Secuela de un Amor
by Niveneh
Summary: Secuela de D&E. Shaoran y Sakura ya están casados, sin embargo una nueva amenaza empañará su felicidad. Un enemigo que tiene viejos rencores... EPILOGO! TERMINADO!
1. Vestida de Blanco

Secuela de un amor.

Por: Marissa Cervantes.

¡¡Hola!! Esto es sólo para que sepan que, antes de leer la historia, deben haber leído antes "Destino y Esperanza" o de lo contrario habrá muchas cosas que no comprenderán. Si no lo has hecho ¿qué esperas para leerla? Y si ya te la leíste, pues disfruta del escrito siguiente.

**Capítulo 1: "Vestida de blanco..."**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Respiró profundamente y escuchó... nada. Exactamente lo que quería oír, había sido un día lleno de bullicios, ajetreos e inconvenientes. Pero finalmente, lo que debía de ocurrir, ocurrió. Ahora eran realmente inseparables, en realidad nunca lo fueron, pero ahora tenían una excusa para mantenerse más unidos. Dio un suspiro al volverse a ella. Se veía cansada, al igual que él, pero no por eso la hermosa sonrisa se apartaba de su rostro. Tomó su mano a la tenue luz de la habitación... pudo sentir cómo ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho. En segundos ambos se encontraban acostados, aferrados uno sobre otro. Su mentón acariciaba levemente su frente y sus manos  permanecían entrelazadas.

-Ha sido un largo día...- rompe él el silencio.

-No negarás que ha valido la pena...- suspira ella volteándose hacia él. 

-Jamás... jamás negaría eso....- sonríe.

-Y pensar por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar- murmura ella tomando su mano con leve ternura. Entonces ambos cerraron los ojos, evocando todos los sucesos de aquel día. 

**Hong Kong, Casa de la Familia Li, esa mañana.**

-¡¡Te estoy diciendo que ya era hora de ir a recibirlos al aeropuerto!!- exclama una joven de largos cabellos negros, su rostro refleja desesperación. 

-Calma, llamamos al aeropuerto y preguntamos si el vuelo ya llegó- le dice calmadamente un joven tomando el teléfono y marcando el número.

-No sé cómo tomas estas cosas tan a la ligera. Imagina si el vuelo se retrasa y entonces no puede venir. ¡¡Dios!! Ella es la madrina y echaría todo por la borda... Sakura se deprimiría muchísimo y- se lleva las manos a la cabeza-... seguramente no querría seguir con la ceremonia... y luego...

-Mei Ling...- le llama él suavemente.

-...Shaoran, por complacerla, tampoco querría continuar con los preparativos...- suspira ella entre sollozos.

-...Mei Ling- vuelve él a llamarla sonriendo dulcemente.

-...¡¡Sería un caos total!!- chilla la joven china.

-¡Mei Ling!-

-¿Qué quieres, Ken?- se enoja ella.

-Hace unos diez minutos que llegó el vuelo de Tomoyo, en vez de estar especulando posibles desgracias deberías acompañarme a recibirla- le extiende él la mano sonriente. 

-¡¡¿Y qué esperamos?!!- le toma por el brazo y arranca rápidamente hacia la puerta- ¡¡Nos vamos ahora!!

Cuando la joven abrió la puerta casi se cae encima de otra joven, que venía con algunos paquetes que, por suerte, no se cayeron con el susto propiciado por Mei Ling, quien se volteó y la reconoció de inmediato, sonriéndole. 

-¡¡Tsi!! ¡¡Qué bueno que llegas!! ¿Traes el vestido?- pregunta enseguida.

-Así es- sonríe, recuperándose del susto- y por lo que veo estás muy emocionada Mei. Te veo con muchas energías...

-¡¡Es que hoy es el día, Tsi!! ¡¡Es el día!!- da un saltito y luego voltea hasta Ken- ¡¡Pero éste guapo y yo nos vamos porque tenemos que ir a recoger a la madrina y a Yukito que también viene con ella!! 

-¿Y Eriol? ¿El también va a venir?- pregunta Tsi.

-Él también, no se lo va a perder...- sonríe ella- pero vienen en aviones separados. Además, ahora Tomoyo es la prioritaria ¿no?

-Entonces ve rápido y luego nos encontramos aquí para terminar de arreglar a nuestra "afortunada" ¿te parece?- sonríe y Mei Ling asiente, antes de desaparecer junto con Ken. 

Tsi da un profundo suspiro, mezclado con una sonrisa, al entrar en la sala y abrir la caja que traía consigo. Un desbordante vestido blanco era su hermoso contenido. Lo observó por unos segundos... se veía perfecto así adentro de caja... cuanto más en el cuerpo de Sakura. Lo tocó levemente, evocando meses atrás, cuando era ella la afortunada novia. Llevaba unos cuatro meses de casada con Xiao, con quien era muy feliz. Y ahora también lo era, puesto que era de aquellas personas que se alegran con la felicidad ajena. 

-Es precioso...- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Tsi la reconoció enseguida y volteó sonriente.

-¡¡Sakura!!- le abraza- ¡¡Hoy es tu día!! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues... la verdad algo nerviosa. ¿y si ocurre algún imprevisto? ¿Y si al final el vestido no me queda bien? ¿O si...

-Calma- le mira Tsi sonriente- al principio parece incierto y puedes verlo como todo un caos. Pero te aseguro que este será un día que marcará tu vida para siempre... de modo que trata se sonreír y no pienses en el hoy, sino en el mañana que compartirás con él. 

Sakura le mira detenidamente y no puede evitar que lágrimas fluyan de sus ojos, se las seca y abraza a la chica, quien en estos pocos meses se ha convertido en un gran soporte para ella. Cuando se separa aún se quedan viendo detenidamente, sonriendo en silencio. Entonces siente que una par de manos se posan en su cintura. Un calor le empieza a recorrer todo su cuerpo, y sonríe... es la sensación que se siente cuando tienes a tu complemento a tu lado, se voltea y le da un beso corto y dulce. 

-Buenos días Shaoran- le murmura al oído.

-Buenos días, mi flor de cerezo- le alza él en sus brazos. Mientras Tsi sonríe, aún no puede creer que irradien tanto amor a su paso. Parece que nunca se acabara, que siempre hubiera tiempo para demostrárselo, por más que lo supieran. 

-Hoy es el día... nuestro día- cierra ella los ojos sonriente.

-Me alegro que ya sea hoy. Creo que contaba las horas, los minutos y hasta los segundos para que nuestras vidas quedaran unidas para siempre. Pero te confieso que quiero que esto pase rápido, ya sabes que entre más rápido sea lo que te atemoriza, mejor...- se sonroja.

-¿Puedes creer que aún tenga pena de este día, Tsi?- mira Sakura a su amiga, quien observa a Shaoran detenidamente. Ella le conoce bien y aunque se todo un hombre de veintiún años, aunque sea el jefe de todos los hechiceros del Concilio hoy su rostro se asemeja al de un niño pequeño en su primer día de clases, con temor a lo desconocido.

-Oh... no me extraña, en serio- sonríe burlonamente.

Shaoran baja la cabeza desalentado. Sabía que Tsi haría un comentario de ese tipo. Y menos mal que no estaba Mei Ling, porque le hubiera echado menos flores todavía. "Se burlan y hasta me reprenden, pero jamás podrán entender" se repetía cuando escuchaba a su prima decirle que "¡No entiendo cómo puedes portarte tan fuerte y decisivo frente a los del Concilio y ante esto te portes como un niño!" 

Entonces volteó hasta el contenido de la caja. Sonrió al ver el hermoso vestido blanco... ya que entre Mei Ling y Tsi se habían encargado que él no lo viera, por más que lo intentó. Y ahora, por estar prestando atención a "sus nervios prematrimoniales" le habían dejado ver el ajuar de novia de Sakura. 

-Es precioso- dice mirando la tela- sólo haces falta tú para completar su hermosura...

-Gracias- se sonroja ella levemente, entrecerrando los ojos. Pero a los pocos segundos, al igual que Tsi, reacciona y cae en cuenta lo que ha pasado. Mira a Shaoran enojada, mientras que Tsi cierra la caja.

-Para algo sirvieron mis nervios ¿no?- sonríe él tímidamente. Pero empieza a preocuparse cuando ve acercarse a él a las dos mujeres, quienes no lucen muy contentas.

-¡¡SHAORAN!!

**Aeropuerto de Hong Kong. **

Su mirada buscaba con desesperación algún rostro conocido, sin conseguirlo. Da un suspiro de desaliento, se acerca a tomar sus maletas y observa su reloj. Da otro suspiro desalentador. Se da cuenta que hace varios minutos deberían haber pasado por ella, cuando no es así. ¿Habrá pasado algún inconveniente? Espera que no, o de lo contrario todo se retrasaría. 

-Debí obligarle a que se viniera conmigo- suspira, refiriéndose a Yukito. Ellos habían quedado de venir juntos, pero al final él tuvo un contratiempo y quedó de tomar el siguiente vuelo, que llegaría aproximadamente dos horas después que ella.       

Se sentó y cerró los ojos levemente. El cansancio que sentía era mucho, ya que además del viaje había tenido que convencer a su madre que se quedara en Japón, ya que insistía en viajar, a pesar de su inestable salud. También estaba Eriol... al principio era todo amor y más amor. Pero a los pocos meses las cosas no iban tan bien. ¿El problema? Él viajaba mucho a Inglaterra, y allí son sólo se encontraba Samantha, su antigua prometida, sino otras cuantas que harían lo que fuera por que él les hiciera caso. Y lo peor de todo es que él no pudo darle una razón concreta de sus frecuentes viajes. Tenía mezcla de sentimientos: preocupación, por no saber lo que él hacía; celos, de esas otras que estaban en Inglaterra; rabia... por no saber enfrentar su situación y mucha envidia... porque su mejor amiga se casaba hoy y ella sentía que su relación amorosa se iba a pique; contrastando con Sakura.

-Tal vez el y yo no seamos el uno para el otro- murmura, secando un poco sus ojos de las lágrimas que había empezado a salir ante el flujo de esos recuerdos algo dolorosos.

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- escucha le entusiasmada voz de Mei Ling y alza la mirada. Le sonríe a su amiga y toma sus maletas, levantándose del asiento. Mei Ling corre hacia ella y le abraza fuertemente- ¿Cómo estás, amiga?

-Bien, muy bien- miente ella- pero preocupada porque no estaban aquí ¿por qué el retraso?- les pregunta a ambos. Ante esta pregunta, Mei Ling le dirige una mirada de reproche a Ken, quien sonríe torpemente. 

-Creo que es por mi culpa... en realidad se me pasó el tiempo, lo siento Tomoyo- le dice.

-Oh... no, no hay problema- sonríe ella, pero Mei Ling puede notar tristeza en sus ojos- y Yukito no se vino conmigo porque tuvo que quedarse a hacer algunas cosas en Japón, pero el avión que tomará llegará dentro de unas dos horas, creo- dice ella consultando su reloj.

-¡Pero tendrá que venir otro a buscarlo!- se queja Mei Ling- porque ya estoy cansada de salir y entrar de la casa! Además tengo unas ganas de ver a Sakura con el vestido puesto... pero ¿por qué se retrasó Yukito?

Tomoyo frunce el seño. Ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, Yukito no le había especificado el motivo de su retraso. O tal vez hasta se lo haya dicho y ella ni prestó atención. Negó con la cabeza y luego miró a Mei Ling.

-No... no sé en realidad. Sólo dijo que "tenía asuntos que atender"- dice evocando las palabras textuales del joven. 

-Vaya...- suspira Mei Ling confundida.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Temía que se retrasa el vuelo por el mal tiempo que ha estado haciendo los últimos días- decía Sakura a Tomoyo, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación de su amiga, observando unas revistas. Sakura, por su parte, estaba siendo ayudada por Mei Ling y Tsi a ponerse el vestido. 

-Ahora por quien debes temer es por Yukito- suspira mirando la hora- aunque ya falta menos de una hora para que llegue.

-Si ese tonto de Ken no lo pasa a recoger se me va a caer la cara de vergüenza!- masculla Mei Ling- ¡¡Es que a veces es tan olvidadizo!! 

-Sí, en momentos importantes como estos es cuando más se le olvidan las cosas- sonríe Sakura, recordando sucesos pasados con Ken, cuando había olvidado también hacer lo que le correspondía. 

-Pero aunque se le olvide hasta tu nombre le vas a amar ¿cierto?- sonríe Tsi con picardía- porque por allí ya escuché a este par de tórtolos hablar de boda-. Mei Ling se sonroja y se voltea hasta Sakura, para cerrarle la cremallera del vestido. La tela es suave y tiene un color no definido, entre el blanco y el plateado, la cola no es ni muy larga ni muy corta; es sin mangas y para complementar, Sakura lleva una pulsera color dorado, que tiene grabadas las iniciales de ambos: _S+S _que Shaoran mandó grabar para su compromiso. Tsi y Mei Ling le habían recogido sus largos cabellos, dejando unos mechones al descuido. Su maquillaje era muy natural, peor aún se lo colocarían porque faltaba algo para la ceremonia. 

Sakura volteó hasta el espejo y se observó en él. Sonrió plenamente y miró hacia Tomoyo, quien sonríe al ver lo radiante que se ve su amiga. Caminó hacia ella y le abrazó por la espalda y ambas se quedaron así, frente al espejo. Entonces Sakura pudo notar que Tomoyo estaba algo extraña, su mirada reflejaba tristeza. 

-Disculpen ¿podrían dejarnos solas un momento?- les pide a Mei y Tsi, quienes enseguida se retiran de la habitación sin hacer el menor comentario, seguramente ya habían notado la extraña actitud de Tomoyo. Cuando estuvieron solas, las dos amigas se miraron a los ojos, lo que bastó a Sakura para saber qué ocurría con Tomoyo.

-Bien, dime qué está pasando entre tú y Eriol- le exige ella. Tomoyo deshace el abrazo y desvía la mirada enseguida- ¿qué es lo que pasa Tomoyo? Creí que nos teníamos confianza... ¿es algo muy grave?

-En realidad no sé. No sé siquiera si vendrá... no creo que quiera verme... no sé que tan grave sea... sólo sé que no quiero saber de él ahora.

Sakura se sentó y obligó a su amiga a que hiciera lo mismo. Ella tomó de la mano a Tomoyo fuertemente, dándole a entender que ella le daba apoyo.

-Y lo peor de todo... es que... presiento que... 

-¿Qué?

-Es que... ¿no lo ves? Xiao y Tsi ya se han casado y se ve que son felices. Tú y Shaoran se casan hoy... y no hace falta decir que van a ser felices... y en cuanto a Mei Ling y Ken ya los ves haciendo planes de boda!! ¿Y yo? Sólo con problemas con Eriol...  aunque a veces, cuando miro a Yukito me siento afortunada. Yo no quisiera estar en su lugar. Pero no deja de doler, Sakura, quiero estar con Eriol, si supiera cuánto amor tengo para darle... cuánto...- ella empieza a llorar levemente y Sakura se derrumba al verla así. Tomoyo, siempre con ánimos y alegría le duele verla así de triste

-Tranquila- la abraza Sakura tiernamente- yo estoy segura que él también te quiere y te tiene reservado el mejor de los sentimientos, exclusivamente para ti. Ahora seca esas lágrimas y ayúdame a quitarme el vestido, por favor...

-Una de mis mejores creaciones... la mejor- dice mirando orgullosa al vestido.

-¡¡Oigan!! ¡¡Ya llegó Yukito!!- anuncia Ken dejando varias maletas en el suelo. 

-¡¡Qué bien!- le recibe Mei con un beso rápido en los labios.

-Aunque a decir verdad te va a sorprender que...

-¡¡¿Y dónde está?!!- dice Mei Ling cortando a Ken.

-En la sala, pero Mei, hay algo que no he podido decirte...

-Ya me lo dirás luego- dice ella encaminándose hacia el lugar nombrado por el joven. 

-No, es que se trata de Yukito...- insiste él.

-Pues lo trataré personalmente con él- dice ella llegando a la sala con una sonrisa.

-...es que no es Yukito, sino quien vino con él- vuelve a decir Ken siguiendo a Mei Ling, quien le mira sonriente.

-¿Y quién vino con él.......?- entonces a ella se le congela la mirada y queda estática. Frente a ella está Yukito sentado en el sofá, sonriente como siempre, tomando una taza de té. Pero no es por Yukito por quien  se ha asombrado tanto, sino por la persona que está junto a él. 

-Pero.... ¿Qué hace él aquí??????- exclama cuando recupera el aliento, aún asombrada, señalando al acompañante de Yukito y mirando a Ken como tratando de que él le de una buena explicación. Pero su novio no puede más que encogerse de hombros y desentenderse del asunto.

-¿Dónde está Shaoran?- se deja escuchar su voz, Mei Ling enseguida se pone a la defensiva.

-¿Para qué quieres verlo?- le interroga- ¡Más vale que...

-¡¡¿Dónde está?!!- vuelve a preguntar y Mei tiembla por dentro. Cuando se enoja, vaya que da miedo. Ella se coloca detrás de Ken.

-Shaoran está en su cuarto, terminándose de arreglar para...

No le dejó terminar, ya que pasó rápidamente de largo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos y toma el pasillo de la derecha, donde queda el cuarto de Shaoran Li. Mei Ling se queda observando las escaleras por unos segundos y luego voltea hacia Yukito.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Tú si me puedes explicar, verdad?- pregunta asombrada. 

Shaoran escucha que tocan su puerta bruscamente y se extraña un poco, nadie nunca lo ha hecho, por más enfadado o desesperado que esté, ya que en su casa el tocar la puerta es un signo muy especial de buena educación. Se termina de abrochar la camisa y hace girar la perilla, esperando encontrarse del otro lado con Mei Ling, Ken o Xiao, pero en su lugar se encuentra con la enojada cara de su "casi" cuñado. Como no se lo esperaba, se espanta y retrocede un par de pasos.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿No me digas que ya me tienes temor?- fueron las palabras de él.

-¿Touya?- murmura él, un poco pálido.

-Sí, soy yo. Te preguntarás que hago aquí y como no me gustan los rodeos voy a ir directamente al punto- como Shaoran no daba signos de querer hablar, él cerró la puerta y continuó- hoy se casa mi única hermana, es una lástima que sea contigo; pero ya que no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, porque de seguro tú o tu bruja familia hará lo que sea para que no cumpla mi cometido es mejor dejar que se casen. En fin... como es mi única hermana y mi padre ha muerto, creo que debo ser yo quien la lleve al altar. Y ese es mi deseo. 

Cuando terminó de escuchar la petición de Touya, Shaoran dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Él realmente no esperaba que Touya llegara a Hong Kong sólo para pedirle que dejara llevar a Sakura al altar. Él le sonrió levemente.

-Claro que sí, yo no puedo quitarte ese lugar- le dice, extendiéndole su mano.

Touya alza la mirada y mira fijamente a Shaoran, mira la mano extendida hacia él. Traga en seco y, extendiendo la suya, sellan un pacto de paz, que ambos hacen por el ser que más quieren: Sakura. 

-¡¡Sakura!!- Mei Ling no disimula su nerviosismo al ver entrar a la chica, pero ella no lo nota y se va directamente hasta Yukito y le abre los brazos fraternalmente, uniéndose en un dulce abrazo. 

-¡Te extrañé tanto!!- le murmura ella- ¡Gracias por haber venido!

-¿Cómo creíste que iba a faltar?- le sonríe- ¡Qué poca confianza me tienes! ¿Acaso no sabes que eres como una hermana para mí? jamás podría faltar en un día tan importante como hoy, jamás. 

-¡¡Pero ni sabes quien más!!- dice Mei Ling interrumpiendo a Yukito- ¡¡Terrible!! ¡¡Terrible!! 

-¿De quién hablas?- se preocupa Sakura. 

-¡¡De nadie!!- entra Shaoran a la habitación. Mei Ling mira a su primo desconcertada. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera "de nadie?". ¿Qué había hablado con Touya? 

-¿De nadie?- pregunta Sakura confundida, volviendo a mirar a Mei Ling, quien parecía más confundida que ella. 

-Touya no quiere que Sakura se entere... aún...- le susurra Shaoran a su prima y ella asiente en silencio. 

-¿Qué?- vuelve a preguntar Sakura.

-Nada- Shaoran le da un beso en la frente- despreocúpate y ¿ya te probaste el vestido por última vez?

-Sí, le queda perfecto- contesta Mei Ling y Tsi también asiente sonriente.

-Bueno, ahora sí te terminas de arreglar, porque tienes que estar lista para la ceremonia en menos de una hora- le sonríe Shaoran. 

-¿Menos de una hora?- entra Tomoyo a la sala preocupada, mirando el reloj- ¡Eriol todavía no llega!

-Es cierto- anota Tsi- ¿Será que tuvo un inconveniente en Inglaterra?

-Tal vez pasó algo con Kaho o Nakuru- propuso Mei.

-O tal vez el inconveniente esté aquí- baja la mirada Tomoyo, con la voz temblorosa- ¡Pero no nos vamos a desanimar por eso! ¡Es tu día, Sakura! Y si no llega, pues él se lo pierde ¿no te parece? ¡Vamos a ponerte preciosa!- toma de la mano a su amiga y se la lleva hasta su habitación, seguida por Tsi. 

-¿Qué quería Touya?- pregunta Mei Ling, una vez Sakura se hubo retirado.

-Sólo quiere llevar a su hermana al altar, lo que me parece lo más justo ¿no crees?- dice Shaoran. 

-Bueno, sí, es lo más justo...- Mei mira el reloj y se lleva las manos a la cabeza- ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Voy a arreglarme y más vale que ustedes también!

Ella sube rápidamente a su alcoba, dejando a Shaoran, Ken y Yukito sonriendo levemente. 

-Es por eso que la amo- se sonroja Ken. 

Tsi le abrió la puerta y ella sintió la brisa vespertina frente a su rostro. El sol empezaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte, la hora cero se acercaba cada vez más y más; y los latidos de su corazón iban cada vez más rápido, se aceleraban cada segundo, porque era un segundo menos de espera. Pasó su mirada sobre sus amigas, Mei Ling y Tsi lucían contentas. Tomoyo también sonreía, aunque podía notar que seguía triste y preocupada, porque Eriol todavía no hacía acto de presencia. Mei Ling le abrió la puerta del auto. 

-Bien, nosotras nos iremos en el otro vehículo y nos encontraremos en la iglesia- la besa en la mejilla- nos vemos...

Sakura quedó sola, sólo con el chofer. Ese era el "tiempo de reflexiones" del cual Tsi le había hablado. Era el tiempo en donde se ponía pensar en todo lo que había pasado... y todo lo que estaba por venir. Estaba segura que si cerraba los ojos, podría ver pasar todos los recuerdos, desde el primer día en que conoció a Shaoran. Eran tantas peleas, alegrías, confusiones y tristezas, pero ella las recordaba todas y cada una. Recuerda el rostro de él cuando le dijo "¡Es que tú me gustas mucho!" sus mejillas sonrojadas y su voz temblorosa. Cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto. Cuando enviaba sus cartas y estas no eran respondidas,  cuando lo volvió a ver después de diez años y lo creía casado con Pai, y sus celos estallaron al enterarse que no era verdad. Recuerda el rostro de él cuando le fue a buscar al aeropuerto, y ambos sellaron su pacto de amor eterno. 

-¿Muy feliz hoy?- pregunta el chofer, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Cómo no estarlo- sonríe Sakura- es el día más feliz de toda mi vida...

-¿Le quiere mucho?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Más que a nada en este mundo, se lo puedo asegurar. Shaoran es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días... 

-Ya veo...- han llegado a la Iglesia y el chofer detiene el auto. Sakura se preocupa al notar que no puede abrir la puerta- disculpe ¿ocurre algo?

-Te lo diré otra vez: estás cometiendo un grave error- el chofer se voltea hacia ella y da un grito de susto al comprobar que el hombre es su hermano. 

-¡Touya! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Déjame salir!- dice forzando la puerta. 

-Sólo quiero que me escuches un momento, hermana- le dice él seriamente.

-Bien- suspira Sakura recostándose en el asiento- te escucho.

-Sabes que no estoy ni estaré nunca de acuerdo con tu relación con Shaoran Li... es quiero que lo tengas presente. Y si vine hasta aquí fuera para impedir que te casaras con él, no te voy a mentir. Pero... ese brillo en tus ojos... el tono de tu voz cuando hablas de Shaoran... me hizo recordar que también muchos se oponían al matrimonio de mis padres y sin embargo, fueron felices. Y no dudo que él te vaya a hacer feliz Sakura, porque sé que te ama, aunque me duela aceptarlo. Sakura, lo que temo no es que seas infeliz, sino que estés en peligro, que te ocurra lo mismo que mamá. Eres lo único que me queda en la vida, hermanita, y no pienso dejarte en las manos de ese chico, en las que seguro correrás peligro... no soportaría perderte... 

El rostro de Sakura se había suavizado por completo. Extendió su mano hacia su hermano y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla. Al fin podía comprenderlo, tal vez todo hubiera sido más fácil si él lo decía desde un principio.

-Touya, tú también eres lo único que me queda... eres mi familia. Te prometo que me voy a cuidar, además si sabes que Shaoran me ama, sabrás que él no dejará que nada me pase... sólo te pido que confíes en mí...

Touya besó a su hermana en la frente. Luego salió el carro y le abrió la puerta a ella, quien le tomó del brazo, sonriendo completamente. 

-¿Lista?- le pregunta Touya.

-Desde siempre- fue la feliz respuesta de su hermana. 

Touya caminó decidido, llevando a Sakura de su brazo. Él tal vez nunca lo admitiría, pero ése era uno de los momentos más felices de su existencia. Frente al altar estaba Shaoran sonriente y a su lado, Mei Ling, dando un suspiro de alivio al ver aparecer a Sakura. Touya unió las manos de Sakura y Shaoran con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura. 

-Ya sabes que si algo le pasa, no vivirás para contarlo- le advierte Touya.

-Daré mi vida para protegerla- le asegura Shaoran. 

-Vaya, ahora comprendo cuáles eran tus "asuntos pendientes"- se acerca Tomoyo a Yukito, quien está sentado en la primera fila.

-No tienes idea de lo que me costó convencerlo para que viniera- sonríe él. 

-A quien sí no pudimos convencer fue a Kero- se ríe Tomoyo levemente, recordando que el pequeño guardián sí había dicho que "jamás" asistiría a la "sentencia de muerte" de Sakura. De modo que se encerró por propia iniciativa en el libro y dijo que no saldría de allí "en un tiempo considerable". 

-Ya saldrá de allí, ya lo verás- le asegura Yukito. 

Sakura y Shaoran se sienten, mientras el sacerdote empieza a hablar. 

Yukito da un suspiro. De repente ha empezado a pensar en Pai. Ni siquiera hace unos meses se separaron y ya la está extrañando. Ambos decidieron esperar... mira hacia el techo, y sonríe levemente al recordar a la chica. Sí, sabe que valdrá la pena esperar un poco más y entonces se decide a obviar su situación por un momento y centrar toda su atención. Entonces ve como su amigo Touya se coloca a su lado, sonríe para sus adentros al ver el rostro de malhumor que se trae el mayor de los Kinomoto, ya que Yukito sabe que en el fondo, Touya está feliz. Pero eso él jamás lo aceptará. 

Mei Ling deja de poner atención a las palabras del sacerdote cuando siente la cálida mano de Ken sobre la suya. En el fondo está emocionada porque sabe que muy pronto ella también estará frente al altar. Lo más irónico es que siempre pensó, desde niña, que sería con Shaoran con quien finalmente uniría su vida. Pero al final las cosas no sucedieron así... ¡Cuánto se alegra ahora!

Trata de prestar atención a la ceremonia, sin embargo, Tomoyo no puede dejar de mirar hacia atrás con algo de disimulo, buscando en vano el rostro de Eriol. ¿Por qué no se presenta? La angustia le carcome el alma como nunca creyó... porque era cierto que había tenido romances anteriores a éste, pero nunca lo había tomado así... nunca necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta en dónde estaba él. Durante días se había estado preguntando por qué siempre terminaba pensando en Eriol, por qué estaba angustiada si él no estaba con ella. Y sólo ahora, frente al altar, fue cuando pudo darse cuenta que se había enamorado profundamente, como jamás creyó estarlo en toda su existencia. 

-A buena hora te das cuenta, Daidoji- murmura ella para sí, sonriendo con una amarga ironía.

-....y ahora, si hay alguien que crea que este matrimonio no deba realizarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...- al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, todas las miradas se posaron automáticamente sobre Touya, quien empezó a ponerse rojo, mezcla de vergüenza e ira. 

-¿Pero qué les pasa?- masculló, hundiéndose en su asiento, ante la sonriente mirada de Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Yukito. 

Ante el silencio de los demás, Mei Ling respiró profundamente, al igual que Tomoyo, quienes tenían el leve temor que Touya levantara la voz ante esta pregunta. 

-¡Esperen!- se escuchó una voz por todo el lugar- ¡Aún no pueden casarse!- todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Y a los pocos minutos, las miradas rodearon a Touya nuevamente, quien esta vez sí se exasperó.

-¿Y por qué demonios tengo que ser YO? ¡¡Soy receloso con mi hermana, pero ningún psicópata!!- se enoja.

-¿Entonces quién más podría querer impedir la boda?- pregunta Mei Ling sorprendida.

Sakura mira a todos lados, está segura que esa voz la conoce, pero en éstos momentos no la logra identificar. Shaoran toma su mano fuertemente y ella le mira preocupada.

-¡Esta boda aún no puede realizarse!- vuelve a decir la voz.

-¿Y por qué no?- se pone Tomoyo a la defensiva inmediatamente.

-Por que hace algo de tiempo le hice una promesa a la novia... y le dije que se lo cumpliría antes de su boda, por eso aún no puede casarse...

-¿Se puede saber por qué no muestras tu rostro?- reclama Mei Ling furiosa, porque ya realmente era el colmo, ni en su peor suposición ella hubiera esperado algo así- Además ¿qué clase de promesa le hiciste a Sakura? 

-Promesa... una promesa....- murmura Sakura tratando de recordar algo.

-Le prometí que haría feliz a una persona... una persona muy especial para ella...

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- Mei Ling estaba a punto de estallar realmente.

-Prometí que haría feliz a la persona que más amo en este mundo... por eso no pude rehusarme. De modo que, Sakura, no te fallé- una hermosa melodía empezó a sonar en todo el lugar. Sakura sonrió inmediatamente, al parecer pudo recordar de qué se trataba todo este asunto tan extraño, Shaoran la  miró buscando respuestas, pero ella sólo le miró dándole tranquilidad. 

-Esa... esa canción- Tomoyo sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas rápidamente, que empezaron a caer al suelo. Esa canción era la melodía en piano que ella cantaba cuando era niña. Eriol siempre le decía que era "nuestra canción". Justo en ese momento todas sus dudas, todas sus tristezas, quedaron disipadas.

-Tomoyo, cariño, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí al verte triste. Te aseguro que tendrás una explicación para todo... estoy lleno de muchas dudas, lleno de muchos temores, creo que lo único de lo que me siento seguro es este sentimiento que tengo atravesado en el pecho cuando siento tu presencia, cuando sus dulces ojos se posan sobre mí, cuando tu dulce voz se deja oír... te amo T-chan, no sabes cuándo me honraría que unieras para siempre mi vida con la tuya...- Eriol aparece detrás de las cortinas de la Iglesia, mirando directamente a Tomoyo-... no sé cómo sobreviviría sin ti... 

Ella, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, fue corriendo hasta donde él se encontraba, con los brazos abiertos esperándola. 

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- le mira él dulcemente- creo que moriré de ansiedad si no me respondes ahora...

-No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este momento... toda la vida, creo que toda la vida- ella le da un apasionado beso en los labios. Por unos minutos, el mundo se detiene, sólo existen ellos dos. Eriol la toma por la cintura tiernamente, como tratando de nunca más separarse de ella, de mantenerla aferrada a él. Nada puede detener este radiante y feliz momento...

-Ejem...- dice Mei Ling observándolos- muy tierno, pero tenemos que terminar con esta boda.

...bueno, nada es eterno ¿o sí?

La pareja se separa algo avergonzada y se sienta. Mei Ling se hace seña al sacerdote para que continúe.

-Tremenda cursilería- masculla Touya- ¡¿Tanto lloriqueo y lagrimotas por esto?! 

-¿Está ocupado?- se sienta una hermosa conocida suya, él se asombra.

-¿Kaho? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A llenarte de cursilerías, Touya-chan....- sonríe ella sin mirarle. 

Después de terminada la ceremonia, Shaoran se llevó a Sakura (en brazos) hasta un auto y de allí partieron hasta un hotel a pasar la noche de bodas. Debido a los compromisos de él con el Concilio, su luna de miel se pospondría. Llegaron al hotel sonrientes y alegres, enseguida en la recepción le dieron su habitación y ambos, tomado de la mano, se dirigieron hacia ella. Una vez allí, Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí. Respiró profundamente y escuchó... nada. Exactamente lo que quería oír, había sido un día lleno de bullicios, ajetreos e inconvenientes. Pero finalmente, lo que debía de ocurrir, ocurrió. Ahora eran realmente inseparables, en realidad nunca lo fueron, pero ahora tenían una excusa para mantenerse más unidos. Dio un suspiro al volverse a ella. Se veía cansada, al igual que él, pero no por eso la hermosa sonrisa se apartaba de su rostro. Tomó su mano a la tenue luz de la habitación... pudo sentir cómo ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho. En segundos ambos se encontraban acostados, aferrados uno sobre otro. Su mentón acariciaba levemente su frente y sus manos  permanecían entrelazadas.

-Ha sido un largo día...- rompe él el silencio.

-No negarás que ha valido la pena...- suspira ella volteándose hacia él. 

-Jamás... jamás negaría eso....- sonríe.

-Y pensar por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar- murmura ella tomando su mano con leve ternura. Entonces ambos cerraron los ojos, evocando todos los sucesos de aquel día.

-Fue algo totalmente loco ¿no?- rompe ella el silencio- creí que nunca acabaría... fue el día más feliz de mi vida...

-Fue todo sorpresivo, en especial la llegada de Eriol, yo no me lo esperaba ¿tú sí?- le pregunta Shaoran acariciándole el cabello a su esposa.

-La verdad no, él me había prometido hacer feliz a Tomoyo, pero se me había olvidado que la promesa debía cumplirse antes de mi boda- sonríe ella inocentemente.

Él la contempló por unos segundos. Su esposa.... aún no podía creerlo. Ella notó sus profundas miradas.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Sabes?- dice plantándole un beso en los labios- te amo...

-Yo también te amo- le responde ella sonriéndole.

**Residencia de la Familia Li.**

Era natural que todos en la casa estuvieran dormidos, después de todo el día estar corriendo de un lado a otro para tener todo arreglado en la ceremonia y que quedara perfecta. Pero Tomoyo y Eriol eran la excepción. Ellos no estaban dormidos, no porque no estuvieran cansados, sino porque estaban disfrutando la máximo de su amor. Estaban en el sillón de la sala, besándose como nunca, hasta que repentinamente Tomoyo se detuvo. 

-¿T-chan?- le pregunta Eriol- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que...- ella le besa de nuevo- aún no lo puedo creer...- le besa otra vez- todo lo que ha pasado es increíble. 

-Lo que viene será mucho mejor, te lo puedo garantizar- le abraza él. Ambos quedan recostados en el sillón, abrazados. 

-Perdóname- dice Eriol- he sido un...

-Yo también tengo algo de culpa- suspira ella- creo que exageré algo... 

-Tomoyo, yo...

-No digas nada, es absurdo estar recordando malos ratos. Lo importante es el ahora... en donde estamos felices ¿no te parece?

-Sí... ya verás que serás la mujer más feliz del mundo, me voy a encargar de eso, mi T-chan...

-No lo dudo- cierra los ojos tomando a Eriol fuertemente de la mano.

-Pero me prometiste explicaciones- ella abre los ojos y le mira- en realidad quisiera saber la razón de tus viajes tan repentinos y prolongados a Inglaterra...

Tomoyo nota como el rostro de Eriol cambia radicalmente. Es una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y desesperación. Ella le mira extrañada, no entiende por qué el cambio del joven. 

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Eriol?- pregunta ella, ansiosa de una respuesta. 

-Digamos que he estado haciendo exhaustivas investigaciones...

-¿Investigaciones? ¿Pero de qué?- le interroga su novia.

-T-chan... puede que ahora estemos en un momento tranquilo y feliz, pero… según lo que he averiguado, puede que esto no dure mucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se preocupa ella enseguida.

-No sé si sea grave pero...

-¿Cómo no va a ser grave?- dice ella desesperada- ¡¡Si es algo que te pone así de preocupado debe ser muy grave!! ¡Mira cómo te pusiste!! ¡¿Y ahora qué es lo que viene? ¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Eso es lo peor del caso, que no lo sé a ciencia cierta...- él toma la mano de Tomoyo y la besa con ternura- pero no dejaré de averiguar y, aunque no sepa qué es lo que ocurrirá, quiero que sepas que voy a protegerte contra todo ¿Entiendes? ¡Contra todo!

Ambos, apretando fuertemente sus manos aún, se funden en un abrazo. 

**Fuera de la Residencia Li.**

Una sombra se esconde tras un árbol. La luz de la luna alumbra un poco y se puede distinguir que es la figura de una mujer la que está afuera de la casa de Shaoran Li. Observa la casa fijamente. La mujer está cubierta con una capa negra, que no deja ver su rostro, lo único que puede verse son sus penetrantes ojos, que son de un color azul intenso. En sus manos trae un medallón con un extraño símbolo. Da unos cuantos pasos y suspira profundamente, como tratando de darse fuerzas. 

-Tranquila... recuerda que sólo cumples órdenes- murmura para sí.

Toma el medallón fuertemente y de entre sus ropas saca una daga, que tiene el mismo símbolo que el medallón. Toma la daga y se hace una cortada superficial en su mano derecha. Da un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando el metal roza y corta su piel. La sangre aparece al instante, entonces extiende el medallón con su mano izquierda y con la derecha vierte su sangre sobre el medallón, mientras pronuncia unas extrañas palabras que parecen ser un hechizo antiguo. Cuando termina de hablar, su herida se cierra automáticamente y el medallón desaparece dejando un polvo de color negro que se esparce por el aire.

Ella entonces da un suspiro de alivio y se aleja de allí corriendo, sin darse cuenta que la daga se le cayó accidentalmente en el suelo. 

CONTINUARÁ...

**06 de Octubre 2001, 11:04 a.m.**

Notas de Autora:

¡Cumpliendo lo prometido! Aquí tienen la continuación del fic "Destino y Esperanza" hacía tiempo venía con ganas de escribirla, pero las ideas que tenía no se concretaban bien. Había hecho un capítulo que era totalmente distinto a este, pero se me borró el archivo u_u (y a estas alturas aún no sé por qué)  me puse un poco brava y un poco triste por lo del archivo y dejé el fic "dormido" por un tiempo. Pero un buen día decidí abrir mi cuenta de "pendientes" y me decidí a escribir de nuevo el cap1, pero me salió totalmente diferente al anterior. Este que acaban de leer me gusta más n_n de modo que así se quedó. 

****Avances del Capítulo 2: "Buenas noticias y extraños sucesos":****

Ha pasado un mes desde que se llevó a cabo su boda, Sakura y Shaoran ya se han habituado plenamente a la vida matrimonial. En el momento en que Sakura va a darle una noticia muy feliz a su esposo, éste se da cuenta de que un aura muy extraña lo está envolviendo a él y a su familia. Eriol le habla desde Inglaterra para comunicarle sus temores y ambos empiezan a preparase para lo que pueda venir. Mientras, Sakura teme comunicarle algo a Shaoran, temiendo que le cause más preocupaciones de las que ya tiene. 

Okis, entonces les espero en el capítulo 2, que estará lleno, como su título lo dice, de "buenas noticias y extraños sucesos", ahora sí me voy despidiendo y diciéndoles que todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y críticas serán recibidas con una sonrisa, favor enviarlas a rei01@tokyo-3.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Buenas Noticias y Extraños Sucesos

Secuela de un Amor.

Por: Marissa Cervantes.

Capítulo 2: "Buenas noticias y extraños sucesos" 

Sintió como una presencia entra en la casa y se coloca cerca suyo, se sentía observado y alzó la mirada dándose cuenta que no había nadie. Dio un profundo suspiro de preocupación, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Hacía ya varias semanas que sentía la misma presencia extraña. No lograba encontrar una razón lógica para eso. Las primeras veces no les había dado importancia, pero ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. 

-Shaoran...- la dulce voz de su esposa le devolvió a la realidad. Ella llegó por detrás y le rodeó con sus brazos.

-Dime...

-¿Qué crees?- le besa en el cuello- te amo...

-Yo también, Sakura, yo también- sonríe él. Sus labios se encuentran y funden en un tierno beso.

Un leve suspiro de Mei Ling, quien los observaba desde lejos, se dejó escuchar. La chica estaba emocionada y muy feliz, ya que ella y su prometido Ken habían fijado fecha para la boda. Acordaron que en tres meses se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Ya serían la tercera pareja que se unía, ya que Tomoyo y Eriol habían fijado una fecha indefinida. Ella, Sakura y Tsi se sorprendieron por esta reacción, ya que imaginaron que quienes más rápido se casarían serían ellos dos, debido a los antiguos problemas que tenían. Trataron de interrogar a Tomoyo, pero ella no les dio más detalles. Por lo pronto la feliz pareja estaba pasando una temporada en Inglaterra. 

El timbre de la puerta hizo aterrizar a Mei Ling, quien se apresuró a abrir, tratando de que ni Shaoran ni Sakura se dejaran perturbar por aquella interrupción. Quien llamaban eran Tsi y Xiao, a quienes ella recibió con una sonrisa. 

-¡Pasen! No esperábamos su visita- sonríe Mei Ling invitándoles con un gesto a pasar.

-Hola Xiao, Tsi- les saludó Sakura.

-Hola Sakura- sonríe Xiao- me alegra encontrarte tan rebosante de alegría. He venido a hablar con Shaoran. Es de algo muy privado...

-Podemos hablarlo en la Biblioteca si así lo prefieres- dice él parándose y dirigiendo al recién llegado. Ellos desaparecieron, dejando a las tres mujeres solas en la sala. Enseguida Sakura volteó y acarició levemente el vientre de Tsi.

-¿Y cómo sigue nuestra lindura?- sonríe ella.

-Creciendo día con día- sonríe Tsi radiante. Ella llevaba ya unos tres meses de embarazo. Cuando se lo comunicó a Sakura, unos días después de la boba de ésta, entre ella y Mei se encargaron de irse a celebrar por el nuevo estado de su amiga. Las tres contaban con gran ilusión los meses que faltaban para que el bebé naciera. Xiao decía en tono burlón que su hijo tenía "tres madres en vez de una" ya que Sakura y Mei vivían en carne propia el embarazo de Tsi. 

-¿Y cuándo podrán saber el sexo del bebé?- pregunta Mei Ling sentándose al lado de Tsi.

-Creo que un mes más, aunque Xiao no desea saberlo, quiere que sea sorpresa. Pero yo no necesito hacerme ninguna prueba, sé que este bebé que llevo en mi vientre es un varón- dice ella segura- le pondré Xian. Pero mantengámoslo en secreto, voy a respetar la decisión de Xiao de no querer enterarse...

-Te entendemos, y vamos a guardar el secreto- sonríe Sakura- pero, a propósito de Xiao, ¿qué crees que haya venido a hablar con Shaoran?

-Sí, porque se le escuchó en una actitud muy extraña- anota Mei Ling.

-La verdad no lo sé- miente Tsi. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre, hace no más de un par de días ha empezado a sentirse incómoda, a sentir una presencia poderosa que envuelve a Shaoran Li y a su familia. Ella lo supo mucho antes que Xiao y los demás miembros del Concilio, ya que su poder para percibir espíritus y presencias extrañas se había acrecentado con los años. Cuando su esposo se lo comentó ella le contó todas las sensaciones que había estado experimentando y él le hizo prometer que no diría nada a Sakura, que en todo caso debía ser Shaoran el que informara a su esposa de la situación. "Además no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos" fueron las palabras de Xiao. 

-Ahora que me pongo a pensar, Shaoran también ha estado como inquieto en estos días- suspiró Sakura en tono preocupado.

-Mi primo es así a veces, tú debes saberlo más que nadie- la tranquiliza Mei Ling.

-Es que... hace algunos días quiero comunicarle algo, pero con su extraña actitud no he podido hallar el momento adecuado- dice ella tristemente.

-¿Qué quieres decirle? ¿Es algo tan importante?- se extraña Mei Ling.

Ella mira a sus amigas y se sonroja levemente, bajando la mirada.

-Oh... sí que lo es...

Shaoran se dejó caer en la silla con aire derrotado. Le habían confirmado lo que tanto temía aceptar: alguien había pronunciado algún tipo de conjuro en su contra. A eso se debía la extraña presencia que había estado sintiendo con cada vez más fuerza sobre su casa y familia. 

-Ya estamos investigando a fondo- le trata de tranquilizar Xiao, al ver a su amigo en ese estado de preocupación- esperamos tener pronto a los culpables.

-Ese no es el problema- dice él poniéndose de pie- el problema es que mientras no encuentren al culpable, sigue alguien allá afuera que quiere hacerle daño a mi familia. Tengo que protegerlos, sobre todo a Sakura...- Shaoran se acercó hasta uno de los tantos estantes de la biblioteca y sacó un libro. Se veía lleno de polvo, pero estaba en buen estado. Sopló y quitó un poco del polvo con sus manos y se dejó ver el color rosa de la portada y "Sakura" escrito en la carátula.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta Xiao acercándose a contemplar el libro.

-Proteger lo que más quiero en la vida- le responde sin dejar de mirar al libro. Xiao lo mira con detenimiento y sonríe levemente.

-Ya había escuchado que Sakura era la nueva Maestra de Cartas- sonríe él. 

Shaoran pronunció un pequeño conjuro y abrió el libro, del cual emanó una luz rosa, que poco a poco fue tomando un color dorado, del cual surgió la figura del guardián de las Cartas Sakura, Kerberos. El pequeño guardián abrió los ojos y, sin pronunciar palabra, miró e inspeccionó todo a su alrededor, tratando de analizar en donde se encontraba. Cuando su mirada llegó hasta Shaoran emitió un pequeño grito y, volando, se acercó a él en tono amenazante.

-¡¡Pero si eres tú!!- grita él señalándolo- ¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste a despertarme?!!

-Lamento decir que necesito de tu ayuda, Kerberos- le dice él tranquilamente, pero en tono de orden, que no agrada para nada al guardián.

-¿Y quién te crees tú? ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a brindar mi ayuda?- dice enojado.

-Tiene que ver con Sakura- le corta Shaoran.

Cuando escuchó esto, el pequeño le miró con algo de recelo, pero finalmente voló hasta el escritorio y se colocó allí mirando a Shaoran en forma impaciente. 

-¿Y bien?- le dice- ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-Nuevos problemas- le anuncia el joven.

**Varios minutos después.**

-De modo que hay que proteger a Sakura, eso es obvio- concluye Kero- de eso me encargo yo, despreocúpate, ahora encárgate tú de encontrar a los culpables. ¿No saben qué tipo de hechizo es?

-Dije que estamos investigando- suspira Shaoran- apenas estamos iniciando...

-Más vale que avancen rápido- les dice Kero- porque si no saben qué hechizo es, puede estar matándolos ahora mismo y ustedes ni en cuenta! ¡La magia oriental es demasiado poderosa y efectiva! Si no la contrarrestan a tiempo, pueden haber graves consecuencias....

Shaoran y Xiao intercambian miradas de preocupación, una vez más.

-Pero ese es ya su asunto- suspira Kero volando hacia la puerta- yo tengo que ir a ver a mi ama...

-Y una cosa más, Kerberos: ni una sola palabra de esto a Sakura- dice Shaoran- esto sí es una orden...

Kero lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos.

-No quiero preocuparla, por eso no le diré nada... no creas que lo hago por obedecerte- fueron sus palabras.

**Tokio, Japón.**

-Deberías salir más a menudo, en fin, no voy a discutir eso contigo, porque es punto perdido- suspira Kaho Mizuki mientras observa a Touya sentado en el sofá de la sala de su pequeño apartamento, que había comprado hacía unos cinco meses, desde que su hermana tomó la determinación de quedarse en Hong Kong. Desde entonces Touya se había aislado aún más de todos. Era dueño de una pequeña biblioteca ahora y podía decirse que era feliz, quienes lo conocían podían asegurarlo, menos Kaho y Yukito, los únicos que realmente conocían el dolor que cargaba él al estar alejado de su hermana. Ambos le habían dicho muchas veces que podía irse a vivir con ella a Hong Kong, ni Shaoran ni su familia podían enojarse por eso, pero Touya les había dicho rotundamente que no.

-Deja de mirarme así- dice Touya cortando los pensamientos de ella- sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando. "Si quisiera, Touya podría irse a vivir a Hong Kong con su hermana, pero no me hace caso". Kaho, no quiero discutir eso otra vez. 

-Pero siempre estás solo... aunque te comportes bien con los que te rodean, no puedes decir que tienes amigos... Touya, no quiero que te conviertas en un ser solitario... 

-Kaho, tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes que yo soy así... hasta Yukito lo ha entendido, antes de irse a vivir a Kyoto me dijo que no iba a interferir más en mi vida, pero que no le gustaba mi manera de aislarme. No entiendo por qué tú no puedes simplemente aceptar como soy...

-Puede que Yukito por fin haya aceptado completamente tu aislamiento, pero yo no lo haré ni hoy ni nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué?- ella le mira a los ojos- sí... creo que tú sabes muy bien por qué...

-Kaho, yo...

-No digas nada- suspira ella desalentada- pero mañana a primera hora parto a Hong Kong, me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo. 

-No... no creo que...

-Lo imaginé, pero creo que con esto voy a convencerte- ella se pone en pie y le mira suplicante- no sé si habrás tenido últimamente algún presentimiento con respecto a Sakura o Shaoran. En todo caso, yo sí... estoy empezado a sentir que algo malo les irá a pasar... algo malo les anda rondando desde hace un tiempo. Por eso voy, para ver en qué puedo ayudar.

-¿Sakura en peligro?- se alarma Touya enseguida- siendo así, claro que voy contigo...

-Te llamaré luego para darte el número de vuelo y a qué hora sale- dice ella sonriendo levemente.

-¿Ya tenías un boleto para mí?- piensa él extrañado, mientras la ve alejarse- oh, Kaho... cuánto se nota que me conoces... lamento no poder corresponderte.

-Ay, Touya- piensa ella cerrando la puerta del apartamento- te amo tanto... por eso jamás me rendiré. 

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas vuelto- sonríe Sakura al ver a Kero revolotear por su habitación.

-Ni yo tampoco, después de todo el berrinche que armaste... y de todas tus pataletas y amenazas, creíamos que demorarías años en salir del libro- suspira Mei Ling sin apartar su vista del pequeño guardián.

-Bueno, el punto es que ya regresé y no pienso dejarte en garras de "ex-mocoso" ¿me oíste?

-¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que vas a defenderla de su propio esposo!- dice Mei Ling sarcásticamente. 

-¡Exactamente!- chilla Kero.

-Yo no lo creo- dice Sakura mirando fijamente a su amigo- no creo que hayas vuelto por eso. Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué está pasando, Kero- el tono autoritario que ella usa preocupa algo al guardián.

-No está pasando nada- dice él evadiéndola.

-¡Kero!- se enoja Sakura.

-Está bien, está bien. Te voy a decir, pero no te enteraste por mí ¿de acuerdo? Tu mocoso me despertó porque quiere que te proteja, dice que algo extraño les está rodeando y que puede hacerle daño a su familia. Y como quiere protegerte, pues me despertó...

-Te lo dije, Mei Ling- se alarma Sakura- ¡¡Shaoran está en peligro!!

-¡¡Calma, Sakura!!- Mei Ling la hace sentarse- no es conveniente que te alteres ahora, en tu estado...

-¿Su estado?- pregunta Kero confundido- ¿Qué estado?

Mei Ling y Sakura intercambian miradas.

Shaoran da un suspiro, observando la foto que tiene en la biblioteca, en ella aparecen Sakura y él en el día de su boda. Ambos están sonrientes... una leve lágrima corre por su mejilla y toma la foto en sus manos. No va a permitir que le hagan daño a su esposa... han pasado por tanto para poder ser felices y ahora no va a dejar que nadie la toque. 

-Sobre mi cadáver- murmura.

El sonido del teléfono le hace estancarse a la realidad y toma la llamada desde allí.

-Residencia Li.

-¿Shaoran?- la voz se escucha distante, pero él la reconoce enseguida.

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces llamando ahora?- suspira él.

-Bueno, Tomoyo está a mi lado, muy preocupada, de modo que no me voy a andar con rodeos. Imagino que para estas alturas ya habrás sentido que una energía extraña te rodea. Llevo meses investigando sobre ello y creo que tengo información que te pueda interesar...

Una nueva esperanza iluminó el corazón de Shaoran.

-¿En serio? ¡Sería de una gran ayuda! ¿Puedes decírmelo ahora? Si tienes tiempo...

-Podría, pero creo que es mejor decírtelo en persona, tengo boletos para salir mañana a primera hora a Hong Kong...

-No- Shaoran negó rotundamente- Eriol, creo que sería mejor que yo me fuera a Inglaterra con Sakura, quiero que pase lo que pase, ella se quede allá contigo... no voy a ponerla en peligro. Sé que contigo estará segura....

-Bien, entonces Tomoyo y yo los estamos esperando- les asegura él.

Eriol cierra el teléfono y mira a Tomoyo, quien le sonríe complaciente.

-¿Vendrá Sakura?- sonríe ella.

-Así es, Shaoran piensa que estará segura con nosotros- le comunica él.

-Sí, nosotros los cuidaremos- sonríe ella.

-¿Cuidaremos? Pues Shaoran no me ha dado a entender que él se quede aquí- dice Eriol.

-Yo no me refiero a Shaoran- suspira Tomoyo felizmente.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué usas plural?- dice Eriol confundido.

-Oh, Eriol, Sakura-chan está embarazada...

**Hong Kong, Residencia Li.**

-¡¡¡¿EMBARAZADA?!!!!- fue el chillido de Kero ante la confesión que le había hecho su dueña.

-¡Kerberos!- se molesta Mei Ling- ¿podrías al menos sorprenderte más bajito? 

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!- chilla el "muñequito"- ¡¡NO puede ser!!

-Sé que no te lo esperabas Kero, pero por lo menos haz algo de silencio, Shaoran aún no lo sabe- suspira Sakura sentándose en la cama- y ahora no sé si sea prudente decírselo...

-Llevas diciendo eso toda la tarde- la mira Mei Ling- y aún no entiendo muy bien tus razones para querer mantenérselo oculto a Shaoran...

Lo que menos imaginan ellas dos es que Shaoran está detrás de la puerta, se preocupó cuando escuchó gritos provenientes de su habitación y fue a inspeccionar, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kero. 

-...él tiene derecho a saber que estás embarazada....- continúa Mei Ling.

El corazón de Shaoran se para en seco. Sakura ¿embarazada? No puede describir los tantos sentimientos que invaden su corazón, un hijo... un niño, de él y de Sakura. Sin embargo, pudo notar que Sakura no estaba muy entusiasmada por querer decírselo. ¿Por qué? 

-Entiende Mei Ling, yo no me esperaba que estuviéramos al borde de una nueva amenaza o lo que sea que nos está rondando...

Ahora Shaoran sabía que no debía confiar jamás en Kerberos, ya que al parecer lo primero que soltó fue el problema que se avecinaba. 

-.... Shaoran está preocupado, preocupado por mí y por su familia, imagino cómo debe estar el pobre, hecho un manojo de nervios. Porque te puedo asegurar que en lo único que piensa es en cómo poder protegernos. Entonces no me parece justo que llegue yo diciendo "¡Shaoran, estoy embarazada!!" porque aunque se ponga feliz en un principio, luego pensará "ahora debo proteger no sólo a Sakura, sino también a mi hijo que viene en camino" ¿lo ven? Sería sólo una preocupación más para él... y no quiero dársela, no se la merece...

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Shaoran se deja ver. Las caras de asombro de todos, incluso la de Kero, no dejan esperarse. Él no quita los ojos de su esposa, quien también le mira fijamente. Mei Ling enseguida entiende que debe retirarse, y como se da cuenta que Kero no se retirará por voluntad propia, lo toma por la cola y lo arrastra hasta afuera de la habitación. Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, sólo observándose y tratando de encontrar razones y excusas en los ojos del otro.

-Supongo que escuchaste todo- suspira Sakura rompiendo el silencio. Shaoran asiente sin pronunciar palabra- no tienes mucho que reprocharme, tú también me estabas ocultando la situación...

-No iba a preocuparte...- dice él. Sakura sonríe irónicamente.

-Esa fue mi excusa, tú dame otra más original- dice ella.

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! Esa es la verdad....- suspira él sentándose en una silla, un tanto alejada de Sakura. El silencio otra vez ronda el lugar... un silencio incómodo para ambos, por lo que Shaoran lo rompe.

-De modo que... un bebé...- suspira.

-Sí...- Sakura observa su vientre por unos segundos.

-Tal vez no me haya enterado de la mejor forma- sonríe él levemente- pero te aseguro que soy muy feliz... y la felicidad jamás, escúchame bien, jamás se irá... 

Quizás estas palabras fueron el detonante para que las lágrimas de Sakura fluyeran, porque ella empezó a llorar de golpe, lo cual sorprendió a Shaoran.

-...no llegó en el mejor momento...- solloza ella.

Shaoran se pone en pie y camina hacia ella, le da un abrazo y le planta un dulce beso en los labios. 

-No lo digas como si fuera un error- le toca el vientre tiernamente- porque esto no puede ser un error ¿entiendes? Yo estoy muy feliz, ¿por qué tú no puedes también?

-Shaoran- Sakura rodea su cuello con sus manos- ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? Yo ya creía que había alcanzado completamente la felicidad ya y ahora... ¿Qué voy a hacer? 

-No tengo idea, Sakura, pero de una cosa sí lo estoy- él la mira a los ojos- te amo y no voy a dejar que nadie te toque, ¿oíste? Sobre mi cadáver...

-¡No!- se sobresalta ella abrazándolo- ¡Eso es lo que no quiero, Shaoran! No quiero que te arriesgues por mí...

-Lo haré con mucho gusto, Sakura- la besa él- pensaba dejarte en Inglaterra con Tomoyo y Eriol...

-Eso no- ella lo aleja un poco y le mira decidida- si ya estoy al tanto de la situación entonces espero que escuches mi punto de vista: Shaoran, no sé a qué nos enfrentemos, pero vamos a salir de esta juntos...- ella le toma la mano con fuerza- no voy a dejarte solo... vamos a acabar con esta nueva amenaza los dos juntos...

Shaoran la mira fijamente, siente su mano firmemente entrelazada a la suya, sabe que Sakura está decidida, no va a cambiar su opinión. Ella va a dar hasta lo último... y eso hace que la admire, pero no puede alejar su preocupación... le mira suplicante, tratando de que con esa mirada que expresa más de lo que puede decir, ella entienda y desista de sus intenciones. Pero se pronto nota que es por el gusto, Sakura peleará a su lado hasta el final. Finalmente sonríe levemente y besa a su esposa tiernamente en la frente. 

-Está bien... estaremos en esto juntos... los tres- dice tocando el vientre de Sakura, quien sonríe tomando su mano.

-Sí, los tres vamos a estar juntos...- ella se acerca y ambos se funden en un beso profundo y apasionado.

**En algún lugar en las afueras de Hong Kong.**

La noche ya cubre todos los callejones, el silencio es abrumador. Las sombras son tantas que cualquiera podría perderse en ellas, y parecen cobrar vida y abalanzarse encima de cualquiera. No se ven muchas personas por los alrededores, tal vez por el temor a que en la oscuridad puedan hacerles algún daño y prefieren quedarse en sus casas. Es por eso que la figura resalta, ya que es el único objeto en movimiento por aquellas estrechas  y oscuras calles. Además, la capa roja con que está cubierta tampoco la hace pasar muy desapercibida. Camina con seguridad, como si estuviera segura de que nada va a ocurrirle. Se detiene un momento y observa la luna: grande y luminosa, reina en el firmamento con las pocas estrellas que llegan a vislumbrarse en aquella triste noche. 

Entonces otra figura más cobra vida de entre las sombras y toma a la primera, empujándola hasta uno de los tantos callejones estrechos. 

-Aquí la tienen- la segunda figura, que tiene una profunda y ronca voz masculina, hace arrodillar a la primera ante un grupo de personas que están cubiertas con largas capas negras. Le quita la capa roja a la primera persona, entonces se descubre que es una hermosa mujer, de cabellos largos y oscuros, pero lo que más resalta de sus facciones son sus ojos, de un color azul intenso. Su rostro produce una mueca de terror al ver frente así al grupo de hombres de capas negros. 

-¿Para qué me quieren?- masculla ella entre nervios- ya hice lo que me pidieron ¿no? ¡Me dijeron que me dejarían ir!

Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella, quien puso una cara de horror puro. Trato de huir, pero el hombre que la trajo aún la tenía retenida con sus fuertes brazos. El hombre le hace una seña al que la tiene retenida y él asiente.

-Mis amos quieren que sepas que ellos te prometieron dejarte tranquila cuando terminaras "bien" tu trabajo. Y por lo visto ellos no están satisfechos con lo que hiciste...

-¿Cómo que no están satisfechos?- protesta ella tajantemente- ¡¡Hice el hechizo, obligada por cierto, tal y como me lo ordenaron!! ¡¡Nada salió mal!!

-De hecho sí...- suspira uno de los hombres vestidos de negro-... sí hubo un pequeño error. Pero sabes, que por pequeño que sea, puede ser terminante para que nos inculpen en esto. ¿Sabes qué fue? El hechizo desaparecería el medallón, pero no así el puñal ¿dónde está entonces? ¿Creíste que nos podrías engañar? ¡No seas ingenua! 

La mujer palideció al escuchar estas palabras y aún más al observar que uno de los hombres hacía en sus manos una esfera de energía, cerró los ojos fuertemente y esperó el impacto de la energía, que fue como si se le estuvieran quemando las entrañas. Un gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar por su parte. 

-Sin embargo- comentó otro hombre- no vamos a matarte, sería algo tonto de nuestra parte. Aún puedes servirnos de mucha ayuda... aunque hayas cometido el error de perder el puñal...

-El que el puñal haya desaparecido no es gran cosa- ella trató de defenderse- porque no hay razón para que los relacionen con esto... ¿o sí?

-Sí, lo sabemos- dicen en tono burlón- por ahora no sabemos en qué nos puede ser útil, si se nos ocurre algo le diremos, Lin...

-Ya no quiero colaborar en esto- murmura ella- están prácticamente jugando con la vida de personas inocentes...

-El calificativo inocentes no les queda muy bien, Lin, y en todo caso, usted no es quién para opinar sobre ese tema... usted está saldando una cuenta pendiente con nosotros, de modo que debe acatar nuestras órdenes... ¿entendido?

-Sí, créame que mejor no lo he podido entender- dice ella de una forma un tanto impotente.

-Bien, entonces puede retirarse, cuando necesitemos de sus servicios de nuevo, tenga por seguro que nos pondremos en contacto con usted- le dice uno hombre extendiendo su brazo y, pronunciando un conjuro, hace que la mujer llamada Lin quede a varios metros lejos del grupo.

La mujer, tras unos cuantos minutos de lucha, logra ponerse en pie y sale corriendo de allí, lo más rápido que pudo conseguir con sus múltiples heridas, tanto físicas como en su orgullo. El grupo la observa marcharse.

-¿Qué piensan de ella?- pregunta uno, no bien la chica se hubo "marchado".

-Es más que evidente la antipatía que siente por nosotros, pero no tiene el valor ni poder suficientes para traicionarnos...- concluye otro de ellos- sin embargo, nunca está de más mantenerla bajo cierta vigilancia, sólo para "recordarle" que está bajo nuestro poder.... Tao...- llama al joven que minutos antes tenía apresada a Lin- sigue todos y cada uno de sus movimientos...

-Así lo haré...- dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia y desapareciendo entre las sombras, partiendo en la misma dirección que tomara Lin segundos antes.

-¿Señor?- llama uno de los hombres al que le ordenó a Tao salir tras Lin, quien permanece pensativo.

-Ya llegará la hora de mi venganza.... todos van a pagar.... 

**Residencia Li.**

Mei Ling examinaba la expresión de Ken detalladamente. Ella había resuelto contarle a su novio todo, ponerle al tanto de la situación, ya que le parecía lo más justo. Quería saber cuál sería la reacción de él, ya que sería el primer problema que Ken tendría que enfrentar. Ya ellos habían platico con anterioridad la posibilidad de que algo así surgiera, pero no habían imagino que vivirían la situación tan pronto. Finalmente ella se cansó de esperar y le preguntó directamente.

-¿Y?- suspira con ansias- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el patio frontal, en donde pensaba hablarían con más calma y detenimiento. Sin embargo, tardaron unos minutos, que parecían a Mei horas, hasta que Ken se decidiera a hablar.

-Mei... no voy a mentirte, quedé algo asombrado, no me esperaba esto... tan pronto...

-Puedes decir que no lo esperabas nunca- suspira ella tristemente y él se asombró, pero ella siguió- yo comprendo que no te acoples a este estilo de vida, nunca has tenido poderes mágicos y tal vez esto sea muy nuevo para ti y...

-Tú tampoco posees magia...

-A diferencia tuya he vivido siempre en este entorno- suspira ella- y sé cómo afrontar este tipo de situaciones. Hace unos meses, antes de iniciar nuestra relación, te lo dije y ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir: si no puedes cargar con los posibles problemas que envuelvan a mi familia y al Concilio, jamás te reprocharé que tomes tus maletas y te marches de nuevo a Tokio en donde se encuentra tu vida normal...

Mei Ling tal vez hubiera podido agregar algo más, pero los labios de Ken se lo impidieron, ya que buscaron los suyos con desesperación y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

-Ken...- murmura ella-... espero que esto no haya sido una manera de hacerme callar...

-No, entiendo todas tus inquietudes pero quiero que sepas que cuando acepté tener algo formal contigo, imaginé que no llevaríamos una vida normal, ya que a pesar de no tener poderes mágicos, lo que ocurriera en tu familia te afectaría directamente. No me importa lo que tenga que afrontar, siempre y cuando sea contigo- le sonríe- ahora sólo vamos a apoyar a Sakura y Shaoran... pero te prometo que apoyaré en lo que esté a mi alcance...

Ella seca las leves lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos. Mira hacia su prometido y le sonríe, dándole un beso en reemplazo de "gracias".

-¡Lamento haber dudado!- sonríe ella con sus ánimos de nuevo- ¡¡Ahora sí estoy bien!! ¡Vamos a caminar un rato! ¿Te parece?- Ken asiente y ambos caminan por los alrededores tomados de la mano.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando exactamente?- pregunta Ken a Mei Ling.

-No estamos seguros, pero Shaoran piensa que se debe tratar de algún hechizo antiguo que se ha esparcido sobre nuestra familia...

-¿Y aún no saben quién fue el que colocó el hechizo?- dice Ken.

-No... Xiao y muchos otros del Concilio están ayudando a investigar, pero no han dado con nada muy revelador, pero yo me sigo preguntando ¿Quién? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? Es fácil descifrar que le quieren hacer daño a Shaoran por su posición en el Concilio, pero no han pensando en quién lo hace. Todo esto me tiene muy preocupada ¿sabes? Porque podríamos tener a un enemigo frente a nosotros y no darnos cuenta... tengo tanto temor...

-Tranquila- él la toma dulcemente por la cintura- que yo estoy contigo, quiero que estés segura de eso...

-Lo sé... lo sé...- ella le besa- pero no deja de ser una situación alarmante. Especialmente para Sakura, que está esperando un bebé.

-¿Esperando un bebé?- se asombra- ¿Cómo es eso?.

-tenía el secreto bien guardado- sonríe Mei Ling- yo me acabo de enterar, al igual que Shaoran. Aunque por lo que creo, la única que estaba al tanto era Tomoyo... 

-Pues eso sí que es una sorpresa, aunque si lo miramos desde otra perspectiva, complica aún más las cosas- suspira Ken.

-¡Ni lo menciones!- se enoja ella- ¡Eso es lo que tiene a Sakura más preocupada! ¡No se te ocurra volver a comentarlo! Ese es asunto que tienen que solucionar Shaoran y Sakura.... 

En ese momento, Mei Ling tropieza y cae. Ken se ríe levemente, pero el rostro enojado de su novia hace que retenga la sonrisa de inmediato ^^U y le extienda la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella toma la mano de su prometido y se apoya con su otra mano en el suelo, dándose cuenta que está poniendo su mano sobre un objeto de metal. Enseguida se voltea y Ken, extrañado, la observa detenidamente. Mei Ling toma el objeto y lo pone a la luz de la luna. entonces comprende que se trata de un puñal.

-¿Un puñal?- se extraña Ken- ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?

-No lo sé... es muy extraño... ¿Qué se puede tratar?- ella limpia un poco de tierra que está en el puñal y puede ver un extraño símbolo. Aunque en todos estos años no ha estado muy relacionada con la magia, ella conoce muy bien esa inscripción: el Símbolo del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Sin embargo, lo más extraño es que en la forma en que está colocado en el puñal, está al revés, y normalmente es de color dorado, pero este es de un tono oscuro.

-¿Y?- pregunta Ken-¿lo reconoces?- él observa cómo el rostro de Mei Ling va tornándose pálido y entonces ella toma su mano, que se aferra fuertemente a la suya.

-¡Vamos a llevarle esto a Shaoran!!- dice poniéndose en pie y rápidamente corriendo hasta la casa, llevando a rastras a un consternado y confundido Ken.

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas de Autora:

¡¡Holis!! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo dos? Espero que sí, como ven las intrigas y misterios van creciendo cada vez más. Pero paciencia, que las cosas se irán desarrollando con calma. Aprovecho para dar saludos a Anto-chan!! Que recién me di cuenta tomó la frase "nunca pierdas la esperanza" de D&E para su fic "Un beso bajo la lluvia", que por cierto está muy cute! ¡A leerlo! 

¿Ven que Sakura-chan va a tener un bebé? ¡Qué kawaii! ¿no les parece? Por cierto, aún no sé qué sexo ponerle al bebé: de modo que si quieren ir mandando mail diciendo qué sexo y nombre les gustaría, se les agradecería, para ir dando ideas, porque de verdad soy muy poco original =P para eso.

**Avances del Siguiente capítulo: "Bajo el Cielo de Londres"**

Sakura y Shaoran viajan a Londres para encontrarse con Tomoyo y Eriol, llevando consigo el puñal que encontró Mei Ling. Cuando llegan Kaho y Touya a Hong Kong, se llevan una gran decepción al darse cuenta que Sakura se ha ido  (con pataleta de Touya incluida)  Al ver el símbolo en el puñal, Eriol parece no reconocerlo, pero algunas visiones le invaden, y empieza preguntarse realmente qué relación tiene con el símbolo en el puñal. Xiao empieza a darse cuenta que muchos en el Concilio no aceptan a Shaoran como se creía. Y en medio de todos los problemas, nadie nota que el libro Sakura empieza a brillar de nuevo.

Ya saben que comentarios, sugerencias y demás hacerlas llegar a rei01@tokyo-3.com  


	3. Bajo el Cielo de Londres

Nota: el texto entre //son recuerdos//

Secuela de un Amor.

Por: Marissa Cervantes

Capítulo 3: "Bajo el Cielo de Londres" 

Abre los ojos levemente. Observa a su alrededor, da un suspiro. Todo está en orden. ¿Por qué se preocupa? Rodea entre sus brazos a su esposa  y le da un leve beso en la frente a ella, quien entre sueños esboza una hermosa sonrisa. Se ve preciosa, parece un ángel. Es por eso que no va a permitir que le ocurra nada. Desvía su mirada hacia la mesita de noche, donde reposa el puñal que le ha dado su prima varias horas antes. Cuando tuvo entre sus manos el puñal le bastaron unos segundos para comprender que estaba relacionado con el conjuro lanzado en contra suya. Entonces había decidido partir a Inglaterra en ese instante. Habían llegando muy noche, y Sakura y él estaban cansados, por eso decidieron irse al hotel, ya mañana hablarían con Eriol. 

-Sakura...- murmura él levemente.

-¿¿Mmmm??- susurra su esposa, sin abrir los ojos.

-Te amo... no voy a dejar que nada te pase... 

**Al día siguiente, casa de Eriol.**

-Te ves preciosa- le sonríe Eriol por enésima vez a Tomoyo- y tranquila que en cualquier momento van a venir.

-Estoy tan impaciente- se sienta ella y entrelaza sus manos con las de su prometido- hace tiempo que no hablo con Sakura... tengo tantas cosas que hablar con ella. 

-Lo que me preocupa es la razón por la que vienen. Shaoran no quiso anticiparme nada...

-A lo mejor y ya sospecha de alguien ¿no?- sugiere Tomoyo- ojalá que esta situación se arregle pronto.

-Oh, T-chan, creo que esta situación demorará algo...- suspira Eriol.

-No importa, estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Todo va a estar bien- ella sonríe optimista.

-Te amo- le besa- te amo tanto...

-Joven Eriol, hay dos personas esperándolo- le anuncian.

-Deben ser Sakura y Shaoran- dice tomando de la mano a Tomoyo- vamos a verlos...

-¡¡¡Sakura!!- Tomoyo corre a los brazos de su amiga entre sonrisas- ¡¡¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí!!! 

-Creo que vamos a dejarlas solas para que platiquen mientras nosotros hablamos de...

-Eso no Shaoran- le corta su esposa- quedamos en que estos asuntos se discutirían entre todos... de modo que vamos a hablarlo los cuatro juntos. 

-Está bien- suspira Shaoran sonriéndole- que contigo no se puede. 

-Podemos hablar tranquilamente en la biblioteca, vamos- dice Eriol conduciéndoles hasta el lugar mencionado.  

Una vez allí, Eriol les invitó a sentarse. 

-Bien, empezaré hablando yo- dice Eriol- investigué mucho sobre el conjuro que hicieron en contra suya. Para empezar es un hechizo muy poderoso, como es obvio, pero además es muy especial; por lo que muy pocos han logrado terminarlo y terminarlo a la perfección. Los únicos que supe que podían realizar ese conjuro eran los del Clan Chien...

-¿Clan Chien?- duda Shaoran mirando a Eriol- no los conozco...

-¿No?- se asombra Eriol- pues yo pensé que esto te ayudaría mucho, ya que investigarías enseguida a los miembros de ese clan. ¿Cómo que no los conoces? Entonces... esto es muy extraño...

-Sabes que si desconozco su existencia significa que lo más probable es que el Clan no exista...- dice Shaoran- no es por alardear, pero es mi deber saber y conocer a todos los clanes, y no sé de ninguno que sea Chien.

-Lo que significa que estamos luchando contra un fantasma- inquiere Tomoyo preocupada. 

-¿Y no puede ser otra persona quien realizó el conjuro?- pregunta Sakura.

-Es casi imposible, el Clan Chien eran los únicos que podían, además, según lo que sé... el mismo hechizo era algo muy "privado" de ellos, casi más nadie lo conocía- dicta Eriol muy seguro.

-Pero, explícanos cómo se realiza el conjuro, cómo nos afecta...- le pide Sakura a Eriol.

-Pues la persona que lo va a realizar tiene que poseer una gran fortaleza, se requiere tener un gran poder, tanto físico como emocional. No sé cómo se afecte contra las personas a las que se les practica el conjuro... aunque creo que...- Eriol mira a Shaoran y Sakura y duda si decirlo- no estoy seguro si decir esto, principalmente por tu estado, Sakura...

-Eriol, por Dios, me matarás de angustia si no hablas- dice ella.

-...el objetivo del conjuro es muy claro: ... la muerte...- dice él- aunque no sé cómo es que se lleva a cabo. 

Sakura se soltó de la mano de Shaoran. Desde que se montó en el avión, ella sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía lo que vendría... se había preparado; pero escuchar de los labios de Eriol dictando la sentencia //muerte// fue como si algo dentro de sí se rompiera. Se llevó ambas manos a su vientre. Ahora ella no era lo que realmente importaba, lo importante era el ser que estaba creciendo dentro de sí... ¡¡Su bebé!! ¿Cómo haría para protegerlo? Entonces sintió la cálida mano de Shaoran tomando la suya, ella volteó, con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. 

Algo dentro de Shaoran también se quebró. Sakura... **su** Sakura y su bebé. Quería verse optimista para transmitirle valor a Sakura, pero la palabra "muerte" aún resonaba como cañones en sus oídos y corazón. Como no había más nada que hacer, ambos se abrazaron en silencio, dejándose escuchar sólo algunos leves sollozos de Sakura.

**En un Hotel de Londres.**

Dio un gran suspiro al notar que él aún seguía allí sentado. Sólo observando cada movimiento suyo. No la había perseguido por la habitación o por el hotel... pero la seguía con la mirada a todas partes. Ella sentía y notaba sus ojos en todas partes. Le mira de nuevo, él tiene los ojos siempre así, con la mirada perdida... como si no estuviera mirando ningún punto fijo. Pero en realidad la están mirando a ella... la están deseando a ella, y eso la molesta. Se voltea hacia el espejo y aún siente esos ojos sobre ella. Toma una cinta y ata sus largos y oscuros cabellos en una cola. Entonces da media vuelta y queda frente a él. Camina varios pasos hasta quedar sólo a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de él, está tan cerca que puede escuchar su corazón palpitando por su cercanía, y esto la molesta. Él la molesta.

-¿Y bien?- ella se lleva las manos a la cintura en actitud de fastidio- Tao... ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? Por que dudo que vayas a esperar que te traigan la comida hasta la habitación ¿o sí? Algún día tendrás que pararte de esta silla. No puedes estar vigilándome todo el tiempo...

-No necesito vigilarme- suspira él cerrando sus ojos- no necesito tener mis ojos abiertos para saber en donde estás...

-Preferiría que los abrieras- dice ella.

Él abre los ojos y la mira... con esos ojos perdidos y algo profundos  que le producen escalofríos a ella.

-Tao- se sienta en la cama- aquí estás a kilómetros lejos de ellos... no tienes que estar siguiendo sus órdenes todo el tiempo. Eres alguien joven, sal a divertirte...

-Mi trabajo es estar aquí contigo...

-¿Qué? ¿Por si intento escaparme? Por Dios Tao, tú sabes que jamás podría hacer eso. Que lo he intentado mil veces... y todas he fallado, los castigos que me aplican son horribles... no tiene caso que lo piense siquiera. Es sólo que, aún no entiendo por qué tanto odio hacia esas personas. No entiendo... ni quisiera entender. Ellos están cegados por un odio al que no le encuentro razón, Tao. Dime ¿tú sabes por qué?

-No, Lin, pero aunque lo supiera; no podría decírtelo- dice él desviando un poco su mirada, para la alegría de Lin.

-Sí, se me olvidaba que tú eres uno de ellos. No entiendo por qué... eres joven... ¿qué tienes tú que ver con unos rencores que seguramente vienen de años atrás?- ella se acerca más a él.

-Eso es algo que no puedo revelarte... y no porque ellos me obligan- dice viendo la cara de fastidio de la joven- sino porque es algo muy difícil de explicar para mí, además que tú nunca lo entenderías... nadie lo entendería.

Ante esta respuesta, Lin se acerca más a Tao, éste se empieza a sentir ligeramente incómodo.

-Lin, por favor...

-Vaya, estoy logrando incomodar al serio y maduro Tao- sonríe ella coquetamente- sólo quiero que sepas que...

-Lin, ¿no crees que es hora de que vayas a hacer tu "trabajo"?, o volverás a enojarlos...

-¡¡Dios!!- ella se separa de él enojada- ¡¡NO puedes dejar de hablar de eso!! ¡¡Eres un excéntrico!! ¡¡Voy a salir un rato!!

Ella cierra la puerta rápidamente tras de sí, mientras Tao da un profundo suspiro.

-Wo ai ni... Lin...- murmura.

**Residencia de Eriol.**

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se realiza el conjuro?- pregunta Shaoran, una vez él y Sakura se han tranquilizado.

-Se requiere de un medallón antiguo... también de un puñal...

-¿Un puñal? ¡El puñal!- esa palabra hizo que Shaoran sacara de su bolsillo el puñal que, horas antes, le había dado su prima, lo extendió hasta Eriol, quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos. 

Los tres contemplaron impaciente cómo la reencarnación de Clow, por interminables minutos, mira fijamente el puñal; analizando el signo que había en él. Eriol, por más que trataba, no podía reconocer el símbolo que veía; sin embargo, empezó a sentirse un tanto extraño. Era como si el aire a su alrededor fuera espeso... se le dificultaba algo respirar. El símbolo estaba allí, como si tratara de decirle algo... 

//Eriol//

//Eriol//

//Eriol//

-Eriol- la voz de Tomoyo le hizo voltearse. Notó que su novia estaba preocupada- ¿te ocurre algo? ¿por qué te quedaste viendo así el puñal?

-No... no es nada...- miente él- es sólo que trataba de recordar si había visto este símbolo antes. Representa al Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente ¿no es así?

-Sí- le confirma Shaoran- pero lo más extraño es que está invertido y de un tono más oscuro que lo normal.

-Lo lamento- dice devolviéndoselo a Shaoran- pero no le veo conexión con lo que ocurre. El símbolo no significa nada para mí. aunque lo que sí es seguro es que el puñal fue utilizado para realizar el conjuro. Y dices que apareció en el jardín de tu casa... lo que quiere decir que...

-... la maldición vendrá con más fuerza- termina Shaoran- no tienes que decírmelo. Es que aún no entiendo quién es el que está detrás de todo esto... 

-...todo indica que es alguien cercano a ustedes. Tal vez esté hasta dentro del Concilio- sugiere Eriol.

-¿Dentro del Concilio?- se asombra Shaoran, mirándolo incrédulo- ¡Eso sí que lo veo imposible!

**Hong Kong, Residencia Li.**

Ya llevaba más de media hora allí esperando y nadie le había dicho a ciencia cierta en dónde estaba su hermana. Comenzaba a desesperarse, que cuando preguntara le respondieran con puras evasivas; que desviaran el tema. Estaba empezando a imaginarse que algo malo había ocurrido con Sakura y nadie quería ser quien se lo dijera. Finalmente, Tsi y Mei Ling entraron en la sala. Él se puso de pie enseguida.

-Hola Touya- le saluda Mei tranquilamente- no esperábamos tu visita. ¿A qué se debe?

-¡No comiencen con eso!- se exalta Touya- ¿No es obvio a qué he venido? Porque te aseguro que no es para saludar a tu primo. Quiero saber en dónde está mi hermana. Hace más de media hora que llevo preguntando por ella y nadie me quiere dar una respuesta concreta sobre su paradero... 

Mei Ling y Tsi intercambian miradas. Touya se desespera; mientras que Kaho, aún sentada, observa en silencio. Ella había tenido que soportar el malhumor de Touya desde que se montaron en el avión. Había venido diciendo todo el trayecto que "¡Para qué vine! Me voy a encontrar con ese y toda su extraña familia..." y ya estaba ella cansada de todas sus quejas. Tal vez estaba empezando a desencantarse de Touya Kinomoto. 

-¡¿Cómo que no está en Hong Kong?!- el grito desesperado de Touya la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Y entonces dónde demonios está?

-Pues ella está...

-... está con Shaoran- corta Mei Ling a Tsi-... pero a decir verdad nadie sabe con seguridad en dónde se encuentran ambos. Pero tranquilo, que deben de estar bien.

-Con tu primo no va a estar bien- dice Touya-  voy a buscarla...

-¡Espera!- Mei Ling le corta el paso- sé que estás aquí por que has sentido la presencia cerca de tu hermana y créeme; también nosotros estamos preocupados. Pero no podemos hacer mucho... de modo que te sugiero que pases la noche aquí, por lo menos, y ya mañana tratarás de contactar a Sakura. 

-¡No quiero!- se enoja él- ¡Mi hermana está en peligro! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? 

-Sí, pero ¿qué puedes hacer?- suspira Mei Ling.

-¡Voy a buscarla y a llevármela a Japón conmigo, es el único lugar en donde estará segura!- insiste él.

-¡Basta!- suspira Tsi. Los dos se voltean hacia ella, quien camina hasta donde está Touya y le mira fijamente a los ojos. La mirada de ambos permanece por varios segundos, hasta que lentamente Touya va cerrando sus ojos, y finalmente sucumbe y cae dormido. Las otras dos mujeres miran al durmiente en el suelo, y luego miran a Tsi extrañadas. La aludida se desploma en el sillón.

-Dormirá durante las siguientes diez horas- suspira- es que estaba cansada de oírlo discutir. Lo siento, estoy embarazada y no tengo humor para estar aguantando los berrinches de un celoso hermano mayor. 

-Tranquila- dice Kaho sin quitarle la vista a Touya, y sonriendo- que nos has hecho un favor a todos. Estaremos tranquilos por unas diez horas, por lo menos. 

-Pero, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva. Esto te hace bien a ti Kaho- Mei Ling sonríe pícaramente- ahora tú y Touya están solos, por así decirlo, en Hong Kong.

-Ni te creas, que ya me estoy resignando a que nunca llevaré al altar a este Kinomoto- suspira ella con tristeza y desaliento.

-Nunca digas nunca- Mei Ling sonríe- porque se me está ocurriendo una idea, una gran idea. Que te servirá a ti, y de paso hará que todos pasemos un momento divertido a costillas de Touya. 

-¿Sí?- se interesa Kaho- ¿Y qué harás?

-Pues por lo pronto le pediremos a Wei y Ken que nos ayuden a llevar al "guapo durmiente" a su habitación- dice ella entre risas. Kaho también sonríe, tratando de imaginarse el plan de Mei Ling; todo esto ante la mirada de una cansada y un poco fastidiada Tsi, quien sólo suspira desalentada. 

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Sakura observaba el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor. Tomada de la mano de su esposo, trata de olvidarse por un momento todo lo que está viviendo y tendrá que vivir los siguientes meses. Pero no puede.

Analiza la situación: tiene que protegerse de alguien quien odia a su esposo, y que para dañarlo a él quiere matarla a ella y a su bebé. Sí, porque su embarazo complica la situación, por más que todos digan lo contrario. Trata de buscarle un lado positivo... ¿es que lo hay? Tal vez, considerando que está casada con el hombre a quien ama, y está esperando un hijo de él. No podría ser más feliz... su problema es que la felicidad y el peligro van de la mano, todo se conecta. 

-¿Sakura?- le llama él dulcemente. Le está sonriendo... esa sonrisa es lo que la mantiene de pie en un momento tan crítico- ¿estás bien?

-Sí...- ella se recarga en su pecho- contigo siempre estoy bien...

-Lamento que...

-...no, no lo lamentes... porque sería como arrepentirte de nuestro matrimonio. Quiero que te quede bien claro esto- ella le mira a los ojos- te amo... y voy a afrontar esto y todo lo que venga... por ti y por nuestro bebé que viene en camino. 

Ambos se miran fijamente y sonríen, dejándose fundir por un beso que les comunica todo lo que no pueden expresar claramente con las palabras. 

Desde lejos, Tomoyo y Eriol los contemplan. La primera no puede dejar de sentir, aún, un poco de envidia. Porque a pesar de que ella y Eriol se amen tanto o más que Shaoran y Sakura, la gran diferencia es que ellos no están casados, y los últimos sí. Eso es lo que a Tomoyo le molesta. Había llegado a un acuerdo con Eriol, ambos habían tenido una larga y seria conversación, y finalmente, habían acordado permanecer en unión libre, mientras esta situación se definía. Ella había accedido, pero en el fondo no estaba tan de acuerdo.

//-Entiéndeme, no quiero que si algo llegara a pasarme, tú quedaras llorando a un esposo. No quiero eso para ti...-// había sido el argumento de Eriol. Pero ella le conocía muy bien. Sabía que había algo más... algo más... algo que había empujado a Eriol a tomar esta decisión. ¿Pero qué era? Le molestaba profundamente que él no se lo confiara. Eran una pareja... ¿cómo podía haber secretos entre ellos? Eso no debía ser.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunta él- te has quedado muy pensativa. 

-No nada- niega ella con la cabeza. Sabe mentir y disimular muy bien, pero no sabe hasta cuánto tiempo. 

-Pronto vamos a estar como ellos- dice él tomando su mano con fuerza- te lo prometo T-chan, pero por ahora sólo dame tiempo ¿sí? Deja que esta situación se termine y te juro que vamos a estar como ellos...

Ella sonríe interiormente. Aunque disimule lo que le ocurre, para Eriol no puede pasar desapercibido. Ella para él es un libro abierto, él puede ver a través de ella. Eso también le molesta, porque ella no puede tener secretos para él, en cambio él sí para con ella. 

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo se dirige a su amiga, dejando atrás a Eriol- ¿recuerdas que querías que te enseñaras las tiendas? Pues este es buen momento...

-¡Sí!- se emociona ella- no te importa ¿verdad Shaoran?

-No, claro que no, sólo ten mucho cuidado- le sonríe él.

-Tranquilo, que yo me encargo de ella- le guiña Tomoyo el ojo con seguridad- ¡Nos vemos, Eriol!

Ambas amigas se dirigen sonrientes al centro comercial que quedaba a pocas calles de donde se encontraban, pero Sakura pudo notar que ocurría algo en su amiga. Sin embargo, decidió no preguntar. Entraron al primer local y Tomoyo le insistió a Sakura para que se probara varios vestidos de maternidad. "Que muy pronto tendrás que usarlos" le dice su amiga entre risas. Con un poco de vergüenza, Sakura accede y empieza a probarse los modelos. Como era de esperarse, le quedan muy grandes para el delgado y esbelto cuerpo de ella; pero cuando se ve al espejo se imagina dentro de algunos meses, cuando su vientre haya crecido. 

-¿Y?- se le acerca Tomoyo por detrás.

-Oh, Tomoyo... estoy tan emocionada- sonríe ella- quiero que mi bebé nazca, ahora.

-Pronto, pronto, mi Sakura- ella entrelaza sus manos- ya verás que será pronto y lejos de ningún peligro.

-Eso espero Tomoyo, te confieso que tengo mucho miedo... es que... nos quieren matar, Tomoyo.

-Sakura, tienes a demasiada gente que te ama como para pensar que te van a dejar morir tan fácil. Empezamos por Shaoran, él daría su vida por ti... y Touya, que daría hasta su alma entera. También tenemos al pequeño Kero, que vive para ti... y así seguirá una larga lista. Hay muchos que te amamos Sakura, no vamos a dejar que ni a ti ni a tu bebé les pase nada. 

-Gracias- Sakura se seca las leves lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos por las palabras de su amiga. 

Las dos ignoran que desde una distancia prudente, son observadas por Tao y Lin, quienes las habían seguido desde hacía rato. Tao las mira con absoluta indiferencia, mientras que Lin las observa con cautela, las examina. Es en esos momentos cuando se pregunta ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Cómo terminó siendo parte de esto? Ella no quiere dañar a nadie... pero no tiene más opción que obedecer. Le tiemblan las manos... ¿qué tendrá que hacer ahora? Tao la condujo hasta Sakura y Tomoyo, pero no le ha dicho qué es lo que debe hacer. Entonces ven cómo ambas ya se dirigen a la salida de la tienda, y Tao la mira.

-¿Y bien?- dice ella tomando fuerzas para preguntar- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Tao nota lo nerviosa que ella está y le toma la mano. Lin se sorprende, pero no lo rechaza ni le ordena que le suelte; es que necesita sentirse apoyada. De modo que ella aprieta fuertemente la mano de él.

-No te preocupes, Lin, que no es nada grave. Ellos me dijeron que en realidad lo único que tenías que hacer era asustarla. 

-¿Asustarla?- se asombra ella, soltándole la mano a él inmediatamente.

-Sí, quieren que ella se sienta amenazada, que no pueda sentirse segura, ni siquiera con su esposo- le explica Tao.

-De modo que sólo tengo que asustarla ¿no? Bien, pues vamos darle un buen susto y terminamos con esto rápido, y de paso les doy un buen espectáculo, a ver si obtengo puntos a mi favor con ellos- suspira ella saliendo de la tienda.

Ya para entonces Sakura y Tomoyo van caminando y platicando alegremente por las calles. Lin se quita el sudor de la frente y se dirige hacia uno de los faroles. Coloca su mano derecha sobre el farol, y enseguida la luz del farol se apaga. Instantáneamente, todos los faroles se apagan, quedando la calle a oscuras. Tao nota como Sakura y Tomoyo detienen su paso.

-¿Sakura?- Tomoyo mira a su amiga.

-Tomoyo...- dice Sakura en tono asustado-... estoy sintiendo una presencia, muy cerca de nosotras...- las dos se toman de las manos fuertemente, y permanecen inmóviles.

-Bien, Lin- dice ella dándose fuerzas a sí misma- sólo es asustarlas...

Lin cierra los ojos y, lentamente, se va adentrando en la mente de Sakura. ¿Quién es Sakura? Puede observa a la pequeña de once años que se convirtió en Card Captor. ¿A quién quiere Sakura? Enseguida aparecen las imágenes de Touya, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Shaoran. ¿Qué teme Sakura? Entonces ve una sola cosa: el bebé. Por lo que teme ahora Sakura es por su bebé. Entonces abre los ojos y extiende sus manos, formando un aura de un color grisáceo, que se dirige hacia Sakura.

-¡¡Sakura cuidado!- le advierte Tomoyo.

Sakura logra esquivarlo, pero se arrincona contra la pared. Entonces observa con horror cómo el aura grisácea forma un cinturón alrededor de su vientre. ¡¡Su bebé! ¡Quieren a su bebé!. 

-¡No!- grita ella desesperada, alejando con sus manos al aura- ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Entonces el aura se escurre entre los dedos de ella y así, tan rápido como apareció, se fue. Ella ya está al borde de las lágrimas y Tomoyo corre a abrazarla. 

-¡Sakura! ¡Dios! ¿Estás bien?

-No... no...- solloza ella- quieren a mi bebé, Tomoyo... era con mi bebé... 

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, Sakura...

-¡¡Sakura!!- llega Shaoran corriendo- ¡Sentí una energía que provenía de aquí! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Shaoran!- Sakura se aferra  a él con fuerza- ¡Querían a mi niño! ¡Sentí como si él se saliera de mi vientre! ¡Fue horrible!

Tomoyo contemplaba esta escena atónita. Ella había observado cómo esa extraña energía había rodeado a su amiga. Era cierto, en verdad parecía que quisiera hacerle daño al bebé de Sakura. La dulce mano de Eriol, le hizo aterrizar en la realidad. 

-Tranquila- él la abraza- te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

-Eriol, tengo miedo- le confiesa ella con un hilo de voz.

-Bien- dice Tao aprobando el acto de Lin, ambos están a varios metros del grupo, escondidos tras unos árboles. Tao entonces observa a Lin, ella parece todo menos contenta, coloca la mano sobre el hombro de ella- ¿Pasa algo?

Lin no dice nada, sólo retira la mano de Tao de su hombro. No ha dejado de mirar fijamente a Sakura. Nunca va a olvidar el rostro de desesperación que ella tenía cuando vio que la vida de su bebé estaba en peligro. Era el rostro que sólo una madre podía poner. Unas lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de sus ojos. ¡Cómo se odiaba a sí misma! Tenía que hallar la forma de salir de todo eso... que la estaba enlodando cada vez más. 

-Lin...- la llama Tao una vez más- tu trabajo estuvo perfecto... tranquila.

-No, no estuvo perfecto- dice ella tajantemente- fue lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida. Vámonos Tao...

**Hong Kong.**

-¿Y?- pregunta Mei Ling viendo entrar a Wei a su recámara- ¿ya se despertó Touya?

-El joven aún permanece dormido. Duerme muy profundo, señorita Mei Ling- le informa el anciano.

-Tsi dijo que serían diez horas continuas, y no ha pasado ni siquiera la mitad, pero es mejor así, no quiero a ese maniático gritando como colérico por la casa- suspira ella. 

-Por cierto, el joven Xiao se encuentra allá abajo- le anuncia Wei.

-¿Sí? Enseguida voy...

-Creo que sólo venía a buscar a la Sra. Tsi- comenta Wei- porque casi no se anunció.

-No importa, de todas maneras voy a ir a verlo- dice ella.

-Eso fue lo que pudiste averiguar- dice Tsi un tanto desalentada- pues no es mucho...

-Sí, esta investigación no está progresando mucho que digamos- dice él- hoy hablé con Tao Feng, y me sorprendió un poco que ofreciera su ayuda para este tema. 

-Está muy bien enterado de todo- anota Tsi- aunque eso no es de extrañarse, Feng siempre es el primero en enterarse de todas las situaciones que hay en el Concilio. Pero es raro que quiera colaborar, ya que él nunca ha estado muy de parte de Shaoran ¿no?

-Sí, pero también recuerda que es mejor que ahora él esté de parte de Shaoran, ya que de lo contrario lo tildarían de sospechoso, y una persona como él no puede darse el lujo de que se manche su reputación. Luego hablé con el jefe del Clan Yang, y eso fue lo que me dejó desconcertado, ya que me dijo que averiguara bien, que muchas cosas tal vez no eran lo que parecían. Que probablemente algunos clanes estuvieran en contra de Shaoran, y no lo dijeran...

-...- Tsi permanece algo pensativa. Para ella hay cosas que no terminan de encajar bien, hay algo detrás de todo, su sexto sentido se lo dice, pero ¿de quién desconfía? 

-Pero tranquila, Tsi, que ya llegaremos al fondo de esto- le sonríe él con confianza.

-Sí, yo también espero que esta situación se resuelva pronto- ella se recarga en su hombro.

-Tsi...- él toma su mano y la obliga a mirarla- pase lo que pase, no quiero que tú trates de averiguar nada...

Tsi sonríe levemente, se nota que Xiao sí la conoce, ya que estaba justamente pensando en eso.  Mira a su esposo y le da un leve beso en los labios y le mira sonriente.

-De acuerdo, además que quiero cuidar a este pequeño- dice señalando su vientre- no voy a arriesgarlo jamás...

Ambos se sonríen y terminan con un beso, que es observado de lejos por Mei Ling, quien da un suspiro sonriente. 

-Hola...- saluda Mei Ling a la feliz pareja- me avisaron que habías venido...

-Sí, estuve investigando en el Concilio- le dice él.

-¿Y?- se entusiasma Mei Ling.

-Hay que tener vigilado al jefe del Clan Yang, dijo algunas cosas que hacen dudar de si está o no de nuestra parte- concluye Xiao.

-Mañana hablaré con Shaoran para tenerlo informado, debe estar al tanto de la situación cuando regrese a casa- dice Mei.

-Xiao... ¿puedes dejarnos solas un momento?- le pide Tsi a su esposo- espérame afuera y enseguida te alcanzo... 

-De acuerdo...- sonríe él.

Apenas su esposo se hubo retirado, Tsi se volteó enseguida a Mei Ling, quien le miró un poco desconcertada por la reacción de su amiga. 

-¿Qué te ocurre Tsi?- pregunta Mei preocupada.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor...- dice ella.

-Seguro, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Le prometí a Xiao que no intentaría hacer nada... pero es que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Mira, hay algo que presiento Mei Ling... no sé qué es, pero no me puedo quedar con esta desesperación que me atraviesa el pecho. Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando en realidad... y necesito que tú me ayudes, porque Xiao jamás lo hará. Ayúdame a averiguar lo que está pasando...

-Tsi...- Mei Ling toma la mano de su amiga- mira, la verdad yo... me preocupas... es que en tu estado...

-Mei Ling, por favor- le suplica ella- sé que no me pasará nada... lo prometo...

-De acuerdo, vamos a investigar y llegar al fondo de esto, pero al mismo tiempo vamos a cuidarnos ¿está bien?- sonríe ella.

-Sí, gracias Mei Ling, gracias- ambas amigas se abrazan.

Mientras todo esto ocurre, Kero duerme plácidamente sobre la cama de su ama Sakura. Había costado un montón convencerlo de que se quedara en Hong Kong mientras Sakura iba con su esposo hasta Inglaterra. Finalmente, Mei Ling y Tsi habían logrado poner orden y lograr que el guardián se quedara y dejara a los esposos viajaran solos. Pero, como siempre, Kero no había quedado tan convencido; y fue un gran alivio para los residentes de la Casa Li que él resolviera quedarse en el cuarto de Sakura y Shaoran, "descansando". 

La ventana de la habitación se abre, dejando pasar un poco de frío, lo que hace que el guardián abra los ojos. Recorre con su soñolienta mirada la recámara y nota la ventana abierta. Da un suspiro y se eleva, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Se dispone a cerrarla, pero entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento choca contra él, haciendo que caiga en el suelo. Kero se levanta aturdido y confundido, pero nota enseguida que no es un viento muy normal. Se queda inmóvil y sus ojos recorren todos los rincones del lugar... hay algo que está fuera de lugar. Algo extraño, como si de repente una energía se hubiera concentrado toda en un solo punto. Se queda mirando el mueble de Sakura... es allí donde se encuentra toda la energía concentrada. Se va acercando poco a poco, con cautela, ya que no tiene muy claro qué clase de energía es. Cuando se encuentra a pocos metros, una de las gavetas se abre rápidamente y Kero retrocede unos pasos. 

Kero queda totalmente sorprendido al ver que ante sus ojos, el Libro de las Sakura Cards se eleva, envuelto en una aura dorada. De repente, el aura se va haciendo cada vez más intensa, hasta que finalmente emite un destello que hace que Kero cierre sus ojos por unos segundos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, se encuentra con la sorpresa de que el Libro se tirado a sus pies, como si fuera uno cualquiera. El pequeño guardián se acerca y coloca sus dos manos (¿?) sobre el libro... la energía que siente fluir es inimaginable.

-Oh, Dios....- murmura.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Hay dos hombres, y un pequeño niño; que se encuentran en el salón. El niño se encuentra jugando en el piso, mientras que ambos hombres están conversando de lo más animadamente, al parecer se están retando para ver quién es mejor que el otro.

-¡Te digo que en eso sí que jamás podrás superarme!

-¿Lo crees?- se ríe el otro mirándolo fijamente- yo no... 

-Tendremos que hacer algo para comprobarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero el que gane esta vez será el que se lleve todos los méritos...

-Me parece bien, hablo por los dos cuando digo que estoy cansado de esto...

-Bueno ¿Qué propones?

-Es algo arriesgado lo que se me ocurre, no sé si aceptes- suspira él.

-¡Lo dices como si creyeras que soy un cobarde!- él se enoja levemente por el comentario anterior.

-De acuerdo, lo diré...- suspira poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa- hagamos "La Creación"

-¿La Creación?- el otro queda algo asombrado.

-El que pueda realizarla completa será el que gane- dice él pacientemente- puedes pensarlo si quieres...

-...no- dice el otro rápidamente, sin pensarlo mucho- estoy de acuerdo...

-¿Trato hecho?-

-Trato hecho- responde el otro, extendiendo su mano para sellar el pacto.......

-¡¡¡¡PAPÁ NOOO!!!!- grita el niño desesperado.

//

Eriol se despierta exaltado, mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Tomoyo durmiendo a su lado, plácidamente. Ha tenido ese sueño otra vez, lleva días teniéndola, pero siempre había despertado cuando uno de los hombres preguntaba ¿Qué propones?, nunca había llegado hasta el final. Pero al parecer esto lo había dejado más confuso aún. ¿La Creación? ¿Y quién demonios eran esos hombres? ¿Y el niño? Ahora le resultaba obvio que uno de ellos era su padre. 

Se puso de pie, procurando no molestar mucho a Tomoyo, y abrió la ventana de su habitación. La luna llena se podía contemplar. Dio un profundo suspiro. Ahora sí estaba seguro que esos sueños tenían algo que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde esa tarde lo sabía. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando tuvo el puñal en sus manos y contempló ese símbolo tan extraño, experimento la misma sensación de incontenible angustia que le daba cuando tenía esos sueños. Ahora sólo debía encontrarle relación a todo...

-Mmm... Eriol- le llama Tomoyo al notar que no está en la cama con ella- Eriol...

-Tranquila T-chan, estoy aquí, es que no puedo dormir.

-Sé que estás algo preocupado, pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho... buenas noches- murmura ella con los ojos entreabiertos.

Él la contempla unos minutos. Recuerda lo que pasó esta tarde, cuando una extraña fuerza atacó a Sakura. Recuerda el rostro desesperado de Shaoran al ver a su esposa correr peligro... y teme verse en una situación similar. Teme muchísimo por Tomoyo... por alguna extraña razón siente que él corre peligro y ella también. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se lleva las manos a la cabeza...

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me está pasando?- murmura él confundido

**Hong Kong**

Una oscura silueta está sentada frente a una mesa redonda, que en el centro está colocado un dije, que tiene inscrito el mismo símbolo en el puñal. Toma el dije entre sus manos y una leve carcajada se deja escuchar. 

-Sí- dice tomando el dije entre sus manos- Sí Clow Li, muy pronto me vengaré de ti... de ti y toda tu maldita descendencia....

**----CONTINUARÁ....**

Notas de Autora: 

Okis, el tercer capítulo. Sé que me demoré un montón en escribirlo, pero creo que ha valido la pena la espera ¿no? En fin, espero que les esté gustando, ya que no tienen idea el empeño que le pongo a esta historia. 

Como han podido observar, las cosillas se están complicando, ya se van dando cuenta que no sólo quieren ir contra Shaoran, sino también contra nuestro querido Eriol. Ah ¿Y Las Sakura Cards? ¿Qué es lo que les está ocurriendo? Mmm... lo siento, pero si les digo no tendría ninguna gracia =P

Pero como todo es intriga y misterio... ¿Qué onda con Touya y Kaho? Pues la verdad el primero sólo piensa en su hermana, pero allí le damos un empujoncito para que vea lo que se está perdiendo ¿no? ¿Y cuándo se nos casan Tomoyo y Eriol? Pues pregúntenle a él, je,je, porque no le veo con ganas =P, pero también a ese le damos un empujoncito ¿no?

**Avances del Siguiente Capítulo: "Intrigas en el Concilio"**

Mei Ling pone en práctica su "Plan Touya", que es celebrado por Kaho. Sakura y Shaoran regresan a Hong Kong; Xiao pone al tanto de la situación al último, mientras que Kero intenta decirle a Sakura lo que ocurrió con las cartas en su ausencia. Mientras que Tsi y Mei Ling empiezan a hacer sus investigaciones, y van derechito con el jefe del Clan Yang. Cosas extrañas empiezan a suceder alrededor de nuestros amigos, quienes empiezan a aterrorizarse. 

Okis, ya saben que comentarios, quejas y dudas a rei01@tokyo-3.com ¡Y sigan votando por el sexo del bebé de Sakura! Hasta ahora va ganando que sea niña, pero esto puede cambiar n_n ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!  
 


	4. Intrigas en el Concilio

Secuela de un Amor

Por: Marissa Cervantes

Capítulo 4: "Intrigas en el Concilio" 

Él va abriendo sus ojos poco a poco. Le duele muchísimo la cabeza... ¿Qué le pasó? Lo último que recuerda es a esa mujer china, a sus profundos ojos y luego un choque tremendo que hizo que todo a su alrededor quedara en sombras. Cuando termina de ordenar sus pensamientos, nota que está acostado en una cama; por lo que presume que uno de los familiares de su cuñado le ha llevado hasta allí. La sola idea lo pone de peor humor. Porque ya de por sí está molesto con la mujer esa, que le hizo no se qué cosa para que se desmayara. 

Da un profundo suspiro, tratando de calmarse. Por lo menos ya está en Hong Kong, y estará cerca de su hermana, aunque eso es relativo ya que recuerda que no sabe del paradero de Sakura. Demonios. ¿Por qué su hermana no podía casarse con alguien que viviera en Japón, por lo menos? Aunque eso ya estaba fuera de discusión. Ahora lo realmente importante es averiguar dónde está Sakura y decirle que pase lo que pase, él la está apoyando y la va a proteger contra lo que sea. Se acerca al borde de la cama y se pone en pie, pero no demora más de un par de segundos, porque queda tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué ocurre? Intenta ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero le ocurre lo mismo. 

***

-Está delicioso- dice Mei Ling llevándose a la boca una taza de chocolate caliente- a Wei siempre le han quedado exquisitos.

-Tienes razón- le comenta Kaho- está realmente exquisito. Pero ¿no es un poco temprano? 

-Pues sí- suspira Tsi- pero es que Mei y yo tenemos algo muy importante que hacer hoy y no queremos atrasarnos.

-¿Alguna cita con alguien?- pregunta Kaho.

-En realidad vamos a entrevistarnos con alguien, pero no sé si ese "alguien" espere nuestra visita- dice Mei Ling terminando su taza y colocándola sobre la mesa.

-La verdad no sé qué vayan a hacer, pero tampoco obligaré a que me lo cuenten. Sólo les pido que por favor se cuiden, en especial tú, Tsi- les dice ella un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes, que nos cuidaremos muy bien- sonríe ella.

-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ ME HAN HECHO??!!-

Las tres voltean la mirada hacia el piso superior. Tsi da un suspiro, mientras que Kaho y Mei Ling se ríen por lo bajo. 

-Parece que nuestro paciente ya despertó- dice Tsi poniéndose en pie y tomando su bolso- no quiero ser yo la que lo vaya a atender. Mei, creo que es hora de irnos. Y, Kaho, mucha suerte.

-Gracias, sé que la necesitaré- sonríe ella nerviosamente. Ya se imagina lo que le espera.

-Veo que nuestro otro huésped ya ha despertado- dice Wei al pie de las escaleras- ¿le voy preparando su desayuno?¡

-Sí, Wei, pero yo se lo llevaré a su cuarto- le pide Kaho, acompañándolo a la cocina.

-Oh, me ahorraría usted un mal momento- alcanzan a oír Mei y Tsi y ambas sonríen. La actitud de Touya es tan exasperante, que ni Wei lo puede aguantar más de dos minutos. 

-Bueno, ya nos enteraremos en qué termina todo esto cuando regresemos- dice Mei abriendo la puerta, por última vez mira a Tsi de manera suplicante- ¿segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Lo medité muchísimo anoche, y sí, voy a hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo- suspira ella, siendo la primera en salir de la casa.

-¿Qué excusa le diste a Xiao?- pregunta Mei Ling.

-O, ninguna en concreto, sólo le dije que vendría a verte. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo después ¿no crees?

-Sí, eso creo...

***Aeropuerto de Hong Kong. **

"Pasajeros del vuelo 567, provenientes de Inglaterra, favor de acceder por la puerta 7" se dejaba escuchar como por cuarta vez en el altavoz del aeropuerto. Sakura y Shaoran ya habían descendido, estaban ya buscando sus maletas para poder irse enseguida a casa. Ellos tenían la intención de permanecer unos días más en Londres, pero una llamada desesperada de Mei Ling, anunciando que Touya se encontraba en casa Li; había sido el factor decisivo para su regreso. Además, Shaoran quería que Sakura fuera revisada por un doctor, había que estar seguros que el incidente anterior en realidad no había afectado para nada al bebé. No les había dado tanto tiempo de avisarle a nadie, todo había sido muy rápido. 

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Shaoran tomando de la mano a su esposa- te noto algo preocupada. 

-Sí, es que, aún no sé cómo le voy a decir a Touya que va a ser tío- suspira Sakura. En realidad eso es lo que más le preocupa ahora. ¿Cómo lo tomará su hermano? No quiere pensarlo. Puede que reaccione bien, muy bien; pero también hay la posibilidad que reaccione muy, muy mal. 

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Tú no lo verás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta ella mirándola confundida.

-Quiero decir que cuando llegues a casa te vas a cambiar y enseguida te vas donde el médico. Touya no tiene por qué darse cuenta que has llegado. Yo me encargaré de decirle que estás embarazada- le dice besándola en la frente- tú sólo no te preocupes.

-Pero es que creo que es mi responsabilidad... es mi hermano y... creo que yo debo decírselo...

-No, no quiero que luego él "suba" su tono de voz y te altere, no como estás- 

-Tienes razón.... oh, Shaoran, estoy tan preocupada- ella se lleva la mano al vientre- tengo miedo de saber lo que me dirá el médico. 

-Todo va a estar bien- él la abraza- te lo prometo- todo va a estar bien. 

**Residencia Li. **

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Kaho tímidamente. Acercándose un poco a Touya, para verle su rostro. Está pasmado por lo que acaba de oír- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Déjame ver si te entiendo- dice él, que está sentado en la cama- la amiga de "ese" me hechizó para que durmiera como diez horas. Pero, en esas diez horas, a la prima de "ese" se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de que me hiciera otro hechizo, que me dejara imposibilitado para caminar... 

-Sí, así es- dice Kaho.

-¡¡¿Cómo demonios crees que me puedo sentir??!!- grita enojado- ¿Por cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar como un inútil? 

-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Tsi- suspira Kaho, sentándose un poco alejada de él- pero como ahora no se encuentra, y no sé cuándo vaya a volver, pues tendrás que esperar un poco...

-Ya veo- Touya se escurre en la cama- si antes pensaba que no podía ayudar a Sakura, ahora menos...

Estas últimas palabras sí que le llegaron hondo a Kaho, quien se acerca a él un poco y rodea el rostro de él con sus manos.

-Oh, Touya...- lo siento- pero... ¿puedo darte  mi opinión?

-... claro...

-Tampoco ayudas mucho a Sakura poniéndote disgustado por cualquier cosa y amargándote siempre...

-...-

-Sé que es duro... pero es lo que pienso- suspira ella, bajando la mirada.

-Sí ¿Y sabes? Creo que tienes razón, cuando vuelva a ver a mi hermana, le recibiré con la mejor sonrisa, para que se sienta apoyada....

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sonríe Kaho, sentándose con él.

-A mí también- dice Shaoran abriendo la puerta, dejando sorprendida a Kaho y también a Touya.

-¿Tú?- exclama Touya- ¿Desde cuándo hace que llegaste? ¿Y Sakura dónde está? Me dijeron que estaba contigo.

-Así es, estábamos en Inglaterra con Eriol y Tomoyo. Regresamos recién hoy... no tengo ni quince minutos de haber llegado a casa. En cuanto a Sakura, llegó también conmigo, pero no puede verte ahora porque acaba de salir. 

-¿Salir? ¿Adónde?- pregunta Touya, quien empieza a desesperarse.

-Al médico.

-¿Médico? ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡Mira que como sea tu culpa...!!- le amenaza él.

-Ahórrate tus amenazas- Shaoran no lo deja terminar- que no le pasó nada grave a ella. Sólo va a que inspeccionen al bebé...

-¿Bebé?- pregunta Touya, y también la mirada de una confundida Kaho se posa sobre Shaoran. A ella ni Mei ni Tsi le han contado nada.

-Sí, Touya, es lo que te imaginas. Sakura está embarazada.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- exclaman Kaho y Touya al unísono.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Tomoyo reposa su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eriol, ambos se encuentran sentados en un parque. Tomoyo siente cómo el viento rompe en su rostro, se siente completamente feliz. La mano de Eriol toma la suya fuertemente. Ella no lo ve nada extraño, pero en realidad Eriol se siente muy intranquilo. Tomando la mano de Tomoyo se siente algo protegido. Ha estado dándole vueltas y vueltas a la pesadilla de anoche. Lo que más le desesperaba era que nunca concluía, siempre se quedaba como cortada, como si él supiera en qué terminaba. ¿De qué Creación hablaban esos dos hombres? Y el niño ¿Quién era? Ése era el punto más atemorizante. Lo que más podía recordar era el rostro del pequeño, y su vocecita gritando "¡¡Papá, no!!". Se oía desesperado, como si supiera que a su padre le va a pasar algo malo. También cómo miraba con odio al otro hombre, su mirada lo acusaba de la muerte de su padre. Sus ojos lo señalaban como culpable. ¿Quién, quién era ese pequeño? Cierra sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse para ver si puede recordar a ese pequeño. ¿Dónde lo ha visto? ¿Y por qué siente que cuando mira al otro hombre, es a él a quien mira? ¿Por qué siente que es a él a quien señala como culpable? Esos ojos... llenos de resentimiento lo están mirando a él... él, el culpable. Pero ¿De qué? ¿De qué lo acusan? 

En ese momento siente que algo roza su pie. Abre los ojos para darse cuenta que se trata de una pelota. Él sonríe, al igual que Tomoyo. Seguramente su dueño debe estar buscándola. Eriol toma el balón entre sus manos y busca con la mirada a algún pequeño que se encuentre por ahí cerca. Le pide a Tomoyo que la tome mientras él se voltea, pero no hay nadie. A Tomoyo entonces se le resbala de sus manos y la pelota rueda, alejándose a un par de metros de ellos. Eriol se ofrece a buscarla, camina hasta el balón y se agacha, pero justo cuando la toma entre sus manos, otras más pequeñitas hacen lo mismo. Cuando hacen contacto, Eriol nota que las manos están frías como el hielo. Aleja las suyas y alza la mirada, cuál ha sido su espantosa sorpresa cuando tiene frente a sí al mismo niño de sus pesadillas. Eriol retrocede rápidamente, pero el niño se queda allí, sólo mirándole fijamente... ambos permanecen así, observándose. Hasta que el pequeño alza su dedo índice y señala a Eriol, quien no puede describir las miles de sensaciones que invaden su corazón cuando el pequeño hace esto. Y esa mirada... llena de resentimiento... de rencor hacia él. El niño le sigue señalando, hasta que, de la nada, desaparece. 

Él no haya otra salida que salir de allí, llega corriendo donde Tomoyo, quien le mira muy confundida. Él la toma de la mano y la hace ponerse en pie, ambos salen de allí lo más rápido que pueden. Tomoyo no hace ningún comentario en el camino, sólo le sigue el paso a su prometido, pero cuando ambos están en la entrada de su casa, ella le mira terminantemente.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir qué está ocurriendo? Porque para esto que ocurrió no te servirá tu excusa de "estoy preocupado por Sakura y Shaoran". Porque esto no tiene nada que ver con Sakura o Shaoran o con el Concilio. Esto tiene que ver contigo, y por lo tanto me afecta a mí, de modo que estoy esperando una explicación, Eriol.

-Tienes razón, Tomoyo- suspira él avergonzado de tratar de alejar a su novia de estos sucesos. Se sienta en la entrada de la casa, siendo imitado por ella segundos después- sólo te advierto que es una larga y extraña explicación. 

-Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- dice ella besándolo en los labios.

**Hong Kong, Residencia Yang.**

-Lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar tanto- dice el jefe del Clan Yang entrando al salón en donde hace rato esperan Mei y Tsi.

-No se preocupe, que espero que la espera valga la pena- dice Tsi haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

-¿Sí? Pues dígame para a qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita- dice sentándose. 

-Pues... es que no sé cómo empezar y no parecer tan obvia, señor- suspira Tsi nerviosa.

-Ahorremos formalidades, Tsi, que sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado, y no creo que ni tú ni yo queramos perder nuestro tiempo.

-Sí, en eso tiene razón, por lo que iré al grano directamente. Ayer mi esposo me comentó que estuvo haciendo investigaciones en el Concilio e entrevistándose con varios Jefes de Clanes, entre ellos usted. Xiao me comentó que usted había dicho varias cosas que lo extrañaron. "Todas las cosas no son como parecían" y me preguntaba si usted podría aclararnos ese punto- dice ella nerviosa.

-Vaya, Tsi, están usted y Mei Ling, muy bien enteradas- suspira el hombre poniéndose en pie- efectivamente, estas fueron mis palabras. 

-¿Y en qué se basó para decirlas?- pregunta Mei Ling, quien le mira fijamente- porque usted no es de estar diciendo cosas infundadas por allí. 

-Así es, Mei Ling, uno tiene que estar enterado de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Por eso me he dedicado a investigar por mi cuenta la famosa conspiración en contra de Li Shaoran. Y tales investigaciones me han dado sospechas, de esas sospechas salieron las palabras que pronuncié ante su esposo. 

-¿Nos podría decir esas sospechas?- le suplica Mei Ling.

-Las sospechas son sólo eso, Mei Ling, no es nada seguro. Deben de saber que a mí no me gusta estar diciendo que sospecho de alguien porque puede ser que esté equivocado. De modo que ustedes me van a disculpar, pero no voy a decir nada hasta estar cien por ciento seguro. 

-¿Y cuándo sería esto?- dice Mei ya poniéndose en pie- discúlpeme si sueno grosera, pero estamos en una situación que no da para perder el tiempo...

-Lo sé Mei Ling y la comprendo totalmente. Yo sé cómo está la situación, les prometo que investigaré más a fondo y cuando lo averigüe todo la familia Li será la primera en saberlo. Y, como esta vez la situación lo requiere, si de aquí a dos días no estoy seguro, les diré de todas formas de quien sospecho, para no dejar pasar más tiempo. 

-De acuerdo- Tsi se pone en pie- sé perfectamente que podemos confiar en usted. Y quedo más tranquila sabiendo que usted está investigando por su cuenta. Cuando todo esto termine, Shaoran deberá enterarse.

-No se lo impediré, pero le agradecería que no lo hiciera. Estoy haciendo esto en el anonimato precisamente para que nadie piense que lo hago sólo para ganar un favor de Li Shaoran- sonríe él. 

-Bueno, eso lo veremos cuando todo esto termine, que tengo la esperanza sea muy pronto- le sonríe de vuelta Tsi- gracias por su atención y su tiempo.

-Sí, ha sido un placer- dice Mei Ling, sonriendo también.

-Tengan la seguridad que el placer ha sido mío- él les abre la puerta- y pueden venir cuando quieran, son bienvenidas. 

Mei Ling y Tsi salen de casa muy felices y radiantes. Ambas tienen la seguridad que Yang será de una gran ayuda en todo este asunto. Lo que las dos ignoran, es que Tao y Lin esperan a que ambas se hayan ido para tocar a la Casa Yang.

-¿Sí?- les abre una señora- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Vinimos a hablar con el Señor Yang- dice Tao.

-Lamentablemente, el seño no los puede atender, está a punto de salir para....- la señora no puede terminar porque Tao extiende su mano hacia ella, mandándola a metros de ellos y dejándola inconsciente. 

-Pudiste tratarla de mejor manera- le recrimina Lin- pudiste hacer que sólo perdiera el sentido, no tenías que aventarla contra la pared. 

-Ya no te quejes- dice entrando a la casa- que tenemos trabajo que hacer. 

-Tú tienes trabajo que hacer- suspira ella, haciendo ademán de quedarse en la entrada- ya te dije que no quiero ser parte de esto...

Tao la mira, Lin luce en verdad muy mal. Ambos habían regresado de Inglaterra y enseguida les habían dicho que debían hacer otro "trabajo" con el Jefe Yang, porque estaba "estorbando". Tao lo había aceptado sin reproches y, aunque Lin también, era obvio que ella no quería obedecer. 

-Lin, lo siento- él la toma del brazo y la hace entrar- pero tienes que venir conmigo... 

Los dos recorrieron los pasillos en silencio, reflexionando. Lin no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta : "¿Por qué?" ella no quería ser parte de esto... se iba a repetir su historia. Porque sabía que Yang tenía una hija de quince años, quien iba a quedar sin padre (la esposa de Yang hacía años que había muerto), iba a quedar huérfana. Y como si esto fuera poco ¡¡Ella era quien lo iba a ocasionar!! La niña crecería sola... sin un padre... hubo un momento en que se detuvo. Podía dejar inconsciente a Tao con sus poderes, podía ir corriendo hasta donde Yang y decirle que huyera, que se llevara a su hija y que nunca más regresara a Hong Kong. Sin embargo, la mano de Tao, aún aferrada a la suya, la obligó a continuar. Sí, ésa era su realidad; la realidad de una maldita asesina. Porque eso era lo que era ella: una asesina. Le faltaba poco para convertirse en una, lo que le daría ese calificativo estaba cruzando esa puerta, un hombre inocente que iba a morir. 

-Lin... Lin- ella voltea hasta Tao- yo abro la puerta, hay que caerle por sorpresa y atacarlo enseguida, porque de lo contrario podría defenderse y estaríamos en problemas. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, entiendo- le contesta ella.

Tao utiliza sus poderes para abrir la puerta estruendosamente. Yang se voltea y contempla a sus visitas... pero no tiene tiempo de reaccionar porque enseguida Tao lo rodea con un campo de energía.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¡¡Lin, es tu turno!!- le grita Tao, conteniendo la barrera- ¡¡Lin!!

Pero la chica no responde, sólo se queda mirando fijamente al hombre. Ella puede hacer la diferencia... ella puede cambiar el destino de ese hombre y de su hija. 

-¡¡Lin!!- Tao prácticamente le suplica que reaccione, no puede soportar mucho tiempo más. 

-Dios...- murmura ella- Dios... ¿Qué hago?

-Sólo lo que te ordenamos, Lin- una voz retumba en toda la estancia, Lin, la reconoce. Mira a todos lados atemorizada- no te quieras pasar de lista con nosotros. Ya sabes cómo te puede ir... ¡Y tú Tao, no seas débil! ¿Es todo lo que puedes aguantar? Estoy empezando a creer que cada día me sirves de menos. 

-Sí, Señor- Tao baja la mirada sumiso- aguantaré más...

-¡Lo sabía!- Yang parece reconocer la voz del hombre- ¡Sabía que eras tú! 

-Lástima que no podrás contárselo a nadie más. ¡Lin, haz tu trabajo!... Ahora...

Lin se seca las lágrimas y camina hacia Yang. Extiende su brazos y el campo de energía se torna de un color rojo intenso... poco a poco se va notando que el rojo proviene de la sangre de Yang, quien emite un quejido de dolor que retumba en los oídos y corazón de Lin. Cuando termina el hechizo, Yang cae de rodillas ante ella, la contempla con una mirada sin rencor, lo que hace que ella estalle en llanto. "Lai Ming" murmura Yan antes de lanzar su último suspiro y caer inerte a los pies de Lin, quien lanza un grito de horror. 

Tao se acerca a ella y la abraza, pero Lin lo rechaza con fuerza.

-¡¡No me toques!!- le grita- ¡¡Lo odio a él por obligarme a hacer esto, a ti por secundarlo y a mí por dejarme dominar!! ¡¡No me toques!!- ella ve sus dos manos y, aunque no están manchadas, ella se las limpia con sus ropas- ¡¡Mis manos están manchadas de sangre!! 

-¡Lin!- la llama Tao, pero ella ya ha salido corriendo de la biblioteca. Él decide seguirla, después de todo, no demorarán en encontrar el cadáver. 

**Un par de horas después, Residencia Li.**

Sakura entra en la casa, que se encuentra con un silencio muy extraño. Coloca su bolso sobre la mesita de la sala y se va hacia la cocina, donde supone encontrará a Wei. 

-Wei...- ella lo llama.

-¿Sí, señora?- le contesta él- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Es que acabo de llegar y... ¿Dónde están todos?

-La señorita Mei Ling está en su recámara descansando; su hermano está en su habitación, junto con la señorita Misuki. Que, por cierto, me ha pedido que cuando usted llegara, le avisara que él quiere verle.

-¿Mi hermano?- dice Sakura tomando un par de galletas que se encontraban en la cocina y llevándoselas a la boca- mmm... ¡¡Deliciosas!!

-Gracias- sonríe Wei- y sí, su hermano quiere verla. Me parece que Keroberos también ha solicitado su presencia.

-Estoy muy solicitada hoy- suspira Sakura- bueno, gracias, pasaré a ver a mi hermano. 

Ella sube las escaleras rápidamente y toca la habitación que le depararon a su hermano.

-¿Sí?- escucha la voz de Kaho del otro lado.

-Soy yo. Voy a pasar- Sakura abre la puerta y, para su sorpresa, se encuentra a Kaho sentada leyendo un libro y a su hermano en la cama sentando, haciendo lo mismo- hola, Touya, Kaho. Discúlpenme por no atenderlos antes, pero acabo de llegar con mi visita con el médico.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estás tú y tu hijo?- pregunta Touya levantando la vista del libro.

-Oh, ya lo sabes- sonríe Sakura nerviosamente- ¿y?

-¿Y? ¿Qué?- dice Touya dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunta su hermana acercándose tímidamente hacia él.

-¿Qué pienso? Pues que ya iba siendo hora de que me convirtiera en tío... ¿Cuándo se sabe si es niño o niña?

-Oh! Aún falta algo para eso- sonríe ella bajando la mirada- pero no importa el sexo... lo importante es que vas a ser tío. 

Sakura se acerca a él y ambos se abrazan, permaneciendo en esta posición por varios minutos. Es Sakura quien lo rompe.

-Pero ahora, dime ¿Por qué estás aquí acostado en tu cama a estas horas?- le mira ella extrañada- porque tú no eres de esos que se quedan postrados en la cama... a ti te gusta estar activo. ¿Y leyendo? No, ese no es mi Touya. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Pregúntale a tu amiga Tsi- dice Touya con aire disgustado, mientras que Kaho emite una risita- ¡¿Y tú no te burles?! ¡Que estabas más que enterada! ¡¡Ahora a ver cómo le haces, pero no quiero permanecer más tiempo así!! 

-Pues ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunta Sakura dirigiéndoles miradas a ambos, sin comprender nada.

-Es que Touya se quedará en cama por un tiempo más, por lo menos hasta mañana, cuando venga Tsi a retirar el hechizo- le explica Kaho.

-¡OH! ¿Te hechizaron, hermanito?- sonríe Sakura. Pero la mirada de reproche de éste le hizo saber que ése no fue un buen comentario- bueno, me voy con Kero, que dicen que quería hablar conmigo, con permiso. 

-Pobre Sakura- sonríe Kaho sentándose al lado de Touya- si vieras la cara que le pusiste.

-¡Es que no le da derecho a burlarse de mí!- se queja él.

-Vamos, ya olvídate de esas trivialidades, ¡que vas a ser tío!- ella le toma las manos- lástima que yo no sea una tía verdadera del bebé, pero bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme ¿no?

-No, no tienes por qué- Touya se acomoda en la cama y se acerca más a ella- Kaho yo... creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Hace años que espero esa conversación- dice ella.

-Lo siento...- están tan cerca que ambos pueden sentir sus respiraciones, y el latido de sus corazones. 

-No te arrepientas del pasado, sólo... piensa en el futuro... te amo, Touya, te amo- ella lo besa, al principio él se queda como estático, pero finalmente le devuelve el beso con igual pasión, pasión acumulada a lo largo del tiempo. 

**

-¡¡Sakura!!- Kero se acerca a su ama, revoloteando por todos lados, mientras que ella sonríe- ¡¡Me alegra muchísimo que estés bien!! 

-Hola Kero- ella se recuesta en su cama- gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, gracias.

-¡Es que no te imaginas!

-Sí, Xiao está poniendo a Shaoran al tanto de todo, por eso no está él aquí- suspira Sakura quien acomoda las almohadas buscando su pijama. 

-¡No, en verdad ni te imaginas lo que ocurrió en tu ausencia!- le insiste Kero.

-Pues, no, ni quiero imaginármelo, ya me lo contará Shaoran cuando regrese de su reunión con Xiao- ella empieza a desvestirse.

-¡¡NO es eso!!- Kero tiene que estar de espaldas a Sakura.

-¿Y qué más puede ser? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a lo de Touya? Pues ya me enteré, acabo de hablar con él. La verdad me parece muy bien eso de tenerlo incapacitado de la cintura para abajo. Porque puede que ahora esté tranquilo con la noticia del bebé, pero ya me imagino cómo reaccionó cuando se lo dijo Shaoran... si hubiera tenido sus piernas bien, ten por seguro que le habría saltado encima- sonríe ella, al tiempo que termina de ponerse su ropa- ya...

-Pues sí- Kero se voltea hasta su ama- ... que ya me imagino la cara que ha de haber puesto tu hermano cuando...- entonces Kero recuerda la razón de la conversación- ¡¡Pero no es eso!!

-¿No? ¿Entonces de qué se trata?- le pregunta Sakura un tanto preocupada- ya vas a empezar a preocuparme en serio, Kero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Algo más pasó mientras yo no estaba en Hong Kong?

Kero tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo iba a tomar Sakura esta noticia? No esperaba que lo tomara tranquilamente, porque lo ocurrido con las cartas no era para tomarse a la ligera. Pero le preocupaba su estado, no era bueno que estuviera teniendo emociones fuertes. 

-Kero- insiste Sakura- nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros... ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que, no quiero preocuparte. Además, no sé si tenga alguna relación con los hechos ocurridos en el Concilio, de modo que no hay que adelantarse a los hechos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí, pero sigo sin entender...- suspira Sakura- si no me dices me vas  a dejar con la duda, y es peor Kero...

-Sakura- Kero tomó aire y procedió a contarle- cuando tú estuviste en Inglaterra yo quedé al cuidado del Libro, y entonces pasó que...

-¡Hola!- Shaoran abre la puerta y entra, interrumpiendo a Kero- ¡Sakura! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

-Fui hasta el hospital y me mandaron a hacer un montón de exámenes que me dejaron exhausta, pero al final me dijeron que no había pasado nada, el bebé está sano- sonríe ella. El rostro de Shaoran recupera su alegría.

-Oh... qué bien, por lo menos es una buena noticia; no creo que resistiera una más el día de hoy- dice recostándose en su cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?- Sakura se recuesta en su pecho.

-Mientras estaba hablando con Xiao nos llegó la noticia de que asesinaron al jefe del Clan Yang.- suspira Shaoran mirando al techo- ambos fuimos hasta su casa...  su cuerpo yacía en la biblioteca, Oh, Sakura, estaba desangrado, había sangre por todos lados. Fue una impresión verdaderamente horrible... 

-¿Y saben quién lo mató?- pregunta ella.

-No, pero Xiao y yo coincidimos en que tal vez tenga alguna relación con lo que nos ha estado ocurriendo a nosotros. Más porque Yang le había comentado algo a Xiao, sobre que debíamos cuidarnos o algo así...

-Tal vez él estaba al tanto de la situación y por eso lo mataron- opina Sakura tomando la mano de su esposo- tengo miedo... 

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- él la besa en la frente. Entonces nota que Kero aún permanece en la habitación, Shaoran le lanza una mirada de reproche- ¿y tú? ¿No piensas irte?

-¡No voy a dejar a Sakura sola en un momento como este!- chilla él.

-Ella no está sola, por si no lo notaste- suspira Shaoran sonriente.

-Contigo es como si lo estuviera- murmura Kero, pero a regañadientes sale por la ventana. Sakura sonríe, no puede creer que aún Kero la cele de esta forma. 

-Te amo...- sus labios se funden en un beso apasionado. Shaoran trata de transmitirle seguridad... necesita que Sakura se sienta tranquila y segura. Sakura, por su parte, sólo trata de disfrutar el beso... siempre lo besa como si fuera la primera vez. Lo ama tanto... daría todo por él.

**

El teléfono suena en la habitación de Mei Ling, quien ya estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño. Procede a levantarlo y a tomar la llamada, se sorprende al notar que es Tsi, y se oye un poco agitada.

-¿Tsi? ¿A qué se debe que me estés llamando a estas horas?- pregunta Mei encendiendo la lámpara de su cuarto.

-Oh, Mei Ling... es que, ha ocurrido algo terrible, ni te imaginas lo que pasó. ¿O ya te enteraste? ¿Te lo dijo Shaoran?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Cuando yo subí a mi cuarto Shaoran aún no había llegado, supongo que ya está en casa pero yo no lo he visto... ¿Qué pasó, Tsi?

-Una tragedia... 

-¿Qué?

-Yang fue asesinado... esta tarde, después que nosotras nos fuimos a entrevistar con él- dice ella.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!- se asusta Mei Ling- pero... ¿quién?

-No lo sé... nadie le puede hallar relación con lo que está ocurriendo, sólo nosotras. ¿Recuerdas que él dijo que investigaba a alguien? Bueno, pues seguramente esa persona lo mató...

-quiere decir que entonces a quien estaba investigando... es quien está detrás de todo esto, porque de lo contrario nada hubiera pasado.

-Es lo que me temo... esto es terrible ¡Tenemos un enemigo justo frente a nosotros y no lo vemos!- se desespera Tsi. 

-Cálmate, por favor, recuerda que puede que esto no le haga bien al bebé- le suplica Mei Ling- ¿y Xiao? ¿Sabe de esto?

-Ahora mismo él está en nuestra recámara, lo que pasa es que él se ofreció a cuidar a la hija de Yang por un tiempo. La pobre chica está desecha... aunque sus demás familiares pueden encargarse de ella, perdió a su padre...

-Pobrecita- la compadece Mei Ling- debe estar sufriendo mucho ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Tiene quince, y se llama Lai Ming...

**Afueras de Hong Kong.**

"Lai Ming..." el rostro de Yan pronunciando estas últimas palabras no pueden alejarse de la mente de Lin. Parecía cómo si siempre tuviera a su hija en mente. Se pregunta si su padre también pronunció su nombre antes de morir... si sus últimos pensamientos fueron para ella. 

-Lin...- escucha que la llama Tao. Ambos están en las afueras de Hong Kong, en lo que parece un parque- Lin... ¿ya estás mejor?

-No- dice ella sin levantar la mirada del piso- ya nunca podré estar mejor...

-Lin...

-No te acerques más...- le advierte ella fríamente- no quiero saber de ti... eres peor que yo, porque a ti nadie te obliga a hacer esto, tú lo haces por placer...

-No lo digas ni en broma- dice Tao poniéndose frente a ella- ¿Tú crees que para mí fue fácil matar a ese hombre? ¿Saber que estaba destruyendo un hogar? ¿Qué crees?

-No te entiendo- ella alza la mirada hacia él- de verdad que no... 

-Lin... yo lo hago... para...- él se inclina hasta Lin- para complacer a mi padre, que mi padre vea que no soy un inútil... que puedo servirle.

-¿Qué?- Lin le mira extrañada- ¿Haces todas estas porquerías sólo para mostrarle a tu padre que eres útil? 

-...-

-Oh, pues realmente eres muy útil a la hora de matar gente- ella le aplaude irónicamente- felicidades, eres muy útil.

-Basta, ya no me atormentes- Tao se aleja de ella. Lin rompe en llanto de nuevo.

-Es que, ya no puedo... quiero salirme de esto... ya no quiero más... no puedo...- ella se desploma en el suelo sollozando- ya no más...

-Lin- Tao se acerca y la abraza dulcemente- Lin, ya no llores.

-Te juro que la próxima vez que me pidan que haga algo, me voy a negar. Me voy a negar y entonces verán cómo se las arreglan, porque ya no les voy a ayudar- dice ella quitándose las lágrimas.

-Sabes que si haces eso corres el riesgo de que te...

-...¿realmente importa ya? Ya no tienen nada más con que chantajearme... mi familia está muerta... todos los que querían están muertos. ¿Con quién van a negociar ahora? Porque a mí no me importa morir... ya no... por lo menos quiero saber que daré mi vida por una causa justa... sé que nadie llorará por mí, pero por lo menos moriría con la tranquilidad de que hice lo correcto- suspira ella mirando suelo. 

-No- Tao coloca sus manos en el rostro de Lin-... por favor, no lo digas ni en broma. Lin, yo no voy a dejar que eso te ocurra ¿Me oíste? Vales demasiado como para que te maten...

-Tao, ¿no te das cuenta que me están matando cada vez que me piden algo? Ya no... si para dejar de ser su esclava hay que pagar con mi vida, la doy con gusto, pero ya no más...

-Lin... no, yo no soportaría perderte- él la abraza- Lin, no...

-¿Qué?- ella le mira- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Wo ai ni, Lin- le sonríe él- desde siempre... y ahora que por fin te has abierto conmigo no voy a dejar ir...

Lin lo rechazó levemente y se apartó de él un poco. Permaneció en silencio, observándolo fijamente. ¿Era posible que él la amara? ¿Ella merecía que la amaran? Y más de Tao, quien la había acompañado en todo esto, que conocía todos sus secretos ¿él podría siquiera quererla? Eso ella no lo concebía. 

-Eso... no pude ser posible- ella trata de alejarse, pero él la toma del brazo y la obliga a mirarlo.

-¿Y por qué no? Lin, ¿no será que la tienes temor eres tú? No te vayas y huyas a lo que sientes! Porque yo sé lo que estás sintiendo ahora, lo veo en tus ojos... sé que piensas que por todo lo que has hecho no tienes derecho a amar ni a que te amen, pero te equivocas. Yo te conozco, sé por qué has hecho todas esas cosas... y ¿sabes qué? Te amo aún más... porque sé que has hecho todo eso sólo por defender a los que quieres...

-Tao... es que... si te digo que te amo... estaría dándoles a ellos algo con qué amenazarme, con qué obligarme a...

-...no tienen por qué enterarse- él se acerca cada vez más a sus labios.

-¡Cómo es que no conoces a tu padre! Él lo sabe todo... lo ve todo, no podremos mantenerle oculto esto por mucho- dice ella tratando de alejarlo. 

-Con esas palabras estás aceptando que sientes algo por mí- él sonríe.

-Si sintiera algo no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que algo ocurra entre nosotros- le aclara ella.

-Ya no hables más, déjame llegar a ti...- él por fin se decide y une sus labios. Lin al principio se resiste, pero luego deja que todos sus sentimientos fluyan y le contesta el beso a Tao. Lin por primera vez se siente completamente realizada, y por un momento olvida todo lo ocurrido en su vida, todas las lágrimas y el dolor vividos en esos años se han ido con ese beso con Tao. Ahora si siente que tiene fuerzas para enfrentarlo todo... todo lo que esté por venir.

-Wo ai ni, Tao...- murmura ella abrazándose a él. 

No muy lejos de allí, una figura los observa sonriente. 

-Oh... muy interesante... ya veremos qué provecho le puedo sacar a esto...

**CONTINUARÁ....**

Notas de Autora:

Okis, este capítulo es un poco enredado ¿no? Pero como les prometí, las cosas se van enredando cada vez más. ¿Podré desatar este "gran" nudo que estoy armando? Je,je, pues por mi bien eso espero. Pues mando desde aquí mis saludos a Anto-chan, espero no haberte traumado más, jeje; y también a Sandra, a quien mando un besote grande!.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado correos con sus comentarios, que me llegan de más energías y ganas para seguir escribiendo. Bueno, bueno, que ya están cansados de escuchar mis bobadas...

**Avances para el capítulo 5: "Situaciones Inexplicables"**

Tao y Lin han pasado el mejor momento de sus vidas. Sin embargo, utilizarán este nuevo sentimiento para obligar a Lin a hacer un trabajito, relacionado con la hija de Yang, Lai Ming. Veremos algo de acción en Inglaterra, con Tomoyo que tiene que actuar para salvar a su prometido. Mientras que Nakuru les toma por sorpresa, anunciándoles que tiene que hacer un viaje muy importante, aunque no dice a dónde. Por los sucesos que están ocurriendo, Sakura decide sacar sus cartas para que estén listas por si la situación lo requiere, y cuál es su sorpresa al darse cuenta que faltan algunas. Y Shaoran recibe la visita de Tao Feng (no es el Tao de Ling, aclaro) quien le ofrece su ayuda incondicional en este asunto. Xiao toma las riendas de la investigación sobre la muerte de Yang, empezando a encontrar cosas que parecen no tener conexión. 

Ya saben que para comentarios, sugerencias, jaladas de oreja y demás cosillas, rei01@tokyo-3.com está a su disposición.   


	5. Sucesos Inexplicables

Secuela de un Amor

Por: Marissa Cervantes

Capítulo 5: "Sucesos Inexplicables" 

Abre los ojos... y sonríe, porque se da cuenta que nada ha resultado ser un sueño. Tiene su cabeza sobre su pecho... y él la está rodeando con sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla pero ni en los sueños. Aún no puede creerlo, su vida ha dado un giro impresionante, ha dejado de ser algo a lo que no le encontraba sentido alguno, para ser algo que aprecia, que añora y que ahora quiere conservar con mucho tiempo más. Alza su mirada un poco y lo contempla, él también sonríe entre sueños, ambos han encontrado lo máximo en sus vidas. Ahora más que nunca está decidida a luchar contra todo, ahora tiene algo por qué mantenerse con vida... mientras por su cabeza rondan estos pensamientos, se pone en pie y se dirige hasta la ventana. Es una mañana radiante, el sol está empezando a establecerse y la vida comienza a surgir de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que no notara tanta belleza antes?. Todo eso se lo debe a Tao. Si tuviera que recordar un momento de grata felicidad como éste, se tendría que remontar a años atrás, cuando era una niña y su padre la llevaba a observar el atardecer. Era ese otro momento en que era feliz, antes de que todo lo demás sucediera. Entonces abre la ventana, un viento frío entra en la habitación, ella se sorprende; no es natural que haya tanto frío una mañana como esta. En ese momento un presentimiento llega a su mente y corre con Tao, se inclina hasta él y coloca su mano sobre su pecho. Su corazón late con normalidad, ella da un suspiro de alegría.

-Todo está bien- sonríe ella besándolo en la frente- todo está bien...

-Sí... todo está bien, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más?- una voz proveniente de atrás hizo que ella volteara y se pusiera enseguida a la defensiva.

-¿Qué demonios hace fastidiando tan temprano?- 

-Vaya, estamos decididos esta mañana- dice con leve ironía.

-No estoy para tonteras. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Tengo un trabajito para ti... te lo doy a ti porque es algo muy sutil, algo que seguramente Tao no podría conseguir...

-Escuche, sea lo que sea, por muy sutil por muy tonto que sea.... no lo voy a hacer. ya me convirtió en asesina, no pienso seguir en este tonto juego, ya no voy a ser su juguete.

-Oh, me decepcionas Lin, porque ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?- dice en tono burlón.

-Que me maten- dice ella enseguida, pero en sus ojos no hay miedo al pronunciar estas palabras- no importa, de todas formas ya ustedes me han matado por dentro. Ya no me importa, pueden matarme si quieren...

-Cierto, pero sería una lástima dejar a Tao solo en estas condiciones- el rostro de Lin se tornó diferente al escuchar nombrar a Tao- ¿han dormido bien? Por lo que veo, sí, porque estaba sonriendo entre sueños hace un momento... 

-¿Desde hace cuándo nos está observando?- se exalta Lin. 

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que su relación se ha intensificado, me alegro sinceramente...

-Ahórrese sus hipocresías- le cortó Lin.

-No, en realidad me alegro, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ahora tengo algo que te ata aquí a la tierra. Ahora tienes una razón para darte fuerzas, para negarte a obedecer. Tal vez sea cierto que aún no te importe morir, pero no sé si puedas soportar, otra vez, la pérdida de un ser querido...

-¡¡No se atreva!!- dice ella con rabia.

-¡Silencio, preciosa Lin! Aquí, debes saber, que quien pone las condiciones soy yo. De modo que si no quieres pasar de nuevo por el mismo dolor desgarrador que se siente perder a un ser querido, debes de hacer un último trabajo para mí. si lo haces bien, pues te daré lo que tanto ansías: libertad, para ti y Tao. ¿Qué me dices?

Lin bajó la mirada. ¿Qué debía hacer? mira a Tao, se ve tan ajeno a todo. Tan feliz... ella también lo estaba, sabe que lo ama. Antes sus seres queridos habían muerto y ella no había hecho nada por evitarlo, esta vez era diferente, ella podía hacer algo para impedir su muerte y, más aún, podía liberarlos a ambos. Todo estaba en sus manos... entonces pensó ¿Qué podría ser peor? Ya había matado a una persona, sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre, no podía haber algo peor que eso ¿o sí? En todo caso, sería lo último que haría. Dio un profundo suspiro y abrió los ojos. 

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?- dice decidida. 

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta. Como te digo es algo muy sutil, se trata de la hija de Yang, Lai Ming. La pobre ha quedado huérfana y creo que necesita un amiga. ¡Qué mejor amiga que tú, querida Lin! Necesito que tú llegues a la niña, que te ganes su confianza ¿me entiendes?

-Sí, pero ¿qué ganaría con eso?- pregunta ella confundida.

-No hagas preguntas, sólo hazlo- entonces la voz y la presencia desaparecieron, haciendo que Tao despertara enseguida. 

-Buenos días- le sonríe él dándole un beso en los labios.

-Oh, Tao- ella le abraza- tenía tanto miedo de que no abrieras los ojos...

-¿Por qué?- pregunta él rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Estuvo aquí... y me ha dado lo que será mi última misión...

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

Mientras su prometido descansa gracias a unas pastillas que ella le dio. Tomoyo está rebuscando en la biblioteca. ¿Qué busca? Pues ni ella misma lo sabe, pero piensa que tal vez allí esté algo que le diga quién es ese niño que aparece una y otra vez en las pesadillas de Eriol. Está plenamente convencida que allí tiene que haber algo, por lo menos una señal; después de todo, cuando Eriol se mudó a Inglaterra se llevó absolutamente todo lo que era de Clow y lo había acomodado en esa biblioteca. Ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar algo ya que ayer había pasado por uno de los peores sustos de su vida, estando en el parque. Jamás había visto a Eriol así, su rostro reflejaba... terror. Pero ella estaba decidida a ayudarle, no iba a dejarlo solo en estos momentos. 

Pero ya llevaba horas allí y no había dado con nada revelador. Entonces se llevó la mano derecha el cuello, tocó su medallón, Eriol se lo había regalado meses antes, para su aniversario. Se lo quitó y lo abrió, parecía como si el medallón estuviera lleno de agua y que allí flotara una especie de flecha. Eriol le había dicho que tenía ciertas cualidades mágicas y que no era necesario tener poderes para utilizarlo, por eso se lo obsequió. 

-Bien, veamos si esto en verdad funciona con alguien que tenga nulo de aptitudes mágicas- suspira Tomoyo extendiendo el medallón en sus manos y cerrando sus ojos- por favor... dime dónde está algo relacionado con todo lo que ocurre... 

No sabe si es por sus nervios o porque de verdad el medallón está trabajando, pero mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados, una extraña y cálida sensación inunda todo su ser y siente cómo el medallón se va tornando caliente, pero no abre los ojos hasta que siente que ha cesado todo. Abre uno tímidamente y al notar todo en orden, abre el otro. 

-Vaya- suspira desilusionada- creo que por lo visto no funcionó. Tal vez Eriol sólo quería hacerme sentir bien cuando dijo que no importaba que no tuviera poder mágico- pero entonces se calla, ya que nota que la flecha ha cambiado de posición. ¿Acaso lo que imagina puede se cierto? La flechita apunta hacia el librero que está arrinconado en la esquina derecha de la biblioteca- bueno... pues veamos si mi teoría es cierta... 

Cuando se acerca al librero, nota que la flecha entonces señala a un libro en específico. La carátula era marrón con símbolos en una tinta dorada, ella notó que uno de los símbolos de la portada se parecía ligeramente al anterior libro Clow. Bien, por lo visto ya había hallado algo interesante. Colocó el libro en la mesita y se dispuso a inspeccionarlo. La primera página también tenía el mismo símbolo de la portada, pero por lo menos tenía un título en caracteres chinos. Por lo menos algo de eso entendía, ya que Mei Ling le había enseñado algo durante su estadía en Hong Kong, meses atrás. Por lo visto allí decía "Creación" o algo parecido. ¿Creación? ¡Eso cada vez se tornaba más extraño! ^^U. De todas formas siguió leyendo, de todas maneras el alfabeto no se diferenciaba mucho al japonés, algunos caracteres diferían, pero podría entender algunas cosas, las generales. Por lo que entendió en las dos primeras páginas, al parecer eso era un libro de instrucciones y pasos para crear algo; bueno, por lo menos ahora sabía que el nombre sí era "Creación" ^^U. 

Iba a continuar su lectura cuando el timbre la interrumpió. Cerró el libro y corrió con éste bajo el brazo, fuera lo que fuera, presentía que era algo muy importante. Al abrir la puerta, se da con la sorpresa de que es Nakuru, quien le sonríe apenas verla. 

-Pasa- dice Tomoyo dejándola entrar- Eriol te llamó ¿no?

-Sí- sonríe ella abriendo su bolso- y también Spi viene conmigo. 

-¡Hasta que al fin!- dice el pequeño guardián saliendo de la bolsa de su acompañante- ¡Estaba cansado de estar metido allí! ¡Fueron casi cinco horas!

-¿Cinco horas?- se extraña Tomoyo- pero si nuestras casa no queda ni a quince minutos de distancia...

-Es que...- Nakuru se sonroja y ríe nerviosamente.

-...se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer una "corta" parada en el centro comercial...- suspira Spi sentándose sobre la mesa- eso fue lo que nos demoró, porque todos los vestidos de todas las tiendas les parecían "perfectos". Se los hubiera llevado todos y allí acaba el problema, pero como sólo tenías presupuesto para uno, te tomó esas cinco horas decidirte!! 

-¡Ya basta!- suspira la otra enojada- no hay duda de que a falta de padre  y madre, tú has hecho muy bien su reemplazo. 

-¡¿Qué?!- Spinel comienza a enojarse. 

-Ya, tranquilos- Tomoyo se aparece con una bandeja de té- me alegra que hayan venido. Pero el problema es que Eriol ahora mismo está descansando... imagino que ya les ha contado lo que ocurrió ayer. 

-Sí, estamos aquí por si necesita nuestra protección, lo que presumo- dice Nakuru tomando su taza de té- él sabe que no tiene ni que decírnoslo, es nuestro deber protegerlo de cualquier amenaza. 

-He allí el asunto- suspira Tomoyo tristemente- que no sabemos qué clase de amenaza es esta. Si al menos supiéramos a qué nos enfrentamos, o Nakuru, estoy tan angustiada. De hecho, me puse a registrar la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algo y me topé con este libro...- ella lo extendió hasta Nakuru, pero Spi fue quien realmente lo registró. 

-Mmm... déjame ver eso- le pide el guardián. Tomoyo se lo da enseguida- voy a ver de qué trata esto...

-Te dejaremos solo un momento- Nakuru y Tomoyo se retiran hasta la cocina. Allí la chica de cabellos negros se sienta y cierra los ojos. Nakuru sólo la observa, Tomoyo se ve afectada en verdad. Entonces, de la nada, empieza a llorar, lo que sorprende a Nakuru.

-Dios, debes pensar que estoy loca...- dice ella entre sollozos. 

-No, adelante- Nakuru coloca su mano sobre su hombre como señal de apoyo- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurre Tomoyo?

-¡Es Eriol!- suspira tratando de detener su llanto, en vano- es que yo jamás lo había visto así, tan asustado... tenías que ver su rostro para entender lo que digo Nakuru. Fue la primera vez que lo he visto... vulnerable. Y lo peor es que yo no he podido nada por ayudarlo... entonces pensé que tal vez por eso no se casaba conmigo, porque yo no iba a serle de utilidad...

-¡No!- se enoja Nakuru- ¡Nunca más vuelvas siquiera a pensarlo! Él te ama ¿me entiendes? Nunca debes dudarlo... 

-Pero...

-¡En el amor no hay peros ni excusas!- Nakuru la mira fijamente a los ojos seriamente, para luego sonreírle- entiendo que sientas que no puedes ayudar, pero. ¿te has puesto a pensar qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras estado ayer con él? ¿Si él no hubiera podido desahogarse contigo? Tú eres más importante para él de lo que crees. Él te necesita a su lado Tomoyo, con tu sola presencia ya lo ayudas... por eso no quiero que vuelvas a pensar de ese modo ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí- ella se seca las lágrimas- muchas gracias, Nakuru.

-¡No, si después te paso mis honorarios!- sonríe ella. Ambas estallan a carcajadas por este comentario. Cuando terminan de reírse, Nakuru la vuelve a mirar fijamente- así tienes que estar, sino no serías un bueno apoyo para Eriol. 

-Gracias de nuevo...- le sonríe Tomoyo- siempre supe que en ti podría encontrar a una amiga cercana, cuando Sakura me hiciera falta.

-Bueno, pues ahora tengo que probar que mi teoría era buena y que tú también puedes ser mi amiga- suspira Nakuru- porque tengo que comunicarte algo... y espero que me ayudes a decírselo a Eriol.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunta Tomoyo extrañada por la actitud de Nakuru.

-No sé por dónde empezar... bueno, últimamente me he sentido un poco, extraña, distinta. Es como si alguien me llamara, como si una parte de mí estuviera, no sé, ¿despertando? Una sensación así. De allí no te puedo decir más nada, porque ni yo misma sabría explicarme. El punto es, Tomoyo, que tengo que hacer un viaje... ahora. 

-¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde?- pregunta Tomoyo, no se esperaba esta confesión. 

-No puedo decirte. Y sé que puede sonar egoísta que me vaya yo en un momento como este para resolver una situación personal, pero es que es verdad importante. Incluso creo que ayudará en todo esto que está ocurriendo. 

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que tu problema personal se relaciona con estos sucesos que han estado ocurriendo?- duda Tomoyo.

-Si lo quieres ver así... pero es que no puedo explicarte más nada. Sólo te pido que, por favor, confíes en mí... y quiero que me ayudes a hablarlo con Eriol sin que se moleste...- le dice ella en tono suplicante.

-La verdad es que, tú lo conoces, puede que no le agrade la idea, pero no va a interferir en tu vida. Pero yo hablaré con él, descuida- sonríe entrelazando sus manos- pero quiero que te cuides mucho ¿de acuerdo? 

-¡¡Lo tengo!! ¡¡Vengan rápido!!- el grito de Spinel hizo que ambas corrieran hasta donde estaba. 

-¿Y?- Tomoyo está desesperada- ¿Qué es el libro?

-Son las instrucciones que supongo usó el mago Clow para crear las cartas y a los guardianes- dice Spi con mucha seguridad. 

**Hong Kong, residencia Li. **

Sakura da un suspiro mientras contempla el libro que contiene las cartas. Hacía poco se encontraba en una situación similar: volver a usar las cartas para una batalla. Aunque ahora era distinto, ella las había guardado hacías apenas unos meses y ya había recuperado la habilidad para usarlas. Da otro suspiro y extiende su mano, que tiene la llave, y empieza a recitar el conjuro. 

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante se Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo... ¡¡Libérate!!-

El báculo mágico apareció al instante y ella lo tomó. Luego tomó con su otra mano el libro de las cartas. 

-Por favor- murmura ella- por favor, ayúdenme a mí y a Shaoran en esta batalla que se avecina irremediablemente. Pero, sobre todo, protejan a mi bebé, es lo más importante para mí.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, extendió el báculo hasta el libro y éste enseguida se abrió. Las cartas salieron de allí de inmediato, formando un círculo alrededor de Sakura y a sus pies aparece el símbolo del sello. Sakura empieza a repasar las cartas, que están en el orden en que fueron selladas. La última es la carta Tierra, no hay otra después de ella. 

-Un momento...- Sakura vuelve a verlas todas. Y entonces confirma que no se ha equivocado. Hay dos cartas que faltan. ¿Acaso no entraron en el libro? ¿Por qué?

-¡Kero!- el guardián en el acto aparece. Estaba tomando una siesta en su cajón, que Sakura le había acomodado como en los tiempos de la primaria. Kero tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente estaba profundamente dormido. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Ojalá y sea algo importante- suspira el guardián acercándose a Sakura. 

-Creo que lo es. Es que tengo una duda. Después de ser selladas... Destino y Esperanza quedaron en el libro ya actuarán como las demás cartas Sakura ¿no es así?- 

-Claro, ellas eran cartas especiales pero ya al momento de ser selladas serán como las otras- le confirma Kero- pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta???

-Kero...- Sakura cierra los ojos y aprieta el báculo contra sí- Destino y Esperanza no están en el libro...

Kero abre los ojos de par en par y dirige su mirada al libro. 

-¡¡¿¿QUÉÉÉ?!!- exclama el pequeño guardián.

**En el Concilio.**

-Shaoran- Xiao entra sin tocar al cuarto- tienes visita. 

-¿Visita? ¿de quién?- pregunta él sin desprender la vista de unos documentos que estaba leyendo. 

-Ni te lo imaginas. Es más, si te lo dijera, capaz que ni me crees- sonríe su amigo apoyado en la puerta. 

-Xiao, no estoy para bromas ni adivinanzas, de modo que por favor anuncia a quien me quiere ver- suspira Shaoran.

-Oh, vamos que le quitas la poca diversión al asunto- suspira Xiao- allá afuera está Tao Feng ansioso por verte y hablar contigo...

-¿Qué?- Shaoran está visiblemente sorprendido, se pone de pie enseguida- Xiao ¿me estás hablando en serio?

-¡Te dije que no ibas a creerme!- le reclama él- sí, es Tao Feng... y por lo visto, ya sabes por dónde viene el asunto, ¿no?

-Voy enseguida a atenderlo- dice Shaoran, pero antes de irse se voltea a su amigo- y por favor, sigues investigando el caso Yang. Sé que ya es suficiente con tener a su hija en tu casa, pero...

-Tranquilo, que en todo caso no tengo que quejarme, fui yo quien me ofrecí a cuidar a Lai Ming. Y respecto a la investigación, iba yo a pedirte que me dejaras manejarla, je, je. 

-Bueno, sé que está en buenas manos, nos veremos luego- dice ya cerrando la puerta.

Shaoran toma aire y camina hasta el hombre que tiene a pocos metros de sí. Tao Feng, a pesar de su edad, aún se conserva y muchas mujeres lo consideran muy apuesto y han tratado muchas de conquistarlo, ya que a pesar de su suerte con las mujeres, sólo se casó una vez; pero lamentablemente su esposa murió, y ya no se volvió a casar más. Él lidera su clan con firmeza y es duro con todos, hasta con su propio hijo, de quien también se espera mucho. Feng es muy conservador, y al principio se opuso a que Shaoran llevara el liderazgo del Concilio, por creerlo muy joven e inexperto pero, finalmente dio su voto y, gracias a él, hoy Shaoran era el Jefe del Concilio. 

-Un placer tenerlo aquí- dice Shaoran estrechando su mano. 

-El placer es mío, aunque lástima que mi visita no es de asuntos sociales- suspira él tristemente. 

-Yo más lo lamento- dice Shaoran- si gusta podemos pasar a...

-No, no es necesario- él se niega- a decir verdad mi visita también va a ser breve. He venido a aclarar ciertos puntos...

-Lo escucho...

-Es ya más que obvia la situación de crisis que vivimos. La muerte de Yang fue el detonante para que todos estuviéramos alertas. Ya que al parecer no eres sólo tú su objetivo, ahora todos los líderes de los Clanes poderosos están preocupados. Y por lo que puedo intuir, quien está detrás de todo esto no sólo buscando al Jefe, sino al Concilio entero. De modo que quiero que sepas y tengas muy claro que vengo en representación mía y la de los demás Clanes influyentes: Li, tienes todo nuestro apoyo incondicional... para lo que sea. Si tú, tu esposa o alguno más de tu familia necesitan ayuda...

-Gracias- sonríe Shaoran levemente- es bueno saber que cuento con ustedes. Aunque nunca dudé de su apoyo.

-Bueno, pues no te quito más tu tiempo- se despide Feng- estamos en contacto...

-Feng, espera un momento- Shaoran lo detiene- es que, verás... tengo una duda y a lo mejor tú me lo puedes aclarar. ¿No conoces de la existencia de un Clan Chien?

Feng frunce en ceño, y se queda quieto un segundo, como tratando de recordar algo.

-No, que yo recuerde no hay ningún Clan Chien... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada en especial- Shaoran calla el verdadero motivo- es que me lo han nombrado y no supe responder si existía o no.

-Pues no que yo sepa, pero de todas formas si quieres puedo averiguar- se ofrece Feng.

-Se lo agradecería- Shaoran arquea un poco sus labios.

-Entonces hasta pronto- Feng estrecha sus manos nuevamente y luego se va de allí con pasos rápidos, Shaoran piensa que de verdad es un hombre muy ocupado. Pero a pesar de todo, sacó tiempo y fue allí personalmente a darle su apoyo; se sentía algo más tranquilo ahora. 

Él entra en su despacho de nuevo, y se sorprende al no encontrar a Xiao. Por lo visto se tomó demasiado en serio eso de llevar la investigación de la muerte de Yang. Ahora sólo tenía que terminar de revisar unos cuantos documentos y podría irse a casa. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Sakura y de estrecharla contra sí. 

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Tomoyo contempla el libro que tiene en su mano. Aún no puede creer que allí dentro esté encerrado el secreto para crear las cartas Clow y a los guardianes. Da un profundo suspiro y ve su otra mano, en donde está una carta. Al final, Nakuru no tuvo el valor de hablar con Eriol y decidió darle un carta explicándole todas la razones que antes le había dado a ella. Tomoyo no entendía muy bien las razones de Nakuru, pero trataría de interceder por ella, porque al escuchar a Nakuru, le dio la ligera impresión que Nakuru se iba en busca de alguien, a encontrarse con alguien importante para ella. Toma aire y abre la puerta, Eriol está sentado en la cama, ella no le dejó pararse. Le dijo muy claramente que no se parara de la cama a menos que fuera necesario, porque necesitaba descansar. Ella le sonríe y él también al verla entrar. 

-Hola- Tomoyo pone el libro en la mesita de noche. No le dirá acerca de él todavía, ya que no sabría cómo decírselo. Ahora lo primordial es la carta de Nakuru. 

-Hola. Me pareció que tocaban la puerta hace como una hora ¿quién era?- pregunta.

-Eran Nakuru y Spinel- suspira ella- querían visitarte pero yo pensé que estabas aún dormido. De otro modo les habría dicho que pasaran a verte- se excusa ella un poco apenada.

-Está bien- Eriol la toma de la mano, entonces nota la carta que ella tiene- ¿de quién es?

-Es de Nakuru, para ti. Pensaba decírtelo en persona, pero al final tuvo que irse, por eso te dejó esto- ella le extiende la carta y él la toma.

Eriol contempla el sobre por unos segundos. Se pregunta qué es eso que le tiene que decir Nakuru, y se sorprende mucho que ella utilice el medio escrito, ya que a ella siempre le gusta hablar la cosas en persona. Finalmente, abre el sobre y lee el contenido. 

            Querido Eriol:

Sé que te debes estar preguntando la razón de esta carta. Y antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber tenido el valor de decirte esto en persona. Y también quiero que ante todo, trates de comprenderme, sé que no es muy lógico esto que te voy a decir, pero sólo quiero que tengas presente que es muy importante para mí, Eriol.

Eriol, he tomado la decisión de irme de Inglaterra. ¿A dónde? No puedo decirte exactamente a dónde, porque no estoy muy segura. ¿Por qué? Oh, si tan sólo pudiera explicarte, pero ni yo misma comprendo. Sólo quiero que sepas que voy a estar bien, y que tal vez cuando llegue a mi destino te escriba de nuevo, para estés más tranquilo. 

No quiero que pienses que soy una cobarde, y que estoy huyendo de la situación que se avecina, porque no puedes estar más equivocado. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, porque yo te quiero muchísimo y jamás trataría de huir de mi misión, que es protegerte. Además, si todo sale como creo que será, tal vez y hasta este viaje tan misterioso que realizo, nos ayude a todos  a enfrentar mejor esta situación. Pero no me pides que te explique más nada, porque aunque me duela ocultártelo, no puede decírtelo. 

Ahora sí me despido y pidiéndote que por favor te cuides mucho, lamento que si en el tiempo en que me ausente llegaran a atacarte, lamento no poder estar allí para protegerte. Pero sé que puedes contar con Spi, no tenía que hacerlo prometer que lo cuidaría. Pero te advierto que no trates de sacarle información, él sabe tanto o menos que tú. ¡Aunque no te negaré que me costó un montón calmarlo cuando le dije lo mismo que te digo a ti ahora! Tomoyo también lo sabía, pero no te enojes que se acaba de enterar, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y quién mejor que ella ¿no? Y sé que tampoco tengo que pedirte esto, pero por favor cuídala mucho, ella te quiere muchísimo. Busca siempre apoyo en ella, por favor no olvides lo mucho que ambos se necesitan mutuamente. 

De nuevo pidiéndote perdón me despide, 

Con cariño,

Nakuru. 

-¿Y bien?- Tomoyo se sienta a su lado.

-¡¿Pero qué le ocurre a Nakuru?!!- exclama Eriol- entiendo que se haya ido, yo respeto su decisión pero me molesta que no haya tenido la confianza para decírmelo.

-Estaba desesperada- dice Tomoyo tomando su mano- pero la veía muy decidida. 

-¿Pero por qué no puede decirme nada?- insiste Eriol- ¡Es absurdo!

-¿Te digo la verdad? Yo pienso que se fue a buscar a alguien- le comenta Tomoyo sonriendo levemente- sabes a lo que me refiero...

-¿Insinúas que está enamorada?

-Sólo he dicho que me pareció que iba en busca de alguien, un alguien muy especial para ella- sonríe Tomoyo ante la extraña mirada que le dirige su prometido, como si fuera imposible que Nakuru estuviera enamorada, y que no se lo hubiera comentado. 

-Pero...

-Tranquilo, Eriol- ella le besa en los labios- que hay sucesos que realmente no tienen explicación...

**Hong Kong, casa de Xiao y Tsi.**

Continúa sentada en la sala, con la mirada un poco perdida, pero no tanto como ayer en la tarde. Tsi la mira disimuladamente mientras lee un libro, siente una pena inmensa por Lai Ming. Es una muchacha en verdad bonita, sus ojos de un color negro intenso, al igual que sus largos cabellos. Su piel es blanca y sus facciones muy finas. Sin embargo, su belleza se opacaba por la gran tristeza que reflejaba su rostro, en las mejillas aún se notaba el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas. Tsi tenía unas ganas inmensas de conversar con ella, de poder decirle algo, pero nada le salía. Entonces siguió con su lectura, pero a los pocos minutos, sintió como una mirada se posaba sobre ella y sonrió al notar que se trataba de Lai Ming. 

-¿Ocurre algo?- le sonríe Tsi.

Ella niega con la cabeza. Tsi celebra su pequeño triunfo, ya que por lo menos la chica ha entablado uno tipo de comunicación con ella. Entonces notó que Lai Ming se había fijado en el título del libro. Estaba leyendo un libro sobre los primeros meses de embarazo.

-Oh, es que voy a tener un bebé- sonríe ella, Lai Ming arquea sus labios un poco- por eso estoy leyendo este libro... quiero estar muy bien preparada ¿sabes? La magia a veces no es suficiente para ayudar a un parto sin complicaciones- sonríe de nuevo, al notar que Lai Ming le está prestando mucho interés.

-A veces la magia no sirve de mucho- suspira ella, Tsi la mira fijamente- como mi padre, no le sirvió ser el jefe de uno de los Clanes más poderosos a la hora de salvarse de la muerte. 

-Bueno, Lai Ming... ¿sabes?- Tsi se pone en pie y camina hasta ella, sentándose a su lado- yo soy una de las que cree en el destino. Y el destino es algo que jamás se puede cambiar, poseas magia o no...

-¿Acaso entones era el destino de mi padre morir?- Lai Ming la mira fijamente. 

-Todo tiene una razón en esta vida, Lai Ming- Tsi la toma de la mano- tal vez tu padre murió, porque a ti el destino te deparaba una misión especial ¿no crees?

-¿Sí?- Lai Ming mira a Tsi fijamente- ¿Cree que pueda ser eso?

-¿Por qué no?- Tsi le acaricia los largos cabellos a la chica.

Lai Ming no dice nada, sólo la abraza fuertemente y Tsi sonríe. 

-Quiero que sepas que mientras permanezcas aquí, puedes contar conmigo y con Tao para lo que sea ¿entendido?- le sonríe ella. Lai Ming también lo hace, pero en ese momento el teléfono suena y Tsi va a atender. Se trata de Kaho, quien le pregunta por Touya.

-Oh, cierto- se excusa ella- lo había olvidado por completo... pero ahora mismo no puedo ir... no puedo dejar a Lai Ming sola... sí es la hija de Yang, se está quedando en nuestra casa y no puedo dejarla sola en la casa... ¿Touya no puede esperarse hasta mañana?... sí entiendo, pero dile que es para mañana y no hay más que discutir... bueno, adiós Kaho...- ella cierra el teléfono. 

-¿Quién era?- pregunta Lai Ming.

-Un amiga a quien tengo que resolverle un pequeño problema. Pero como no puedo dejarte sola se van a tener que esperar hasta mañana- sonríe Tsi, aunque ya se imagina el berrinche que armará Touya en la casa de los Li. 

-Seguro, pero yo puedo cuidarme sola.- suspira ella- ¿sabe? Mi papá también me sobreprotegía muchísimo... y por eso me molestaba con él...

-Es natural- sonríe Tsi- a una hija tan bella hay que cuidarla mucho. Pero de verdad no podemos dejarte sola, más porque no sabemos si quien... se fue contra tu padre... te quiera atacar a ti, es por eso que no podemos dejarte sola. Por eso creo que debemos contratar a alguien... Xiao ya puso un anuncio esta mañana. 

-¡Ay!- suspira Lai Ming- con tal de que no sea una viejecita, porque de ser así sería todo lo contrario. Quien tendría que cuidarla sería yo...

-¡Está bien, trataremos de que sea alguien joven!- sonríe Tsi quien corre a atender la puerta extrañándose un poco, ya que no esperaba a nadie y menos a esta hora de la tarde. 

Tsi abre la puerta y se sorprende al notar que se trata de una joven mujer que le está sonriendo. Es una bella mujer, aunque lo más notorio son sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules. Sin embargo, con todo lo que está ocurriendo, Tsi sabe que no puede confiarse ni juzgar a nadie por las apariencias. 

-Disculpe... ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta Tsi.

-Lo siento, he debido presentarme. He venido por el anuncio en el que se solicita a alguien para que cuide a una chica  ¿es aquí verdad?

-¡Oh, sí, claro!- Tsi le sonríe y la invita a pasar- me alegro que hayan venido tan rápido. Casualmente estábamos hablando de ellos... 

-En el anuncio no se listaban los requisitos requeridos.- dice la joven- ¿Qué se necesita?

-En realidad no mucho. Con que entable amistad con la chica es más que suficiente. Ella necesita cariño, acaba de perder a su padre y tanto yo como mi esposo no tenemos ahora mucho tiempo para dedicarle... 

-Entiendo- ambas entran a la sala en donde se encuentra Lai Ming, la joven enseguida le sonríe. 

-Es ella- Tsi la señala- Lai Ming, ella viene por el puesto del que te platiqué, ella es...

-Lin...- suspira ella mirando a Lai Ming- soy Lin, mucho gusto, Lai Ming... un muy bonito nombre, significa "aurora" ¿cierto?- la chica asiente y Lin sonríe- entonces quiere decir que posees un gran brillo interior ¿sabes?

-¿Brillo interior?- se extraña Lai Ming.

-Sí, si quieres puedo hablarte algo de eso- Lin se sienta y empieza a relatarle a Lai Ming, quien la escucha atenta. Tsi sonríe al notar la extraña pero especial química que ya se formó entre ambas. Tal vez era el destino... entonces siente unas manos en su cintura y se asusta un poco, pero voltea y nota que es un sonriente Xiao, quien no la deja hablar y le da un gran y apasionado beso en los labios. Lin y Lai Ming los observan, la última sonríe con disimulo y Lin da un profundo suspiro, mientras se pregunta una y otra vez: "¿En qué me he metido?" 

-Ella es Lin, vino por el anuncio que pusiste- dice Tsi, aún en los brazos de su esposo.

-Mucho gusto- sonríe Xiao- por lo que puedo ver hay algo de chispa entre ustedes dos...

-No exagere- sonríe Lin- lo único que hecho es sentarme a conversar un rato con ella.

-La verdad no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar seleccionando muchachas y demás, y si usted y Lai Ming se llevan bien, no veo por qué no pueda quedarse con el trabajo- insiste Xiao.

-¿En serio?- dice ella sin mucho entusiasmo- oh, se lo agradezco. 

-Venga mañana a primera hora y hablaremos mejor de todo esto- sonríe Tsi.

-Aquí estaré- dice ella tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta- se lo prometo, y gracias de nuevo.

-Me parece una buena persona- sonríe Lai Ming.

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es que traigo noticias...- Xiao y Tsi se sientan en el sofá, frente a Lai Ming-... es sobre la investigación que hago sobre la muerte de tu padre, no sé si quieras escuchar...

-No, está bien, al contrario, yo más que nadie quiero saber quién lo mató- dice ella decidida- y por qué...

-Pues es que la muerte  de tu padre parece tener alguna conexión con los sucesos ocurridos en el Concilio, sin embargo, él estaba enterado sobre algo de ese asunto, ya que me lo mencionó en una entrevista que tuvimos. El problema es que no sé por qué lo mataron... si él estaba relacionado ¿Por qué lo mataron? ¿Por qué? No puedo explicarme...- suspira Xiao.

-Xiao piensa que Yang estaba relacionado con las personas que quieren matar a Shaoran... cuando no es así- piensa Tsi- ¿Cómo decirle lo que sé sin que no se moleste conmigo? Debe hacerlo, eso ayudaría mucho en su investigación...

-¿Insinúa usted que mi padre tenía algo que ver con quienes quieren destruir a Li?- Lai Ming se enoja- ¡Es absurdo! ¡Él no haría algo así!

-Pero, piénsalo bien, no quiero manchar la memoria de tu padre pero ¿Por qué otra razón lo matarían?- le plantea Xiao.

-¿No has pensando en otra probabilidad?- dice Tsi, porque ella tiene que hacer algo, sabe que Yang es inocente- porque, podría ser que él no estaba involucrado, sin embargo de un forma u otra se enteró y por eso lo mataron; para que no dijera nada ¿no puede ser?- sugiera ella. 

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- pregunta Xiao.

-Puede ser otra probabilidad- dice Lai Ming- ¿Por qué no?

-Tienen razón...- dice él-... hay que analizar todas las opciones. Pero, lamentablemente, aunque alguna de esas teorías fuera cierta, no contamos con ninguna pista que nos lleve al asesino. 

-Sí, sí la hay- Lai Ming se pone en pie- ¡Claro que la hay! ¿Tiene alguna foto del asesinato?

-Creo que sí, pero no creo que quieras verla, Lai Ming, son horribles...- dice Xiao.

-Es que analicemos: a mi padre no lo pudieron matar con cualquier hechizo. Tuvo que ser alguien en verdad muy poderoso, alguien que supiera realizar algún conjuro especial. De modo que si le llevan la foto a alguien que sepa de eso, tal vez pueda decirnos qué clan puede hacer ese hechizo ¿no?- sonríe ella levemente.

Xiao se le queda mirando por unos largos minutos y Lai Ming la mira como esperando su aprobación. Finalmente, Xiao se pone en pie y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, quien se sorprende por la actitud de él. Seguramente espera que le diga que es absurdo lo que dice, pero en cambio, ve cómo Xiao sonríe.

-¡Eres una chica en verdad muy inteligente, Lai Ming! ¡No sé cómo no pensé en eso antes!- le dice- ya se podrán imaginar lo ofuscado que estoy con toda esta situación... 

-Me sorprende tu cambio de actitud, Lai Ming, hace no menos de un par de horas seguías llorando y ahora te vemos decidida a averiguar quién mató a tu padre- dice Tsi sonriendo por el cambio de la chica.

-Es que lo que usted me dijo sobre el destino, más lo que dijo Lin sobre el brillo interior, me hicieron comprender que el destino espera aún que yo brille muchísimo, y que mi fuerza aún no está terminada. Por eso debo saber quién mató a mi padre...- suspira ella decidida ante la mirada aprobatoria de Xiao y Tsi.

Mientras, afuera de la casa se encuentran Tao y Lin. Desde que ella salió de la casa, ninguno de los dos había hablado; sólo se habían quedado observando en silencio. Lin siente que Tao no está muy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo.

-No hemos hablado de esto- rompe ella el silencio- creo que deberíamos hablarlo...

-...- él permanece en silencio.

-Siento que estás enojado... ¿Qué hice mal?- pregunta ella desesperada.

-No, en realidad no eres tú- él dice al fin- no eres ni tú ni yo...

-¿Entonces? Has estado así todo el día y creo que tengo derecho a saber por qué- pregunta ella acercándose a él.

-Esto... esta misión que te han encomendado. ¿Acercarte a la hija de Yang? No sé. Es que se ve tan simple e inocente... no sé qué trama mi padre con esto, pero seguro nada bueno- dice él mirando la casa de Xiao.

-Eso no importa- Lin toma su mano- ya que nosotros nos habremos ido. Además, él sólo destruye a los que le estorban en sus planes. ¿Qué estorbo o molestia puede representar para él una niñita de quince años? 

-Es eso lo que me pregunto- suspira él- y lo que me temo es que quedemos enredados en esta última situación y que nos sea más difícil que nunca liberarnos...- dice abrazando a Lin, sin dejar de mirar la casa. Tiene el presentimiento de que sus problemas apenas empiezan. 

**Residencia Li.**

Shaoran entra en su casa y ve cómo se levanta Kaho, pero al notar que es él da un suspiro de decepción. Él entiende que ha de estar esperando a Tsi, de quien espera llegue rápido o de lo contrario Touya va a explotar en serio. No sabe cómo su cuñado ha resistido tanto tiempo tirado en esa cama contra su voluntad. Entra a su cuarto mientras pasan por su mente esos pensamientos y encuentra a su mujer sentada frente al espejo. Nota enseguida que Sakura está preocupada y alterada por algo. Se acerca y apoya sus manos en los hombros de su esposa mientras le da un beso en la frente. 

-Hola...- le saluda.

-Hola, Shaoran- le sonríe ella levemente- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien, pero a ti se te ve desde lejos se ve que algo te preocupa ¿qué pasa?- él se inclina ante ella.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es que con lo que ha pasado hoy, no es para menos estar un poco alterada...

-Pues ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- Shaoran acaricia la mejilla de Sakura, como tratándole de traspasarle algo de tranquilidad.

-¿Recuerdas que antes de salir esta mañana, yo te comenté que planeaba sacar las cartas por si se necesitaban?- pregunta ella y continúa al ver que Shaoran asiente- pues lo hice... y todo estaba muy bien, hasta que noté que Destino y Esperanza no se encontraban- la cara de asombro de Shaoran no se hizo esperar- y lo peor de todo es que cuando llamé a Kero y se lo conté, él me reveló que, mientras tú y yo estábamos en Inglaterra, él vio cómo el libro liberó una extraña energía. No pudo decírmelo porque no sabía cómo yo reaccionaría y además dijo que las "circunstancias" se lo impidieron- suspira ella recordando que para Kero las "circunstancias" tenían un nombre (Shaoran Li).

-Oh...- Shaoran no sabe qué decir.

-Lo mismo dije yo... quedé totalmente pasmada... ¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo?- ella se refugia en su pecho- ¿Crees que todo eso tenga que ver con la situación que hay en el Concilio?

-No lo sé- él la rodea con sus brazos y la besa en la frente- pero recuerda que pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos en esto ¿no? Además no te alteres mucho, no quiero que esto afecte al bebé ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- sonríe ella. Las narices de ambos se rozan- te amo tanto...

-Yo también- ambos se funden en un profundo beso.

**Kyoto, Japón.**

¡Aún no podía creer que estuviera aquí, en Kyoto! Llevaba allí apenas unas horas pero no había podido presentarse con él porque primero tuvo que soportar los regaños de su hermana, que no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo esto. Sin embargo, su hermana no podía criticarla, ya que ella también se puso en contacto con su "persona especial". "Pero nos vamos a arrepentir de esto..." le había dicho su hermana. Porque, realmente ella no estaba allí por una misión en específico, ahora mismo no le importaba proteger a alguien, ni cuidar a nadie. Sólo quería encontrarse con él de nuevo. Ahora mismo eso era lo más importante. Lo demás vendría después de mirarlo a los ojos, de decirle lo mucho que había extrañado estos meses en que estuvieron separados. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, de rodearlo con sus brazos, de besarlo... 

Detuvo su paso. Había llegado a su destino.... "Hospital Regional de Kyoto" sabía que él trabajaba allí ahora. Se quedó contemplando el edificio por unos minutos. Aún no sabía cómo actuar frente a él. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo sería la reacción de él? ¿Sería buena o mala? Esperaba que él también tuviera el mismo deseo de besarla, de abrazarla... .Un momento... ¡Cómo dudaba de eso! Ella sabía conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de ambos, eran un libro abierto. Pero no podía evitar sentir temor... temor a lo desconocido. Tenía que pensar un poco en el futuro... ¿Qué venía después de el reencuentro? Seguramente no serán unas vacaciones. Desde que decidió venir a Kyoto no ha tomado tiempo para detenerse y preguntarse... ¿Qué viene después? ¿Ahora contra quien tengo que enfrentarme? ¿Cómo saldré de esta situación? ¿Y él? ¿Cómo saldrá él de esa situación? Mientras pensaba en estas preguntas y en sus posibles y aterradoras respuestas, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su cartera y tocó el dije, que representaba su amor, y lo apretó fuertemente, como para darse algo de valor. 

"Bien, ya estás aquí, ahora sólo debes dar unos pasos más y estarás con él" piensa para darse ánimos. Empieza a caminar y, finalmente, cruza la puerta principal del hospital. De nuevo se detiene. Observa a las enfermeras y los doctores ir de un lado a otro, haciendo su trabajo. Busca desesperadamente con la mirada el rostro amado, pero no lo encuentra. Baja la mirada un poco decepcionada, pensaba que lo encontraría rápidamente. ¿Estaría él de turno? Espera que sí, porque no le gustaría andar indagando por todo Kyoto para conocer su paradero; se vería como un acto demasiado desesperado. Entonces pensó en su hermana y la envidió profundamente. Ella no tenía que estar buscando a su ser amado, ya que ellos sí se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse, por eso ahora mismo su hermana no estaba pasando por la misma angustia que ella, de eso estaba muy segura. "Maldición, ya estás aquí. ¡No puedes echarte para atrás!" se dice a sí misma para darse más fortaleza. Alza la mirada y ve la recepción del hospital. Tal vez allí deba preguntar por él, y si no se encuentra, también puede interrogar por su hogar. Se encamina hasta allá con la frente en alto y la mirada decidida. Son unos pocos metros la distancia a recorrer, pero a ella le parecen kilómetros, millas. Cada paso es una victoria ganada, pero no la guerra. Finalmente, llega y se coloca frente a la enfermera que la recibe con una sonrisa cálida.

-Buenas tardes, señorita- la saluda cortésmente- ¿Podría decirme en qué puedo ayudarla? ¿Algún familiar o conocido suyo se encuentra internado en ese hospital? 

Ella da un profundo suspiro y mira a la enfermera fijamente a los ojos.

-No, no nadie conocido mío está en este hospital- la enfermera frunce el seño ante tal respuesta, pero ella continúa- en realidad yo... vengo a buscar a un médico que, según me dijeron, trabaja aquí... 

-Oh, ya veo. Si me da su nombre lo localizo enseguida- le sonríe de nuevo ella- y si no está de turno puede decirle en dónde reside.

-Busco al Dr. Tsugishiro... Yukito Tsugishiro...- finalmente dice ella.

-Veamos- ella teclea en su computadora y a los pocos segundos sonríe- ¡Bueno, parece que está usted de muy buena suerte!  Porque ahora mismo el Dr. Tsugishiro se encuentra cumpliendo su turno. Está ocupando el consultorio 07 ... le avisaré enseguida... ¿A quién tengo que anunciar?  

A pesar de la buena noticia, no puede decir más nada, sólo una leve sonrisa se escapa de sus labios. Pero no puede describir los miles de sentimientos que se apoderan de su ser y su corazón. ¡Ya le han dicho que está aquí! El momento que tanto había ansiado hacía ya muchos meses, por fin se había realizado. ¡Y no sabía cómo actuar! 

-¡Señorita!- la llamada de la enfermera la devolvió a la realidad.

-Lo siento- se disculpa ella muy apenada por su distracción- ¿Qué me decía?

-Le pregunta a quién tengo que anunciar- suspira la enfermera sonriendo- ¿Me da su nombre?

Ella de nuevo mete la mano en su cartera y aprieta fuertemente el dije. Pero esta vez siente la necesidad de sacarlo, lo observa por unos segundos. Una Y & D entrelazadas. Se lleva el dije a su pecho y da un profundo suspiro.

-Li...- dice finalmente-... Pai Li. 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Notas de Autora: ¡Bien! Bien! ¡Hasta que al fin el tan esperado cap5. les confieso que para este capítulo no me salía nada pero nada... hasta que finalmente una cartita de apoyo de Maricris me hizo sentarme y pensar... mis pensamientos volaron hacia una sola persona... (se omite el nombre para evitar problemas =P jeje) y entonces la historia surgió por sí misma... 

La última parte no se la esperaban ¿o sí? ¡Es que ya es hora de que mi parejita de oro aparezca! ¡Arriba Esperanza y Yue!! Y ya también es un hecho que Kogane- Destino va a encontrarse con Nakuru – Ruby Moon. ¿Habrá Yuri en esta historia? JA! Pues ¡No les digo! Aunque la verdad todo depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando. Espero que esa parte me haya quedado bien, ya que no estaba muy inspirada.

Ah! Parece que todavía muy pocos saben de la existencia de Inspiration. Su dirección es http://galeon.com/inspiration y en esa página web podrán encontrar todos los caps de "Destino y Esperanza" además de los que conforme vaya escribiendo de "Secuela de un Amor" de modo que si quieren leer el cap siguiente antes que nadie, siempre estén pendientes de esta página n_n. Bueno, no les molesto más y vamos con: 

**Avances del Capítulo 6: "Ataque Frontal"**

Mientras Lai Ming hace amistad con Lin, ésta se va enterando de muchas cosas que serían de utilidad para su "amo" (si lo quieren ver así) y nuevamente entrará en dilema. ¿Qué debe hacer? Mientras, el misterioso niño hace acto de presencia en casa de Eriol, y Tomoyo se enfrenta a él en un intento desesperado por salvar a su prometido. Tsi ha curado a Touya (¡Hasta que al fin!) y éste finalmente decide formalizar las cosas con Kaho, quien no puede ser más feliz. Xiao sigue investigando más la muerte de Yang, basándose en la teoría de Tsi, y también con la sugerencia de Lai Ming, lleva una foto del asesinato de Yang a un experto, quien nuevamente menciona al misterioso Clan Chien. Al parecer se cansaron de jugar y, finalmente, la persona que anda tras Shaoran, decide lanzarle un ataque frente a frente, utilizando lo mejor que tiene: Tao. 

Comentarios, sugerencias (para el sexo del bebé de Sakura!) críticas y demás por favor a rei01@tokyo-3.com  o a meiko@sakuracards.com 


	6. Ataque Frontal

Secuela de un Amor.

Por: Marissa Cervantes

**Capítulo 6: "Ataque Frontal".**

-Es fascinante, tu padre fue un gran hombre, estoy segura...- sonríe Lin, quien está en la habitación de Lai Ming. Ambas han estado conversando desde que Lin llegó a la casa muy temprano. 

-Sí, sí que lo fue- suspira Lai Ming- lástima que ocurrió todo esto, me hubiera encantado que lo conocieras...

-No te pongas triste- Lin coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Lai Ming- te aseguro que quien cometió tal crimen tarde o temprano va a pagarlo muy caro...

-Pues será más pronto de lo que crees- dice Lai Ming decidida- porque Xiao ya está encargándose personalmente de averiguar quién lo hizo. Y cuando lo descubran esa persona estará en problemas... yo también le ayudaré a él y a Tsi, porque la muerte de mi padre no puede quedar impune... el culpable tiene que pagar....

-Sí, claro que sí- asiente Lin, aunque en el fondo está algo preocupada por lo que acaba de oír. A ella no le conviene que investiguen sobre la muerte de Yang. ¿Qué pasaría si encontraban una prueba que diera con ella y Tao? No quería ni pensarlo, porque seguramente el verdadero culpable se lavaría las manos de ese asunto y entonces ambos quedarían como los asesinos. Bueno, en cierto modo sí lo eran; pero el autor intelectual tenía que pagar su participación también. 

-Lin, en todo el tiempo que hemos conversado sólo hemos hablado de mí, mi vida, mis gustos, mi familia- Lai Ming mira a Lin sonriendo- pero yo no sé nada de ti... cuéntame sobre ti, Lin.

Ella temía que la chica hiciera esa pregunta. Porque ¿qué le diría?, ¿qué? ¿Le diría que a toda su familia la habían matado y ella había terminado sirviendo a un tipo cuyo único propósito en la vida era acabar con Shaoran Li y que no le importaba pasar sobre quien fuera, incluso su propio hijo? ¿Le diría que ella no había tenido otra opción más que matar a su padre? ¿Le diría que ella, la persona a quien tenía enfrente, era quien mató a su padre? 

-Lin...- la llama ella- cuéntame...

-Pues, te sonará un poco extraño- suspira ella sonriéndole- pero creo que nuestras vidas se parecen un poquito...

-¿En serio?- a Lai Ming se le ilumina el rostro.

-Sí, ya que yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña. Era incluso más joven que tú. Tenía diez años cuando mis padres murieron... por eso cuando la Sra. Tsi me dijo que necesitabas atención porque habías perdido a tu padre, supe que era mi destino encontrarme contigo...

-¿Y cómo murieron tus padres, Lin?- pregunta ella mostrando interés.

-Digamos que fue un accidente- suspira ella tristemente- un accidente que cambió mi vida para siempre...

-Lo siento, yo no quise...- Lai Ming trata de disculparse.

-Tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No tienes que disculparte- sonríe Lin- después de la muerte de mis padres, mi vida fue transcurriendo por oscuras sombras... que parecían no tener salida. Me sentía perdida, y obedecía órdenes sin chistar, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía; tal vez pensaba que así de alguna manera olvidaría la muerte de mis padres. Todos estos años habían sido para mí como un oscuro callejón sin salida, hasta que finalmente algo dentro de mí brilló...

-¿Sí?- sonríe Lai Ming- ¿Y por qué?

-Gracias al amor, Lai Ming, fue gracias al amor que recuperé el sentido en mi vida- sonríe ella.

-¿El amor?- sonríe Lai Ming al ver el rostro de Lin- ¡Ay! ¡Cómo quisiera yo también encontrar el amor! ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Tao, y es lo más maravilloso que ha ocurrido en mi vida. Agradezco día a día que nuestros caminos se hayan encontrado...

-Me encantaría conocerlo- suspira Lai Ming- es que por la forma en que lo describes y hablas de él. Seguro se aman mucho...

-Oh... creo que hasta es algo contraproducente- dice ella poniéndose en pie y mirando hacia la ventana. Mientras Lai Ming la observa con detenimiento. Se ha dado cuenta que Lin es una muy buena persona, en quien seguramente puede confiar. 

-Lin- la llama y ella voltea- tengo que confiarte algo y espero que me ayudes. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi padre y yo vivimos una temporada en Inglaterra después de la muerte de mamá? Pues en esos años yo hice una amiga, se llama Sandra, y ella y yo aún mantenemos contacto y, pues, con la muerte de papá yo necesitaba a alguien... eso fue antes de conocerte. El punto es que me contacté con Sandra y ella se preocupó tanto que... 

-¿Qué?- pregunta Lin imaginándose lo que viene.

-...pues que ahora mismo ella debe estar camino a Hong Kong- Lai Ming entrecierra los ojos- y no sé cómo decírselo a Tsi y Xiao sin que se enojen. Ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo... y no quisiera causarles más molestias...

-Tranquila, tranquila Lai Ming- le sonríe Lin tomándola de la mano- tú deja todo en mis manos y todo estará bien... 

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

El ruido de la tostadora le devuelve a la realidad. Todos estos días ha estado como soñando despierta. Se acerca y saca los panes, les coloca un poco de mantequilla y los coloca sobre la bandeja, en donde tiene jugo y algo de té. Toma la bandeja en sus manos y, mientras sube las escaleras, piensa en el modo adecuado de decirle la verdad sobre aquel libro; el cual Spi decía que guardaba el secreto sobre la creación de las cartas y sus guardianes. Y lo que aún no entendía era si esto se relacionaba de algún modo con lo que sucedía en el Concilio. La sola idea le helaba la sangre. Tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz de él, diciéndole que entrara. 

-Hola, te traje para que comas un poco- sonríe extendiéndole la bandeja.

-T-chan, ya estoy cansando de estar aquí como un inútil- se queja él- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me ponga en pie?

-Cuando yo lo considere necesario, y ya no me discutas más- le sonríe ella levemente a su prometido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- suspira Eriol resignado y tomando el primer bocado- mmm... está delicioso... me encanta como cocinas, T-chan.

-Ya basta, que voy a terminar por creérmelo- se sonroja ella. Tomoyo esperó a que él terminara su alimento y dejara la bandeja a un lado para acercarse más a él y decirle, lo había resuelto, era mejor no mantenerle esto oculto por mucho tiempo.

-Eriol, mira yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante- dice Tomoyo- pero por favor, quiero primero que te calmes y que no te esfuerces...

-Seguro, T-chan, pero dime que me voy a preocupar en serio...

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había estado limpiando la biblioteca? pues mentí, en cierta forma. Sí limpié la biblioteca, pero aproveché para buscar algún escrito o libro que estuviera relacionado con tus pesadillas y con ese niño tan extraño. La verdad ya estaba desalentándome a mí misma... diciendo que no iba a encontrar nada. Cuando se me ocurrió usar este collar que me diste- dice señalándole el collar, que lo llevaba puesto- no sé por qué se me ocurrió. Pero el punto es que lo usé y señaló un extraño libro... 

Ella se levantó y buscó en la última gaveta de la mesita de noche el libro. Lo sacó de allí y se lo mostró a Eriol.

-...yo lo empecé a leer. Estaba escrito en chino antiguo, de modo que me fue difícil saber que era. Por lo menos supe que el título del libro era "Creación". Mientras estaba descifrando el contenido, llegaron Spi y Nakuru. Allí, aparte de que Nakuru me informó de su viaje, Spi me dijo que en este libro están todas las instrucciones que usó el Mago Clow para crear las cartas y los guardianes...

Al escuchar estas palabras, Eriol tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo contempló por unos instantes. Recuerdos vinieron a su mente, sí, recuerda que Clow utilizó ese libro... "¡¡¡Papá NOO!!" a su mente llega de nuevo la imagen de esos dos hombres y el pequeño niño gritando. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y emite un quejido de dolor. Tomoyo se acerca a él, muy preocupada.

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunta ella. 

-Es él...- dice él, empezando a sudar-... el niño...

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?- se extraña ella.

-Quiero mi libro- una vocecita se deja oír y Tomoyo voltea para contemplar con horror al pequeño ser de aspecto fantasmal que está parada a unos metros de ella y Eriol.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta ella- ¿Quién eres, pequeño? ¿Por qué persigues a Eriol?

-Mi libro- el pequeño señala el libro- quiero mi libro...

-¿Por qué dices que es tu libro?- se extraña Tomoyo- ¿Es tu libro?

-Era de mi padre y por lo tanto ahora a mí me pertenece- reclama el niño.

-¿De tu padre? ¿Y quién es tu padre?- pregunta ella de nuevo.

-Haces muchas preguntas que no quiero contestar- exclama el niño- no estés en mi camino...

-¿Qué?- Tomoyo no puede reaccionar ya que con un rápido movimiento con su mano, el niño desplaza a Tomoyo contra la pared.

-¡Tomoyo!- exclama Eriol y comprueba con horror que él no puede moverse. Sólo puede observar cómo el pequeño avanza hacia él lentamente. El pequeño parece no mirarle, eso lo desespera más aún- ¿Qué quieres? 

-Mi libro...- murmura él.

-¿Tu libro?- Tomoyo se pone en pie- Pero ¿por qué es tu libro? Ahora mismo me vas a decir quién eres...- ella se acerca y toma el libro en sus manos y alza la mirada hacia el niño, ella le enseña el libro- ¿Por qué lo quieres?

-Porque es mío... ¡Él me lo quitó!- exclama señalando a Eriol- ¡Se lo quitó a mi papá!

-¿Qué? ¿Eriol te lo quitó?

-¡Clow fue!- dice el niño extendiendo su mano- ¡Él debe pagar! ¡Todos deben hacerlo!

Tomoyo no da crédito a las palabras del chico. A pesar de su corta edad se pueden percibir un gran resentimiento y, hasta algo de odio, en sus palabras. El niño extiende su mano y el libro se desliza por las manos de Tomoyo y se eleva por los aires. El pequeño lo toma y, al verlo en su poder, sonríe. Y así, ante los ojos de Tomoyo y Eriol, el pequeño se eleva por los aires...

-Ahora sí podré terminarlo...- suspira.

-¿Terminarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?- pero Eriol no puede hacer más anda, la respuesta queda en el aire, porque el niño se desvanece, dejándolos desconcertados.

**Hong Kong.**

-Ahora sí podré terminarlo…- murmura una figura entre sombras, con el libro de la Creación, entre sus manos. Las sombras que lo rodean no dejan ver su rostro, pero él sí puede ver al hombre que está frente a sí, se trata de Tao. 

-¿Terminarlo? ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta Tao. Tiene la mirada en el suelo, por alguna extraña razón no tiene el valor necesario para levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Mirar a su padre... ¡Es tan difícil encajar ese calificativo a la persona que tiene frente a él! ¿Cómo puede ser su padre? En el fondo ambos se tratan como a dos desconocidos, o peor, como un amo y su sirviente. Eso le molesta, porque no tiene respuestas. ¿Por qué su padre le trata así? fue desde que era niño... 

-Terminar lo que mi padre inició- sus palabras regresan a Tao a la realidad-... lo que inició hace mucho tiempo y que no debió terminar en esa tragedia... 

-¿Su padre? ¿Quiere decir mi abue...?- él no se atreve a continuar la frase. Tiene miedo, en el fondo teme la reacción de su "padre".

-No, Tao. Cuando me refiero a mi padre no tiene nada que ver con tu abuelo- le responde su padre cortante- nada que ver...

-¿Entonces...?- esto cada vez sorprende más a Tao.

-Hay cosas de mí que no sabes, Tao. Y que no tienes por qué saber- le dicen.

-Lamento mi indiscreción... señor- suspira él.

-Pero lo que viene sí tienes que saberlo. Porque es de tu conocimiento mi rencor hacia el Clan Li. Y que hace tiempo estoy planeando una venganza hacia ellos, pues ahora que tengo este libro en mi poder me será más fácil. Claro que requiere de tiempo, pero yo ya no puedo esperar más... por eso he decidido atacarlos esta noche... debes prepararte...

-¿Quiere decir que yo...?

-Así es, tú los atacarás- ante tal respuesta, Tao alzó la mirada por primera vez y miró a su padre a los ojos, los cuales eran profundos y penetrantes- despreocúpate. Nadie sabe que eres mi hijo... ni siquiera saben quién tú eres... jamás te presenté ante el Concilio. Nadie nos relacionará. Y sé que tampoco te atraparán... porque te he preparado toda la vida para este día. Sé que no me fallarás y que puedo confiar en ti, hijo... 

Esa palabra hizo eco en el corazón de Tao. "Hijo", eran realmente contadas las veces en que su padre se dirigía a él de esa forma. Ahora se sentía más comprometido. Sentía que su padre le estaba confiando sólo a él esa tarea, porque su padre confiaba en él, su padre estaba depositando su confianza en él, quien ahora menos que nunca le defraudaría. 

-Sí, puede estar seguro de que haré todo perfecto, padre- dice él- dígame qué debo hacer...

Tao no puede ver por las sombras que cubren el rostro de su padre, pero está sonriendo. Al parecer, ha conseguido lo que deseaba. 

**Residencia Li.**

Ella se acerca con cuidado hasta la cama. Es absurdo tener algo de temor, pero la mirada que le lanza él no es para menos. Se pone en pie frente a él y le quita las sábanas. Le pide que extienda sus piernas, él obedece a regañadientes, pero en el fondo está ansioso porque esto termine. Ella coloca sus manos, una en cada pierna y empieza a recitar un conjuro. Una pequeña luz emana de sus manos y él siente una calidez recorrerle sus extremidades, y cierra los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente ella le dice que intente moverlos. Obedece y, levemente, mueve su pie izquierdo. Así, poco a poco, logra levantar sus dos piernas y apoyarlas en el piso. 

-Creo que ya estás bien...- murmura Tsi con timidez.

-¡Qué bien!- Kaho toma a Touya de las manos y lo ayuda a levantarse- muchas gracias, Tsi...

-¡Y todavía le agradeces!- gruñe Touya- ¡Era su deber! ¡Después de todo fue ella quien me puso este hechizo! 

-Ya basta, Touya- suspira Tsi con fastidio- estoy cansada de escuchar tus quejas... yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con hechizarte, pero Mei Ling terminó de convencerme y ¿sabes? En el fondo creo que te lo merecías...

-¡Sí!- Mei Ling entró en la habitación, sorprendiendo al resto- ¡En vez de estar queja y queja deberías de cuidar tu relación con Kaho! ¡Un día de éstos se va a cansar de ti y entonces sí que la perderás para siempre! Honestamente creo que ella ha sido muy paciente contigo, quizás demasiado; pero todo tiene límites y luego dudo mucho que encuentres a otra mujer como Kaho, que te aguante todo...

Touya volteó hacia Mei Ling y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, ayudado un poco por Kaho. Por su parte, ya Mei Ling se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho todo ese discurso, porque lo que se acercaba a ella era un Touya Kinomoto muy enojado. 

-¿Sabes?- le dice una vez frente a Mei Ling- aunque eres una fastidiosa chica y te metes en asuntos que no son tuyos, puede que a veces digas cosas que realmente valgan la pena...

-¿Qué?- se asombra ella por la respuesta de Touya. Pero después reacciona y mira a Kaho, quien le sonríe- ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-¡Sí, claro, Mei Ling!- suspira Touya, quien se voltea y le planta un sorpresivo pero dulce beso a Kaho. Mei Ling y Tsi contemplan ese gesto algo asombradas, aunque felices- ¿O acaso creías que la iba a dejar ir? Puede que sea necio, pero no tanto...

-¡Qué felicidad!- Mei Ling da un saltito, y toma a Tsi de la mano, conduciéndola afuera- pues en ese caso vamos a dejar a los tórtolos solos ¿no te parece? Que luego el novio nos regaña por estar fastidiando... ¡Nos vemos luego, Kaho!

Mei Ling cierra la puerta tras de sí entre risas. Tsi también sonríe, aunque cuando las dos se encuentran solas, intercambian miradas de angustia.

-¿Y? ¿Le dijiste algo a Xiao relacionado con Yang?- pregunta Mei desesperada- ¿Se enojó contigo?

-No, no. Bueno, sí le dije, pero más bien como si fuera una posibilidad. Él no sabe que nos fuimos a entrevistar con él, se llevaría el peor enojo de su vida. Se pondría peor que Touya- ella esboza una sonrisa. 

-Bueno, en eso tienen razón. Pero ¿Qué hizo él después de que le "comentaste" lo de Yang?

-Pues seguimos conversando, junto con Lai Ming. Y allí ella le sugirió que le llevara una de las fotos del asesinato a un experto, por si nos podía descifrar a qué clan pertenecía el hechizo con que lo habían matado- explica Tsi- él lo hizo pero no sé los resultados, no quiso decirme nada. En este momento debe estar contándoselo a Shaoran...

Y la suposición de Tsi era cierta. Justo en ese momento, su esposo le mostraba las fotografías del asesinato a Shaoran. 

-Fueron tomadas el día del asesinato- Xiao deja las tres fotografías sobre el escritorio, al a vista de Shaoran- se las llevé a uno del Clan Kiang Tsen, tú sabes que ellos son uno de los clanes más antiguos y pensé que seguramente podrían decirme qué Clan es experto utilizando este hechizo...

-Bien pensado- Shaoran toma una de las fotos y la observa. Hace una mueca, la imagen es realmente horrible, el cuerpo de Yang yace en el suelo y se puede observar sangre por todas partes-... ¿Qué te dijeron?

-No lo vas a creer- suspira Xiao- le pedí que tres miembros del Clan examinaran la fotografía y después de observar detenidamente la fotografía por casi una hora, cada uno de ellos coincidieron en que sólo un Clan utilizaba eso tan bien...

-¿Y?- se desespera Shaoran.

-Coincidieron en nuestro Clan Fantasma: el Clan Chien- dice Xiao. Shaoran deja vislumbrar su asombro. Ya esto no era coincidencia, era casi un hecho que el Clan Chien tenía que ver con todo lo ocurrido- sí, me asombré tanto como tú, Shaoran. No podía creerlo. 

-Es que es imposible que nadie sepa de ese clan... le pregunté a Feng y él me dijo que desconocía la existencia del Clan Chien. Y si él no lo sabe... entonces ¿Cómo es que exista? Nosotros deberíamos saber de su existencia- Shaoran se pone en pie, dejando las fotografías en el escritorio- no lo entiendo....

-Lo cierto es que nuestro Clan Fantasma es muy activo: haciendo maleficios contra tu familia, matando a Yang... ¿qué más? ¿Acaso irá tras Lai Ming?- suspira con fastidio- sería lo último...

-En caso de que ese clan existiera ¿dónde estarían?- se pregunta Shaoran desesperado, temiendo por Sakura y su bebé- ¿Dónde? 

**Aeropuerto de Hong Kong. **

Mientras Lin lee una revista, Lai Ming mira desesperada su reloj. Faltan unos diez minutos para que llegue el avión de Sandra, directo desde Inglaterra. Tiene muchas ganas de abrazar a su amiga, ella fue como su hermana por los primeros años de su vida y le tenía un cariño muy especial. Lin, por su parte, no puede alejar de su mente a Tao. Pero es porque está preocupada por él. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería muy pronto, que desencadenaría una batalla que hacía mucho se estaba conteniendo. Lo que más le preocupaba era el padre de Tao, él era una persona que sabía manipular muy bien a las personas, si lo sabía ella. Temía que él utilizara sus trucos para amarrar a Tao y que de todas formas para que luchara contra Shaoran Li; que Tao se sintiera comprometido a pelear. 

-¿En qué piensas, Lin?- pregunta  Lai Ming. Ella baja la revista y el sonríe a la chica.

-Nada en especial. Sólo la manera en que le diremos a Tsi y Xiao la presencia de tu amiga... tal vez Tsi no se moleste, pero quién sabe Xiao. 

-Sí, él es quien me preocupa más...- suspira ella.

-Dime algo, ¿Sandra sabe que tú eres... que practicas magia?- pregunta Lin. 

-Sí, sí. De hecho, su familia fue una de las primeras en saber la identidad de Clow reencarnado; su familia forma parte de el Consejo de Hechiceros de Occidente- le explica.

-Entonces no creo que haya tanto problema. Tsi y Xiao se enfadarían si esta chica no tiene nada que ver en esto, porque significaría estar poniéndola en peligro... en todo caso les dejé una nota a ellos, imagino que cuando lleguemos ya la habrán leído. 

-Ojalá- suplica Lai Ming- ojalá y no se enfaden... 

"Pasajeros del vuelo 569, proveniente de Inglaterra, por favor entrar por la puerta 2B" se dejó escuchar por el altavoz. Enseguida Lai Ming se pone de pie y corre hasta la puerta mencionada, seguida de cerca por Lin. 

Lai Ming está ansiosa y su rostro lo refleja cuando empiezan a llegar los pasajeros. Lin está a unos cuantos metros de ella y sonríe levemente al ver el nerviosismo de la chica. Finalmente, observa cómo se abraza con una joven inglesa. Deduce enseguida que se trata de Sandra, a quien imaginó exactamente como es: con largos y ondulados cabellos rubios; ojos verdes claros. Lleva puesto un traje rojo que contrasta con su blanca piel cual espuma. Sus mejillas tienen un leve tono rosado y por su sonrisa se puede decir que es una joven de buenos sentimientos, y Lin nunca se equivoca. 

-Gracias, por venir Sandy- sonríe Lai Ming.

-Por favor- ella le responde en chino, aunque con un acento un tanto gracioso- ¿Para qué estamos las amigas? Lamento mucho lo de tu padre, y estoy aquí porque sé que me necesitas. Y, como te dije antes, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a encontrar al asesino de tu padre.

-Muchas gracias por esto también, Sandy, no sabes lo que significa para mí... contigo aquí ya me siento más tranquila...- ambas se acercan sonriendo  hasta donde se encuentra Lin- déjame presentarte a Lin, quien a partir de ahora será una amiga más para ti ¿de acuerdo? Además, quiero que ustedes dos sean quienes me ayuden a cumplir mi objetivo: averiguar quién mató a mi padre.

Lin se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar estas palabras. Esta situación empezaba a complicarse. Antes pensaba que Lai Ming sólo tenía esa idea de encontrar al asesino porque la muerte de su padre era muy reciente, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. 

-Lin, ella es Sandy- sonríe Lai Ming presentándolas- Sandy ella es Lai Ming... 

-Sandra Spencer, mucho gusto- sonríe ella extendiendo su mano.

-Lin- trata de sonreír un poco y disimular su nerviosismo, porque presiente que será descubierta pronto- Lin Chien...

**Residencia Li.**

Lo observa una vez más, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Ha estado dando vueltas desde la sala a la biblioteca, y siempre fijándose en la hora. Cuando le cuestionó su extraño comportamiento, él le explicó que esperaba una llamada de su madre; ya que ella, después de la boda, había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y había partido rumbo a Europa. A Shaoran no le gustaba llamar mucho a su madre para hacerle consultas relacionadas con el Concilio, él quería comprobar que era autosuficiente. De modo que si esperaba esa llamada  con tantas ansias, seguramente debe ser algo de muchísima importancia. 

-Hola- le saluda Tsi entrando a la sala y sentándose junto a ella- ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto algo preocupada... bueno... ¡Qué pregunta es esa! Con todo lo que está pasando es lógico estar preocupada...

-Bueno, no es que esté preocupada, sino más bien confundida. Shaoran hace varios minutos que espera una llamada de su madre y no me puedo imaginar la razón...- suspira ella.

-Oh, con que de eso se trata- dice Tsi tratando de sonreír, pero no puede. Desde esta mañana ha despertado con un mal presentimiento... un muy mal presentimiento. Y lo que más la aterra, es que sabe que el presentimiento rodea a Sakura. Presiente que algo grave pasará, y sabe que no pasará de esta noche. También la tiene preocupada es su bebé, ella sabe que ambos comparten un vínculo especial, y teme que todos estas preocupaciones le afecten a él. Piensa igualmente en el bebé de Sakura... lo que se desencadenará tal vez lo afecte a él también. 

-Tsi- la llama Sakura, ella voltea hasta su amiga- ahora me toca a mí preguntarte qué es lo que te ocurre. Te noto muy pensativa...

-Pues eso, todo lo que está pasando... no tengo cabeza para más nada- miente Tsi. No tiene corazón ni valor para contárselo a Sakura- y también por Lai Ming, aunque se ve que ya está mucho mejor.. 

Mientras esta conversación ocurre, en la biblioteca, otra conversación muy importante está por ocurrir. Ya que, finalmente, el teléfono empieza a sonar y Shaoran corre a tomar la llamada, ante la vista de Xiao; quien también quería estar presente. Shaoran toma el teléfono y atiende la llamada. Su corazón da un vuelco cuando descubre que, tal y como esperaba, se trata de su madre. 

-Hola, Madre- sonríe él- gracias, esperaba con ansias su llamada.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo que no me explico es la razón de sus ansias, Shaoran- le dice ella. 

-Oh, madre, es que necesito hacerle una consulta muy importante- le explica.

-Imagino que tiene que ver con lo que ocurre por allá ¿no es cierto, hijo?- pregunta con tono preocupado- quedé muy triste cuando me llegó la noticia de la muerte de Yang... lo apreciaba muchísimo, éramos buenos amigos en la juventud. Si en algo puedo ayudar, házmelo saber, ahora ¿Cuál la consulta que deseas hacerme? 

-Sí, madre. Es que hemos estado investigando sobre la persona que está detrás de todo esto. Y han coincidido varias personas, nombrándonos a un clan Chien, nosotros no tenemos registros de que exista ese Clan, y me preguntaba si usted podría decirme si, por lo menos, ese Clan haya existido...- dice. Su madre guarda silencio algunos minutos, en los que Shaoran ruega por que ella recuerde algo.

-Clan Chien... Chien...- repite tratando de recordar, hasta que finalmente habla- ¡Oh, sí ahora recuerdo! 

El rostro de Shaoran se ilumina al escuchar tales palabras, y Xiao se acerca un poco más a su amigo, al notar este cambio en su rostro. Él también ve nuevas esperanzas. 

-Verás, hijo, ese Clan si existió. Cuando yo apenas una jovencita que apenas llegaba a 18 años; ese Clan Chien era uno de los más importantes y sobresalientes en el Concilio. Sus hechizos eran muy poderosos y, sobre todo, efectivos y certeros. Nadie en su sano juicio deseaba estar enemistado con alguien de ese Clan, ya que sobre él podría caer algún tipo de maldición o conjuro que no sólo afectaría a la persona, sino a los que lo rodeaban- Shaoran hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar estas palabras, recordado el conjuro profanado en su contra- sin embargo, por una extraña razón que nunca pudo esclarecerse, los Chien fueron asesinados. Todos fueron muertos... y a pesar de que se realizaron arduas investigaciones, jamás se supo a ciencia cierta quién los mató. 

-¿Entonces "todos" están muertos?- se asombra Shaoran, ya que siendo así era imposible las sospechas que tenían.

-Sí, hijo. Lo recuerdo muy bien, todos...- 

-¿Y no es posible que alguien haya aprendido sus hechizos?- inquiere Shaoran.

-No, no lo creo. Los Chien eran muy reservados en cuanto a eso, sus hechizos sólo lo conocían ellos, nadie más fuera de su Clan, sus secretos los tenían muy bien guardados- le explica.

-Eso quiere decir que es absurdo pensar que alguno de ellos sea quien mató a Yang...- suspira desalentado.

-No te desanimes, hijo. Si quieres, yo puedo regresar...

-No, no madre- la corta Shaoran- tú sigue allá tranquila. ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que nunca te defraudaría? Pues ahora en este momento es cuando debo demostrártelo... 

-Está bien, hijo- Shaoran no ve cuando su madre esboza una pequeña sonrisa, ya que esas mismas palabras las había pronunciado su esposo alguna vez- sólo déjame darte un consejo. No abandones ninguna de las posibilidades, continúa investigando, aunque se vea como lo más absurdo, que bien he aprendido que muchas veces las cosas no son como parecen...

-De acuerdo, madre, muchas gracias. Hasta luego- dice él cerrando la llamada. 

-¿Y?- le pregunta Xiao desesperado.

-Por lo menos no es un "Clan Fantasma"- suspira Shaoran sentándose- los Chien sí existieron...

-¡Qué bien!- sonríe Xiao.

-No tan rápido- suspira desalentado- todos los miembros del Clan murieron, fueron asesinados misteriosamente. Y mamá dice que es casi imposible que alguien más sepa sus hechizos...

-Lo que nos deja justo donde nos quedamos- Xiao se dejar caer en su asiento- sin ningún indicio.

-No... ¿sabes? Creo que voy a seguir el consejo de mamá- 

-¿Consejo? ¿Cuál consejo?- pregunta su amigo confuso.

-De investigar todas las posibilidades, sin importar cuán absurdas sean...- le explica Shaoran sonriendo. Por alguna razón, piensa que en ese consejo está la solución. 

Aún cuando tiene los ojos en el volante, Lin no puede dejar de pensar en Tao. Esta extraña sensación en su pecho se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte... y más certera. Tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo; temía por Tao. Sabía que su padre encontraría cualquier manera de manipularlo... ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Le preocupaba que su padre lo enredara de tal manera que después no pudiera zafarse. Ella miró por el espejo retrovisor y observó a Sandra y Lai Ming. Ambas sonreían y bromeaban... sonrió amargamente. Pensó en Lai Ming, aquella chica que acababa de perder a la persona más importante en su vida y que un ser malvado la quería vigilada para quién sabe cuáles fines malévolos. Y luego mira a Sandra, pensando que esa chica tan sólo se estaba involucrando sin querer en algo que podría costarle la vida. En ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó.

-¿Sí?- contestó ella, aunque nadie tenía que hablar, ella sabía que era Tao.

-Hola, Lin- le contesta él.

-¿Dónde estabas?- ella se estacionó para poder hablar lo que, seguramente, sería la conversación decisiva en este día- estaba muy preocupada por ti...

-Tranquila, estaba con mi padre- dice él, confirmando los temores de Lin.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Te dijo que te quería mucho? ¿Y luego qué te pidió?- pregunta sarcásticamente. 

-Lin... 

-No, es en serio ¿Qué te pidió tu padre?- insiste ella.

-No puedo contártelo...- suspira él.

-Oh, no tienes que decírmelo, sé que se trata de su "venganza personal"- dice ella, recordando que atrás están las dos chicas- Tao, reacciona.

-No, Lin. No entiendes... él me necesita.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para enlodarte más todavía?- se queja ella- Tao, tu padre sólo te está utilizando. Lo conozco bien... tú también.

-Sí, y precisamente es por eso. Tú sabes muy bien cuánto daba yo por una muestra de afecto de su parte, pero él nunca lo hizo. Hoy, en cambio, me dijo que yo era el único capaz de enfrentar a Shaoran Li. Y me llamó "hijo" ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí? 

-Me imagino, pero tienes que entender que sólo lo hace para obtener lo que quiere, para manipularte- suspira tragándose las lágrimas- no lo hagas, por favor... prometimos que saldríamos juntos y que nos iríamos... 

-...-

-¿O es que ya lo olvidaste? ¿No será que te borró la memoria? No me extrañaría de él, sería capaz de vender su alma al mismo demonio con tal de obtener lo que tanto desea...

-¡Basta, Lin! ¡Basta!- le corta Tao, muy enojado- no me importa, sólo hay una cosa que sé. Voy a demostrarle a mi padre que puede confiar en mí y que le soy útil, Lin, es la oportunidad que he esperado toda mi vida. ¡Y no importa que tenga que pasar sobre Shaoran Li si es necesario!, pensé que lo entenderías, Lin...

-No, no puedo entenderte y creo que jamás lo haré- dice ella cuando las lágrimas empiezan a salir- ¿Qué pasó con todo el amor que dices que sentías por mí? 

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...

-Yo creo que sí. Estás demasiado desesperado pensando en cómo complacer a tu padre que te has olvidado que después de que yo terminara con este "trabajo" nos íbamos a ir los dos... ¿ya se te olvidó?- reclama Lin desesperada.

-Lo siento, Lin. Pero esto es importante para mí. Te aseguro que después de esto estaremos juntos siempre... te lo prometo...

-No prometas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir- solloza ella- pero te digo que no voy a permitir que actúes contra ellos, Tao.

-No te llamé para pedirte permiso- inquiere él- lo siento, Lin. Adiós...

Lin no pudo decir más nada, porque se cortó la comunicación. Ella soltó el teléfono y empezó a llorar. Había ocurrido. Ahora sabía que hoy se desencadenaría la batalla que tanto temía. ¿Qué podía hacer? En el asiento trasero, Lai Ming y Sandra se miraban sin comprender lo que había ocurrido. Lai Ming se preguntaba por qué Lin se había peleado con Tao, si cuando hablaba de él parecía estar muy enamorada. Lin, por su parte, continuaba llorando... se llevó las manos al rostro y trató de evocar la memoria de su padre, en esos momentos eso era lo único que la tranquilizaba. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse muerto? Si estuviera vivo, en estos momentos sabría qué aconsejarle. "_Hija mía"_ él le dijo alguna vez cuando era más pequeña _"habrá momentos en los que seguramente yo no esté. Y te preguntarás qué hacer, pues seguramente estarás en una encrucijada y no saber cuál es el camino correcto. Cuando eso ocurra, olvida todo por un segundo... olvida lo que ves, lo que ocurre, ¿Qué es lo sientes? Hazle caso a esa primera corazonada..." _ Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras vinieron a su mente; entonces decidió secar sus lágrimas y cerrar sus ojos. Olvidó por un momento a Tao, a su padre, a sus manipulaciones, la muerte de Yang. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué debía hacer? Una sola idea le vino a la mente. Abrió los ojos y arrancó el auto. Sin embargo, volteó y se fue en dirección contraria. Lai Ming se asustó un poco y se acercó a ella.

-Lin. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Vamos en dirección contraria!- dice confundida- ¿Hacia adónde nos dirigimos?

-Espero que no les moleste, pero vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a Shaoran Li- dice Lin pisando el acelerador con una seguridad que no había en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

**Residencia Li.**

-¿Y?- susurra Tsi a Xiao.

-¿"Y" de qué?- le pregunta él abrazándola.

-¿Qué lograron averiguar? Sé que Shaoran no le quiere decir a Sakura por su embarazo, pero yo si puedo saber- dice ella.

-¿Tú sí puedes saber?- le mira su esposo confundido- pues que yo sepa tú también estás en el mismo estado de Sakura. De modo que no me obliga a decirte nada... 

-Si de todas maneras me voy a enterar- le sonríe ella acercando sus rostros- sabes que a mí no puedes mantenerme nada oculto...

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir. 

-¡¡¡SAKURAA!!- el grito de Kero interrumpió a Xiao. El pequeño guardián pasó rápidamente junto a ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la sala, en donde se encontraban Sakura  y Shaoran. 

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kero?- pregunta ella, soltando las manos de su esposo para voltear hasta el recién llegado. Shaoran puso cara de fastidio; no dudaba que Kero lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-Me preguntaba si ya habías puesto a Eriol al tanto de la situación- masculla Kero al ver la cara de reproche que le lanza Shaoran- porque creo que es necesario que él se entere...

-Sí, ya lo había pensado, pero con todo esto no he tenido tiempo- le sonríe- tranquilo, que por unas horas que se retrase no va a pasar nada. 

-Claro, ni modo que nos fueran a atacar ahora ¿no?- dice Kero casi burlándose. 

El guardián no había terminado siquiera de pronunciar aquella frase, cuando una explosión se escuchó afuera de la casa. Tsi y Xiao no tardaron en llegar a la sala, mirando a la pareja preocupados. Sakura a su vez miró a Shaoran, que volteó hasta Kero, quien ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

-Eh... ¿Decías?- suspira él en tono sarcástico.

-¡Oye, no tengo la culpa! ¡Si querían atacarte hoy, no iban a empezar sólo porque yo hablé!- se defiende Kero. 

-¿Sabes?- Shaoran se pone de pie- realmente no hay tiempo para discutir contigo. Xiao, ven conmigo afuera. Tsi y Sakura se quedan aquí, y díganle a los demás que hagan lo mismo. Kero, vuelve a tu forma original y protege a todos ¿entendido?- dice para después partir con Xiao fuera.

-¡No tenías que decírmelo, Li!- masculla el guardián envolviéndose en sus alas y recuperando su forma verdadera- ¡¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?!!

-Shaoran...- Sakura trata de ponerse en pie, pero la mano de Tsi se lo impide.

-No, Sakura. Sé que quieres ir a ayudarlo, y créeme que yo también quisiera ir con Xiao. Pero lo único que conseguiríamos es arriesgarnos y también a nuestros hijos. Vamos a quedarnos aquí...- le suplica ella. 

Sakura le mira por unos instantes, para luego mirar a la puerta. ¡Shaoran! No puede pensar en nada más... finalmente su peor temor se está haciendo realidad. Con el corazón destrozado, entiende que Tsi tiene razón, y toma asiento de nuevo. A los pocos minutos Kaho, Touya, Mei Ling y Ken bajan a la sala, todos lucen consternados y preocupados. 

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunta Touya llegando con su hermana.

-¡Oh, Touya!- Sakura se abraza a él- ¡Es Shaoran!

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- se preocupa Mei Ling al notar la ausencia de su primo y Xiao- ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

-Salió a averiguar lo que pasa- suspira Tsi- cree que nos han venido a atacar...

Aprieta fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada, mientras camina. Puede sentir su agitada respiración, al igual que la de Xiao. Ambos están perturbados, están ansiosos por descubrir quién les espera unos metros adelante. Shaoran sólo puede pensar en una cosa: Sakura y el bebé que está por llegar. ¿Qué haría si algo les pasara? Está tratando de alejar esa pregunta de su mente... porque el sólo pensar en esa posibilidad le congela la sangre. Y por su parte, Xiao tampoco puede alejar de su mente a Tsi... oh, ella es todo para él. Y el niño que espera hace que sienta más ansias. 

Finalmente, ambos observan una figura que los observa parado sobre la muralla de la casa Li. Shaoran da unos pasos adelante y desenvaina su espada. Xiao sigue sus movimientos un par de metros más atrás. 

-¿Quién eres?- le exige Shaoran en tono desafiante- ¿y a qué has venido?

-¿Para qué responderle sobre mi identidad, Li Shaoran? Usted, de todas formas, no me conoce. Y ¿a qué he venido? Pues ¿no es obvio?- la figura da un salto y Shaoran coloca su espada horizontalmente, invocando al dios del viento. Pero lo  único que consigue es que la figura aterrice unos metros lejos de ellos. 

-Buena técnica, Li. Pero creo que no es la adecuada para iniciar una batalla de este tipo ¿no cree?- el personaje se va acercando, y Shaoran se da nota que se trata de un joven, que puede ser de su edad o quizás un poco mejor. Lo más extraño es que él esperaba reconocer a alguien del Concilio, pero a este joven jamás lo había visto. Miró a Xiao, quien le hizo señales que tampoco lo reconocía.

-¿Ve? Le digo que no me conoce- sonríe- pero si tanto quiere saberlo, mi nombre es Tao.

-¿Tao?- pregunta Shaoran mirándolo desafiante- ¿Tienes parientes en el Concilio?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿o acaso usted me reconoce de algún clan? Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, a menos que quiera sacarme información a la fuerza- Tao le sonríe levemente- esa sería buena opción, si es que puede luchar contra mí. 

Y por alguna extraña razón, Shaoran se sintió intimidado por aquellas palabras. Es que había algo en ese joven, algo que le infundía temor. También presentía que Tao le recordaba a alguien, alguien ¿pero a quién? Esa sonrisa, una sonrisa confiada, que está segura de obtener la victoria. Ya lo había visto antes... pero ¿en dónde? 

Con un rápido movimiento, Tao se acerca a un desprevenido Xiao, y le deja fuera de combate, arrojándolo metros de distancia. Shaoran contempla esto con terror, ha sido tan rápido que él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. 

-Como puede observar, no soy alguien a quien se deba subestimar, Li. Debe tener cuidado; aunque estoy seguro que usted durará más en batalla que su amigo- le sonríe levemente. Tao se pone en posición de ataque, al igual que Shaoran. Pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a iniciar el combate. Shaoran se siente perdido, no tiene la menor idea de lo que su oponente hará. No ha visto combatir a Tao lo suficiente como para poder suponer siquiera sus movimientos. De lo único que está seguro es que metros adelante, dentro de su casa, se encuentra su esposa y bebé, y no va a permitir que este individuo se les acerque. 

-En vista de que usted no quiere iniciar esto, me obliga a tener que empezar- sonríe Tao, y al instante se desvanece. Shaoran cierra los ojos, y se concentra. De pequeño le enseñaron a rastrear la energía de las personas, aunque no las viera, él las podía localizar. Sintió a Tao justo arriba suyo, una posición algo difícil de atacar, pero apuntó su espada hacia arriba, mientras recitó un conjuro que hizo que una gran llama se extendiera unos metros arriba de él, a los pocos segundos pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor y Tao cayó al suelo. Shaoran se acercó a él, parecía inconsciente. Se inclinó un poco y recibió un impacto de energía que provocó que soltara su espada, la cual llegó a parar a manos de Tao. Mientras que Shaoran quedó tendido en el suelo. 

-No debió confiarse tanto- dice Tao poniéndose en pie y caminado hasta el cuerpo de Shaoran- ¿acaso pensaba que sólo con eso me derrotaría?- lo observa unos segundos. Sabe lo que debe hacer. toma la espada en sus manos y la alza, dispuesto a atravesar su pecho. A su mente vienen algunos recuerdos, de su padre, los cuales son en su gran mayoría muy tristes. Luego, Lin viene a su mente, los recuerdos a su lado son felices, salvo el último de la conversación que sostuvieron. Ahora es cuando la duda lo invade ¿será correcto esto que hace? "para manipularte", las palabras ahora sembraban la duda. ¿sería cierto? Sin embargo, los labios de su padre pronunciando "hijo" pudieron más que todo aquello y dirigió la espada contra el pecho de Li. Sin embargo, a escasos centímetros, un aura plateada envolvió a Shaoran. La espada saltó de las manos de Tao, sorprendido.

-Aún no he terminado de sorprenderte- dice Shaoran recuperando la espada- no tengo idea de qué tienes que ver en esto. Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a dejarte pasar. Allá adentro se encuentran las dos personas que más amo en la vida, y no las vas a tocar nunca. ¿Me entiendes? 

-Lo siento en verdad, Li- Tao baja la mirada- lo siento, pero será tu amor lo que te traicione.

Shaoran entonces vio una luz de color azul intenso cegarlo por unos minutos, para que después todo se volviera negro...

Tao contempló a Shaoran por unos minutos. Dudó de nuevo, miró a la casa que tenía al frente y dio un profundo suspiro, apretando los puños. "Perdóname, Lin, perdóname" se dijo a sí mismo, dándose a entender que ya no había marcha atrás. Desapareció del lugar, dejando a Xiao y a Shaoran inconscientes en el suelo. 

Un auto atravesó estruendosamente la puerta principal de la Casa Li. De allí descendieron Lin, Sandra y Lai Ming; la primera estaba visiblemente desesperada, mientras que las chicas no comprendían muy bien lo ocurrido. Lai Ming lanzó un grito de horror, y las otras dos llegaron con ella. Lin abrió los ojos de par en par: frente a sus ojos, se encontraban Xiao y Shaoran, tendidos en el suelo, sin dar señales de movimiento alguno.

-God- exclamó Sandra- ¿Qué pasa aquí? 

-Oh, si son Xiao y Shaoran Li, el jefe del Concilio- dice Lai Ming mirándolos- ¿qué les ocurrió?

-Fue Tao...- murmura Lin acercándose rápidamente a Shaoran y tomándole el pulso, que era estable- bien, bien, Lin. Ahora tienes que actuar, recuerda aquel hechizo curativo que te enseñó papá hace tiempo...- se dice a sí misma en voz alta, dejando más desconcertadas a las dos chicas. Finalmente, Lin coloca su mano sobre el pecho de Shaoran y murmura unas vagas palabras. Al instante las heridas de Shaoran desaparecieron y éste empezó a abrir los ojos. Ella, feliz de haberlo conseguido, se apresuró junto a Xiao y también le sanó. 

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Shaoran, un poco confundido y mirando a su salvadora- nunca te había visto...

-¿Lin?- Xiao la reconoce al instante- pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? Y pensé que no tenías poderes... 

-Es en verdad una muy larga historia, y no muy feliz, Xiao- suspira amargamente- pero ahora lo importante es que vayan adentro de la casa, donde seguramente fue Tao, y no se preocupen, si es necesario, yo les ayudaré a vencerlo. 

Shaoran se puso en pie rápidamente y Xiao también, quien aún contemplaba a Lin con algo de dudas. Pero, después de todo, ella les había sanado, no podía estar en su contra. ¿O sí? 

-Por favor, ya no me miren de esa forma. Vamos a la casa- les apura Lin.

-Ninguno de ustedes se mueve un milímetro- una voz sepulcral y profunda se escucha por todo el lugar. Todos, miran a por en todas direcciones, buscando al dueño de esa voz. Menos Lin, porque ella enseguida reconoce al dueño. "Oh... no... ahora no... " piensa. Lin sabe que le queda ya poco tiempo para actuar cuando ve un aura blanquecina acercándose hacia el grupo. Ella se voltea a Shaoran desesperada.

-Li, usted tiene que saber algo... algo muy importante- dice ella con lágrimas en los ojos, sabe lo que le espera- usted tiene que saber que quien lo persigue es....- pero no pudo continuar, ya que esa aura rodeó todo su cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil. Sintió un frío recorrerla toda, y sonrió evocando la imagen de Tao y su padre, antes de caer desmayada. Xiao la tomó en sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba frío e inerte, y él temió lo peor. 

-¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste? ¡Muéstrate ahora mismo!- exige Shaoran, mientras observa con horror a Lin en los brazos de Xiao.

-Eres igual a todos los de tu Clan... siempre creen que son superiores a todos. Pero eso se va a terminar, Li, tú y todos los que llevan tu maldita sangre van a perecer... y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. He llevado años planeando este momento... y todo va perfectamente... Tao está allá adentro cumpliendo un plan totalmente perfecto...

El hombre sigue recitando un discurso acerca de su plan perfecto, mientras las dos chicas observan a Lin, Lai Ming no lo puede creer. ¿Qué tenía Lin que ver con todo esto? Su mente está ofuscada por tantas cosas que han pasado en estos minutos. Pero Sandra no, ella simplemente observa a Lin y recuerda la conversación telefónica que tuvo ella minutos atrás. Ahora está empezando a comprender el sentido de aquellas frases que no comprendió. Se dio cuenta enseguida que aquella voz tenía que pertenecer al padre de Tao, dedujo que ese hombre no quería que su identidad se descubriera. No había duda que tenían que detener a Tao, y ella tal vez tuviera una forma.

-...lo lamento Shaoran, pero tú jamás podrás vencerlo...- fueron las últimas palabras de aquella voz tan misteriosa, antes de retirarse y dejar a los cuatro sumidos en el silencio nuevamente. 

-Señor Li...- Sandra se acerca hasta Shaoran, quien ya estaba a punto de correr hacia su casa-... creo que tengo una forma de parar a Tao...

-¿La tienes?- se asombra él.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Bueno... ¿y tú quién eres?- le pregunta Xiao al no reconocerla.

-Sé que usted no me conoce pero por favor, confíe en mí...- Sandra toma la mano de Shaoran-... vamos...

Ambos empiezan a correr hacia la casa, Xiao les mira confundido, pero en su corazón existe la esperanza de que aquella chica sí puede ayudarles. Por su parte, Lai Ming sólo sonríe satisfecha. "Después de todo, no fue mala idea pedirle a Sandra que viniera..." piensa. 

-Lai Ming...- le llama Xiao, alzando el cuerpo de Lin-... revisé sus signos vitales y Lin aún vive, pero no sé cuánto tiempo resista. De modo que nos toca a nosotros llevarla al hospital. Pero luego tú y yo tenemos que hablar, jovencita. Porque me imagino que esa chica extranjera es amiga tuya ¿no?

-Sí...- suspira ella. "O tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea..." piensa mientras sube al auto (Nota: sí, lo manejaba Lin, pero en realidad era propiedad de Xiao) que los llevará al hospital. Pusieron a Lin en el asiento de atrás recostada. "Lin, por favor, aguanta un poco..."

-Quédense detrás de mí- les ordenó Kero a todos los presentes. Tao simplemente sonreía, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que entró a la sala. Sakura y Tsi se preocuparon enseguida. ¿Qué había pasado con Shaoran y Xiao? Ambas rogaban para que ellos estuvieran bien. 

-Bien, bien- suspira Tao acercándose hasta Kero- ya me cansé de estar jugando. Vamos a ponernos serios, ¿te parece leoncito? 

-Yo nunca he estado jugando- responde Kero, quien siente muchísimo más coraje al escuchar el apodo "leoncito". ¿Quién se ha creído este tipo? Piensa mientras lo observa, se ve muy confiado. Quizás demasiado. 

Tao hizo un movimiento con sus manos y Kero voló por los aires, hasta ir a parar al lado opuesto de la pared. Y así hizo lo mismo con todos los demás, excepto por Sakura y Tsi, quienes fueron las únicas a las que dejó en pie. Él se fue acercando a ellas poco a poco, pero Tsi le cortó el paso, poniéndose delante de su amiga. 

-No vas a tocarla...- le dice ella mirándole desafiante.

-Yo creo que sí...- le sonríe Tao tomando a Tsi- y más vale que te portes bien, porque yo no creo que quieras exponer a esa pequeña criaturita que llevas en el vientre- Tao roza el vientre de ella y Tsi lo aparta bruscamente- ¿ves? De modo que coopera...

-Tsi, déjalo- suplica Sakura- no te expongas... 

Tao tomó a Tsi y la hace sentar en el sillón, recita un hechizo dejándola inmóvil. "Luego vengo por ti" le advierte sonriendo. Finalmente se voltea hasta Sakura, quien palidece al ver acercarse, paso a paso, a Tao. Sakura retrocede hasta quedar pegada a la pared. Tao sonríe levemente y la lleva contra sí. Sakura trata de soltarse, pero le resulta imposible. Tao la coloca de espaldas a él, y la pega a su cuerpo. 

-Ahora tengo los dos tesoros de Li reunidos en un solo ser- le murmura a Sakura- lamento que él no pueda ver esto...- coloca su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Sakura y poco a poco una luz emana de ella.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!- grita Sakura desesperada. "¡Mi bebé!" piensa mientras trata de zafarse inútilmente de Tao.

-¡¡Sakura!!- Shaoran entra en el salón justo en ese momento y corre hacia su esposa, para poder ayudarla, aunque presiente que no va a llegar a tiempo. Kero también se pone en pie, está herido, pero va lo más rápido que puede hacia su ama. 

Pero Tao se detiene, la luz en su mano desaparece enseguida. Sakura siente que la fuerza con que es sujetada disminuye cada vez más, hasta que finalmente queda liberada, porque Tao cae al suelo de rodillas. Ella volteó y distinguió unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el sueno, que provenían de Tao. ¿Por qué razón? Nota lo que parecen ser unos cristales incrustados en su espalda. "¿Cristales?" pensó, ya que ni Kero ni Shaoran utilizaban algo así. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules y un tanto fríos, que eran totalmente inconfundibles para ella. Queda asombrada y permanece así un par de segundos, en los cuales Shaoran llega su lado, él también está igual de sorprendido, pero más por aquella chica que observa, aquellos ojos tan azules como el mar y que creyó jamás volvería a ver. Y aquel tono en sus cabellos, tan único, como ella. 

Sakura reacciona finalmente y da unos cuantos pasos, y sonríe

-Oh, gracias Yue... muchas gracias...- agradece a su guardián, quien arquea un poco sus labios, dibujando una media sonrisa. 

-Llegué a tiempo...- atinó Yue a decir. Se observa que las manos de Yue y su acompañante están entrelazadas, Shaoran sonríe al notar esto, y mira a la chica a los ojos.

-Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver, Pai...- le dice sonriendo.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, Shaoran, y muy alegre de que hayas seguido mi consejo- le guiña ella el ojo, en sensación de complicidad. 

Hay cierto momento de alegría entre todos, hasta que Tsi exclama que Tao se ha puesto de pie nuevamente. El aludido mira a Yue con confusión, preguntándose quién puede ser. Pero eso ya no le importa, se pone en posición de ataque, sin embargo un "¡NO!" de parte de Sandra, quien se interpone entre Yue y Tao, le detiene. 

-No lo hagas, Tao- pide la inglesa- te arrepentirás para siempre si te quedas aquí, en vez de estar en el hospital con Lin- Tao la mira fijamente cuando ella pronuncia la última frase- así es. Imagino que sabes por causa de quién se encuentra allí. No sé qué te impulsa a atacarnos, pero creo que para ti es más importante estar con Lin que permanecer aquí, atacando a unas personas que ni siquiera conoces... ¿no crees?...

Los ojos de Tao parecieron ganar cierto brillo, dejando atrás la oscuridad que los rodeaba. "Está siendo manipulado por una fuerza mayor" fue el pensamiento general. Él cayó de rodillas y a Sandra le pareció que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, esto no se pudo comprobar, ya que una aura negra lo envolvió; y desapareció de allí. "Volveré, Li" sintió Shaoran que le susurraba el viento. El silencio se apoderó de la sala... Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior... hoy estuvo a punto de perderlo todo; Sakura y su bebé estuvieron al borde de la muerte. Eso ya era más de lo que él podía soportar. La tibia mano de su esposa le devolvió a la realidad. Sí, allí estaba ella, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más? ¿Qué le garantizaba que Sakura no iba a estar en peligro mañana? ¿Quién le garantizaba que ella y su bebé estarían bien? Nada ni nadie podía darle esa garantía. Por eso, aunque el corazón se le rompiera por esta resolución que estaba llegando a su mente, lo haría. Porque la única forma en que Sakura estuviera bien, sería lejos, muy lejos, de él. "Luego hablamos" le murmura a Sakura, quien le sonríe sin imaginarse lo que pasa por su mente. Su sonrisa es tan hermosa, que merece conservarla en sus labios para siempre. 

-Lamentamos llegar así, sin siquiera avisar o algo- sonríe Pai algo avergonzada- pero es que no pudimos hacer más nada.

-No, gracias, gracias por venir. Es que debí imaginarme que algo así pasaba cuando no veía las dos cartas- le comenta Sakura- pero ¿dónde está Kogane?

-Ella y Ruby Moon están camino a Inglaterra. Van a ver a Eriol- les dice Yue- nosotros estaremos contigo. Ellas van a cuidar de Eriol y Tomoyo...

-¿Cuidar a Eriol y Tomoyo? No entiendo- Sakura está confundida por aquellas palabras.

-No me persiguen sólo a mí- comenta Shaoran- también quieren a todos los Li. Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow, lo buscarán también a él...

-Oh... en fin, ya es algo tarde. Creo que todos debemos tomar un merecido descanso- sonríe Sakura- ya mañana hablaremos todo con más calma. ¡Wei! Haz el gran favor de prepararles dos recámaras para nuestros invitados.

-¡Oh, Srta. Pai! ¡Qué gusto volverla a ver!- sonríe el hombre.

-Igualmente Wei... y... sólo prepara una habitación. Para Yue y para mí- se sonroja ella ante las miradas de todos.  

Cierra la puerta y un silencio abrumador inunda la habitación. Él ha estado muy callado desde que ambos subieron hasta su recámara. Se acerca hasta él con cuidado y lo abraza por la espalda, se extraña que él permanezca inmóvil, sin responder a sus caricias. Pero no lo culpa, seguramente aún está preocupado por todo lo que pasa. Entonces recuerda que él quería decirle algo.

-Shaoran... hace rato me dijiste que hablaríamos, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- pregunta ella.

-...- permanece en silencio y baja la mirada. Ya su decisión está tomada. 

-¿Shaoran?- ella le vuelve a llamar.

Shaoran voltea hacia Sakura. Ambos permanecen mirándose en silencio. Shaoran la observa detenidamente, es tan hermosa, sus ojos verdes son tan preciosos, tan únicos. La sola idea de perderla le paraliza el corazón. Él no tendría fuerzas para seguir sin Sakura. ¿Qué sería de él sin ella? No quiere imaginarse la respuesta a aquella aterradora pregunta. Él cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar...

-Antes de empezar, quiero que sepas que te amo por sobre todo- entrelaza sus manos- pero también quiero que tú trates de comprender la decisión que acabo de tomar. 

-Me asustas...- admite ella, por la extraña actitud en su esposo.

-... hoy, hoy comprendí ciertas cosas. Pero la más importante es esta: Sakura... tú y el bebé corren grave peligro...

-...eso ya lo sé...- sonríe ella.

-No, no entiendes. Tú y el bebé sólo corren peligro mientras permanezcan conmigo- le dice él.

-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?- Sakura suelta sus manos al escuchar estas palabras. No le está gustando el rumbo que toma la conversación. 

-Mañana te vas al aeropuerto a primera hora, regresas a Japón- dice él dándole la espalda a Sakura, quien queda estupefacta. 

-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer, Shaoran. Cuando todo esto comenzó, habíamos quedado en que saldríamos de esto juntos y ahora estás tratando de hacerme a un lado...

-... para salvarte...- dice él, aún sin voltear-... no quiero otra situación como hoy, en la que corras peligro. No soportaría que algo te pasara...

-No tiene por qué pasarme nada- ella se acerca y lo abraza- yo sé que tú me protegerás siempre, Shaoran. Sé que no me pasará nada... yo confío plenamente en ti... por eso te amo tanto.

-¡Pero hoy no pude ayudarte!- él se voltea y aparta, con cuidado, a Sakura de él- si no fuera por Yue... no quiero ni pensarlo... entiende que siendo la esposa de Shaoran Li siempre vas a estar en peligro. Y el bebé también... por eso yo quiero, necesito que te vayas de aquí...

-No me voy a ir, Shaoran. No voy a irme ¿sabes por qué? Porque cuando yo dije "sí" en el altar, era un "sí" para siempre. Me dije a mí misma, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre iba a estar contigo. No me importa en qué situación, pero yo voy a estar contigo porque te amo... ¿es tan difícil entender eso para ti? Te amo, Shaoran Li, te amo...- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Shaoran? ¿Por qué quieres apartarme de ti, de tu vida?

-Porque te amo demasiado como para verte peligrar por mi culpa...- dice él, por toda respuesta. 

Sakura estalló en llanto, ella se recostó en la cama. Shaoran dio otro suspiro, la estaba haciendo sufrir. Si alguien entrara al corazón de Shaoran en ese momento, no podría terminar de describir el sin fin de sentimientos que allí se encontraban. Para él sólo esa imagen de su Sakura llorando, era suficiente como para desgarrarle el alma. Estaba sufriendo por su culpa. 

-No llores- él se puso a su lado y le acaricia sus cabellos- por favor, trata de entenderme...

-No puedo, no puedo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas si estás separándome de ti?- solloza ella desesperada- no puedo comprenderte, no puedo... no quiero irme de aquí. No quiero dejarte aquí... ¡¡No quiero!! 

Shaoran la tomó por la mejilla, haciendo que lo mirara. Tenía los ojos abarrotados de lágrimas y él se acercó, dándole un beso en la frente. Luego la miró a los ojos nuevamente, mientras murmuró unas cuantas palabras que Sakura no alcanzó a entender; porque a los pocos segundos, había cerrado sus ojos y quedado dormida en brazos de Shaoran. Él la acunó en su pecho, abrazándola tiernamente, porque no iba a cambiar de decisión. 

-Perdóname, Sakura, espero que algún día puedas llegar a comprenderme, perdóname...- murmura él, antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a salir de sus ojos. Lloró amargamente, derramando los sentimientos que había contenido desde el día en que todo este problema comenzó. 

CONTINUARÁ.

Notas de Autora: Al fin, el tan esperado cap6 está listo. ¿Les gustó? Mmm... la verdad yo aún no quedé muy convencida, pero para eso están sus comentarios, que los espero con ansias.

¡Al fin apareció mi parejita de oro, Pai y Yue!! Y justo a tiempo, porque sino Sakura pasaba a mejor vida, jeje. Por cierto, si la descripción de la batalla no quedó bien, pues excúsenme ya me he cansado de repetir que eso de describir peleas no es lo mío. ¿Y la última parte? Ah, que muchos deben estar deseando matarme. Pero es que ya era hora que algo de acción entre S + S ocurriera, tomé el consejo de alguien (lo siento, no recuerdo el nombre) que me dijo que "no había mucha gracia" en que ambos estuvieran felices ya. Pues bien, ya por lo menos hubo algo jeje. Claro que todo no está dicho todavía, ya que a Sakura no la sacan de Hong Kong tan fácil.

Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo sí que va a demorar. Por lo menos hasta comienzos de febrero. ¿Por qué? Porque me voy de viaje y no regreso hasta el 31 de enero. Comenzaré a escribirlo, pero dudo mucho que lo termine antes del 15, que es cuando me voy. En fin, si logro escribirlo, pueden visitar "Inspiration" que, seguro, allí lo pongo. Recuerden que la dirección es http://galeon.com/inspiration 

***Avances del siguiente capítulo sujeto a cambios ¿eh? "Después del Día Cero"**

Pai y Yue hablan con Shaoran acerca de ciertas sospechas que tienen, y esto le da a Shaoran más pistas para saber quién puede ser su enemigo. Sandra trata de utilizar sus poderes para entrar en la mente de Lin, ya que la chica ha quedado en estado de coma en el hospital. Por su parte, Kogane y Nakuru llegan donde Eriol, y cuando éste les cuenta lo ocurrido, algunas cosas empiezan a tomar sentido para ellas. Mientras que Sakura trata de convencer a Shaoran para que la deje quedarse, pero él parece no dar marcha atrás, y, final y sorpresivamente, Touya da un veredicto sobre la actitud de Shaoran, que deja impactados a todos. Y Mei Ling recuerda algo clave, ocurrido el día de la muerte de Yang.

Pues comentarios, sugerencias y demás a meiko@sakuracards.com o a rei01@tokyo-3.com. Por cierto, Sandra, espero que te haya gustado tu personaje, ¿viste que sí tuvo algo de participación? Porque de lo contrario, Tao ahorita todavía estuviera peleando con Yue, jejej. ¡Un gran abrazo para ti, amiga!


	7. Después del Día Cero

Secuela de un Amor. 

Por: Marissa Cervantes.

**Capítulo 7: "Después del día cero".**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y dio un leve bostezo. Sonrió, no podía ser más feliz, estaba despertándose en los brazos del ser amado; levantó la mirada y notó que él había vuelto a su forma humana. Pero aún así le encantaba, ella lo amaba en cualquiera de sus representaciones.  Le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Buenos días- le murmuró.

-mmm...- él abrió los ojos y la miró, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Ambos lo deseaban desde hacía tanto tiempo, que ahora sus corazones no cabían en sí de tanta dicha- buenos días, Pai.

-¿Tiene aún algo de sueño?- ella se pone en pie- yo ya voy bajando al comedor, tengo tantas ganas de probar un desayuno hecho por Wei. 

-¿Desayuno?- él pareció despertarse al escuchar aquella palabra y Pai sonrió, recordando su enorme apetito- espérame y te acompaño...

Yukito se puso en pie, pero Pai se acercó hasta él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. 'Ahora me dieron ganas de quedarme aquí un rato más...' sonríe ella mirándolo a los ojos, sin soltarlo. Yukito sonrió y ambos se dieron un beso, que lo tomó a él un poco desprevenido, lo que provocó que ambos cayeran juntos en la cama. Pai cortó el beso y soltó una carcajada, que luego Yukito se le unió. 'Te amo...' le susurra ella al oído, antes de besarlo otra vez. Ella pudo sentir las manos de Yukito rodeando su cintura. Cuánto había esperado para sentirse así...

...cuando ambos decidieron bajar a desayunar (aunque más bien Yukito dio la idea) pudieron sentir al instante el aire de incomodidad que allí se percibía. Shaoran trataba de prestarle toda la atención a su desayuno, mientras Sakura estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, con la mirada en su plato de cereal, aunque al parecer sólo estaba dándole vueltas con la cuchara, no había probado bocado. Pai frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Si de por sí ya era extraño que ambos estuvieran sentados en los extremos de la mesa, para que ahora ni siquiera se miraran. Es más, podría asegurar que estaban evitando mirarse. 

-¿Pero qué...?- iba a decir Yukito, pero fue interrumpido por Mei Ling.

-Están así desde más temprano- les dice ella en voz baja- bajaron a desayunar en tiempos diferentes, y ninguno se ha dirigido la palabra desde que se despertaron. 

-¿De verdad?- se asombró Pai- pues tuvo que pasar algo muy serio entre ellos. 

-Y lo más extraño, es que escuché hoy que Shaoran le decía a Wei que preparara el equipaje de Sakura...- les comentó ella preocupada- porque ella se iba a Japón. ¡¡Qué extraño!!

-¿Sakura a Japón? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se pregunta Pai- ¿será que Sakura tomó la decisión de irse y a Shaoran no le parece? No lo cree posible Sakura lo ama demasiado como para abandonarlo en un momento así. O... ¿será que es todo lo contrario?. Antes de que pudiera establecer más conclusiones, Shaoran se levantó de la mesa y, sin pronunciar palabra, salió del comedor; dejando a los tres más confundidos aún. Pai dirige su mirada hacia Sakura, camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado.

-Sakura. ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta sin más rodeos. Los ojos verdes de la primera se posan en ella. Pai puede percibir una inmensa tristeza en ellos. 

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Sus manos permanecen entrelazadas. La de él se aferra a la suya con fuerza, lo que acaban de ver y oír en los últimos minutos era justo lo que trataban de evitar. Sí, habían problemas y tenían que aceptarlo. Y lo que se aproximaba sería peor. Él dio un suspiro y se puso de pie,  observando fijamente a las dos mujeres que estaban frente a él. Ellas lucían igual de preocupadas, no podía culparlas. 

-¿y?- fueron las primeras palabras de Nakuru, quien obviamente se veía desesperada por entrar a escena. 

-No sabemos quién es ese niño...- inquiere Eriol- no hay mucho que podamos hacer para ayudar a Shaoran...

-Ayudar a Shaoran- murmura Tomoyo levemente- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Acaso no has captado lo han venido a decirte? ¡Sea quien sea ese niño no está buscando a Shaoran por ser el jefe del Concilio! ¡¡¡Lo está buscando porque lleva la sangre de Clow...!!! Y... ¡¡Oh, sorpresa!! ¡¡Tú eres la reencarnación de Clow... ¿entiendes lo que eso quiere decir, Eriol? 

-Sí, T-chan, ya lo sé...

-Pues no pareciera, parece que no te importa que tu vida corra peligro. Y si estás consciente, pues lo demuestras muy bien- suspira ella con ironía. Eriol la miró tiernamente. Ella no podía disimular su temor, temía que algo le pasara. Esas eran una de las tantas cosas que lo hacían sentirse un poco culpable, porque a veces no le demostraba cuánto la amaba. 

-Lamento interrumpir el momento romántico- Kogane alzó la mano levemente y todos voltearon hacia ella- y tal vez suene algo insensible, pero tenemos que hacer menos plática y más acción. Es por el bien de todos.

-Lo primero es averiguar quién es ese niño y porqué ese incontrolable deseo de venganza- anota Nakuru- y pues, nosotras, durante el camino pensamos en una posibilidad. Te la diremos, pero no estás obligado a realizarla porque, verás, es algo complicada y... muy riesgosa.

-No importa, lo haré- dice él decidido.

-Oh, genial- Tomoyo se pone en pie- ¡Sigue arriesgando su vida! ¡Ve directo a tu muerte!- ella se aleja del grupo un poco y les da la espalda. Eriol voltea hacia las otras dos. Kogane le dirige una mirada de reproche, como recordándole que están en una situación peligrosa y que no pueden perder tiempo. Nakuru, en cambio, parece que le está diciendo a gritos "¡No seas idiota y ve con Tomoyo que te necesita!". Y, al parecer, la segunda amenaza surte mayor efecto en él, pues se acerca a Tomoyo. Coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros y ella no le rechaza "por lo menos es una buena señal" piensa. 

-Tomoyo...

-No digas nada, lo siento- murmura tomando las manos de él- estoy un poco alterada, es sólo que no concibo siquiera la idea de que te ocurra algo. No me imagino qué sería de mí si algo llegara a pasarte. No podría vivir sin ti... no podría...

-Claro que sí- acaricia los largos y negros cabellos de su prometida- ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres una gran mujer, y sé que sabrías sobreponerte a cualquier situación. Confío en ti... mi T-chan...

-No lo digas en ese tono- se voltea y lo abraza desesperada- porque suenas como algo fuera a pasarte. Y yo sé que nada pasará... yo te voy a apoyar en todo, Eriol.- él le sonríe. Tomoyo se voltea y se muerde el labio inferior. Le ha mentido, ella en el fondo no quiere apoyarlo. Ella quiere que él no se involucre en esto, pero se obliga a callar. 

-Me gusta saber que tengo tu apoyo, Tomoyo- le dice él, tomando su mano- de lo contrario no me sentiría tranquilo. 

Tomoyo le sonríe levemente, tratando de disimular un poco. Se pregunta si algún día, un remoto día, será la esposa de Eriol Hirarizawa, de Clow Li. 'Oh, cómo fue que esto comenzó' piensa ella, mientras se sientan nuevamente frente a Nakuru y Kogane, quien empieza a hablar.

-Bien, como no sabemos quién es el que está detrás de todo esto, sólo nos queda una opción definitiva: Eriol, debes hacer un viaje al pasado... 

Realmente, Tomoyo no estaba preparada para lo que acababa de oír. ¿Eriol? ¿Al pasado? Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un horrible pesadilla, la peor de su vida. 

**Hospital de Hong Kong. **

Dio otro suspiro y observó a la paciente. Su estado era grave, sin embargo permanecía estable. Llenó su informe y salió de la habitación, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Sandra. La enfermera acababa de irse, dio un pequeño bostezo y se puso en pie. Observó a Lai Ming, quien yacía dormida, a ambas les había dado un sueño terrible y no pudieron resistir la tentación de dormirse. Sin embargo, ahora Sandra había despertado a la cruel realidad.  Lin yacía en coma, y no había dado señas de mejoría. Miró el reloj, en unas cuantas horas se cumpliría un día ya de su estancia en el hospital, y ellas seguían esperando. Las dos chicas habían imaginado que Tao finalmente cruzaría aquella puerta y llegaría junto a su querida Lin. Pero, esto no había ocurrido. Sandra recordaba la actitud de Tao, estaba segura que alguna fuerza lo manipulaba, obviamente para ocultar su identidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Podría alguien ser tan cruel? 

Se llevó las manos al cuello, palpó su collar. Se lo había dado su madre antes de partir a Hong Kong. 'Recuerda que me gusta que siempre lo lleves contigo...' habían sido sus palabras, su madre siempre había tenido ese sexto sentido para prevenir problemas. ¿Lo sabría ella, entonces? Sería imposible afirmarlo. Pero se lo dio para algo, y no iba a dejar ese collar sin uso. Se lo quitó y lo contempló por varios minutos. Tenía el símbolo del Concilio de Occidente incrustado en una gema de color azul. Alzó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Lin, una leve idea le vino a su mente. Recordaba que más pequeña, su madre había tratado de enseñarle un hechizo para meterse en la mente de las personas, mientras éstas estuvieran dormidas. Tal vez funcionaría igual si la persona estaba en coma ¿no?. 

-Mmm... Sandra... ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó la voz de una adormilada Lai Ming- ¿ocurre algo?

-Lai Ming- suspiró ella, acercando una silla a la cama de Lin- creo que sé cómo averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto...

-¿En serio?- con esto su amiga pareció despertarse al instante- ¿Y cómo? 

-Voy a entrar en la mente de Lin. Ella debe saber quién causó todo ese desastre en la casa de Li Shaoran ayer, y seguramente si penetro en sus pensamientos podré averiguarlo....

-¿Estás loca? ¿Y si Xiao se llegara a enterar?- pregunta Lai Ming un poco asustada, ella no quiere tener problemas con Xiao otra vez. 

-Ya le pedí permiso a Tsi, ella está enterada de todo. Escucha, vine a Hong Kong a ayudar, y eso es lo que voy a hacer- sonríe la inglesa a su amiga- ahora, haz silencio y deja hacer mi trabajo. 

Ella se sentó y extendió el collar hasta la mano de Lin, la cual estaba fría. Cerró el puño de Lin y puso su mano sobre él. Finalmente, cerró los ojos. 

Dioses de la Luz, 

Permitan a mis ojos ver

A través de esta mente, 

Ahora dormida, 

De una mortal...

Abran mis ojos...

Y permítanles ver...

_Vinieron a ella imágenes, se encontraba a las orillas de un lago. El agua era cristalina, el ambiente se sentía realmente muy acogedor. De pronto, Sandra se sintió observada y volteó hacia su derecha. Allí se encontraba una pequeña niña, que tenía entre sus brazos un osito de peluche, el cual se encontraba un poco descosido y sucio._

_-Hola- saludó Sandra. Preguntándose qué clase de recuerdos de Lin eran aquellos- hola pequeña, dime ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-Mi nombre es Lin- contestó la niña- ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Me llamo Sandra, dime Lin ¿qué haces tan sola en este lugar tan bonito?- Sandra se inclina un poco hacia la pequeña Lin._

_-Es que yo estoy sola..._

_-No te entiendo, Lin ¿estás sola?-_

_-Sí, Sandra. Es que ya no tengo familia...- la pequeña se abraza al osito._

_-¿Ya no tienes?- pregunta Sandra extrañada._

_-No, todos se fueron al cielo...._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Estaban enfermos?_

_-No, ellos no se fueron porque quisieron. A ellos los obligaron a irse al cielo... y querían obligarme a mí también, pero yo pude escapar a tiempo..._

_-¿Quién los obligó, Lin? Dime quién los obligó..._

_-¡No puedo decirlo!- la pequeña retrocede unos pasos y deja caer el osito- ¡Si lo digo será peor!!_

_-Tranquilízate, Lin, te prometo que voy a ayudarte...- _

-¡¡No, no!! ¡¡Nadie puede ayudarme, nadie puede!!- Sandra alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba una niña, sino en su lugar se encontraba una mujer- ¡¡Si digo algo, matarán a Tao!! ¡Yo no puedo permitir eso, no quiero perder a otro ser querido, no quiero!!

-¡¡Sandra!!- Lai Ming se acercó para ver a su amiga, la chica abrió los ojos bruscamente- ¿Estás bien, amiga?

-Oh, oh, Dios...- suspira ella, secándose el sudor de la frente, quita con cuidado el collar de la mano de Lin.

-¿Y? ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?- pregunta Lai Ming desesperadamente. 

-No- suspira desalentada- es como si su mente estuviera atascada, como si ella misma no quisiera acordarse de nada. Será más difícil de lo que pensaba, tal vez un hechizo tan simple como este jamás nos de un buen resultado... 

-Oh, pues en ese caso tendremos que hablar con Tsi o Xiao- suspira Lai Ming- tal vez ellos puedan hacer un hechizo más efectivo... 

**Un par de horas después.**

-Te amo, Sakura, te amo- él la besó apasionadamente, abrazándola contra sí, como queriéndola retener para siempre en sus brazos- lo siento, perdóname, te amo... no puedo alejarte de mí, no lo soportaría...

-Yo tampoco soportaría estar lejos de ti- ella le responde el beso con igual pasión- no lo soportaría... te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo Shaoran...

Un movimiento levemente brusco del auto la sacó de sus pensamiento. Aquel dulce pensamiento estaba tan alejado de su realidad. Ahora se encontraba sobre un taxi, rumbo al aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Aquella noche dormiría en Tokio, a miles de kilómetros de su hogar. Porque ya consideraba Hong Kong su hogar, del que no quería salir. Estaba decidida a hacerle frente a Shaoran, pero después de lo ocurrido hace menos de una hora, se dio cuenta que era imposible oponerse. Cerró los ojos, en parte para no llorar; y los recuerdos invadieron sus mente. 

_Entró al despacho de Shaoran sin tocar. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, pero cuando entró él no volteó. Ella estaba decidida a oponerse a su decisión, no estaba dispuesta a irse. Pensaba que si le hacía frente, tarde o temprano Shaoran terminaría cediendo  y las cosas empezarían a arreglarse entre ellos. _

_-Mis maletas están listas- ella toma aire- pero es por el gusto, yo no pienso irme. _

_-Te dije que te irías a Tokio, y que ese asunto no estaba a discusión- dice Shaoran al acto. Sakura sintió que había algo diferente en él, en su tono de voz, pero aún así siguió insistiendo en quedarse. _

_-Shaoran, yo me voy a quedar en Hong Kong a tu lado. ¿Por qué no entiendes que nos estás lastimando a ambos?_

_-¡Tú no entiendes!- Shaoran se voltea hacia ella, quien queda fría ante lo que ve: aquellos no son los ojos de 'su' Shaoran, son los ojos del Jefe del Concilio, la está mirando con una gran autoridad- ¡Te vas a ir a Japón! ¡No te quiero en Hong Kong! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Te quiero lo más alejada que se pueda de mí! Unos escoltas se encargarán de que llegues con bien al aeropuerto y que te subas al avión. No hay más nada que discutir...- aquellas palabras. Lo había dicho con una decisión inquebrantable. Ayer, sentía en Shaoran dudas sobre mandarla a Japón, dolor por separarse de ella. Pero ahora, sólo veía una necesidad de mantenerla lejos. A partir de ese momento, no volvió a cruzar palabra ni con Shaoran ni con nadie. Las palabras no salían de su boca, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Mei Ling, Pai y Tsi. Ellas tres la abrazaron fuertemente y le dieron palabras de consuelo, pero ella no pudo decir nada. Trató, pero las palabras no salieron. Pai le miró con un leve brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, como si tramara algo, pero para Sakura todo había terminado. Les sonrió levemente y montó en el auto..._

Aún no podía creer que se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Su vuelo salía en unos cuarenta minutos. Recordó una escena ocurrida en ese aeropuerto: ella se iba a Tokio, dolida con Shaoran. Él aparecía en el último minuto e impedía que se fuera. El resto era historia, la historia de amor que parecía haber terminado. Porque estaba claro que una vez en Japón, Sakura no se tomaría el trabajo de regresar. Se llevó las manos al vientre. Su bebé. Dentro de ella estaba creciendo un nuevo ser. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Estaría siempre lejos de su padre? No era justo. Y todo por culpa de esa conspiración contra Shaoran. Entonces... paró sus pensamientos un momento. ¿Conspiración? Claro, lo único que buscan es perjudicar a su esposo. ¡¡Y ella está ayudándoles, mientras parte a Japón sin oponer resistencia!! 'Tal vez Shaoran piense que está haciendo un bien al mandarme fuera de aquí, pero ya me cansé de ser sólo observadora en este asunto. A partir de ahora, haré las cosas a mí manera, y ayudaré a Shaoran, aunque él no se enteré...' piensa, al momento que las palabras y su mente se aclaran. Abre su maleta de mano, y tantea, hasta encontrar lo que busca: el Sakura Book. 

-¿Le ocurre algo, señora?- pregunta uno de los escoltas- su avión sale pronto, será mejor que la llevemos pronto a la puerta correspondiente. 

-No- dice ella, rompiendo su silencio.

-¿Qué?- el muchacho se sorprende ante estas palabras- no sentimos, señora, pero Li nos ha dado instrucciones claras: no nos iremos hasta haberla subido en su avión. 

-No, yo lo siento por ustedes- dice ella sacando una carta y la llave de su bolso- 'Sueño'- murmura y la carta surte efecto antes de que los cuatros muchachos puedan reaccionar. Quedan en el suelo. Esto llama la atención de las personas que pasan por allí, pero la severa mirada de Sakura les hace mirar hacia otro lado. Ella saca un polvito de su bolso y cierra los ojos. 'Espero recuerde bien el hechizo que me enseñó Tsi...' 

_Hienli, escucha mi petición, _

_Necesito confundir a estos mortales,_

_Por lo que te pido les coloques_

_Lo que sus mentes inferiores_

_necesitan creer; escucha mi petición._

Con un soplido, el polvo calló sobre los cuatro jóvenes. Tsi le había dicho que tardarían unos minutos en despertar. Le daría el tiempo suficiente como para irse. Tomó las dos maletas y, sin mayor dificultad, salió del aeropuerto. Se montó en el primer taxi que vio, para que nadie más del Concilio, por si pasaba alguien por allí, la pudiera reconocer. 

-Dígame, señora ¿hacia dónde me dirijo?- le preguntó cortésmente el conductor del vehículo.

-Al hotel más cercano, por favor- le contesta Sakura. El auto arranca, y Sakura siente como si allá atrás hubiera dejado un gran peso en su corazón. ¿Qué haría ahora? Pues, tenía que ayudar a Shaoran, sólo que él no se podía dar cuenta que estaba aún en Hong Kong, por lo menos no aún. Metió la mano en su maleta, tocando el Libro de las Cartas, y sonrió levemente. Ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no ahora. 

**Horas después. **

Las tres se miraron. En sus rostros podía vislumbrarse una gran desilusión. Ninguna podía creer que ya Sakura estuviera fuera de Hong Kong. Mei Ling estaba muy disgustada con Shaoran, después que el auto con Sakura partiera, ella había entrado al despacho y se habían escuchado sus gritos. Le reclamó muchísimo y salió aún más disgustada con su primo. Tsi, por su parte, había reprendido a Xiao por no intentar detener a Shaoran. Mientras que, por último, Pai no dejaba de preguntarse '¿Cómo era posible?' pero aún no se ha atrevido a hablar con Shaoran frente a frente. No sabría cómo enfrentarlo. 

-Alejarla por su bien... ¡¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida!!- masculla Mei Ling sentada en el sillón de la sala- ¿Cómo es que a mi primo se le ocurren ese tipo de ideas? ¡No sé de dónde sacó el razonamiento! ¡Por Dios!

-Tranquila, Mei Ling, que lo único que ganas con esa actitud es disgustar más a Shaoran y es lo menos que necesitamos en estos momentos- le suplica Tsi, quien es la más tensa de las tres. 

-Tsi, no lo defiendas, porque no se lo merece. ¿Alejar así a Sakura? ¿Y qué le habrá dicho? Porque escuché cómo le levantó la voz, y Sakura salió asustadísima del despacho, tanto que no pudo pronunciar palabra. ¡Ni siquiera le salió el 'adiós' para despedirse de nosotras! ¡Shaoran es un egoísta!- se exalta ella.

-No es por defenderlo- comenta Pai- pero yo no creo que sea muy egoísta. Se está separando del amor de su vida y además de su hijo, Mei, él debe estar sufriendo muchísimo, sólo que se esfuerza por no demostrarlo.

-¡Se esfuerza demasiado, diría yo!- exclama Mei Ling.

-Mei Ling...- suspira Tsi sonriéndole levemente- ya no podemos hacer nada...

-Sí, tienes razón- comenta ella desalentada.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento. Mei Ling se puso de pie y levantó el aparato.

-Casa de Li- contesta ella de mala gana- sí, habla Mei Ling, ¿Quién...?- Tsi y Pai vieron como el asombro se apoderaba de su rostro- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En verdad está sucediendo? ¡No lo puede creer! No, no te preocupes, aquí sólo están Pai y Tsi; no hay nadie más. Sí, sí, lo anoto enseguida- ella toma lápiz y papel, que estaban sobre la mesita del escritorio y garabatea algunas palabras- estamos allí enseguida, ¡Nos vemos!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era, Mei?- pregunta Pai confundida, al igual que Tsi.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, les cuento en el camino- dice ella corriendo hacia la puerta. Las otras dos se miraron un par de segundos, sin comprender lo que ocurría, pero finalmente deciden seguirla. 

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

-Ya todo está listo- le comenta Eriol. Ella está de espaldas a él, se siente mal porque sabe que ella está sufriendo- decidí hacerlo esta misma tarde...- el silencio de ella continuaba, le dolía que no pronunciara palabra- he revisado todo, nada puede salir mal, T-chan...

-Lo dices sólo para consolarme- suspira ella volteándose hacia él- en el fondo sabes que algo puede salir mal. Pero no me lo dirás, porque quieres que esté tranquila. Te conozco, Eriol. Sé cuando me mientes, cuando tienes temor... y ahora puedo sentir que me mientes y que también tienes miedo. No tienes que hacerlo, Eriol. Podemos encontrar otra forma...

-No hay otra manera, mi T-chan; créeme que me gustaría que hubiera otra manera de resolver todo esto. Pero no la hay: tengo que viajar al pasado y ver qué ocurrió realmente. Porque debe existir una razón para que yo no recuerde quién es ese niño o su padre, y lo tengo que averiguar; tal vez ayude a Shaoran y Sakura- él llevó sus manos a la cintura de Tomoyo, aferrándola a sí- entiende mi T-chan...

-Te entiendo, pero tengo miedo. ¿Y si no regresas a mí?- una solitaria lágrima recorre su mejilla. ¿Y si se iba? Ella temía que él no supiera lo mucho que significaba para ella. Además, ella últimamente sentía que el amor era sólo de su parte, no sabía ya si Eriol aún la amaba como antes.

-Yo también puedo verte, puedo saber lo que piensas.- sonríe él- déjame entrar en ti, mi T-chan; para que veas que yo te amo mucho más de lo que tu piensas...- Tomoyo no pudo decir nada más. El beso de Eriol fue su respuesta, aclarando todas sus dudas. Él pasa sus manos sobre las curvas de su T-chan, ella sonríe ampliamente y acaricia los cabellos de Eriol, se siente realmente feliz, se siente amada como nunca antes se había sentido. Por un momento, parece salir de la realidad... todo se pone en blanco para ella. Abre los ojos y nota que no está en la habitación con Eriol, se encuentra en otro lugar. Es oscuro y siente mucho frío, alza la mirada y ve una mesa. Hay dos hombres sentados, uno en cada extremo, hay un libro en el centro de la mesa. Se sorprende al notar que es el mismo libro que el niño se llevó, el libro de la Creación. Si esto le sorprendió, se le heló la sangre al notar que, a los pies de uno de los hombres, se encontraba un pequeño niño, que jugaba con lo que parecía ser una pelota. Enseguida le reconoció, era el mismo niño que llevaba atormentando a Eriol desde hace días. 

-¡¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo!!- el grito de Eriol la regresó a la realidad. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que se nunca había salido de la habitación, estaba en los brazos de Eriol- ¿estás bien? De pronto perdiste el sentido...

-Lo vi, lo vi...- repite ella desesperada.

-¿A quién viste?- 

-Al pequeño, al niño. Habían dos hombres, en el centro de una mesa se encontraba el libro y el pequeño estaba a los pies de uno de ellos. Oh, estoy segura que era el niño, estoy segura...

-Tranquila, todo está bien, todo está bien- dice dándole un beso y abrazándola. Sin embargo, en su mente quedó la duda ¿Por qué precisamente Tomoyo, había tenido aquella visión?.

**Hong Kong.**

Le dio el último abrazo, a Tsi, y cerró la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Las tres mujeres no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, frente a ellas se encontraba Sakura, en Hong Kong. 

-¡Lo sabía!- sonríe Mei Ling- sabía que tú no te podías quedar por fuera. Me alegro que hayas tomado la iniciativa e ir en contra de las ideas de mi tonto primo...

-Pero ¿y los escoltas? ¿Cómo hiciste para evadirlos?- pregunta Tsi tomando asiento, al igual que Pai.

-Gracias al hechizo que me diste... el de Hienli, te lo agradeceré por siempre- le guiña el ojo Sakura en señal de complicidad. 

-Pero ahora, ¿Qué harás Sakura? ¿Te presentarás antes Shaoran?- pregunta Pai.

-No, no lo haré. Por lo menos aún no. Pero tengo pensado ayudarle sin que lo note.

-Te apoyo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- enseguida dijo Mei Ling- quiero que mi primo escarmiente. Tsi y Pai asintieron en silencio, apoyando las palabras de Mei Ling.

-Ya de hecho, pensé en algo. Mientras esperaba a su llegada, recordé que me comentaste que Sandra y Lai Ming intentarían entrar en la mente de Lin para ver si descubrían algo. ¿No?

-Sí, pero también te dije que las chicas fracasaron. Según Sandra, Lin está como atascada en sí misma, sus pensamientos e ideas están cerradas- le recuerda Tsi, quien esto ya lo había platicado con Sakura- les fue imposible averiguar algo.

-Tal vez el hechizo fue demasiado sencillo, necesitaremos uno más fuerte y efectivo- explica Sakura, sacando la carta del Sueño- y creo que si utilizo adecuadamente el poder de esta carta, podré entrar a la mente de Lin y averiguar de una vez por todas quién está detrás de toda esta conspiración- los rostros de sus amigas van desde el asombro al temor. 

-Sakura, es una muy buena idea, no te lo negaré, pero ¿has pensado si no llegara a funcionar?- Pai se pone de pie- arriesgarías mucho, a tu bebé, e incluso tu vida y la de Lin. Usar esa carta para estos propósitos no es tan simple y requiere de una gran concentración y energía...

-Lo sé, pero ya me cansé de hacerla de inútil. Además, sé que si tú me ayudas, las cosas se me facilitarán más...- le sonríe ella.

-Jamás podría negarme a esa petición, ama Sakura- sonríe Pai haciendo una leve reverencia- haré todo lo posible para ayudarte. 

-Hablaremos con Yue también- dice Sakura- cuanta más ayuda, será mejor para nosotros. Pero, por favor, que no se entere Shaoran. Aún no quiero que sepa que nunca salí de Hong Kong. 

-Será como digas, por mi parte, ni siquiera Xiao se enterará- le promete Tsi.

-Y Ken tampoco- sonríe Mei Ling.

-Y yo me encargaré que esta- dice Pai refiriéndose a Mei- no suelte la verdad. Porque como anda medio peleada con Shaoran, lo más seguro es que en cualquier arrebato se te escape un comentario fuera de lugar... 

-¿Yo? ¡Me tratan como si fuera una nena pequeña!- suspira Mei Ling y las cuatro estallan a carcajadas. 

Esta imagen de las cuatro amigas riendo, es reflejada en un espejo, que una figura siniestra está observando. Refleja a Sakura en el espejo. 

-Ahora sonríes, Sakura Li, pero muy pronto tú serás mi sello de victoria. Jamás debiste quedarte en Hong Kong- coloca la mano sobre el espejo y el reflejo de Sakura se parte en pedazos, desparramándose por el suelo; mientras una carcajada inunda aquel oscuro lugar. 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Oh, ya les debía el capítulo! Lamento la demora, no les daré excusas, porque creo que no quieren oírlas. 

Bien, no ha sido uno de mis mejores capítulos, pero por lo menos hice el intento. 

Y como tuvieron la paciencia (los admiro ¿eh?) para esperarlo el capítulo **va dedicado con muchísimo cariño a**: Maricris (¡No sé qué haría sin ti, amiga! Gracias por el apoyo incondicional de siempre), Juan (no sé si leas esto, pero pues, gracias por estar allí), Adriana 'La Conejita' (gracias por el apoyo con los fanfics, y por las conversaciones sobre nuestro deporte),  Daniel Silva (gracias por tu carta, aunque no lo creas, sirvió de mucho), Sandra (aunque no llegue el correo, siempre me acuerdo de ti), Mirielle (gracias por el dibujo del bebé de S+S y por la amistad tan linda que tenemos), Mónica (preciosa, gracias simplemente por estar allí cuando te necesito), Adry (aunque no leas esto, ¡te quiero!), Ale (aquí estoy viva ¿eh?), a la ML de AnimeFics (gracias por la paciencia), y a todos los que firmaron mi libro de visitas en Inspiration (gracias por sus mensajes de ánimo tan bellos, valen oro), que no puedo nombrarlos a todos. **UN BESO GRANDE A TODOS, SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MÍ.**

**Avances del capítulo 8 'Hechizos y especulaciones'.**

Tomoyo y Eriol se dan cuenta de la razón por la cual ella ha tenido esas visiones. Tomoyo debe decidir si ayudar al hombre que ama. Sakura, Tsi, Pai y Mei Ling deciden empezar a preparar el hechizo para entrar a la mente de Lin, quien, mientras está siendo cuidada por las chicas (Sandra y Lai Ming) ellas notan que alguien la visitó y piensan que puede ser Tao. Shaoran y Xiao finalmente parecen descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto... y se llevan una sorpresa.

En el siguiente capítulo prepárense, que todo puede ocurrir, tendrá mucho suspenso y las cosas más inesperadas ocurrirán. La recta final del fanfic inicia. 

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y demás cosillas, háganlas llegar a cualquiera de estas dos direcciones: rei01@tokyo-3.com o a meiko@sakuracards.com 

Gracias por la paciencia, espero que el siguiente capítulo no me demore tanto. Recuerden que pueden visitar http://galeon.com/inspiration para info sobre los capítulos nuevos.   


	8. Hechizos y Conclusiones

Secuela de un Amor.

Por: Marissa Cervantes.

**Capítulo 8: "Hechizos y Conclusiones". **

'Claro, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo' fueron las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su adorada T-chan, luego del descubrimiento hecho hacía unas cuantas horas. Eriol no sabía si sentirse un tanto tranquilo, o por el contrario; preocuparse aún más. Y es que la explicación de Kogane y Nakuru le había dejado más confundido aún. Todo había ocurrido una hora antes. 

_Una Hora antes._

_Unas desesperadas miradas se dirigían a Nakuru y Kogane._

_-¿Y bien?- preguntó Eriol, impaciente- dijeron que ustedes podrían darnos una explicación... y ahora se quedan calladas.... ¿Cuál es el punto?_

_-Tienes razón, Eriol- suspira Nakuru- pero creo que..._

_-Deja que yo hable- suspira Kogane. Nakuru la mira por unos cuantos segundos y se recuesta al sillón, dándole entender que le cede la palabra- gracias. Eriol, Tomoyo; al parecer lo que acaba de ocurrir es que, sin querer, se ha realizado el hechizo 'Ai'. _

_-¿Ai?- pregunta Tomoyo confundida- eso quiere decir, amor ¿no es así?_

_-Así es- afirma Kogane- es un hechizo un tanto simple, aunque lo difícil es que se tengan las cualidades necesarias para que se realice. _

_-¿Cualidades necesarias?- Tomoyo cada vez entendía menos._

_-Verás, Tomoyo, este hechizo es muy especial. Tanto, que no requiere siquiera de alguien que lo realice, a veces él se 'activa', por llamarlo así, por sí mismo. El hechizo necesita de dos personas, ni más ni menos, pero no dos desconocidos; se requiere de dos personas que tengan una especie de 'conexión' especial. Pueden ser un hijo y cualquiera de sus padres, dos hermanos o, en este caso, dos personas que se amen verdaderamente. _

_Tomoyo miró de reojo a Eriol. Por alguna razón, algo dentro de sí le decía a gritos que sería ella quien ayudaría a Eriol. _

_-...una de esas personas se 'dejará ver' por la otra; es decir que le trasmitirá sus temores, sus alegrías, tristezas; dejará su 'alma al descubierto' para que su ser amado la contemple. Pero, en este caso, está ocurriendo algo muy peculiar: como Eriol tuvo una vida pasada con el mago Clow, creemos que también puede transmitirle a Tomoyo algunos de sus recuerdos, los que sean más trascendentales en su vida (como Clow) e incluso algunos que ni el mismo Eriol recuerde. Lo cual, podría ser esa visión que tuviste..._

_-O sea que yo puedo ayudar a que se sepa de una vez por todas quién ese niño y qué quiere de nosotros- concluye Tomoyo. _

_-Así es. El hechizo es demasiado fácil de realizar, como dije antes, el único problema es que..._

_-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunta Eriol preocupado. Lo que le preocupa es que algo pueda salir mal y Tomoyo sea la perjudicada. _

_Kogane se quedó callada, mirando a Tomoyo fijamente; lo cual acrecentó los temores de Eriol. Al ver que no se decidía Kogane, Nakuru dio un profundo suspiro, y procedió a hablar._

_-El único problema, es que como Tomoyo no tiene poderes mágicos ni mucho menos, es probable que pueda iniciar el hechizo perfectamente, pero que tal vez no pueda cerrarlo... y, que se pierda dentro de los recuerdos de Eriol, para siempre. _

_Eriol suponía que algo así vendría. Volteó a ver a su T-chan quien, contra toda lógica, se veía tranquila y serena. _

_-Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo...- dice ella con decisión._

_-No estoy dispuesto a dejarte!!- le contradice Eriol severamente- ¿Y si no puedes regresar? Jamás me lo perdonaría..._

_-Eriol, estoy cansada de observar cómo ocurren tantas cosas y no poder hacer nada. Quiero ayudar y, si tengo la oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar- Tomoyo se ve decidida- quiero ayudar, no sólo por ti sino también porque esto ayudará a Sakura..._

_-Tomoyo si algo..._

_-No digas nada, Eriol...- le tranquiliza dulcemente- porque tal vez no tenga poderes mágicos, pero estoy segura que todo va a salir bien... _

Había sido la última frase antes que consideraran que la "discusión" había terminado y que el hechizo se realizaría.  Nakuru y Kogane estaban preparando todo, lo que le daba a la pareja un "tiempo" antes de la realización del hechizo. Eriol no dejaba de observarla. Aún no podía creer que "su" T-chan se iba a arriesgar. No puede negar que las palabras de Tomoyo le tranquilizaron un poco, pero no puede dejar de pensar ¿Qué pasa si le ocurre algo? Jamás se lo perdonaría y además ¿qué iba a decirle a Sakura y a Sonomi? 

-Eriol...- le avisa Kogane desde la puerta- ...ya está todo listo... sólo faltas tú...

Él se levanta lentamente, da un largo suspiro. Tal vez ya sea hora de arriesgarse un poco... Tomoyo decidió arriesgarse... ¿también podría él?

**Hong Kong.**

Sandra contemplaba a Lin. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, como si estuviera durmiendo felizmente. Se pregunta si el hechizo que practicarán funcionará, tal vez así encuentren las respuestas a todas esas interrogantes que los atormentan. "Me pregunto qué clase de persona es capaz de manipular los sentimientos de las personas para obtener sus propósitos, es algo atroz..." 

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunta Lai Ming entrando al cuarto.

-Sólo en que todas sus esperanzas están puestas en ese hechizo...- suspira Sandra-... espero que todo salga bien. 

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Tsi, Pai y Sakura. La última miró detenidamente la cama en donde yacía Lin. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, pensando en que ayudaría a Shaoran. Emitió una sonrisa amarga, aún le dolía pensar en él. Le costaba muchísimo asimilar lo que había pasado últimamente. Espera que con esto descubran a su "enemigo", puedan atacarlo de frente y terminar con esto de una vez. 

-Tal vez te estoy arriesgando algo- dice llevándose dulcemente las manos al vientre- pero es algo a lo que te tendrás que acostumbrar tarde o temprano. 

Pai colocó el libro de las cartas sobre la mesita de noche, que se encontraba junto a la cama de Pai. Ninguna de las tres mujeres había pronunciado palabra desde que entraran y se podía percibir muchísima tensión en el ambiente. Lai Ming y Sandra, por su parte, las contemplaban con miradas de confusión. Tsi se acercó lentamente a ellas y les sonrió, aliviando un poco la situación. 

-Lai Ming, Sandra; ella esa Sakura Kinomoto Li- les dice, mientras Sakura les sonríe- es la esposa de Shaoran Li. Ella es Pai Li, es... una buena amiga de la familia- sonríe mientras mira de reojo a Pai- nosotras tres vamos a hacer un conjuro para ayudar a Lin. Sin embargo, necesitamos que ustedes no digan absolutamente nada de lo que haremos aquí, a menos que nosotras se lo autoricemos. Ni siquiera a Xiao- comenta Tsi, previniendo la pregunta de Lai Ming- ¿podremos confiar en ustedes? 

Las chicas asintieron en silencio. Aún no comprendían plenamente lo que ocurría, pero les agradaba la idea de ser "cómplices" de aquella situación. 

"Para el hechizo se necesitan tres personas, aparte de la afectada: dos que 'moderen', por así decirlo, la conexión a realizarse y la otra, quien esté dispuesto a adentrarse en la mente de la persona" les había explicado Sakura la noche anterior. "Pai, Tsi; yo sé que ustedes son capaces de moderar esa gran cantidad de magia a la perfección. Necesitamos hacer un círculo de color azul alrededor de la afectada." Pai procedió a hacer este paso, alrededor de la cama de Lin. "Los que controlen la magia deberán colocarse cada uno en posiciones opuestas, para que el hechizo se realice bien" Tsi y Pai se colocaron, de pie, una a cada lado de la cama. "Quien quiera adentrarse en la mente deberá colocarse frente al afectado, para este hechizo es muy importante contar con un..."

-Medio de entrada...- dice Sakura en alto, mientras sostiene la carta "THE DREAM" en sus manos. Saca su báculo y éste se extiende ante ella, quien lanza mirada a Pai y Tsi, como para darle las últimas instrucciones-... si algo llegara a salir mal, preocúpense por el bebé... 

Ante estas palabras, un sudor frío recorre la espalda de Pai. ¿Un mal presagio? Espera que no, de lo contrario no tendría cara con la cual presentarse ante Shaoran. Observa lentamente cómo el báculo toca "THE DREAM" y un aura dorada quiere envolver toda la habitación. Como por inercia, ella y Tsi extienden sus brazos, y el aura dorada se contiene únicamente alrededor del cuerpo de Lin. Sakura cierra los ojos, sabe que ha llegado el momento. Siente que todo le da vueltas y sus oídos retumban....

Hasta que finalmente, todo cesa. Con algo de temor abre sus ojos, notando que se encuentra en un campo lleno de flores, cerca de un lago. Es en verdad un lugar muy hermoso. Podría quedarse a contemplar ese paisaje, por un momento olvida en dónde se encuentra. "Es que se ve tan real" piensa. Ella voltea a todos lados, nunca antes había entrado en la mente de alguien. Shaoran había intentado enseñarle aquel hechizo, pero se había quedado en la teoría. 

-¿Lin?- la llama ella tímidamente, con cierto temor a que alguien más le fuera a responder. También se pregunta qué hará una vez que "encuentre" a otra persona allí. 

-¿Cómo sabes tú mi nombre?- una vocecita le hace voltearse. Se sorprende al verse frente a una niña de unos 10 u 11 años, quien le mira fijamente, como inspeccionándola. 

-¿Lin? ¿Eres tú Lin?- pregunta Sakura dudosa. 

-Sí, ese es mi nombre. ¿De dónde me conoces?- pregunta la pequeña. 

**Residencia Li. **

-Te digo que no tengo más nada que hacer aquí- vuelve a decir Touya Kinomoto, mientras cierra la última maleta.

-No creo que Shaoran haya mandado a Sakura en el primer avión como dijo, tal vez se exaltó por cómo lo atacaste con preguntas- inquiere Kaho tranquilamente, provocando más enojo en el mayor de los Kinomoto. 

-¿Qué no lo escuchaste? ¡Mi hermana está camino a Japón y sola! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese estúpido?- masculla él colocando bruscamente la maleta en el suelo- ¡¡¡Y dejarla ir en ese estado!! ¡Hay que estar demente!! ¡¡Y Sakura que tanto lo defendía!! ¡¡Y ya vez!! ¡¡La abandona a la primera que hay peligro!! ¡¡Prefiere que se vaya lejos de él!! 

-Touya...- Kaho coloca su mano sobre su hombro, puede sentir que las rodillas de Touya flaquean. Ella sabe muy bien cómo es Touya, quien no le gusta mostrarse vulnerable.

-Lo odio...- murmura-... ahora simplemente cree que puede quitarle la felicidad a mi hermana... ¿Quién demonios es él? 

Kaho previene la reacción de Touya, pero no puede detenerlo cuando sale bruscamente de la habitación. Sabe muy bien que va a buscar a Shaoran, pero, sólo por esta vez, piensa que es mejor dejar que se vaya contra él. Tal vez así se desahogue, y finalmente haga a Shaoran entrar en razón. 

-Entonces no se ha averiguado nada más...- concluye Shaoran. Xiao lo contemplaba, hacía rato que quería hablar sobre Sakura, pero temía una reacción de Shaoran.  Xiao no estaba de acuerdo en la decisión de Shaoran, él hubiera permanecido con su esposa hasta el final, porque sin importar el peligro, ambos estarían juntos. Pero sólo una vez en su vida había visto a Shaoran Li enojado verdaderamente, y esa vez tuvo suficiente como para querer verlo de nuevo. 

La puerta del despacho se abre de un portazo. Touya le dirige una mirada asesina a su cuñado, quien se pone en pie, también mirándolo desafiante.  Xiao sintió un nudo en su estómago, sentía que cualquiera de los dos se abalanzaría sobre el otro en cualquier momento. 

-Imagino que ya sabes para qué vengo a hablarte...- inquiere Touya, al parecer calmándose un poco.

-¿De qué otra cosa podría ser?-

-Mira, después de decirte esto, tomaré mis maletas y partiré rumbo a Japón, para nunca más regresar. Quiero que sepas que jamás estuve de acuerdo con la relación entre tú y Sakura. Pensé que podría hacer algo para impedirlo, pero cuando los vi ese día en el altar supe que tendría que aceptarlo porque su unión sería ya inquebrantable. Irónicamente, ahora eres tú quien los separa... tan sólo espero que hayas tomado bien tu decisión porque una vez en Japón, yo no haré nada porque Sakura regrese...- Shaoran ahora tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, Touya lo mira detenidamente y da un suspiro de decepción-... es curioso, pero aquella vez en el altar, pensé que finalmente habías dejado de ser "un mocoso", sin embargo, ahora ya no sé qué pensar. Adiós, Shaoran...

Cuando el ruido de la puerta le indicó que Touya se había ido, Shaoran finalmente alzó la mirada. Aquella última frase le había removido algo que hasta ahora no había sentido: remordimiento... ahora estaba en duda si había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Shaoran...- Xiao podía ver la confusión en los ojos de su amigo, finalmente-... si quieres, puedo encargarme de lo que se ofrezca...

-Eso... estaría bien... porque, creo que necesito salir a caminar un rato....- él tomó su chaqueta y salió de bruces del despacho. Xiao dio un suspiro y se sentó, se sentía tenso. Se preguntó si el verdadero objetivo de su enemigo era, aparte de destruirlos, darles largas a propósito, solamente para atormentarlos. Miró el reloj, notó que hacía un par de horas que no sabía nada de Tsi. Recordaba que ella le informó que estaría en el hospital junto con Sandra y Lai Ming; y se preguntó si aún estaría allí. 

-Dime Lin...- Sakura se acerca hacia la pequeña- te noto un poco... asustada ¿porqué?

-Déjame... no puedo decirte- la niña retrocede con algo de temor-... o también te hará daño... 

-¿Quién? Puedes confiar en mí Lin, yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase...- le sonríe ella, tratando de darle confianza. 

-¡¡No!!- grita ella alejándose más- ¡¡Quiero que te alejes!! Porque siempre que alguien intenta ayudarme algo malo le pasa... él les hace daño porque quieren ayudarme...

-¿Quién te quiere hacer daño, Lin? Te aseguro que te voy a proteger y no dejaré que nada te pase...

-Es que... ya ha pasado antes... todos dijeron lo mismo... y siempre ellos ya no volvían... se iban para siempre...

-Esta vez no pasará...

-Sé que pasará de nuevo... sé que pasará... y ya no quiero que alguien que quiero se vaya... porque no quiero sentir felicidad para luego quedarme sola... es muy triste... y muy doloroso...

Poco a poco, el sol se va ocultando y todo queda sumido en sombras. Lin empieza a llorar repentinamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Sakura confundida.

-Ya viene....- llora la pequeña-... tienes que irte de aquí o también te tomará...

-¿Me tomará?- 

-Sí, te tomará como si fueras su juguete... y tendrás que hacer lo que él dice... o las personas que quieres morirán sin remedio... 

-Eso... ¿fue lo que te ocurrió a ti?- concluye Sakura tristemente. 

-¡¡Que te vayas....!!- la pequeña se va alejando cada vez más. Sakura se desespera, sabe que si intenta seguirla corre el riesgo de quedar atrapada en la mente de Lin. Evoca aquella vez que estaba bajo el hechizo de Destino, y comprendía lo confundida y triste que debía sentirse Lin en ese momento. Tal vez lo único que necesitara, es "un poco de esperanza". 

-Nada va a pasar Lin...- Sakura se acerca un poco a la niña y extiende sus brazos-... confía en mí... ten esperanza, Lin... 

La pequeña limpió sus lágrimas y se puso en pie, extendió lentamente sus manitas hacia Sakura. Cuando éstas se unieron, Sakura sintió una cálida sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Al mirar de nuevo a Lin, la vio convertida en toda una mujer. 

-Lin...- ambas se sonríen- ahora... podrías decirme... ¿quién es el que te ha hecho tanto daño?

-Él...- dice señalando detrás de Sakura, quien voltea y observa una figura que se acerca hacia ellas. Sakura abre sus ojos de par en par al reconocer a aquella persona... y entonces todo se nubla para ella. 

-¡¡Sakura!!- parece escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Lin que la llama.

-¡¡Sakura!!!- es una voz más infantil, y reconoce a Lai Ming. 

-¡Sakura!- es Pai quien la sostiene, impidiendo su caída. Tsi se acerca a ella, preocupada.

-Dios...- murmura Sandra atemorizada- ¿ella se encuentra bien?

-Sí, lo está- dice Pai sonriendo- sólo que utilizó demasiada magia... Tsi... ¿el bebé...?

-Se encuentra perfectamente- sonríe ella, y se lleva las manos al vientre- al igual que éste también. Desde antes de nacer ya tuvieron su primera aventura juntos... y sé que así será siempre...

-Está volviendo en sí- comenta Pai. 

-Sakura... ¿estás bien?- Sakura asiente- dime.... ¿averiguaste de quién se trataba?

-Oh... Dios...- dice ella con la respiración entrecortada- es... es... Shaoran.... Shaoran está en peligro...- alcanza a decir antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento. 

Las calles de Hong Kong eran tan amplias y concurridas. Sin embargo, ahora las contemplaba frías y vacías. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Sakura, aquella noche en Japón, solamente la había divisado, festejando la captura de una carta Clow. Y desde allí inició la magia. La amaba tanto... siempre la amaría. Y por eso ahora no podía dejar de reprocharse, porque había sido precisamente él quien los había separado. No entendía cómo pudo pensar que estando lejos ella estaría mejor. Le dolía recordar las últimas palabras que cruzó con ella. Ni siquiera su rostro bañado en lágrimas pudo hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Se sentía tan culpable... y tan vacío, peor no dejaba de repetirse que era lo que merecía. Estaba ahora solo porque él mismo lo quiso. 

No sabía cuándo terminaría este problema en el Concilio. Pero en cuanto tuviera oportunidad se marcharía a Japón y suplicaría el perdón de Sakura, de "su" Sakura. No importaba si tenía que humillarse ante ella, o incluso ante Touya o Kero, "su" Sakura valía eso y mucho, mucho más. Entonces la traería a Hong Kong para nunca más separarse.

Imaginaba esta escena y se veía tan fácil. Sin embargo, no podía de separarse de su cruel realidad. No podía irse a buscar a su esposa a Japón y dejar a todo el Concilio con el alma pendida de un hilo. Tenía que atender sus responsabilidades también.

-Es extraño ver en ti esa mirada de confusión... creo que todo lo que ocurre fue demasiado para alguien tan joven como tú...- comenta una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. 

-Feng...- suspira Shaoran. Y, por extraño que parezca, esta vez había un brillo extraño en la mirada siempre tranquila de Tao Feng. 

-... pero no te preocupes... sé que tu esposa está bien... 

-¿Cómo sabes tú lo que ocurre con Sakura?- ese extraño comentario despertó las sospechas de Shaoran. 

-... tengo mis fuentes, Li, pero sinceramente creo que ahora mismo, deberías preocuparte más sobre tu seguridad... recuerda que el blanco eres tú, y no ella... 

-Repito la pregunta... ¿cómo demonios sabes tú todo esto?- un extraño presentimiento, tal vez demasiado descabellado, pasó por la mente del Joven Líder del Concilio. 

-... te di muchas pistas, querido Li, aunque imagino que te desconcerté con el hechizo del Clan Chien... imagino tu rostro de confusión al buscar a un "Clan Fantasma" ¡Cómo habrás pasado trabajo!...

-Tao... Feng...- Shaoran apenas podía digerir aquella información. Sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban, pero respiró hondo y se mantuvo firme.

-... bien, veo que ya no tiene caso esconderse... y es hora de que pagues... descendiente de Clow Read....

Entonces, Shaoran supo que esto apenas era el inicio...

[...CONTINUARÁ...]

Notitas de Autora:

Sé que mínimo me quieren matar por este retraso imperdonable ^^U lástima que no pueden ñaca ñaca  : ) . Bueno pues espero que la haya valido la pena estos muchos meses esperando el cap 8. ^^U 

No tengo muchos ánimos para estas notas, sólo que este cap va dedicado a **Macry** como regalo de cumpleaños (ya  las demás coshillas cursis te las dije jojo) tb a **Suppi-chan **pues para que luego no se queje de que no le quiero. 

Si quieren mandarme comentarios o reclamos por los retrasos háganlo a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o a kendappa_o@kaitou.org no usen otros mails porque las cuentas no existen y les rebotaría en mensaje. 

Y de paso, gracias por aguantar XD. Les adoro ¿eh? 


	9. Revelaciones

Secuela de un Amor.

Por: Marissa Cervantes 

(AKA: Meiko Akiyama)

Capítulo 9: "Revelaciones"  

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sentía como si le hubieran dado en la cabeza con una gran roca. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero no pudo. Todo era muy confuso ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era una luz cegadora y después, nada. 

-Tao Feng...- murmuró con rabia y finalmente se puso en pie. Los recuerdos llegaban lentamente. La rabia se apoderaba de sí ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes? "Todo este tiempo haciendo investigaciones y siempre lo tuvimos justo frente a nosotros" piensa con pesar. Mira a su alrededor, se encuentra en uno de los tantos callejones abandonados de Hong Kong.  No se encuentra Tao Feng, ni tampoco puede sentir su presencia. Lo último que recordaba de Tao Feng era acercándose a él, diciéndole que buscaba venganza, porque era un descendiente de Clow. "Pero aún no es tu tiempo, Shaoran Li..." le había dicho antes que aquella intensa luz lo cegara y perdiera el conocimiento. Cuando pudo ordenar bien sus ideas, se dijo que lo mejor era regresar a la casa. Ahora más que nunca debía proteger a toda la familia -... Sakura...- piensa con melancolía -... sólo espero que no intente nada contra ti... 

**Hospital de Hong Kong. **

-Creo que está reaccionando- inquiere Tsi, quien la cabeza de Sakura en su regazo. Los ojos de Sakura parpadean levemente, Tsi toma la mano de su amiga-... tranquila Sakura, ya todo está bien. 

-Sakura...- Pai se inclina ante ella, cuando Sakura abre con rapidez sus intensos ojos verdes-... ¿Sakura?...

-Shaoran...- dice ella tratando de levantarse, pero Tsi la detiene.

-No se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura porque lo pagarás caro...- dice sonriéndole-... quédate descansando. Sólo dinos con claridad qué fue lo que viste...

-Es él....- dice ella con terror- es él.... Tao... Tao Feng...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- el rostro de Tsi palideció- ¿Tao Feng está detrás de todo esto? 

-¿Qué?- Lin se queda petrificada. Esa mañana, cuando asesinaron a su padre, éste había estado hablando por teléfono con Tao Feng. De hecho a Lin le pareció que su padre estaba alzando el tono de voz, más de lo que él usualmente hacía. Le había parecido extraño, pero no le tomó tanta importancia a este hecho. Pero sólo ahora que Sakura lo mencionaba ella le daba algo de sentido a aquella extraña actitud de su padre, la mañana de su muerte-... él lo sabía... mi padre lo sabía...

Un mal presentimiento invadió a Pai por completo. Tao Feng, claro ella lo recordaba muy bien. Era uno de los pocos que al principio se opusieron al nombramiento de Shaoran como jefe del Concilio. Aunque jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera el foco de esta conspiración. Si bien Tao Feng le parecía alguien que haría lo que fuera por alcanzar sus deseos, nunca pasó por su mente que sus deseos fueran tan atroces. Ella sabía cuán grande podía ser el poder de Tao Feng, puesto que le había tocado presenciar una vez cuando era pequeña, de apenas unos 14 años. El concilio estaba en crisis y para ese entonces Tao Feng lideraba un buen grupo de clanes. Había presenciado cómo Tao Feng hacía uso de sus poderes para defenderse de un grupo de rebeldes. Ninguno de ellos pudo tocarlo siquiera. Si ese poder lo había usado sólo para defenderse, le aterraba pensar hasta dónde llegaría con esas ideas destructivas. Tenía que avisarle a Shaoran. 

Entonces miró a Sakura, quien estaba recuperando las energías. Tao Feng no tardaría en notar que ella aún permanecía en Hong Kong. Las consecuencias podían ser aterradoras. Ahora comprendía el desesperado deseo de Shaoran de alejar a Sakura de aquí. Ella estaba embarazada, y Tsi también. Aunque ellas dos fueran excelentes hechiceras, sus bebés estarían vulnerables siempre. ¿Qué hacer? Era su deber proteger a Sakura, no podía fallarle. Pero ¿Qué hacer? Observó las Cartas Sakura. Una solución llegó a su mente y finalmente una sonrisa dibujó su rostro. "¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?" piensa mientras se acerca a las cartas y toma en sus manos la carta Escudo. Sonrió. 

Pai cerró sus ojos y la carta adquirió su verdadera forma, ante unos sorprendidos ojos de Sakura y Tsi, y ni qué decir de Lin y Sandra. "Tienes que protegerles..." dice Pai extendiendo su brazo hacia la carta. Ésta pareció entenderle y se dividió en dos partes. Una parte se dirigió hacia Sakura y la otra hacia Tsi. Cada parte parece introducirse dentro de Sakura y Tsi, quienes se estremecen ante esta extraña sensación. 

-Pai... ¿Qué...?

-Así estarán protegidos sus bebés...- sonríe satisfecha-... como las ha protegido a ambas, no les garantizo que sea una barrera "inquebrantable" pero lo será suficiente como para aguantar un par de ataques de Tao Feng y para que ustedes puedan combatir mejor...  creo que deben quedarse aquí, iré a buscar a Shaoran. No te preocupes Sakura, regresaré enseguida... 

Y así sin decir más, Pai dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación del hospital. Sakura se puso en pie, tal vez aquel hechizo le había dado más fuerzas. Ahora se sentía más segura. Algo dentro de sí le decía que muy pronto volvería a ver a Shaoran. "Voy a traerte a Shaoran" es lo que había querido decir Pai, había visto aquella decisión en sus ojos. 

-Ahora podré ayudarte, Shaoran...- sonríe ella llevándose las manos al vientre. 

-Aún no comprendo porqué quieres ayudar al "ex-mocoso" después de la humillación que te hizo pasar- comentó una vocecita desde su bolso.

-¡Kero!- se asombre Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la casa...

-Sí, cómo no...- masculla mirándola fijamente- ¿cómo crees que me iba a quedar en esa casa si mi ama ya no está allí? ¿Acaso pensabas dejarme con el chico ese?- entonces Kero se queda mirándola, como extrañado y lanza también una fugaz mirada a Tsi-... Esperanza... ¿qué te hizo Sakura? Puedo sentir una aura... muy poderosa que te rodea. ¿Acaso usó...?

-La Carta Escudo- dice sonriente- aún no sé cómo no se me ocurrió a mí antes. 

-Muy inteligente de su parte...- acepta Kero. 

-Claro que sí, ya me estaba cansado de sólo "observar". Después de todo, yo soy la Maestra de Cartas y, le guste a quien le guste, no soy ninguna improvisada en esto de la magia. Y estoy en posición de ayudar a Shaoran, desde el punto de vista mágico. De modo que se acabó la sumisa e inactiva esposa. A partir de ahora lucharé junto a mi marido, y no me importa quién se oponga, incluso si es él mismo. 

-Así se habla Sakura- comenta Tsi sonriendo- tienes razón, ya también me tocará a mí lidiar con el testarudo de Xiao... 

-Disculpe...- dice Lin un poco dudosa, y señalando a Kero- pero... ¿quién se supone que es el peluchito?

En el rostro de Tsi se vislumbró un asombro absoluto. En cambio, Sakura emite una gran sonrisa, mientras que una gran vena aflora en la frente de Kero.

-¿Acaso todos los extranjeros me tratarán de "peluche"?- grita con humillación. 

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó Mei Ling al ver el aspecto que traía su primo- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Que nadie salga de la casa...- dice él en tono autoritario.

-Ahora no vengas a dar órdenes, mocoso...- masculló Touya, quien ya llevaba sus maletas consigo-... he dicho que ya me voy... y eso es lo que haré... no me importa si...

Touya observa cómo Shaoran va con tranquilidad hacia la puerta principal y la cierra. 

-¿Qué demonios...? ¡He dicho que me largo de aquí!- grita enojado. 

-¡Ya he dicho que nadie se mueve de esta casa!- dice él. Touya se detiene un segundo, es la primera vez que ve en Shaoran esa "chispa" de autoridad. Nunca antes lo había visto así. Ahora tal vez comprendía porqué el "mocoso" era el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros-... si cruzas esa puerta corres peligro de muerte. Y sé que Sakura no quiere eso, por lo que te pediré que permanezcas bajo mi techo. Aquí estarás seguro... claro que eso también va para ti, Kaho. Mei Ling ¿aún está Xiao aquí?

-Está aún en tu despacho... si no me equivoco no ha salido de allí desde que te fuiste... creo que continúa con las investigaciones- le informa su prima.

-Es Tao Feng...- dijo a Xiao sin rodeos desde que puso un pie en el despacho. Xiao le miró fijamente por unos segundos, sin comprender bien a qué se refería. Lentamente, su rostro cambió a una expresión mezcla de sorpresa, preocupación y algo de terror. Él, al igual que Shaoran, conocía perfectamente los poderes de Feng, o por lo menos 'una buena parte de ellos.' Shaoran esperó a que su amigo se repusiera de la noticia y continuó-... por lo pronto te pediré que hagas un hechizo protector sobre la casa. Se lo pediría a Tsi, pero ella está en igual condición que... 

"Mi Esposa..." terminó la frase en su mente. De sus labios no pudieron salir aquellas dos palabras. Era muy difícil pensar en ella, y ahora que conocía el rostro de su enemigo, le aterraba más pensar en Sakura. Tao Feng podría localizarla sin mayores dificultades... no quería pensar en aquella posibilidad. De modo que, irónicamente, le aterraba la idea que Sakura estuviera lejos de él. "Qué ironía..." pensó con amargura. 

-No te preocupes, lo haré...- dice Xiao, compadeciéndose de su amigo. Puede saber que, a pesar de todo, lo que más le preocupa es saber a su esposa lejos de él, en posible peligro. 

Titubeó antes de tocar la puerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. No se dejaba de preguntar "¿Hasta dónde irá a parar todo eso?" la situación había tomado un giro inesperado. El hecho de que Tao Feng fuera el responsable volteaba las cosas. Ahora debían tener más cautela, actuar con más sigilo. También pensó en Eriol, por alguna razón, presentía que él tampoco estaba "tan a salvo". 

-¿Qué tanto piensas?...- se escucha una voz sobre ella. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con los profundos ojos de 'su' Luna. 

-...- ella no dice nada. Yue desciende hasta ella y esconde sus alas. Puede sentir el temor de Pai, sus ojos de lo dicen. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- 

-Sakura nunca se fue de Hong Kong- dice ella sin rodeos, Yue arquea sus labios. 

-Nuestra ama no iba a dejar que la hicieran a un lado tan fácil... eso no es novedad ¿no te parece?- comenta sonriendo- quisiera ver la cara de Shaoran Li cuando se entere...

-Lo más probable es que ahora se alegre...- suspira con tristeza-... dada la situación...

-¿Dada la situación?....

-Sakura, Tsi y yo realizamos un hechizo para entrar a la mente de Lin, no te preocupes Sakura está bien- dice al ver la reacción de Yue- nosotras queríamos saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Y lo descubrimos... 

-¿Y?- pregunta Yue, un tanto ansioso. Una actitud poco común en él. 

-Que lejos de tranquilizarnos por saber la identidad de nuestro enemigo... nos aterrorizamos...- confiesa Pai-... Yue, Tao Feng es quien está detrás de todos estos sucesos... es una persona con poderes inimaginables... no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacerle a Sakura o Shaoran, tengo que entrar y decirle a él que su esposa está aquí... ahora, quiera o no, tiene que estar con ella....

-Te comprendo...- Yue coloca su mano sobre la puerta-... pero al parecer colocaron una especie de hechizo protector...

-Entonces, Shaoran ya sabe que es Tao Feng...- suspira Pai- ni modo, tendré que forzar mi entrada...

Pai coloca su mano sobre la puerta, cierra sus ojos. La barrera protectora no está bien estabilizada, lo cual quizás quiere decir que acaban de realizar el hechizo. Murmura un par de frases, y finalmente la puerta se abre. En el interior de la casa, Mei Ling se asusta, ya que no debería entrar nadie por el hechizo. Retrocede unos pasos, aterrorizada. Enseguida llegan su primo y Xiao, que han sentido la ruptura de la barrera.  Un escalofrío de terror invade a Shaoran, el sólo pensar que puede tratarse de Feng... afortunadamente, su postura defensiva cambia al ver quién ha entrado. Siente su cuerpo relajarse al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Pai. Tal vez no fuera el momento preciso para sonreír de aquella manera, pero eso le tranquilizó. Entonces, una idea vino a su mente: allí estaba Pai, Esperanza, quien estaba ligada a su ama Sakura.  ¿Qué hacía ella allí si Sakura estaba lejos? Algo no encajaba. 

-Sé lo que estás pensando...- dice ella tranquilamente- y como no hay tiempo que perder... sí, vengo a hablarte de Sakura... 

Él se acercó en silencio hacia Pai, quien pudo notar que se vislumbraba esperanza en sus ojos. 'Hago bien mi trabajo...' piensa sonriendo interiormente. 

-Ven, Shaoran- ella le toma del brazo y lo lleva fuera-... te voy a llevar con tu esposa... 

-Pai yo...

-Como he dicho que no podemos perder el tiempo... no vamos a utilizar el método tradicional... Yue- dice mirando a su compañero-... necesitamos tu ayuda....

-Seguro... aunque hace tiempo que no uso la transportación... 

-¿Puedes...?

-Clow no se limitó al crearnos...- dice Yue a Shaoran, por toda respuesta. 

Los tres se tomaron de las manos. Una sensación se apoderaba de Shaoran, en una sensación cálida, en medio del peligro. La seguridad de que volvería a ver ese par de ojos verdes, los necesitaba ahora más que nunca. 

-Cuidado, Tsi...- dice Sakura adoptando una postura defensiva. Una tenue luz plateada aparece frente a ellos. Tres siluetas se ven dibujando, Sakura se pregunta si alguna de ellas se trata de Tao Feng. Sin embargo sus temores se disipan cuando divisa a Yue, Pai y... Shaoran. Sí, por increíble que le parezca... Shaoran Li se encuentra frente a ella. Contra toda lógica, le está sonriendo. 

Ambos se acercan lentamente. Al parecer ninguno quiere hacer un movimiento brusco, como si se tratara de un sueño y algún mal movimiento les despertaría. Las lágrimas claman salir de los ojos de Shaoran, pero él las contiene con fuerza. Sakura simplemente está allí frente a él, sin ninguna expresión fija en su rostro. Era su Shaoran quien estaba frente a ella, no tenía que decirle nada. Sus ojos le decían todo, ella sabía que él se estaba disculpando. Ella simplemente quería lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no era 'tan' simple.  Aún recordaba el duro rostro de Shaoran diciéndole que se alejara de su vida, que se fuera a Japón. No podía borrar eso, le dolió demasiado como para simplemente olvidarlo. Vio nuevamente los suplicantes ojos de Shaoran y se decidió a descargar de una manera un poco 'activa' su disgusto hacia Shaoran. Alzó su mano derecha, la cual encajó perfectamente en la mejilla de Shaoran. Después de esto, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Sakura contempló su mano... es como si todo su enojo se hubiera ido en esa cachetada. Sonrió satisfecha y luego se lanza a Shaoran, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. 

-Sólo por esta vez...- dice al separar sus labios-... olvidaré todo lo ocurrido... 

-...- 

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?- insiste ella. 

-Sakura, sé que fui un...

-¿Desconsiderado?- le besa- ¿insensible? ¿egoísta? No te preocupes, ya lo sé...- otro beso rápido-... ahora quiero oír algo más...

-Ai Shitteru, Sakura-chan... jamás dejaré que te vayas de mi lado... ni seré yo quien propicie nuestra separación...- él le rodea con sus brazos y le da un beso en los labios. 

-Demasiado amor en el ambiente para mí...- se escucha una lúgubre voz en la habitación. Todos sabían a quién pertenecía, la postura defensiva fue casi inmediata. La silueta de Tao Feng apareció frente a ellos-... espero no les moleste mi visita, de hecho, me place ver que los dos amantes están juntos ahora... será más fácil terminar con ellos. 

Shaoran colocó a Sakura tras de sí, a manera de protegerla. 

-¿Crees que podrás defenderla, Shaoran?- dice sonriendo tenebrosamente- no creo que sea por mucho tiempo... 

Él extendió su brazo hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos. Sakura se aterró al ver su mirada: se vislumbraba odio e inmensos deseos de venganza. Sin embargo, se detuvo por unos momentos. Erigió su cuerpo y miro hacia la ventana. Aunque a Sakura le daba la impresión que no estaba mirando lo que se vislumbraba desde allí. Más bien era como si estuviera viendo más allá... como a un lugar lejano. 

-Les ruego me disculpen...- dice con su mirada fija en el horizonte-... pero tengo un asunto que atender...

Y así, sin más, desapareció de súbito. Todos quedaron confundidos. ¿Un asunto que atender? Claro que la tranquilidad fue general al ver que Feng se había ausentado, aunque fuera sólo por poco. Sin embargo, Sakura no podía sentirse tranquila. Un mal presentimiento invadía su corazón y, por alguna razón, no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga, Tomoyo. 

****Londres, Inglaterra. **

-¿Aún?- preguntó Ruby Moon, un tanto desesperada. Habían trazado un círculo, en el que se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol, dispuestos a realizar el hechizo. Sin embargo, por más que se han concentrado, éste parece no "activarse" aún. Destino lanza una sonrisa disimulada, le encanta cuando Ruby pierde el control. Más atrás, Spinel Sun simplemente observa, sin hacer comentarios. 

-Tal vez estamos empezando mal...- comenta Destino-... se han tomado de las manos... y concentrado hasta más no poder... no entiendo qué es lo que ocurre... el hechizo se debió activar hace rato...

-¡Demonios!- masculla Ruby Moon- ¡no podemos perder el tiempo!!  ¡Rayos!.

-Tranquila Ruby- suspira Destino- pensemos... seguro dejamos pasar por alto un detalle... 

-¿Cómo fue que el hechizo se activó antes?- pregunta Ruby a la pareja. 

Eriol mira a Tomoyo. ¿Cómo ocurrió antes?. Él simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos, la empezó a besar... y luego... sólo pasó. Si así ocurrió antes, tal vez ahora también funcionara de esa manera. De modo que, soltó sus manos de las de Tomoyo, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Le dio un beso, al que Tomoyo, un tanto confundida por la reacción de Eriol, respondió también. 

-¡¡ERIOL!!- grita exasperada Ruby Moon- ¡¡¿Cómo puedes besarla en un momento como éste?!!

-Espera...- le dice Destino-... tal vez esa sea la forma...

-¿Eh?...

Tomoyo simplemente se deja llevar por los besos de Eriol. Pero, trata de concentrase, para que el hechizo se pueda activar. Como ve que esto no funciona, opta por olvidarse de eso un momento, y concentrarse en ella y Eriol. Luego, a los pocos segundos, se siente transportada, como si todo su cuerpo no existiera por un momento. Es en verdad una extraña sensación. Cuando se sintió "materializada" de nuevo, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. 

Es una habitación oscura, pero es por causa natural, ya que hay una gran ventana, por la cual se pude notar la luna y las estrellas. Puede ver una mesa rectangular, en cada extremo hay dos hombres. En el extremo más cercano a ella, está un hombre al que no reconoce, lógicamente. Entonces puede observar a los pies de ese hombre desconocido, el niño misterioso. Está jugando felizmente. El hombre le acaricia un poco la cabeza al niño, a manera paternal. "Pronto nos iremos..." parece oír Tomoyo. Sigue recorriendo todo con la vista, nuevamente puede observar el Libro de la Creación, colocado en el centro de la mesa. Se acerca hasta allí, para contemplarlo más de cerca. Como es de esperarse, no se ve viejo y desgastado como lo ha visto ella. Se ve como nuevo, con su portada reluciente y los símbolos de la portada como si los acabaran de escribir. Entonces Tomoyo alza la mirada hacia el otro hombre. Por su posición, él está de espaldas a la ventana. La luna alumbra su rostro, sin embargo, Tomoyo parece no distinguirlo. Se imagina que tampoco sabrá quién es, pero algo la impulsa a acercarse más. Entonces, poco a poco, vislumbra bien su rostro. Su cabello es negro, por lo que puede notar, está recogido en una especie de trenza. Unos lentes complementan su rostro. Por alguna razón siente que lo conoce; se acerca más aún. Un grito ahogado se le escapa. Lo acaba de reconocer. 

El "desconocido" frente a ella es Clow Li. 

-Bien- habla Clow, mirando al hombre- ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Te digo que sí ¿acaso tienes miedo de fracasar?- pregunta el otro desafiante.

-Aunque no me creas, me preocupo por ti. Y también por tu hijo, no quiero que les ocurra nada a ninguno...- confesó Clow. 

-No seas mentiroso, tienes miedo de que yo sea mejor hechicero que tú... a eso le temes... por eso accediste a este reto...

-Mis razones son muy diferentes a las que te imaginas...- le responde Clow con tranquilidad. 

-Ya no me interesan tus razones... vamos a terminar con esto... – dice el hombre. 

-Cuando quieras...

Entonces Tomoyo ve que la visión se corta, y dan paso a otra. Ahora es una caravana que pasa, un grupo de hombres lleva un ataúd a cuestas. Una sensación de miedo recorre el cuerpo de Tomoyo. Puede ver a Clow entre los presentes. Luego ve cómo el pequeño niño, que estaba llorando, se seca las lágrimas y se dirige hacia Clow.

-¡Usted!- gritó con rabia- ¡Usted mató a mi papá!

Clow sólo le miró con un rostro comprensivo. Intentó tomar su mano, pero el niño le rechazó bruscamente. 

-¡No! ¡Es un asesino! ¡Mató a mi papá! ¡Se va a arrepentir!- le grita el pequeño, muy seguro de sus palabras. A Tomoyo esto le asusta. A pesar del tono infantil, puede vislumbrar determinación en sus palabras. 

-Tú también pagarás...- dice el niño, volteando su mirada hacia Tomoyo.

-¿Eh?- ella retrocede unos pasos, aterrada. Se supone que ella sólo es "observadora" y que nadie puede verle ni oírle.

-Sé que no pediste involucrarte en esto pero...- entonces el niño se colocó frente a ella, y fue creciendo poco a poco, hasta convertirse a un hombre, al que Tomoyo le pareció haber visto antes-... es el precio que tienes que pagar por enamorarte de Clow Li...

-¿Qué? ¿O sea que...?

-Busco venganza contra Clow y su descendencia... y eso también te incluye a ti...- dice emanando de sus manos una luz cegadora y Tomoyo sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y emitir un grito desesperado................ 

-¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!!- Eriol sostuvo en brazos a su prometida, quien estaba inconsciente. 

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Ruby Moon se acerca aterrada a la pareja. 

-¿Qué salió mal?- Destino se aproxima también.

-¿Están los dos bien?- Spinel Sun también se mostró preocupado. 

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo...- la llamaba incesante, allí estaba ella, como si estuviera dormida. "Abre tus ojos, por favor..." piensa, mientras una lágrima silenciosa caía en la mejilla de Tomoyo. 

Una ola de tristeza invadía la habitación. Y entre ese silencio desgarrador y los silenciosos llamados de Eriol; una ráfaga helada entró por la ventana, los guardianes y Destino se pusieron en postura defensiva. Una lúgubre voz se dejó escuchar en todo el recinto...

-Venganza para Clow y su descendencia...

**[ CONTINUARÁ... ]**

Notitas de autora: Jajaja, lero lero, me demoré menos esta vez. Rompí mi propio record, ¿cómo la ven? :P

Este capítulo va dedicado a GLORIA con mucho cariño, porque se lo prometí y porque el 9 es su número favorito. VA PARA TI, CARIÑO! ¡UN BESO!

Para el siguiente capítulo estoy medio bloqueada, de modo que no puedo ponerles avances, porque luego lo hago y resulta que al final no pongo de lo que prometí de modo que a ciegas se van para el siguiente capítulo. Sólo una cosa es segura: PELEAS, PELEAS, y MÁS PELEAS. Tanto para nuestro chico en Hong Kong, como para nuestro sexy inglés. 

Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc, a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com o en su defecto a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


	10. Venganza

Secuela de un Amor

Por: Marissa Cervantes

A.K.A.: Meiko Akiyama. 

**Capítulo 10: "Venganza"**

El Parque Central de Hong Kong era uno de los mayores atractivos de la ciudad. Tanto para los turistas como para los residentes, el parque representaba un lugar de recreación muy especial. Muchas familias iban allí a pasar un buen rato los días de descanso, se veían con mucha frecuencia grupos de sonrientes turistas, con sus cámaras en la mano que disfrutaban de aquel hermoso y acogedor ambiente: árboles grandes y muy antiguos, venerados por la población local ya que decían que atraían la buena suerte y estaban rodeados de buenos espíritus; además de gran cantidad de aves y pequeños mamíferos que tenían al parque por su hogar. Sin embargo, de todos esos atractivos la fuente que quedaba justo en el centro del parque era la más admirada de todas. Lo más particular de ella era que tenía forma estrellada, ya que la estrella es un símbolo que los residentes consideraban protector, que los cuida y protege de los malos espíritus, y que atrae a la buena suerte. Por eso es normal ver de vez en cuando alguien tirando una moneda a la fuente, pidiendo un deseo. Era éste lugar el preferido de las parejas de enamorados, puesto que de noche las luces iluminaban aquella fuente de una manera espectacular. Y así, justo en una banqueta ubicada frente a la fuente, en donde se encuentran Sakura y Shaoran. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos, puesto que les inunda de una gran paz, de lo cual ahora necesitan más que nunca. Sus manos están tomadas con fuerza, cada uno aferrándose al otro. Los dos estaban intranquilos, preocupándose sobre todo por el bebé, quien era el más vulnerable en esta situación. Habían dejado a Lin en el hospital, bajo el cuidado y vigilancia plena de Pai y Tsi. Las otras chicas también se habían quedado allí, Shaoran pensaba que estarían más seguras mientras se encontraran con Pai y Tsi. No se preocupaban mucho por la familia Li o por Touya, puesto que el hechizo protector colocado en la casa era efectivo y poderoso, además que confiaban en Xiao, Yue y Kero, quien después de muchos berrinches, había accedido irse a la casa. Ahora el único ser que en verdad les preocupaba, era su bebé. A pesar que Sakura le contó sobre el hechizo ejercido por Pai, Shaoran no podía estar tranquilo. "Es que se trata de Feng..." había dicho a Sakura "no es alguien de quien nos podamos esperar piedad...". Pero, ahora, la preocupación y pensamientos de Sakura también se habían trasladado hacia otra persona. 

"Tomoyo" se llevó las manos al pecho, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento; como si su amiga necesitara de ella con urgencia. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no le gustaba tener esos malos augurios, porque tarde o temprano terminaban por cumplirse. Ella no quería que su amiga sufriera, no quería que le ocurriera algo malo, de modo que trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se volteó hacia su esposo. Él le sonrió, era una sonrisa que trasmitía confianza y fortaleza, justo lo que ella necesitaba. Lentamente se acercó a él y le besó. Entonces les pareció a ambos que viajaban al pasado, justo a la noche en que se conocieron. La noche en que sus destinos se habían cruzado. ¡Cómo había terminado aquella historia de dos pequeños que se declararon su dulce amor a temprana edad! Ahora estaban casados y esperando su primer hijo. Con graves peligros y amenazas contra sus vidas, pero lo único que no había cambiado era aquel sentimiento mutuo que ambos se profesaban. "Shaoran... pase lo que pase, no cambiaría por nada esto que he vivido contigo..." pensó Sakura mientras le besaba. Recordó aquella despedida, aquel osito de felpa que guardó con tanto cariño, en espera que él regresara. 

Entonces, justo en ese momento, ambos sintieron que una fuerza mayor se encontraba en ese parque. Se soltaron de el beso y empezaron a mirar, alertas, en busca de aquella presencia. Finalmente, Sakura miró hacia el frente y se dio cuenta en dónde estaba oculta: la fuente. Le hizo una seña a Shaoran, quien asintió en silencio y sacó su espada. Dio un salto hasta la fuente y alzó su espada, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse un campo de energía lo detuvo a pocos metros de su objetivo y del impacto lo arrojó varios metros de allí. 

-¡Shaoran!- corrió Sakura hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado- ¿te encuentras bien? 

-Sí...- dice llevándose una mano a la cabeza, en gesto adolorido- pero no debí precipitarme, debí suponer que estaría protegiéndose de alguna manera...

-De modo que han podido percatarse de mi presencia- dijo una tercera voz, que ya Sakura conocía muy bien, mientras ayudaba a Shaoran a ponerse en pie, vio cómo el nivel del agua de la fuente empezaba a elevarse, y lentamente iba formándose una figura uniforme, que fue tomando poco a poco la forma de una silueta humana. Así, Tao Feng emergió de su escondite y les miró, sonriendo con malicia-... ya era tiempo que lo notaran... puesto que estaba cansado de sólo observarles. 

Salió de la fuente y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos. Les sonreía confiado, como si ellos se trataran de dos seres inferiores a él. 

-Me tardé mucho, lo siento, pero tenía ciertos asuntos que atender, fue algo de último momento, como pudieron comprobar...- les dijo. 

-No me interesan tus asuntos- dijo Shaoran, colocando a Sakura detrás de él a manera de protección. 

-Oh, ya lo creo que te interesan mis asuntos, Li, ya lo creo...- el tono malicioso en que lo dijo hizo que Sakura se preocupara-.... sobre todo si tienen que ver con amigo, el que dice ser Clow... 

"¡Tomoyo!" pensó Sakura con angustia, y dio un paso al frente, mirando desafiante a Feng.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- exige con rabia- ¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo?

-Con que esa bella mujer se llama Tomoyo- dice sonriendo- es hermosa, no me extraña que Clow se haya fijado en ella, siempre le gustaron las mujeres hermosas. 

-¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo?- repite también Shaoran, enojado- ¿y qué relación tienes tú con Clow?

-Gracias a Clow es que estoy aquí... pregúntale a tu amigo, quien dice ser su reencarnación, seguro lo sabrá... pero ahora, me temo que debo recuperar fuerzas, Li, por lo que no seré tu primer oponente, de modo que...- Feng se elevó varios metros sobre ellos y les sonrió con aire de superioridad-... tendrás que enfrentar a mi fiel Tao... y luego yo te enfrentaré, claro está... si sobrevives... 

Ellos sabían que se referían a aquel joven con quien Yue había combatido hacía un par de días. Habían notado que ese chico estaba siendo manipulado, seguramente ahora Feng había hecho más certero el hechizo y sería más difícil romperlo y liberar al joven de la voluntad de Feng. Sin embargo, Sakura ahora sólo pensaba en su amiga. 

-¡¡¿Qué te atreviste a hacerle a Tomoyo?!!!- le gritó a Feng, quien sólo le sonrió de una manera macabra, y comenzó a invocar a Tao, su fiel guerrero.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

-Eriol... Eriol...- le llamó Destino una vez más, pero él parecía no escucharle, a pesar que estuviera a su lado. Eriol sólo prestaba atención al inerte cuerpo de Tomoyo, quien lucía inerte en sus brazos. "T-chan" pensó, acariciando sus cabellos "mi T-chan, cómo pude hacerte esto..." 

-Eriol, Eriol, no es tu culpa- dice Ruby Moon, colocando su mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo- no sabías que eso iba a pasar, Eriol no te culpes, ahora lo importante es...

-Ruby....- Destino le hizo un gesto, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Ella también se sentía culpable, había incitado a Eriol a realizar ese hechizo y no era justo que ahora Tomoyo estuviera pagando las consecuencias de su error, no era justo. 

Eriol seguía contemplando a Tomoyo, tomó sus manos, empezaban a enfriarse. Supo enseguida que alguien la había atacado con un hechizo muy poderoso, y que éste estaba quitándole sus energías. Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ella... "no, no debo pensar en eso" dice, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación "no voy a dejarte morir, T-chan, no voy a dejarte morir..." 

_"-Eriol, estoy cansada de observar cómo ocurren tantas cosas y no poder hacer nada. Quiero ayudar y, si tengo la oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar-" _ habían sido las palabras de ella, quien había hecho todo lo posible por aportar su granito de arena en esta batalla. ¿Y él? No había hecho, aparte de investigar quién estaba detrás de todo esto, no había aportado nada. Él era la reencarnación de Clow Li, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados en un momento como éste. Su deber era ayudar, y sobre todo castigar, a quien le había hecho eso a Tomoyo. Tenía que recuperar el libro de la Creación, que, por más que ese niño lo reclamara como suyo, es seguro que no va a usarlo para buenos propósitos, por lo que debe detenerlo. 

-Spinel, mi báculo...- ordenó. Spinel al principio quedó algo confundido por aquella orden, pero luego se apresuró a obedecerla. Acudió a los pocos segundos con el báculo, Eriol, al tenerlo entre sus manos, sonrió ampliamente. Tomó a Tomoyo entre sus brazos y la colocó fuera del círculo, le dio un beso en la frente, para luego levantarse hasta Destino y Ruby, para mirarlas con decisión. 

Sin embargo, en los rostros de Destino y Ruby Moon se vislumbraba todo menos tranquilidad. 

-Eriol... ¿qué planeas?....- pregunta Ruby , muy preocupada-... por favor no intentes ninguna locura, ya vemos de lo que es capaz quien hizo eso, no es bueno que te expongas sin conocer a ciencia cierta quién es y hasta dónde llegan sus poderes...

-No me interesa ni quién sea... ni tampoco qué se proponga...  el punto es que hirió a Tomoyo y lo tiene que pagar... sea como sea... 

-Pero... Eriol...- nuevamente, Ruby es detenida por Destino, quien le sonríe a Eriol dulcemente. 

-Entra al círculo y rastrea su aura mágica, el hechizo fue muy poderoso y seguro dejó algo de sí dentro del círculo, sólo tienes que seguir su presencia y te llevará justo a dónde se encuentra...- dice sonriendo-... mucha suerte, padre...

Eriol sonrió, agradeciéndole su comprensión y entró en el círculo. A los pocos minutos él desapareció.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamó Ruby muy enojada.

-¿Crees que él iba a detenerse porque nosotros se lo pidiéramos?- dice ella, muy segura y luego mira a Ruby dulcemente- ya sabes cómo es él. Creo que lo mejor era que se fuera sintiéndose apoyado por nosotros...

-¿Entiendes ahora Ruby?- dijo Spinel acercándose a ellos. Ruby les miró y asintió sonriendo.

-Ahora, nosotros debemos hacer lo posible por romper este hechizo- dice Destino, arrodillándose junto a Tomoyo- al parecer es magia muy antigua, pero sé si trabajos bien podremos romperlo... y así también Tomoyo podrá decirnos qué vio... ¿les parece?

-¡¡Sí!! Ayudaremos a Eriol a nuestra manera...- dijo Ruby con algo de optimismo. 

Pero, a pesar de sonar muy optimista, Destino no podía dejar de pensar en Eriol. Quien había hecho esto era un ser demasiado poderoso y, también, por lo visto muy despiadado. "Tomoyo no tenía nada que ver... y lo que le hizo fue horrible... es un ser sin piedad" pensó mientras miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Tomoyo. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan..." pensó, ella había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo, y la quería mucho, no le deseaba nada malo, ni tampoco a Sakura. "Esperanza... cuida mucho de Sakura..." dice, mientras se acerca a Ruby y Spinel, para tratar de ayudar a Tomoyo. 

**Hong Kong.**

Tao había empezado a luchar con Shaoran hacía un par de minutos atrás, el chico tenía movimientos rápidos y certeros, y ya estaba empezando a costarle esquivarlos, sin embargo sabía que tenía más experiencia que su contrincante y que, aunque fuera una ardua batalla, ganaría tarde o temprano. Shaoran empezó a preocuparse, no tanto por Tao, porque estaba seguro que podría encargarse de él. Estaba velando por la seguridad de Sakura. No podía confiar en que verdaderamente Feng estaría "reponiendo sus fuerzas" y no aprovechara para atacar a Sakura. En un descuido de Tao, le arrojó varios metros lejos de ellos, y volteó hacia Sakura, quien se veía muy confiada

-Shaoran, no te preocupes- siente la mano de Sakura sobre su hombro-... ya sabes que puedo cuidarme sola... es más, voy a ayudarte a combatir... 

Él iba a refutarle que se quedara en un lugar seguro, pero supo enseguida que Sakura no se dejaría. La miró y sonrió satisfecho, ella era su esposa, no por nada lo era. 

-Bien, espero que ambos estén listos, porque según veo puedo atacarles a ambos- dijo Tao, sin ninguna expresión fija en su rostro. Esta vez, el joven sacó de entre sus ropas una extraña espada, y Shaoran mostró la suya, desafiante. Ambos lanzaron energías despedidas de las espadas, que chocaron con gran fuerza. Shaoran retrocedió unos pasos. 

-Parece que en verdad quiere ganar tiempo- comenta Sakura, mirando a Feng, quien seguía en la misma posición de antes. 

-¡¡Sakura!!- le gritó Shaoran, ella se volteó y observó un haz de luz que se acercaba hacia ella. Su primer impulso fue correr, pero luego recordó que no estaba tan indefensa después de todo. "Escudo" pensó, mientras una leve aura la envolvía, e impidiendo que aquel ataque le hiciera daño. Sakura le sonrió a Shaoran, quien se volteó de nuevo a su oponente. Tao dio un gran salto, alejándose de allí, y Shaoran le imitó, no sin antes darle una mirada de confianza a su esposa, él sabría que ella podía defenderse. Aunque no podía verlos, Sakura sentía los dos grandes poderes chocar constantemente, sin embargo, no podría pronosticar bien quién ganaría, ambos estaban muy parejos. "Si el poder de ese joven casi iguala al de Shaoran..." Sakura miró con terror hacia Feng "... no quiero imaginar cuánto sea el poder de Feng... es probable que necesitemos más ayuda de la que creía...". En ese momento, sintió cómo la energía de Shaoran disminuyó notablemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó la carta vuelo y se quitó el collar que llevaba colgado en el cuello. "Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella..."

Efectivamente, Shaoran se encontraba en aprietos, se había descuidado y Tao había logrado despojarle de su espada. El chico se acercó a Shaoran y colocó su espada a pocos centímetros del cuello de su víctima. 

-Ha llegado tu final, Shaoran Li...

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Shaoran, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo esperando que Sakura fuera a rescatarle- ¿por qué estás bajo sus órdenes?-

-Feng Tao es mi padre...- dijo el chico al fin. 

"Nunca, nunca supe que Feng tuviera un hijo..." pensó Shaoran, incrédulo ante estas palabras. 

-Es el deber de un hijo obedecer a su padre...- dijo sin ganas y se preparó para darle el último golpe-... es por eso que lo hago, si tanto le interesa saberlo... 

-¡¡¡Viento!!!- antes de que Tao pudiera hacer algún movimiento una ráfaga de viento le llevó lejos de su vista. Shaoran sintió un gran alivio al ver a Sakura descender ante él. 

-Gomen...- dice bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada- casi no llego a tiempo...

-Jamás dudé que vendrías- dice acariciando su mejilla. 

-¡Es cierto!- dice Sakura colocándose de pie y sacando otra carta- ¡¡Laberinto!! 

Al instante, la carta hizo su trabajo y dejó a Sakura y Shaoran justo en el centro de aquel laberinto. Shaoran se volteó hacia ella, sonriéndole con orgullo. 

-Eso nos dará algo de tiempo mientras pensamos en qué hacer...- dice Sakura-... tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de romper el hechizo... ¡Ya lo tengo!- ella sacó The Dash y sonrió. "Muéstrate en tu forma original" dice mientras la carta cobró la apariencia de un pequeño animal parecido a un gato. 

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, por favor ve donde se encuentra Pai y Tsi, en el hospital y les digas que hagan un contra hechizo- dice acariciando al animalito y éste asiente y da un saltito, perdiéndose de vista. "Tan sólo que mi idea no sea tan descabellada y funcione..." 

Ya era muy tarde y no tenía noticias de Shaoran y ya todos se estaban preocupando, claro a excepto de Touya y Kero, quienes no les importaba este aspecto, sólo estaban preocupados por Sakura. Mei Ling estaba preocupada por su primo, y también Sakura y el bebé, no quería que nada malo les ocurriese. Xiao además se preocupaba por Tsi, el hecho que le pasara algo a su esposa era terrible para él. Kaho solo meditaba, sabía que todos la estaban pasando mal, pero presentía que Eriol también corría peligro, y pedía por su seguridad. Yue, por su parte, se sentía responsable de todos en esa casa, Pai jamás le perdonaría si algo llegara a ocurrirle a Mei Ling o a Xiao, o a Touya. Se sentía responsable por ellos, que debía protegerlos a toda costa. Pero también tenía algo de temor, no quería admitirlo, pero lo tenía. No conocía a ese tal Tao Feng, pero por los rostros de Pai, Tsi, Xiao y Mei Ling al nombrarlo, podía darse cuenta que no se trataba de alguien cualquiera. El teléfono sonó y Mei Ling se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Tsi?- Mei Ling nota la cara de alivio de Xiao cuando ella pronunció el nombre de su esposa- ¿cómo...? oh, comprendo, Xiao, ella quiere hablar contigo...

-¿Tsi?- Xiao se apresuró a contestar la llamada, sintiendo un gran alivio al saber de su esposa. 

//-Xiao... ¿allá no están Sakura y Shaoran?-//

-Ninguno de los dos...- Xiao empieza a preocuparse más- ¿y dónde estás tú?

//-En el hospital, estoy con Pai, no te preocupes...- trató su esposa de tranquilizarlo-... pero ellos salieron de aquí hace mucho tiempo... y queríamos saber si estaban con ustedes... tengo un mal presentimiento... además, Feng se presentó aquí...-//

-¿Qué? ¿Se les presentó?- Xiao no daba crédito a lo oía- ¿Y no te hizo nada? ¿Estás bien?

//-No me ha ocurrido nada, Xiao, no te preocupes, pero ahora debes concentrarte en buscarlos, Pai y yo estamos muy preocupadas, tú sabes cómo es Feng...-//

-Los encontraré, no te preocupes... ahora ¿no podrías tú venir con nosotros?...- le aterraba la idea que Tsi estuviera alejada de él, necesitaba tenerla cerca y protegerla. 

//-No puedo Xiao, es que... oh...-//

-¿Qué? ¿Tsi? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta angustiado, y los demás se acercan también, temerosos.

//-No, es una carta... pero tiene aspecto de un pequeño gatito... tal vez lo mandó Sakura... Xiao, hablamos luego ¿te parece?-//

-Tsi... ¡¡Tsi!!-

//-¿Si?-//

-Te amo...- dijo al fin, con la voz algo quebrada. 

//-Yo también te amo...- dice ella, para luego cerrar la llamada.//

-¿Y?- fue la pregunta general.

-Ellos tampoco saben de su paradero, aunque al parecer Sakura mandó una carta al hospital, Tsi dijo que tenía el aspecto de un gato... ¿tienen alguna idea?

-The Dash- dijo Kero, reconociendo a la carta al instante- Sakura debe estar en problemas...

-Espero que haya llegado a su destino...- comentó Shaoran.

-Yo también lo espero...- suspira Sakura, mientras lleva su mirada hacia las paredes del laberinto, luego cierra sus ojos, puede sentir la presencia de Tao que se acerca cada vez más, tan sólo espera que su carta haya llegado ya con Tsi y Pai, tiene plena confianza en que ellas podrían realizar un hechizo de tal magnitud.- puedo sentir que se está acercando a nosotros. No va a demorar mucho tiempo así. 

-¿Sabes?- Shaoran tomó su mano con dulzura- no me arrepiento de haberte dejado combatir, ahora me doy cuenta que fui un tonto al querer alejarte de mí. 

-Oh ¿lo dices porque notaste que puedo serte útil?- sonríe ella en tono de burla. 

Entonces la pared frente a ellos se destruyó, dando paso a Tao, quien parecía algo cansado, pero nuevamente no tenía ninguna expresión fija en su rostro. "¿Cómo puede alguien manipular la mente de alguien a sangre fría?" pensó Sakura, mirando los fríos ojos del joven que tenía frente a sí, estaban sin ese brillo de vida que tienen todos. 

-¡Aquí están!- dijo finalmente con voz lúgubre- estoy cansado de jugar, son dos poderosos hechiceros, o por lo menos eso dicen... entonces si finalmente se les han acabado todos sus trucos, creo que estoy listo para acabar con ustedes... 

Un pequeño aullido llamó la atención de los tres. Sakura miró entre los árboles, desde donde emergió la figura de su fiel carta, quien corrió hasta ella y se lanzó a los brazos de su ama. Sakura se acarició, satisfecha. Entonces miró a Tao fijamente, esa mirada inexpresiva que tenía pronto iba a desaparecer. 

-Te equivocas Tao, esto no es lo que tú quieres- le dijo con firmeza, aún con la pequeña carta en sus brazos-... Feng te tiene dominado y te vamos a ayudar... 

-No estoy siendo dominado, simplemente soy un hijo obedeciendo a su padre...- concluyó él, con algo de desgano. 

-No lo eres...- le sonrió ella de nuevo-... porque esto no es lo que tú deseas, en verdad lo que tú quieres es estar con Lin, saber cómo está y poder ayudarla. Eso es en verdad lo que tú quieres... no estar combatiendo por causas que no te corresponden... 

-¡¡Usted no sabe nada de mí!!- Tao alzó su espada desafiante hacia Sakura- ¡¡No sabe de lo que habla!!

-Al contrario, sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas- ella se acercó un poco a él, aunque Shaoran dudó en un principio, dejó que su esposa continuara, estaba convencido que Sakura sabía lo que hacía-... dime ¿no quieres saber cómo está Lin? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿O acaso ya te olvidaste de ese sincero sentimiento que le tenías? Yo no lo creo... lo que pasa es que Feng lo está encubriendo con una capa de venganza personal... estás embarrado de un odio que no es tuyo... déjame ayudarte...

Tao dudó un poco, permaneció mirando a Sakura, sus ojos permanecían fríos, pero por lo menos dejaba asomarse el destello de duda en ellos. Empezaba a dudar que atacar a Li y su esposa fuera lo correcto. Ambos pudieron observar cómo la mano que sostenía la espada empezó a temblar, comprobando que Tao empezaba a dudar. Sakura siguió sonriéndole con confianza. Tao cerró los ojos, y Shaoran pudo observar cómo empezó a sostener la espada con fuerza otra vez, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Sakura, lanzándose hacia ella. 

-¡¡No sabe de lo que habla!! ¡¡Lo que hago es lo correcto!!- pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que un círculo blanco le impidió dar un paso más. Tao soltó la espada al verse rodeado, el aura blanca empezó a envolverlo, lanzó un gemido de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Cayó de rodillas, resistiéndose al contra hechizo, pero finalmente se desplomó en el suelo, sin sentido. 

-Me alegro que se encuentren bien...- la silueta de Esperanza apareció ante ellos. Se sentó junto a Tao, y tocó su espada, desapareciéndola a los pocos segundos. Luego se volteó hacia The Dash, que aún reposaba en los hombros de Sakura- fuiste muy lista al enviárnosla, pudimos realizar el contra hechizo que pediste y resultó muy bien. 

-Pai, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- pregunta Sakura. Esperanza sonrió ante el tono tan peculiar en que su "ama" se dirigía a ella. 

-Lo que usted desee- dice, en tono de respeto. Cuando mostraba su verdadera forma siempre procuraba mostrarle a Sakura el tono de respeto que se merecía. 

-Quisiera que llevaras a Tao con Lin, al hospital... – dice Sakura, aún en tono de petición. 

-...- aunque fuera una 'orden' de su ama, Esperanza meditó unos momentos. Ella había pensado quedarse con la pareja para ayudarlos a combatir a Tao Feng. Se mordió el labio inferior, debía obedecer a Sakura, pero también protegerla ¿qué debía hacer?

-Sé que estás preocupada por nosotros- sonríe Sakura dulcemente- pero créeme que todo va a estar bien, además, creo que Tao es merece estar con ella. Puesto que, de no estar bajo el dominio de ese hechizo, eso es lo que estaría haciendo, acompañando a Lin... 

Esperanza sonrió. Sakura en verdad era una gran persona, por lo que optó seguir sus órdenes, ¿cómo iba a contradecirla?. De modo que asintió en silencio y tomó el cuerpo de Tao en sus brazos y se puso de pie, mirando a Sakura y Shaoran. 

-Así lo haré Sakura, confío en tu poder y también en el tuyo, Shaoran. Sé que podrán derrotarlo...- ella sonríe y se eleva varios metros sobre ellos, les da una última mirada. "Muy buena suerte... Sakura" dice antes de irse a cumplir el deseo de Sakura. 

-Es hora de ir por Feng...- dijo Shaoran, encaminándose donde había quedado su oponente. 

-Sí...- ella mira a The Dash, quien le lame el mentón en gesto de cariño-... ya has terminado aquí, muchas gracias, ahora por favor vuelve a tu forma humilde ¿sí? No quiero que corras peligro, si te necesito te llamaré...- el animalito le obedeció al instante y Sakura colocó la carta junto con las demás. 

Efectivamente, Tao Feng aún permanecía en el mismo lugar en que le dejaron. Parecía que en verdad sí estaba descansando y recuperando sus poderes, incluso, Sakura pudo notar que tenía los ojos cerrados. Aún así, levitando, Feng transmitía un aire de superioridad que inspiraba respeto. Ambos permanecieron así, observándole, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento. Shaoran no era tan tonto como para atacar de frente a Tao Feng, eso sería un suicidio seguro. Entonces, fue en ese momento en que Shaoran se puso a meditar una punto, algo que era muy obvio pero que hasta ahora él desconocía: ¿Qué rayos le había hecho a Feng para que éste quisiera hacerle tanto daño?. Es cierto que Feng no había apoyado que se convirtiera en Jefe del Concilio por considerarlo sin experiencia, pero no iba a armar tanto alboroto y a intentar matarle por eso. Sería absurdo. Ni siquiera por ascender él a Jefe, porque si hubiera querido eso habría dicho sus aspiraciones desde un principio. Feng le mandaba odio y rencor, pero ¿qué pudo hacerle?. Aún no lo comprendía. 

Finalmente Feng abrió los ojos. Sakura y Shaoran adoptaron poses de defensa, él les miró con detenimiento y lanzó un suspiro de aburrimiento. 

-Veo que finalmente terminaron con él, fue antes de lo que esperaba...- dijo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que sabías que lo derrotaríamos?- exclamó Shaoran incrédulo.

-¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejar que otro te matara, Shaoran Li?- le refutó con ese odio y rencor que Shaoran no comprendía. 

-¡¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puedes utilizarlo de esa manera?- dice Sakura indignada- ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?! 

-Vamos, era sólo un calentamiento... sabía que él no podría con ustedes, pero en verdad necesitaba que los distrajera mientras recuperaba mis fuerzas- les dijo con calma. 

-¡Pero era su hijo!- le reclamó Shaoran, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Nunca lo consideré como tal...- dijo Feng con algo de desprecio-... nada de lo que tuve en este tiempo lo consideré real o de que me pertenecía. La única realidad que conocí no es ésta...

-¿En este tiempo?- murmuró Sakura, tratando de comprender esas palabras- en este tiempo... eso tal vez quiere decir que él...

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, pero no sé por qué te ensañas contra mí no sé qué te hice...- dice Shaoran con enfado.

-La verdad es que no es sólo contra ti, Shaoran, la verdad es que no quiero que quede ningún despojo de la familia Li...- confesó Feng finalmente-... pero claro que tú vas a ser el más difícil de aniquilar, y lógico tu esposa, luego puedo acabar con tu madre, tus hermanas y el resto de tus parientes. 

-¿Qué?- Shaoran se quedó petrificado al oír esas palabras- ¿Por qué mi familia? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-Para qué saberlo... de todas maneras vas a morir...- dice con mucha rabia en sus palabras. Finalmente, Feng extendió su mano hacia Shaoran, éste sintió cómo un viento frío entraba en sus oídos y empezó a tambalearse, quedando de rodillas en el suelo. Cuando la extraña sensación que lo invadía fue disminuyendo, intentó ponerse en pie, para comprobar que no podía moverse, tampoco hablar. 

-¡¡Shaoran!!- escuchó desde lejos la voz de Sakura. 

"Sube la cabeza... quiero que veas lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas..." escuchó una voz en su interior, sintió cómo una fuerza le obligaba a levantar un poco el cuello, y así pudo observar con horror cómo Tao Feng levantaba a Sakura y la dejaba a sólo unos metros de distancia de él. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, trataba con todas las fuerzas que tenía moverse, pero no servía de nada, esta petrificado totalmente. "Sakura..." pensó desesperado, ya que sólo le quedaba confiar en el poder de su esposa. 

-¿Qué demonios quiere hacerme? ¡Suélteme!- forcejaba Sakura inútilmente.

-Eres la Maestra de Cartas no es así, eran las Cartas Creadas con Clow... llevas la protección de Clow en tu interior, es por eso que también voy a destruirte... claro está que... también te incluyo porque...- Tao Feng señaló el vientre de Sakura, quien sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su ser, dándose cuenta que su bebé corría peligro-... veo que llevas a alguien de sangre Li en tu interior...

-No, no se atreva a dañar a mi bebé...- le advirtió ella, sacando fuerzas y valentía de la flaqueza, para proteger a su hijo. 

-Te escuchas justo como una madre protectora... y veo que tienes un pequeño conjuro de protección alrededor de ambos...- dice él en tono de burla- pero lamentablemente eso no te va a servir de nada, igual tú y ese niño van a morir... 

Sakura sintió que una fuerza la empujaba lejos de Tao Feng, quien la observaba con una sensación de victoria en sus ojos. Ella sentía palpitar fuerte su corazón, pero, dentro de sí, también sentía palpitar con fuerza el corazón de su hijo, quien le clamaba que no se rindiera. "¿Qué hago?" pensó desesperada. Para aterrarla más, vio cómo Tao Feng aparecía una espada y, como si de una flecha se tratase, la dirigía directamente hacia ella. Sakura aterrada cerró sus ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas, y siguió aún tratando con todas sus fuerzas de librarse del hechizo. Sin embargo sintió cómo una presencia conocida la abrigaba. Y se sintió en unos acogedores brazos amigos. Estaba aún aterrada, no podía abrir los ojos pero empezó a llorar, abrazándose aún más a su salvador. 

-Tranquila Sakura...- dijo en tono tranquilizador-... no te preocupes, ya todo está bien... 

-Vaya....- dijo Tao Feng, con algo de felicidad en su tono-... hasta que finalmente te presentas...

-No sé quién demonios seas, pero vas a pagar caro el intentar hacerle daño a Sakura...- dijo mientras aferraba el cuerpo de la mujer hacia su pecho-... no voy a dejar que la toques... 

-¡¡Eriol!!- exclamó Shaoran, librándose por fin de aquel hechizo de inmovilidad. Observó a Eriol algo aliviado, feliz de la presencia de su amigo. Ahora no se sentía tan solo en esa lucha contra alguien que parecía invencible. 

-Arigato Eriol...- dice Sakura abrazándolo-... no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesitaba...

-Ya no te preocupes, Sakura y no llores, que te necesitamos más fuerte que nunca- le dijo él mientras ambos descendían. Enseguida Sakura corrió a los brazos de Shaoran, quien la abrazó desesperado. 

Eriol sonrió al ver a la pareja y luego dirigió una fría mirada a Tao Feng, quien también le observaba fijamente. 

-Fuiste tú...- dijo señalándolo- fuiste tú quien le hizo eso a Tomoyo... ¿por qué?

"Entonces, Tomoyo sí estaba en problemas..." pensó Sakura, mirando a Eriol, y luego dirigió su mirada a Tao Feng. ¿Por qué a Tomoyo? ¿Ella qué tenía que ver?. Su enemigo parecía no hacerle caso a la pregunta de Eriol.

-He esperado mucho tiempo para esto... Clow Li...- le dijo con odio...- finalmente llevaré a cabo mi venganza...

-¿Venganza de qué? ¿Quién demonios eres?- exigió saber Eriol.

-Vaya, no lo recuerdas ¿eh?...- dijo Feng mientras contemplaba a los tres. Luego sacó de entre sus ropas un Libro que Eriol ya conocía muy bien. En ese libro se contenían todos los hechizos para la creación de Cartas y sus Guardianes, era la hazaña que había hecho a Clow tan famoso y que había hecho que los destinos de él, Sakura y Shaoran, se cruzaran. Entonces recordó que era aquel niño quien había tomado el Libro. ¿Qué relación tenía con este hombre?-... pues entonces voy a hacerte recordar, Clow, voy a hacerte recordar... nunca voy a perdonarte que hayas matado a la persona que más quería. He esperado tanto tiempo para poder vengarme, voy a vengarme de ti y de todos tus descendientes...- miró con el mismo rencor a Shaoran y Sakura. "Entonces es como pensé..." concluyó Sakura, sin dejar de mirar a Tao Feng "él es la reencarnación de algún mago que vivió en el tiempo de Clow... "

**[ CONTINUARÁ... ]**

**Notitas de Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que fue escrito en una buena racha de inspiración que tuve. De hecho, lo escribí de jalón un solo día. Estaba muy inspirada y las ideas me llegaban por montón, por lo que puedo decir que estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. **

**Quiero agradecer a mi querida Ann, que siempre me apoya en eso y a la que admiro muchísimo como escritora. A la Kaysa, que cada que puede me atiborra de mensajes de cuándo voy a terminar los capítulos de los fanfics, que no sabe cuánto le agradezco que me dé un jalón de orejas de ves en cuando. A Sandra que tb sigue leyendo las historias a pesar que me demore mucho. Tb a la Macry, que siempre me apoya en todo n_n, tb a "Yue", a Ale, y a todos los demás que me mandas mails con felicitaciones o en las pláticas por el MSN me dan ánimos para que siga escribiendo, y a los que me han dejado reviews, muchas gracias en vdd valen oro!!. **

**Ahora les diré que en el siguiente capítulo van a saber finalmente por qué Tao Feng le tiene tanto rencor a Eriol. Y ya va a entrar en batalla, demostrando muchos de sus grandes poderes, dándoles graves problemas a los tres. Además Tsi, Pai y las chicas se les ocurre despertar a Lin, para que Tao se reencuentre con ella. **

**Espero que el siguiente no tarde, bueno no me he demorado mucho con este no se me pueden quejar ¿o sí? (¡Hey, bajen esos tomates! Jeje) ahora les pido que me dejen reviews, no tienen idea de lo que significa para mí, me da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. O si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren contactar háganlo a kendappa_o@kaitou.org **


	11. Secretos de un Pasado

Secuela de un Amor.  
  
Por: Marissa Cervantes. (aka: Meiko Akiyama)  
Capítulo 11: Secretos de un Pasado.  
  
-Vaya no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?... pues entonces voy a hacerte recordar, Clow, voy a hacerte recordar... nunca voy a perdonarte que hayas matado a la persona que más quería. He esperado tanto tiempo para poder vengarme, voy a vengarme de ti y de todos tus descendientes...- aquellas habían sido las palabras de aquel hombre, cuya identidad Eriol desconocía. Contemplaba el libro que tenía en sus manos, con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que le adornaba el rostro. Finalmente, Eriol pudo notar que aquel niño y ese hombre poseían la misma energía, por lo que. debía ser un mismo ser. Se preguntaba una y otra vez de dónde lo conocía, de lo único que estaba seguro ahora es que a quien tenía enfrente era el responsable de que Tomoyo estuviera sumida en esa especie de trance. La rabia le carcomía el alma, quería destruirlo con sus propias manos. Apretó su cetro fuertemente, conteniéndose, no sería imprudente. Atacarlo sin conocer a ciencia cierta sus poderes no era muy seguro.  
  
-Entonces.- Eriol elevó su voz, cansándose de aquella espera-. ¿vas a decirnos qué tienes contra Clow?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Tao Feng lanzó una carcajada, un tanto siniestra. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos al observar que Feng descendía lentamente hacia ellos tres. Nunca había sentido tal temor hacia nadie, nunca. Pero eso era porque ahora no sólo debía cuidar de su persona. Se llevó las manos al vientre, pensando que estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé. Sintió la cálida mano de Shaoran tomando la suya, aquel gesto le transmitió algo de fortaleza y alzó su mirada nuevamente hacia Feng, quien se encontraba ya en el suelo, a pocos metros de ellos.  
  
-Ni siquiera eres capaz de recordarlo.- Feng taladraba con su mirada a Eriol, sus ojos reflejaban odio-. entonces ese suceso significó tan poco para ti. que lo has borrado.  
  
-Tengo todos los recuerdos de Clow.- trató de defenderse Eriol-. pero no puedo recordar quién eres.  
  
-La última vez que nos vimos.- Feng dirige entonces su mirada al libro, como rememorando-. yo era un niño.-  
  
-¿Un niño?- se inquietó Eriol al llegar a ese punto-. eso quiere decir que tú sí eres.  
  
-Imaginaba que ya lo habías notado.- alzó nuevamente la mirada-. no podía esperar menos de ti. Y tus sospechas con ciertas. ese niño y yo somos la misma persona.  
  
-Pero. ¿cómo.?-  
  
-Tienes dudas que te rondan, Clow.- Feng parecía complacido por la confusión de Eriol-. y yo podría responderlas. pero tal vez debería acabar con todos ustedes de una vez. después de todo nadie me obliga a confesarles nada.  
  
-Ese libro.- inquiere Shaoran, contemplando la portada del libro, ante la mirada atenta de Feng, quien sonreía con malicia-. ese símbolo. lo he escuchado mencionar antes. de allí se sacaron las bases para la creación de las cartas.  
  
-Tampoco podía esperar menos de ti, Li Shaoran-. Feng observaba ahora con detenimiento a Shaoran-. y has acertado, no por nada eres el líder del Concilio ¿no?- emitió este comentario en tono de burla, para luego centrar de nuevo su atención en el libro-. este libro representa mucho para mí, pero también para Clow, este libro fue el que lo hizo famoso. gracias a este libro consiguió la hazaña que lo llevó a hacer historia. sin embargo.- sus ojos se posaron en Eriol-. ¿sabes las consecuencias de tu hazaña, Clow? ¿A cuántas vidas te llevaste sólo para lograr tu propósito? ¿Tan sólo para elevar tu orgullo? Porque si no lo recuerdas. yo puedo ayudarte.  
  
Eriol se estremeció, la mirada de ese hombre le infundía desconfianza. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza para no retroceder, para mantenerse firme. Por su parte, Feng seguía observando al trío, mientras acariciaba la cubierta del libro, como si fuera un niño con su juguete favorito. Una malévola y fría sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al observar los rostros de confusión de quienes tenía frente a sí. Sentía su venganza consumada.  
  
-Debes recordar cómo era ser Clow, qué se sentía.- empezó el relato, mirando a Eriol fijamente-. eras un poderoso hechicero. uno de los mejores de tu tiempo. cada día querías adquirir más conocimiento, más poder del cual presumir a todos. Tu ego y tu orgullo se elevaron demasiado. Supiste de un libro.- acarició el símbolo de la portada-. de un libro importante, único. un libro que contenía el secreto para una hazaña que te llevaría a la inmortalidad.  
  
Feng hablaba con tal seguridad en sus palabras, que hizo que Sakura confirmara sus sospechas. 'Feng tuvo que haber conocido verdaderamente al Mago Clow.' pensó. Contempló el libro que él traía en sus manos. No podía creer que en ese libro que parecía más una antigüedad para un museo que otra cosa, estuviera el secreto para la creación de las cartas. Que en ese libro estuviera todo lo que la ha convertido en lo que es, la Maestra de Cartas, la sucesora de Clow.  
  
-Pero no fuiste el único hechicero poderoso de tu época. Clow, aunque te costara admitirlo, había muchos otros, muchos otros que podían hacerte competencia. Pero algunos no querían hacerlo, no podían encararte porque infundías respeto y, por qué no, también algo de temor. Nadie quería meterse con el poderoso Li Clow, no querían probar las consecuencias de un error hacia tu persona. Pero hubo alguien. alguien que alzó la voz y te desafió. Alguien que no te tuvo miedo y se puso cara a cara contra ti. Alguien que quería mostrarte que podía tanto o más que tú. Kieng Lang.- susurró aquel nombre con cierta añoranza, con cierto dejo de tristeza-. ustedes siempre estaban probando para ver quién era el mejor de ustedes. sus poderes eran casi iguales. tal vez no se habría encontrado un vencedor de no haber sabido de la existencia de este libro, que fue el objeto que llevó a Clow a la gloria, y a Kieng a un trágico y casi anónimo final.- estas últimas palabras las dijo con un rencor absoluto, mirando fijamente a Eriol.  
  
Los tres sintieron estremecerse ante esa mirada de Feng. Allí había odio, rencor y unos inmensos deseos de venganza. ¿Entonces se trataba de la reencarnación de Kieng Lang? Era lo más lógico, si tenía tantos deseos de venganza. Se observaban fijamente, como esperando a que cualquiera de los dos 'bandos' diera el siguiente paso. Shaoran aferraba fuertemente la funda de su espada, como aguardando el momento preciso. Sakura tenía el mango de cartas en su bolsillo y las acariciaba con algo de tranquilidad, pero sabiendo que podría utilizarlas en cualquier instante. Eriol se mantenía firme y apretaba su cetro fuertemente, conteniendo las ganas de atacar a su adversario. Por su parte, Tao Feng no estaba a la defensiva, más bien les sonreía como si estuviera feliz de haberles narrado aquella historia. Acariciaba como si fuera su mayor tesoro el libro.  
  
-Imagino que se han de estar preguntando. ¿cómo es que yo sé toda esta historia? Sobre todo tú, Clow, quien has llegado a la inteligente y lógica conclusión que ese niño y yo somos la misma persona. pues no, te diré que no soy Kieng Lang.- la cara de sorpresa del trío no se hizo esperar-.pero estoy bien enterado de cómo ocurrieron los acontecimientos. Sí, Clow, fuerza tu memoria. recuerda aquel fatal día en donde ambos destinos se marcaron. Uno enfiló hacia la gloria, y el otro hacia la desgracia.  
  
Eriol no sabía si era por aquellas palabras de Feng, que parecían tan seguras. O porque en verdad estaba forzando su memoria, pero unas frases sueltas vinieron a su mente.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?-  
  
-¿No será que quien se está arrepintiendo eres tú?-  
  
-Debes medir las consecuencias. en tu caso no solamente te estás arriesgando tú, sino a quienes están a tu alrededor.-  
  
-¿Estás recordando, no es así?- le sonríe Feng, prácticamente satisfecho-. sí, puedo ver tu rostro confuso. Como te dije. Kiang y Clow se 'retaron' por llamarlo de alguna manera. El que pudiera realizar ese conjuro tan poderoso, como era la creación de las cartas y los guardianes para ellas, sería quien tendría más poder que ningún otro. Ambos tomaron las bases de este libro. investigaron a fondo para finalmente realizar aquel poderoso conjuro. Al parecer todo estaba bien. los dos conjuros habían salido exitosamente y estaban a punto de declararse empate y pasar ambos a la historia. pero. el destino no lo quiso así. El hechizo de Kieng Lang no salió perfecto, como el de Clow. y se volvió contra él. No pudo terminar bien el hechizo, no pudo dotar de la energía necesaria a las cartas ni a los guardianes, y éstos la buscaron en todas partes. hasta en el mismo Kieng Lang. sí, devoraron su energía y Kieng no tuvo un agradable final.- Feng se detuvo, por un momento dio la impresión de que ese relato le causaba ¿dolor?. Pero luego ladeó un poco la cabeza y volvió a su actitud fría-. ahora es tu turno, Clow. recuerda.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Lai?-  
  
-El hechizo.-  
  
-¿Hechizo?-  
  
-De Kiang. no salió como esperábamos. algo salió mal.-  
  
-¿Él. él está.?-  
  
-Está muerto, Li, muerto.-  
  
Aquellas voces lejanas, pero tan reales. Aquellas figuras, sombras que se dibujaban en su memoria. las sentía tan cercanas, tan familiares. Alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos fríos de Tao Feng, aquellos ojos que por vez primera pudo reconocer, pudo hallar en sus recuerdos.  
  
-¡¡Le juro que lo va a pagar, Clow Li, su crimen no se va a quedar así!!- aquella vocecita retumbaba en sus oídos, atando recuerdos. Era la voz de aquel pequeño niño, sus ojos fríos y rencorosos le reclamaban. Eran los mismos ojos con los cuales Tao Feng le mirada. Los mismos ojos.  
  
-Entonces.- Tao Feng dio unos pasos hacia Eriol, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente-. ¿ya has podido recordarme, Clow?  
  
Sakura y Shaoran, quienes habían notado la confusión que se había apoderado de su amigo, se voltearon hacia él. Sakura colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Eriol, y trató de que sus miradas se encontraran, pero los ojos de éste permanecían impasibles sobre Tao Feng.  
-¿Piensas en él, verdad?- preguntó Destino una vez más a una preocupada Ruby, quien asintió en silencio-. todo va a estar bien, confiamos en Eriol ¿no es así?  
  
-Es sólo que. es la primera vez. que de verdad tengo miedo.- confesó con voz temblorosa-. cuando era un pequeño niño y luchaba contra Sakura. yo tenía la confianza de que todo estaría bien. Pero ahora. es diferente. es que quien fue capaz de hacer esto.- miró a Tomoyo con terror-. realmente temo por Eriol.-  
  
-Descuida.- sonríe Destino de forma tranquilizadora-. yo también comparto tu temor Ruby, y estoy segura que Spinel también.- dice mientras observa de reojo al último guardián-.ahora lo que podemos hacer nosotras. es ayudar a Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?- enseguida preguntó Ruby, alegre por la idea de sentirse útil.  
  
-No podemos romper el hechizo. es demasiado poderoso, de eso se tiene que encargar Eriol- suspiró hondo- lo único que podemos hacer es mantener estable su energía vital, que no disminuya. ¿puedes hacerlo, verdad?  
  
-Seguro que sí.- sonrió Ruby levemente. La tranquilidad de Destino se le empezaba a contagiar. Agradecía su presencia, seguramente sin sus palabras ya estaría en otra situación.  
  
Ellas se arrodillaron una frente a la otra, y Spinel colocó a Tomoyo entre ambas. Con movimientos suaves, Destino extendió sus dos manos, entrelazándolas con las de Ruby, que también las extendió hacia ella. Ambas cerraron los ojos, mientras que lentamente un aura blanca salía se aquellas manos entrelazadas y llegaba hasta el cuerpo de Tomoyo, quien se encontraba justo bajo ellas. El aura pareció envolver en una capa protectora a Tomoyo por un par de minutos, para finalmente desaparecer.  
  
-Bien.- dijo Destino, acariciando los cabellos de Tomoyo-. ya hemos aportado nuestro granito de arena en esta lucha.-  
  
-Deberíamos haber acompañado a Eriol.- resopló Spinel-. a lo mejor Kerberos y puede ayudar a su Ama. mientras que yo tengo que quedarme aquí.-  
  
-Estoy segura que Keroberos tampoco participará mucho en esta batalla.- le aseguró Destino, entre ella y Ruby alzaban el cuerpo de Tomoyo y lo colocaban en un sillón. Destino dio un profundo suspiro, se sentía cansada, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, no quería que Ruby Moon o Spinel decayeran por su culpa, se sentía responsable por ellos. Se tiró de bruces en otro amplio sillón de la sala, transformándose en Kogane. Ruby se acercó con timidez hacia donde se encontraba Kogane recostada, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía que admitir que Kogane le producía sentimientos encontrados dentro de sí. Sentía cosas extrañas cuando la veía.  
  
-¿Quieres venir?- sonrió Kogane, aún con los ojos cerrados y le abrió los brazos de una forma casi infantil. Ruby se estremeció con este gesto. Pero se sentía necesitaba de cariño, de un fuerte abrazo. Se aproximó con lentitud y, luego de volver a ser Nakuru, se unió al abrazo que su compañera le ofrecía. Kogane, sin abrir los ojos aún, acarició los largos cabellos de Nakuru y sonrió.  
  
-Tengo miedo.- susurró Nakuru.  
  
-Todo va a estar bien.- le dijo Kogane mientras abría los ojos y la miraba directamente-. sólo nos queda confiar en Eriol.  
-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer con él?- Tsi no se veía muy convencida por la presencia de Tao en el ya muy reducido cuarto del hospital. Había ya cinco personas allí, sin contar a la 'paciente' y la presencia de Tao le incomodaba. Samantha y Lai Ming observaban al recién llegado minuciosamente. Ahora así, inconsciente, se podía apreciar el físico de Tao, quien era un joven apuesto, por no decir más. Samantha no podía disimular la sonrisa de adolescente que se dibujaba en su rostro. Sin embargo, Lai Ming le miraba un poco más recelosa. Estaba consciente que aquel joven, por más apuesto que fuera, estaba involucrado de alguna manera en la muerte de su padre.  
  
-No debe tardar en despertar..- dijo Pai en un susurro a Tsi, Pai estaba algo divertida por la actitud de las adolescentes ante la presencia de Tao- . puede que se confunda en un principio, pero ya no representa ningún peligro para nosotras.  
  
-Si no estuviera embarazada, tus palabras me tranquilizarían- admitió Tsi llevándose la mano al vientre-. pero ahora también tengo que velar por él. y me preocupo al doble.-  
  
-Te entiendo.- sonríe Pai, mientras se acerca a la ventana. El cielo empieza a nublarse lentamente, un mal presagio. "Por favor. que estén bien." rogó en silencio. Apretaba fuertemente su collar, era lo único que le transmitía algo de seguridad en ese momento crítico. Pensaba en aquel hechizo de protección, rogaba que resistiera, que lograra su cometido. "Protégelos." pensó, suplicándole a la Carta Escudo que resistiera.  
  
-¿En qué tanto piensas.?- preguntó Lai Ming, incómoda por la actitud de su amiga.  
  
-He looks sweet.- comentó la inglesa en su idioma natal.  
  
-He's a killer.- le respondió de igual forma Lai Ming, había resentimiento en cada palabra.  
  
-He's not the real one. and you know it.- concluyó la inglesa con seriedad, mirando a su amiga. Le sonrió con dulzura, sabía por lo que Lai Ming pasaba en estos momentos. Pasó una mano por su hombro, en gesto de apoyo-. quien mató a tu padre lo pagará. no te preocupes.  
  
-Está despertando.- comentó Lai Ming. Ante este comentario Pai volteó de nuevo su atención hacia Tao, quien empezaba a moverse lentamente. Tsi les ordenó a las chicas que retrocedieran. Ambas mujeres quedaron frente a Tao, un tanto temerosas de su reacción. "El hechizo funcionó." pensó Tsi, un tanto alarmada "aún así. puede que al principio actúe violentamente.".  
  
-Quédate detrás de mí.- exigió Pai, volteándose para sonreírle-. que no quiero le pase nada a mi sobrino. ¿entiendes?  
  
Tao con movimientos lentos se incorporó en la silla. Abrió los ojos, los cuales habían recuperado su brillo de vida. Ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado, confundido. Alzó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Pai. Para satisfacción de todas, el chico no hizo además de atacarla, al contrario, parecía con ganas que alguien le explicara qué ocurría. Pai relajó su cuerpo, y le sonrió, para tranquilizarle. Tao pareció sentirse más seguro luego de este gesto, y se animó a hablar.  
  
-¿Dónde. dónde estoy.?-  
  
-En un hospital. logramos liberarte del hechizo de Feng.- le explicó Pai con calma.  
  
-Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con mi padre. luego.- llevó sus manos a la cabeza-. no sé.-  
  
-Te aplicó un fuerte hechizo. es lógico que tengas lagunas mentales, no intentes pararte, necesitas recuperar fuerzas- sonríe Pai- lo único que tiene que importarte ahora es en recuperarte.  
  
-Pero mi padre. ¿qué pasó con él?- insiste Tao.  
  
-Shaoran lo detendrá.- alzó Tsi su voz, con mucha seguridad en cada palabra, para luego sonreírle- como dice Pai, ahora sólo debes preocuparte por ti.-  
  
-Lo siento.- bajó la mirada avergonzado-. imagino que les he causado muchos problemas.- entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lai Ming, sintió un golpe en su estómago-. lo siento.-  
  
Lai Ming bajó la mirada. Sentía arrepentimiento sincero por parte de Tao, y en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa. Pero ahora se sentía incapaz de hablar con él, puesto que cada vez que lo veía, inevitablemente venía a su mente el cadáver se su padre, la forma en que lo habían asesinado. Por lo que optó sentarse alejada de él, con la compañía de su amiga, quien la abrazó fuertemente.  
  
-¡¡Lin!!- exclamó Tao al notar por primera vez quién era la chica que yacía en la cama. Trató de levantarse, pero cayó de bruces en el suelo. Entre Pai y Tsi le ayudaron a levantarse, ambas le incitaron a que se recostara de nuevo, pero él sacó fuerzas de la nada y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Lin. Se veía pálida, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba permanecían cerrados. Aquella escena era aterradora, sentía que la vida de Lin se le estaba escapando de las manos, por su culpa.  
  
-Ella. ella intentó detener a Feng, pero no lo consiguió.- le dijo Pai, como sabiendo que él necesitaba algún tipo de explicación.  
  
-Oh, Lin, lo siento tanto.- susurró mientras besaba los fríos labios de ella-. perdóname Lin, por favor.- suplicó mientras tenues lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y llegaban hasta las de ella, la rodeó con sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba frío. quería transmitirle calor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios ya no dibujaban aquella hermosa sonrisa, aquellos gestos que él tanto añoraba y amaba. Sintió una mano amiga deslizarse por su hombro, y lentamente volteó su mirada, para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa de comprensión y apoyo. Se trataba de Tsi.  
  
-No te preocupes. te la devolveremos.- le aseguró.  
  
-¿Tsi? Pero. tu estado y..-  
  
-Pai, vamos a hacerlo, nos toca contribuir a nosotras.- dijo mientras le sonreía a su amiga decidida. Pai se estremeció, entendía las razones de Tsi y quería ayudar tanto como ella. Pero no sabía si era seguro. No quería arriesgar a Tsi, sentía que debía protegerla. Además, Xiao seguramente esperaba que ella protegiera a su esposa y su hijo, no podía cometer una actuar imprudente. Pero en la mirada de su amiga había decisión, y ya conocía muy bien a Tsi. Respiró profundamente y apretó con fuerza el dije de su collar.  
  
-Bien, Tsi, la traeremos de vuelta.-  
-¡Usted!- gritó con rabia- ¡Usted mató a mi papá!  
  
Clow sólo le miró con un rostro comprensivo. Intentó tomar su mano, pero el niño le rechazó bruscamente.  
  
-¡No! ¡Es un asesino! ¡Mató a mi papá! ¡Se va a arrepentir!- le grita el pequeño, muy seguro de sus palabras. A pesar del tono infantil, puede vislumbrar determinación en sus palabras.  
  
Los recuerdos finalmente habían concordado. Todo estaba 'claro' ahora. Feng. ese niño. el hijo de Kiang Lang. El pequeño que había jurado venganza estaba justo frente a él. Ahora podía recordar esos ojos infantiles manchados con la marca del odio, con rencor y con deseos de vengarse. No podía creer que todo ese odio haya traspasado el tiempo de tal manera. Que haya conseguido reencarnar en la misma época que él, sólo para. sólo para cobrar venganza.  
  
-Pero.- Sakura alzó su voz, dudosa-. si realmente quisieran venganza. habría sido el mismo Kiang Lang quien estaría aquí ahora mismo. ¿por qué vienes tú a 'vengarte' en su nombre?  
  
-Mi padre quiso aceptar tu destino. dejó que Clow pasara a la historia con gloria. mientras que a él se le dejara en el anonimato, a pesar de su sacrificio. Pero yo no. ¿creíste que dejaría que me arrebataras a la única persona que me importaba? ¿Qué iba a dejarte sin que pagaras tu crimen? Jamás, Clow Li, jamás. tú y toda tu descendencia ha de morir.- se les quedó mirando a los tres, con igual odio. Sakura no podía creer que tanto odio se hubiera acumulado a través de los años. En verdad Tao Feng se veía decidido a terminar con ellos, los miraba como si fueran más un 'estorbo' que otra cosa. Pero ella ya no se iba a amedrentar. Dio un paso al frente, ante la mirada sorprendida, y a la vez preocupada, de Shaoran y Eriol.  
  
-Es ilógico. si tu padre no viene a vengarse por sí mismo. tendrías que olvidar todo este asunto.- exigió con valor y muy segura- ¿qué caso tiene cobrar venganza por alguien que no desea ser vengado? Tendrías que olvidar todo esto. además, tú tienes un hijo propio. ¿No te interesa siquiera saber cómo está? En este tiempo ya no eres el hijo de Kiang Lang, eres Tao Feng, tienes otra vida. ¿no te das cuenta?  
  
Las palabras de Sakura habían sido reales, seguras y claras. Para sus adentros, Shaoran se sintió orgulloso de su esposa, ella mostraba valentía aún en estos momentos críticos. No sabía si moverse y protegerla, no quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Esperaba, al igual que Eriol, la reacción de Tao Feng ante aquel 'discurso' pronunciado por Sakura, quien podía sentir cómo la mirada de Tao Feng la penetraba. Sus ojos permanecían fríos, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que Feng había escuchado atentamente estas palabras. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que Feng cedería sólo por aquello que acababa de decir, pero esperaba que ayudara en algo. Que por lo menos lo hicieran dudar de su propósito. Que le hicieran indagarse si estaba correcto, para así encontrar alguna debilidad en él.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que es perder a alguien importante para ti? ¿Y si conoces al asesino no te darían ganas de hacer justicia?- ahora preguntó Feng a Sakura, con su misma actitud fría de antes.  
  
-¿Qué?- inmediatamente Sakura evocó el incidente con Destino, cuando ésta la reveló que había matado a su padre.  
  
-¿No sientes unos deseos incontrolables de hacerle pagar? ¿De verlo muerto por tu propia mano? Dime, Li Sakura, cuando conoces la identidad de ese ser despreciable que te arrebató a tu ser querido. ¿no quieres destruirlo? ¿Un odio descontrolado se apodera de ti y te ciega? En lo único que puedes pensar es en una cosa. matar, vengar.- extendió su mano, y lentamente una energía fue formándose allí.  
  
Sakura retrocedió. En cierta forma, Feng tenía razón. Ella había hecho lo mismo aquella vez, unos inmensos deseos de vengar la muerte de su padre se apoderaron de ella. En lo único que podía pensar era en destruir a Destino, no le importaba más. Hizo ademán de decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras. No había respuesta a esa gran verdad que Tao le revelaba.  
  
-Sé que de alguna manera me entiendes, Li Sakura, tu silencio te delata. Ahora que nos estamos comprendiendo, debo decirte que me has sorprendido, eres una mujer fuerte. Estoy entendiendo por qué Li te escogió por esposa. en otra situación, diría que te has ganado mi respeto. sin embargo, es por esa fortaleza. que. serás la primera.- dijo en un susurro, mientras una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de aterrarse, cuando vio venir hacia ella esa inmensa energía acumulada.  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!!!- escuchó a sus espaldas. pero ella no podía moverse, aterrada.  
[ CONTINUARÁ ]  
  
Notitas de Autora:  
  
Bueno, este capítulo no tiene mucha acción y eso que prometí mucha para éste XD. Sin embargo, creo que era mejor que se 'soltara todo el rollo' de una vez. Por lo que en este capítulo fue más de explicaciones y cosas de medio relleno. Aún así espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Ya entonces sabemos por qué Tao Feng odia tanto a los Li. ¿Son buenas sus razones? No sé, pero él piensa que sí. ¿qué tal la relación Kogane/Nakuru? No había detallado mucho la relación en esta historia, la había casi dejado de lado. Pero pues ya verán en qué terminan esas dos. Aparte el pobre de Tao ya se dio cuenta del estado de su amada Lin T.T y es lógico que el pobrecillo se culpe. T.T pero confiaremos en que Pai y Tsi puedan ayudar a reunir a esos dos.  
  
Ok, ahora sí les prometo que se viene la batalla en el capítulo 12, por cierto, por como van las cosas se darán cuenta que este fanfic va a ser más largo que "Destino y Esperanza". Pero no creo que se quejen ¿o sí? XD. Ya veremos cuántos capítulos me toma desenredar todo este lío.  
  
Ahora, como siempre quiero agradecer a los que están allí dando apoyo todos los días, mi Macro, Misao (que aunque no lea el fanfic muchas gracias por el nombre!!), Adry, Yueccs, Kaysa, Asuka Sakura y el resto que me los encuentro en el msn, son un amor todos ^^. Eso sí, este capítulo va dedicado muy especialmente a mi niña consentida Ann ^^, ya sabes niña, este capítulo es todo para ti, de modo que espero que te guste muchísimo, como te dije hasta de lejos me inspiras jeje!. También muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews!! Me gustaría mencionarlos a todos, pero jamás terminaría. Muchas gracias por sus ánimos y gestos de apoyo!. Y ya saben, más reviews ^^ hoe, soy exigente, ne?.  
  
Ya saben, para comentarios escribir a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


	12. La Hora de la Venganza

**Secuela de un Amor**

Por: Marissa Cervantes (a.k.a. Meiko Akiyama)

**Capítulo 12: "Hora de la Venganza"**

-¡¡Sakura…!!- escuchó a sus espaldas. Pero ella no podía moverse, aterrada. 

Podía ver a Tao Feng acercarse hacia ella. Escuchaba cada vez más lejos los gritos aterrados de Shaoran y Eriol, se incrementaba la intensidad de sus latidos. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. "Mi bebé…" pensó, mientras alzaba la mirada decidida. Justo cuando parecía casi inevitable el ataque de Tao Feng, una barrera se extendió, impidiendo que éste la dañara. Sakura sonrió interiormente, agradeciendo el "regalo" de Pai. 

-No dejaré que dañes a mi hijo…- exclamó con firmeza. 

Tao Feng la miraba, pero no con aire de superioridad. Sino, más bien empezaba a mirarla con más respeto. 

-Y si insistes en dañarlo…- sacó la carta espada, transformándola-… no tendré piedad contigo…

-Bien, Li Sakura, tal vez esto sea más intenso de lo que previne…- atinó a decirle, sonriente. 

El intercambio de penetrantes miradas no duró mucho. Tao Feng desenfundó su espada, Sakura adoptó una posición de defensa. Pero antes de que ella pudiera comprobar que lo efectivo del hechizo protector, Eriol se interpuso entre ambos. Ella se sorprendió por aquel acto tan repentino. Pero Tao Feng parecía regocijarse. 

-Oh, sí Clow… tú y yo, juntos al fin, para mi venganza….- comentó, con la sonrisa más marcada aún. 

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, tomándola por la cintura. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, en donde ya se encontraban Tao Feng y Eriol. Sus poderes iban chocando una y otra vez. Al parecer la magnitud de ambos poderes estaba algo igualada, pero Tao Feng era quien lucía más confiado. Y empezó a demostrarlo, cuando a los pocos minutos sin el mayor esfuerzo, dejó a Eriol en el suelo. 

-Por Kami…- exclamó Sakura, mientras se inclinaba hacia su amigo, viendo sus múltiples heridas-… Eriol…

Tao Feng sonreía, muy satisfecho, ante esta escena. Eriol hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Sakura le detuvo. "Tienes que estar bien, por Tomoyo…" murmuró ella, para tratar de infundirle algo de confiesa, y también a ella misma, puesto que una ola de desesperación apresaba su corazón. Por su parte, Shaoran no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su esposa. Recordaba sus palabras, su voz diciéndole que estarían juntos hasta el final. Pero arriesgaba demasiado, Shaoran no podía obedecerla. No esta vez. Jamás se perdonaría si arriesgaba a Sakura una vez más. A él desde pequeño le habían entrenado, para una posible muerte en combate. Y esa realidad no la veía tan cerca, hasta el día de hoy.

-Cuida de Eriol…- le encomendó a ella, mientras le lanzaba una última mirada, para hacerle frente a Tao Feng, y desenfundar su espada-… porque, creo que es mi turno…-

-¿Qué?- cuando Sakura comprobó con horror lo que estaba ocurriendo, algo le oprimió el pecho. 

Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la débil mano de Eriol. Contemplar cómo su marido se alzaba frente a Tao era la imagen más aterradora que pudo imaginarse. El primer ataque de Shaoran lo tomó desprevenido, y logró darle. Claro, el contraataque no tardó en llegar. Tao le lanzó una llamarada de energía, Sakura contuvo la respiración; Shaoran pudo esquivarlo a duras penas. El intercambio de energías se detuvo unos segundos. Ambos se veían cansados, pero a Sakura le pareció que Shaoran era quien más debilitado se veía. Pero no tenía caso tratar de ayudarle, él no la dejaría. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? Finalmente, ambos empezaron a luchar con sus espadas. Entonces una sonrisa se dejó ver en los labios de Sakura. Por más poderoso que fuera Tao Feng, nadie en todo Hong Kong era mejor con la espada que su esposo, Li Shaoran. Ver pelear a su esposo con destreza, sobre Tao Feng, la llenó de una alegría inmensa. Y pareció recuperar poco a poco sus esperanzas. 

-Allí está tu padre…- dijo, llevándose la mano derecha al vientre, sin quitar la vista de Shaoran-… siéntete orgulloso…-

**Hospital de Hong Kong. **

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Pai por última vez a Tsi, quien le sonrió confiada. 

-Muy lista, tranquila…- dijo en tono calmado, como para infundir algo de confianza. 

"No puedo estar tranquila y lo sabes…" suspiró para sus adentros. Xiao le había confiado a su esposa. No podía defraudarlo y, además, apreciaba demasiado a Tsi como para querer que ella o su bebé corrieran peligro. 

-¿En serio van a hacer esto por….?- Tao permanecía alejado de ambas, en una esquina del cuarto. 

-Será por los dos, Tao…- le sonrió Tsi-… porque sabemos que en el fondo tú no eres culpable. Y sé que tanto tú como Lin se están muriendo por estar juntos…

-Sí, nos gusta hacerla de Cupido…- sonrió Pai, algo más tranquila. 

-No tengo cómo agradecerles… yo…- él bajó la mirada avergonzado. Tal vez le era imposible creer cómo aquellas dos desconocidas intentaban ayudarle a él y Lin. Aún sabiendo el daño que habían causado. 

-No intentes agradecernos…- sonrió Tsi, entiendo cómo se sentía-… lo hacemos con mucho gusto. En serio ustedes son los más afectados. No es justo que tuvieran que pasar por tantas desgracias sólo por el capricho de alguien más. Simplemente estamos tratando de hacerles justicia. 

-Y además, ese Tao Feng jamás me agradó…- comentó Pai, con cierto aire infantil, que provocó una sonora carcajada de parte de Tsi. Era cierto, Pai siempre tuvo cierto recelo de él en las reuniones del Concilio. 

-Lo sé, pero… sigue siendo mi padre…- suspiró Tao, con cierto ardor en aquella frase. 

-Lo que son las ironías de la vida…- pensó Lai Ming, mientras miraba el triste rostro de Tao-… es su padre el que no merece estar con vida… y sin embargo…- pero aquella mirada que tenía Tao, removió algo dentro de ella. Había confusión, tristeza, decepción. En el fondo… él era sólo un afectado más. Tal vez… debería perdonarlo, eso ayudaría a ambos a sentirse mejor. Pero… aún no podía. El cadáver de su padre, aquel tormentoso recuerdo se lo impedía. 

-De acuerdo… pero quien dará más energía seré yo ¿de acuerdo?- fue la última advertencia de Pai, a la cual Tsi accedió con una tenue sonrisa. Sabía que de otra manera su amiga no la dejaría realizar el hechizo, y que no tenía otra opción. 

Cada una se paró a cada lado de la cama. Tsi respiró hondo mientras tomaba un pequeño puñal y se hacía un corte superficial en su muñeca, igual hizo Pai. Ambas dejaron caer un par de gotas sobre el pecho de Lin, a medida que pronunciaban el hechizo. "Cuerpo inerte, alma encerrada, sobre ti nuestra energía se vierte. Ahora, abre tus ojos, llega la hora, ven de nuevo al mundo…" 

Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, las gotas que se veían claras y frescas sobre el traje blanco, característico de los hospitales, que llevaba Lin. Aquellas gotas resplandecieron un par de segundos, para luego ir disminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Pai y Tsi miraron expectantes. La finalidad del hechizo era traspasar un poco de su energía vital a Lin, para que pudiera romper el hechizo y finalmente despertar.  Lai Ming y Sandra permanecieron atrás, pero atentas a lo que ocurría. 

Tao se fue acercando lentamente. A cada latido de su corazón emitía un paso más. Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Lin, y respiró hondo. Pasaron los segundos, y los minutos, haciéndose interminable aquella espera. Al pasar un tiempo considerable, él volteó a ver a Pai y Tsi, quienes parecían tan desconcertadas como él. Bajó la mirada pesadamente. "Tal vez… la felicidad que acumulé en esa esperanza fue demasiado…" pensó, contemplando a Lin, quien aún yacía dormida. Tsi, algo desesperada, iba a proponer que lo intentaran de nuevo, pero estaba segura que Pai se iba a negar. Y esta vez le daba la razón a su amiga. Intentarlo de nuevo, sería muy peligroso. 

-Tal vez le falte más energía vital…- se escuchó la voz de Lai Ming. Sandra contempló con asombro cómo su amiga se encaminaba con decisión hacia la cama de Lin. Tomó el puñal entre sus manos y se hacía el mismo tipo de corte que Pai y Tsi. 

-Oh, cuerpo inerte, alma encerrada, sobre ti mi energía vital se vierte. Ahora, abre tus ojos, llega la hora, ven de nuevo al mundo…- recitó con rapidez. Las gotas de Lai Ming, que fueron en mayor cantidad que las anteriores, también se sumergieron dentro del cuerpo de Lin. "Vamos, Lin…" pensó Lai Ming, deseando que ella abriera los ojos. 

Justo cuando ya él iba a darlo todo por perdido, Tao sintió un tirón en su mano derecha. Lin estaba apretándolo. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Lentamente… aquellos ojos que tanto amaba empezaron a abrirse. Pai y Tsi se tomaron de las manos, muy sonrientes. Sandra se limitó a observar a su amiga, muy orgullosa. Porque esa era Lai Ming, haciendo lo correcto, a pesar de todo. 

-¿Qué…? ¿Tao?- una débil sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Sin duda ver a Tao le alegraba, aunque ella misma no estuviera en las mejores condiciones-… Oh, Tao… estás aquí… conmigo…-

Un suspiro general no se hizo esperar. Pai y Tsi intercambiaron miradas de satisfacción. Lo habían logrado. El ver los felices rostros de Lin y Tao, les decía que el riesgo había valido la pena. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sandra, acercándose a su amiga, quien se había recostado contra la pared-… luces algo cansada…-

-Algo…- atinó a decir, mientras observaba a la pareja recién reunida-… hice bien ¿no es así? Mi padre me enseñó que hiciera lo que creía correcto. Y así fue…- 

-Y sin ningún riesgo para el bebé…- suspiró Pai, tranquila, luego, sus ojos se clavaron en la ventana, donde el cielo empezaba a nublarse. Sintió como una fuerza superior se apoderaba de ella y me oprimía el corazón. Como dándole una señal de alerta, de advertencia. Un mal presagio…

-Cuando todo esto termine podrás decirle orgullosa a Xiao lo responsable que eres…- comentó Tsi divertida, a Pai. Pero notó que su amiga estaba distraída, mirando el firmamento. No era normal ver a Pai así de abstraída, seguramente ocurría algo peculiar-… ¿Pai? ¿Ocurre algo? 

-Lo siento, Tsi… pero tengo que irme…- y antes que Tsi pudiera decir algo, Pai abrió la ventana y desapareció con rapidez y en silencio. Tsi corrió, haciendo ademán de detenerla. Pero ya era tarde, su amiga se había ido, sin ninguna razón aparente.  

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

-¿Sigues nerviosa?- sonrió levemente Kogane, mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de Nakuru- verás que todo va a salir bien, ya no te preocupes tanto… 

-Perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en Eriol, pero como te dije, quien haya sido capaz de hacerle esto a Tomoyo… seguramente es alguien que desconoce la piedad. Y no puedo dejar de sentirme intranquila…- suspiró mientras miraba a Tomoyo, quien estaba recostada en el sillón. Su piel había recuperado un poco el color, gracias al hechizo realizado por Destino y Ruby, y ahora asemejaba estar durmiendo plácidamente. Como si, de un momento a otro, sus ojos se abrieran; así estaba, bajo la protectora mirada de Spinel Sun, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. 

-El amo Eriol lo logrará…- dijo, muy seguro de sus palabras-… después de todo, él tiene que regresar por Tomoyo…- 

Nakuru asintió en silencio, sabía muy bien que la única razón que Eriol tenía para ganar esta batalla era Tomoyo. Suspiró hondamente. Tal vez su deber era comenzar a confiar en ese dicho de "el amor lo puede todo". Y confiar en Eriol. Pero dejar de preocuparse parecía casi imposible…

-Porque él representa mucho para nosotras…- terminó la frase Kogane, como si le leyera los pensamientos-… lo entiendo, Nakuru, créeme que lo entiendo. 

Kogane sonrió, como para infundir confianza. Porque lo que le ocurría con Nakuru era mucho más que una empatía. Podía comprenderla mejor que nadie, porque Eriol significaba exactamente lo mismo para ella. Era más que su creador, era su padre, su amigo. Un ser imprescindible en su vida. Quien le había dado la vida, la posibilidad de contemplar el mundo, de asombrarse de sus bellezas y de entristecerse por sus desgracias, incluso, quien le había dado la posibilidad de amar. 

Con movimientos lentos y suaves, intentó tomar la mano de Nakuru, en señal de apoyo. Sin embargo, en el último segundo, algo la detuvo. Sintió como si con fuerza le apretaran el pecho. Inconscientemente una señal de alarma se encendió dentro de ella. 

-¿Kogane?- escuchó que le llamaba Nakuru, su voz sonaba algo preocupada.

-Lo siento Nakuru…- comentó, sin mirarla-… pero tengo que irme, ahora. 

-¿Eh?- pero antes que Nakuru pudiera formular una pregunta, notó que Kogane se había ido. Se puso de pie y recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Spinel Sun, y ambos se miraron con extrañeza, preguntándose en silencio qué ocurría. 

**Hong**** Kong**

Había pasado por incontables momentos difíciles. La captura de Cartas, el juicio de Yue, la batalla contra Eriol, la partida de Shaoran y la muerte de su padre. Y todos la habían fortalecido. Sí, sin duda se consideraba una mujer fuerte, que podía resistir situaciones críticas. Pero, nadie la había preparado para este día… para este momento. El ver caer a su esposo, sin fuerzas, a los pies de Tao Feng… inconscientemente tomó con fuerza la mano de Eriol, que le parecía que cada vez estaba más fría. 

Pero, "¿vas a rendirte justo ahora?" le pareció escuchar una voz dentro de ella. "La Sakura que conozco no se habría rendido…" aquella voz se parecía mucho a la suya, cuando tenía 11 años. Cuando era aquella niña que lidiaba con la gran responsabilidad de ser Card Captor. Y no se había rendido… ¿lo haría ahora? Negó lentamente. No lo haría. Había muchas personas que dependían de ella ahora. Con suavidad se soltó de la mano de Eriol, prometiéndole en silencio que aguantara, por Tomoyo. Suspiró hondo y se puso de pie, mientras observaba el cuerpo de su esposo. Aún podía sentirlo con vida; pero estaba demasiado vulnerable y si no hacía algo rápido Tao Feng terminaría con él. "Sólo me queda confiar… como siempre lo hago" pensó, mirando fijamente a Tao Feng, quien se acercaba a ella con calma, como si tuviera el tiempo a su entera disposición. Sakura tomó las cartas que llevaba consigo "Una última ayuda…" suplicó en silencio. 

-¿Piensas destruirme con las Cartas creadas por Clow?- sonrió Tao Feng, con un aire casi triunfal-… será interesante, y me simplificarás las cosas: destruiré a la dinastía Li, y también probaré que la magia de Clow no es tan perfecta como lo han creído durante los últimos siglos… no la venerarán más, y entonces será mi nombre el que perdure. 

-También lo recordaste ¿no es así?- preguntó Kogane a su acompañante. La chica la contempló, mientras que su compañera recorría con la vista todo el lugar. La antigua casa de Clow Li estaba prácticamente intacta; estaba llena de polvo y se vislumbraba el paso de los años por los muebles y paredes. Pero a la vista de ambas, lucía como la de sus recuerdos. 

-Claro que sí…- asintió Pai, encaminándose a una mesa redonda, que estaba llena de pergaminos y libros viejos. 

-Aquella vez, esa última noche. Ese hechicero estuvo aquí…- comentó Kogane, recorriendo la estancia y mirando cada detalle, como si los recuerdos saltaran desde las sombras y hablaran por sí mismos. 

-Y lo maldijo…- continuó Pai el relato de su hermana-… él lo maldijo. 

-…el pequeño juró venganza por la muerte de su padre… por eso, por eso Clow se fue…- concluyó Kogane-… ¿cargo de conciencia? 

-No… más bien porque pensaba que así dejaría descansar en paz su alma, y que dejaría más tranquilo a su pequeño hijito…- Pai se acercó a un gran cuadro que se encontraba colgado justo en el medio de aquella estancia. En el cuadro se podía observar el retrato de tres personas. Una de ellas era la imponente figura de Clow Li, que aparecía con su sonrisa tranquilizadora de siempre. La otra era la de una bella mujer, sus labios estaban levemente arqueados, pero su mirada no reflejaba una explosiva felicidad. Aquella seriedad daba a su mirada un toque de misterio único. El otro hombre tenía una mirada un tanto fría, y le tomaba la mano a la mujer. Sus cabellos eran largos y lacios, le llegaban hasta la altura de los hombros. Pai le miró fijamente por varios minutos, justo igual que Kogane. Ambas permanecieron como en estado de trance, haciendo un gran silencio en aquella desolada mansión. 

-Kiang Lang…- suspiró finalmente Pai, llevando su mano hasta la pintura- ¿realmente crees que hay tanto odio en su corazón? 

-No lo sé… tal vez… tal vez su hijo lo malinterpretó todo… esa excusa de vengar la muerte de su padre es sólo para tapar sus miedos e inseguridades- Kogane habló con seguridad, para luego mirar a Pai-… lo importante es recordar esa maldición. Puede que sea la clave de todo…-

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kiang Lang…- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellas. Pai no necesitó voltearse para notar la presencia de Yue, sonrió para sus adentros. Eso significaba que él también recordaba algo. 

-Es sólo un cuadro, Yue…- comentó Kogane, mirando de nuevo el retrato que colgaba frente a ellos. 

-Aún así…- insistió Yue, acercándose, hasta quedar en medio de ambas-… casi había olvidado las facciones de su rostro. Era muy distinto a como lo evocaba. 

-También recordaste algo, ¿verdad?- comentó enseguida Kogane, ilusionada ante la idea- aquella noche en que Clow decidió irse de Hong Kong. 

-El hijo de Kiang Lang estuvo aquí. Lo recuerdo, entró por esa puerta… Mia Lang venía con él…- la mirada de Yue se alzó hacia la mujer del retrato-… el pequeño insultó al Amo Clow. Por más que Mia intentó persuadirlo de que no se fuera, Clow lo hizo. Dijo que así dejaría en paz el recuerdo de Kiang, y que no atormentaría al pequeño…

-Pero hay algo más… el pequeño… antes de salir de la recámara observó el libro, que se encontraba justo aquí…- ella caminó hacía una mesita, también deteriorada por el polvo y los años; como todo en esa vieja casa- y dijo que así como ese libro había llevado a Clow a la gloria…

-… así mismo él lo usaría para llevar a Clow a su propia perdición…- terminó Kogane, mirando al mismo lugar que su hermana. 

-¿Fue esa una maldición?- preguntó Yue, al parecer no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría. 

-Tiene que ser esa la maldición, o por lo menos esa es la conexión que buscamos…- declaró Kogane-… él quiere destruir a Clow por medio de ese libro ¿no es así? Pues vamos a revertir el proceso y usaremos el libro en su contra. 

Pai sonrió, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de Kogane. Asintió en silencio, mientras la esperanza finalmente se divisaba en sus ojos. 

-Pues manos a la obra…- murmuró, mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo a aquella mesita. 

"Oh, objeto perdido, objeto deseado, objeto olvidado, objeto atesorado. Ahora has volado con fuerzas propias, por voluntad te has alejado… mi súplica ahora es que regreses ante mí. Adonde realmente perteneciste y pertenecerás… enternamente…"

Un par de segundos después de que Pai pronunciara aquella especie de conjuro, una pequeña luz dorada con una forma no definida apareció sobre la mesita. Poco a poco fue tomando una forma más concreta y sólida, para finalmente dejarse caer sobre la mesita, convertida en el libro tan atesorado por Tao Feng. 

-Bien, que inicie la cuenta regresiva…- fueron las tajantes y triunfales palabras de Kogane. 

**[… CONTINUARÁ…] **

**NOTAS DE AUTORA. LEER! IMPORTANTE: **

**No, no es una broma ni tampoco una visión. Finalmente está el capítulo doce. Lo han terminado de leer. Antes que nada espero que les haya gustado puesto que la última parte fue en una racha de inspiración que espero me dure para mucho más ^^UU. **

**Luego quisiera decirles que el atraso ha sido culpa mía. Sin embargo, no pido disculpas; puesto que considero que he tenido demasiadas razones para dejar el cibermundo y los fanfics un poco de lado. ¿Por qué? No daría excusas… pero creo que ustedes las merecen.  Para empezar, hace poco más de dos meses y medio, una persona demasiado importante y crucial en mi vida… murió. El mundo que creía perfecto se derrumbó. Pero ése no es el punto. El punto es que, como es normal, necesitaba sanar heridas y pues no iba a estar escribiendo historias ¿o sí? Necesitaba primero sanarme y sentirme bien conmigo misma. Pido comprensión, porque tengo una vida del otro lado de la computadora ¿saben?. Ahora mismo no pasa por una linda etapa, pero es mi vida al fin y tengo que vivirla. **

**Sé que aún es muy pronto para hablar de una completa recuperación, pero ya me siento mucho mejor y creo que podré seguir escribiendo. Como he dicho NO dejaré esta historia. Significa para mí demasiado, tengo un lazo fuertísimo con ella y no la dejaré colgada. Tengo que terminarla, me lo debo a mí misma. Ahora vienen mis exámenes finales, por lo que de nuevo pido comprensión, probablemente en unas dos semanas no sepa lo que es conexión a internet, puesto que mis pruebas no se harán solitas ^^UU debo de estudiar mucho. Si quieren, me desean suerte, ¿sí? y por eso, pido que no estén preguntando "¿Para cuándo el próximo capítulo?" porque de nada sirve apresurarme, así no quedaría bien la historia y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, ¿o sí? ^_~**

**Quisiera también agradecerles, puesto que han seguido esta historia a pesar de mis retrasos, mis faltas de inspiración y todo lo demás. No tengo palabras… no los decepcionaré, no se preocupen. Aún queda mucho más para "Secuela de un Amor" mucho más. Les quedan grandes sorpresas por descubrir. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que siempre me apoyan, que de alguna u otra manera están al pendiente de mí. Gracias a mis amigas de carne y hueso, que siempre están allí para darme un fuerte abrazo cuando lo necesito o darme un jalón de orejas cuando se requiere. A todos y cada uno de los que se han molestado en dejarme reviews, pidiendo que continúe la historia, me hicieron saber que después de todo había gente por la que debía sentarme frente a la PC y continuar con lo que realmente me apasiona, que es escribir. Y también a varios contactos de mi msn que me dan ánimos para que continúe escribiendo. Gracias a todos… y sólo les pido paciencia, aún mis heridas están abiertas. Pero sé que con su ayuda y el transcurso del tiempo sanarán. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado con todo el amor del mundo a Rodolfo, a mi persona especial. Sé que nunca podrás leer esto. Sé que sabías lo que sentía por ti... aunque a veces faltaran palabras. Sólo puedo decirte que te amaré siempre, que vivirás siempre dentro de mí… y te pido que estés donde estés, me recuerdes así como yo lo haré contigo. **

**Besos a todos, les quiere**

**Meiko.**


	13. Hechizo Final

**Secuela de un Amor**

**Por: Marissa C. (Aka: Meiko Akiyama)**

**Capítulo 13: "Hechizo Final"**

Los cuatro permanecían impasibles, alrededor del libro. Aquel libro que parecía común y corriente, hasta algo viejo y demacrado por el paso de los años.  No era un objeto que pareciera tener un gran poder. Y sin embargo, lo tenía. Dentro de sus páginas estaban descritas las maneras de crear seres poderosos, con características específicas. Eran las bases que Clow Li usó siglos atrás para crear sus poderosas cartas. En sus frases se escondía el secreto que había dado vida a Yue y Ruby Moon. 

La primera en romper el silencio en aquel recinto fue Kogane, quien dio un paso al frente y tomó el preciado objeto en sus manos.

-Podemos ganar, después de todo…- miró el libro con detenimiento, con una mezcla de respeto e incertidumbre-… es increíble que el secreto de la fama de Clow Li se encuentre en este libro… quién lo diría. 

-¿Podremos con ese hechizo? Es decir… se requiere de demasiada concentración, de demasiada experiencia… nosotros somos sólo…- pero las nerviosas palabras de Ruby fueron interrumpidas por un gesto de Kogane, quien tomó la palabra otra vez. 

-Es una en un millón Ruby… el último recurso que tenemos en contra de Feng. Una vez el hechizo se haya realizado, Sakura, Eriol o Shaoran podrán terminar con él sin mayor problema. Pero debemos dejarle desarmado. Es la única salida…-

-Estoy contigo, se lo debemos a Sakura ¿no crees?...- Pai miró también al libro con detenimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que algo como ello tuviera tanto poder dentro de sí…?- 

-Supongo que la decisión está tomada…- Yue miró de reojo a Pai, quien lucía decidida a colaborar dentro de esta batalla-… y cuentan con todo mi apoyo. 

-Vaya hermanito, antes ni siquiera hubieras dicho algo parecido a eso…- rió Kogane de buena gana, antes de transformarse en Destino-… no hay duda que la humanidad te ha sentado muy bien…-

Yue no pudo objetar ante tan buen argumento de Destino, arqueó los labios sin decir palabra, mientras observaba cómo Pai se transformaba en Esperanza. 

-Supongo que ha llegado el momento ¿no?- suspira ella, quien mira a Yue fijamente. Con suavidad busca la mano de él, para tratar de sentirse apoyada. "Sakura por favor, aguanta sólo un poco más… dentro de poco terminaremos con esto, te lo prometo" le prometió Esperanza en silencio a su ama, y rezaba con vigor para que ella aún se encontrara bien. ¿El hechizo de protección aún funcionaría? Ante el inmenso poder de Feng seguramente éste se había roto… o estaba muy próximo a desvanecerse. "Sólo un poco más… un poco más…" suplicó mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Yue. 

-Bien ¿quién será la transmisora?- preguntó Ruby, quien lucía todavía algo nerviosa ante la delicada situación. Y se sentía algo enojada ¿cómo era posible que fuera la única en darse cuenta de la magnitud de la situación? Quien fuera la "transmisora" sería quien se encontrara en más peligro… pero peor aún, si las cosas salían mal, el poder expulsado de aquel libro terminaría por matarlos a los cuatro. ¿Cómo es que Destino lucía tan tranquila? 

-Yo lo seré…- Destino, quien aún permanecía con el libro en sus brazos, se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, colocando el libro frente a ella-… y estoy lista para cuando lo digan…

-No, seré yo quien lo haga…- Esperanza se colocó frente a su hermana, en la misma posición que ella. 

-No voy a dejar que te arriesgues de esa manera, hermana y es mi última palabra…- insistió tajantemente. 

-No, esta vez no te obedeceré. Eres tú quien cree que debe cargar con todo el peso de la situación, aún no te perdonas por lo que ocurrió aquella vez con Sakura, no es así?- la encaró, refiriéndose a aquel juicio que hizo a Sakura meses atrás, cuando les reveló su identidad como destino- aún no te perdonas el haber intentado asesinarla. Pero ¿sabes? Eso era parte de tu misión, para eso fuiste creada. Y no puedes culparte por algo que simplemente no podías controlar… de modo que ahora seré yo quien lo haga… después de todo, recuerda que soy quien debe esparcir esperanza en sus corazones tristes…- sonrió ella haciéndole un guiño dulce. 

-¿Si lo hacen ambas?- propuso Yue, para quitar algo de tensión a la situación-… tal vez si son dos resulte mejor y puedan controlar más semejante poder…-

Ambas se miraron. ¿Juntas? Claro ¿cómo no se les había ocurrido antes tan magnífica idea? Después de todo, desde que tenían memoria, habían estado juntas. Desde su creación por Clow Li. A pesar de haber estado separadas por mucho tiempo, ese lazo entre ella jamás se rompió ¿qué mejor manera de honrarlo que realizar ese hechizo juntas? Era una idea tan sublime y tan hermosa… que era imposible de rechazarla. 

-Y si ocurriera algo…- Destino entrelazó sus manos-… habrá sido un honor nacer y morir junto a ti, Pai…- 

-Lo mismo digo, Kogane…- tomó con fuerza las manos de Kogane, como si quisieran compartir su fortaleza. Y necesitarían mucha de ella para conseguir sus objetivos. 

**Hong**** Kong, Mansión Li. **

-Quiero saber qué rayos está ocurriendo…- masculló Touya por lo bajo. Estaba a punto de entrar en histeria, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo se encontraba su hermana, qué grado de peligro corría. Y con la extraña desaparición de Yue sus nervios tan sólo habían incrementado. Recorría una y otra vez un surco invisible que él mismo había trazado en la sala de la mansión. Algunos, como Mei Ling, le miraban con exasperación; puesto que el comportamiento de Touya tan sólo hacía subir la tensión. Pero tampoco nadie se atrevía a decirle algo, puesto que también estaban preocupados. 

"Shaoran" pensó Mei Ling aterrada. ¿Cómo se encontraría su primo? Tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto. Xiao sólo estaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados como en una especie de trance. ¿Por qué él no les decía nada? Seguramente estaba al tanto de todo y nada decía. Tenía ganas de hacer honor a su carácter impulsivo y pegar un salto y tomarle del cuello de la camisa y exigirle que contara todo lo que podía sentir. Pero esta vez no lo haría. Xiao seguramente se encontraba preocupado por Tsi, y su bebé. ¿Por qué no podía ella poseer magia? Así sabría cómo se encontraba Shaoran sin depender de nadie en absoluto. 

Una extraña sensación se apoderó por completo de Kaho. Enseguida se puso en pie… era como si un látigo frío le hubiera pegado en la espalda. "¿Qué demonios?" fue lo primero que pensó. Por inercia se llevó la mano al pecho. Un mal presagio, y uno realmente malo. Sintió la mirada de Touya sobre ella, se volteó, mirándole asustado.

-¿No lo sientes?- preguntó, aterrada. Touya frunció el ceño, demostrando que no comprendía sus palabras-… es una inmensa energía, muy poderosa, y se acerca hacia nosotros. 

-Es cierto…- afirmó Xiao, quien desenfundó su espada. Miró con seriedad a todos los presentes, a la primera que se dirigió fue a Mei Ling-… quiero que tú y Kaho vayan al segundo piso. Y se quedan allí. Llévense a Wei con ustedes. Te advierto, no se te ocurra bajar… Shaoran jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara. 

La chica tan sólo asintió en silencio. A pesar que no podía sentir poderes mágicos, era como si algo le oprimiera el pecho con una enorme fuerza. Pero por mucho terror que tuviera, tomó en sus manos dos dagas de mediano tamaño. Aunque no fuera a participar en aquella batalla "por si acaso" se dijo a sí misma mientras las guardaba en su ropa. Le hizo una seña a Kaho para retirarse de allí. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, le dirigió una mirada a Ken. Al verle a los ojos, sintió unas enormes ganas de correr hacia él, de besarle, de protegerle. De arrodillarse ante Xiao pindiéndole clemencia. Que su novio nada tenía que ver en esto… pero Ken le hizo un gesto, pidiéndole que se fuera. "Me metí en esto por ti… y no pienso salirme tan fácil" con lágrimas en los ojos y evocando esas palabras de su novio, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el pie de las escaleras junto con Kaho y Wei. 

-Bien…- empezó a decirle Xiao a sus dos acompañantes, mientras daba una espada a cada uno-… supongo que ahora somos nosotros tres. Sé que están nerviosos, nunca han combatido de esta manera. Y sobre todo porque no sabemos contra quién o qué nos tocará pelear. Lo básico que deben saber es que si son muchos, debemos tratar de mantenernos unidos lo más posible. Si necesitan ayuda, no duden en decirme…- les dice, mientras toma una espada extra para el combate. Luego dirige su mirada la bestia del Sello, quien permanece impasible tirada sobre la alfombra-… Kerberos, acaso tú?

-Sakura me encargó que cuidara de esta casa… ni de broma pienso fallarle… aunque se trate de la casa de "ese" sujeto- resopló por toda respuesta. Y, a pesar que lo hubiera dicho de mala gana, Xiao sintió un gran alivio de saber que contaban con un aliado más. 

"Familia Li y amigos… es un honor para mí darles mi regalo de despedida. Mis sirvientes serán quienes les abran las puertas del infierno" una sepulcral voz de dejó escuchar por toda la casa. Todos la reconocieron como la de Feng. Casi al término de aquella frase unas extrañas figuras empezaron a aparecer por todo el lugar. Estaban todas vestidas por completo de negro. 

-Bien…- suspiró Xiao, colocándose en posición de batalla-… supongo que comenzó…- 

**Hospital de Hong Kong.**

A pesar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel cuarto. Con Lai Ming recostada en el hombro de su amiga Sandra, durmiendo plácidamente. Y con Tao velando por el apacible reposo de Lin. Pareciera como si la felicidad hubiera llegado por lo menos a esa estancia. Como si en medio de todo el conflicto, hubiera aquella paz amortiguadora.

Y sin embargo, algo se oprimía en el pecho de Tsi. Desconocía por completo el paradero de Pai ¿adónde podría haber ido? y sonaba como si fuera de vital importancia su partida. ¿Dónde podría estar? Lo que más temía era que ella era la única quien se encontraba en "condiciones" de 'dar batalla' si algo acontecía. Y, por sobre todo, de sus pensamientos no se alejaba su esposo. "Oh Xiao, por favor que te encuentres bien… el hechizo me ha dejado algo débil… ya no puedo sentirte ni buscar tu presencia. Por favor… que estés bien…" suplicaba en silencio mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana. 

-¿Le preocupa algo, Tsi?- preguntó Sandra acercándose a ella, una vez hubo dejado dormida a Lai Ming.

-Es sólo el temor a la incertidumbre…- suspiró mientras miraba a la joven inglesa. Le sonrió levemente. Aquella chica ¿qué tendría que hacer aquí? Estaba en medio de un problema que ni siquiera le inmiscuía y ahora estaba en juego hasta su vida. 

-Mis problemas son los problemas de Ming, y los problemas de ella son míos…- dijo ella por toda respuesta. Y, ante el asombro de Tsi, respondió-… tengo ciertos poderes telepáticos. Lo que quiero decir, es que no podía quedarme en casa sabiendo que mi amiga corría peligro. Sola y desamparada ¿cómo dejarla? Es un honor arriesgar mi vida por ella…-

-Es curioso… yo también lo hago por razones similares a las tuyas…- suspiró nuevamente Tsi-… pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por nosotros… por lo que podría pasar…-

-…no creo que nadie intente atacarnos por ahora…- Sandra trató de sonar positiva, pero la verdad estaba tan preocupada como Tsi. Ella no era tan experta en la magia oriental. No sabría cómo hacer frente a algún hechizo característico de aquí. "Rayos papá, debí hacerte caso y pedirle a Hiraguizawa que me entrenara, por lo menos en lo básico. 

-Y no lo harán…- la voz de Tao se dejó escuchar. Aquella frase tan tajante, tan segura, dejó sorprendidas tanto a Tsi como a Sandra. 

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- preguntó Tsi, acercándose a él-… explícate…-

-Aquí no hay nadie con sangre Li ¿o me equivoco?- al ver que Tsi asentía lentamente con la cabeza, él hizo ademán de explicarse-… mi padre robó ese extraño libro porque, según él, contenía las bases para crear un ejército de seres; que actuarían bajo su sola voluntad. Que luego de cumplir sus objetivos serían cerrados con una especie de sello mágico. 

-Algo similar a las Cartas creadas por Clow ¿no es así?-

-Clow Li basó sus cartas en las instrucciones que contenía ese libro…- explicó Tao. Luego tomó aire y entrecerró los ojos-… la misión de esos seres es destruir a la dinastía Li. Todo aquel que forme parte de ese linaje perecerá… claro, también destruirá todo lo que se encuentre a su paso…-

-Xiao…- alcanzó a pronunciar Tsi, incapaz de moverse. Se llevó las manos al rostro. Su esposo era hábil, tanto con la espada como con la magia. Pero ¿un ejército completo? Si al menos tuviera a Shaoran a su lado, o a miembros del concilio. Pero era él solo… ¿contra un ejército de seres infernales? Aquella imagen era totalmente aterradora a sus ojos. 

De pronto, sintió un roce en su hombro. Con rapidez limpió sus lágrimas y miró al frente. Era Tao, quien le miraba compasivo.

-No se preocupe, todo estará bien…- Tsi le miró confusa y sin comprender. Tan sólo vio cómo el joven dio un beso rápido en los labios a Lin, y con un rápido movimiento quedó al borde de la ventana, desde donde se volteó para mirarla-… usted me devolvió a la persona que amo, yo no dejaré que pierda a la suya…- y, tras éstas palabras, dio un salto y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad. 

-¿Lo puedes sentir?- comentó Ruby Moon a Yue, mientras miraban a Pai y Kogane sentadas alrededor del libro. 

-Sí… es una gran energía…- admitió Yue. En toda aquella habitación se podía sentir un enorme poder en cada rincón. 

-¿No crees que esto es lo que debió sentir el amo Clow justo… justo antes de crearnos?- preguntó Ruby, un tanto emocionada. La sola idea de crear empatía con su amo Clow le excitaba. 

-Claro que sí… es emocionante…- sin embargo, la voz de Yue se mostraba impasible. "Claro, tu tono sólo cambia cuando se trata de tu ama Sakura… o de Pai" pensó Ruby para sus adentros, arqueando sus labios. 

La decisión estaba tomada. Y el plan lucía tan simple. En ese libro estaban todas las bases que se usaron para crear las Cartas de Clow. Pero, aparte de eso, se encontraba un fuerte hechizo con el que se creaban los guardianes para ellas. Por medio de esa frase Yue y Kero cobraron vida, abrieron sus ojos para contemplar por primera vez al mago Clow. En esa frase, muchos años después, Eriol dio vida a Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. 

Los guardianes podían sellar las cartas. Pero una única vez. Y quien quitara el nuevo sello sería el destinado a reunirlas y aprender a domar su magia. Pero esa era otra historia. Lo importante era que los guardianes existieran. ¿Las elegidas para ese nuevo trabajo? Pai y Kogane. Sin embargo la gran duda era ¿podrían ellos lograr lo que Clow consiguió a través de años e intentos fallidos, en un solo intento? 

-¿Miedo?- sonrió Kogane al ver el rostro de su hermana. 

-Desearías porque así fuera ¿no es verdad?- hizo una mueca Pai-… pues a ver quién se asusta primero…- 

-¿Listas?- preguntó finalmente Yue, quien se colocó detrás de Pai. Ruby ocupó la misma posición, detrás de Kogane. Ambos sostenían dos medallones con un extraño símbolo, el mismo que contenía la portada del libro. Aquel que significaba "creación". Les habían encontrado guardados en una gaveta en la vieja casa de Clow Li. Una vieja conocida del mago, Mia Lang, les dejó guardados allí. Ellos habían recordado ese punto hace unos momentos. Mia Lang lo había ocultado allí luego que Clow fuera maldecido. 

Luego de escuchar aquella pregunta, como por instinto ambas se tomaron de las manos y cerraron sus ojos. Al principio escucharon cómo Yue y Ruby recitaban un extraño conjuro. Pero, poco a poco, sus voces se fueron haciendo más y más lejanas. Luego no escucharon nada, y sólo podían sentir sus manos aferrándose una a otra. Y después… ocurrió. Pai sintió como si algo le golpeara fuertemente… de pronto era como si se sumergiera en el océano. Frío, profundo y oscuro. Se sentía rodeada de frías aguas, que envolvían su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un capullo. Una vez allí dentro, empezó a sentirse diferente. Como si poco a poco cambiaran su esencia, su misión fuera diferente a partir de ahora. Kogane, por su parte, estaba experimentando una sensación similar a la de su hermana. Sólo que ella se sentía envuelta en una fría ráfaga de viento. Que exploraba cada parte de su ser, y la iba cambiando trozo a trozo. Como si el viento la limpiara y la renovara segundo a segundo. Cuando ese cambio hubo madurado lo suficiente, ambas finalmente se sintieron con la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos. 

El mundo no lucía tan diferente como lo habían dejado. Seguían viendo igual, respirando igual, escuchando igual. Pero había algo distinto. "Algo" que simplemente no se podía explicar, pero que estaba tatuado muy dentro de cada uno. "Algo" que cambiaba todo. 

-¿Y bien?- Ruby rompió el silencio, con una voz un tanto desesperada. Por lo menos no las veía tiradas por el suelo. Una dulce sonrisa de Kogane le hizo tranquilizarse. 

-Sí… todo está bien… ahora, creo que nos toca inaugurar nuestro nuevo empleo ¿no crees hermanita?- le hace un guiño de complicidad a Pai. 

**Hong**** Kong. **

Mei Ling trataba de tener la puerta con su tocador. Lo había colocado para hacer una especie de barricada y evitar que entraran aquellos extraños seres que aún no había podido ver con detalle. "Y tampoco es que tenga ganas" pensó algo aterrada. 

-No va a resistir por mucho tiempo, Mei Ling…- advirtió Kaho mientras veía el tocador estremecerse una y otra vez. Por toda respuesta, Mei Ling sacó las dagas que tenía y las blandió. "No voy a quedarme de observadora, algo podré hacer…" pensó para animarse. 

-Pero, señorita Mei Ling, ¿tiene usted idea de cuánto tiempo lleva sin practicar sus artes marciales?- le preguntó Wei, visiblemente preocupado por ella.

-Oh, Wei, no me recuerdes el tiempo exacto porque destrozarás aún más mis nervios…- 

Poco después de terminar aquella frase, el tocador de Mei Ling saltó varios metros lejos de la puerta, destrozando su cama y parte del armario. 

-¡Oye! ¡Tenía esa cama desde los quince! ¿Quién te has creído? ¡Y era madera de caoba!- ella miro de frente. Eran tres seres vestidos de negro. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una especie de túnica del mismo color. No eran tan aterradores como había imaginado. No lucían tan fuertes, seguro podría derrotarles. "Oh sí, en poco tiempo me casaré. No dejaré a Ken para vestir santos… estas cosas no van a impedir que me vista de blanco y me case!! ¡No señor!!" pensó internamente mientras sacaba de su manga la otra daga que había guardado-… Kaho cúbreme… puedo estar al tanto de dos, pero tú vas a tener que estar pendiente del tercero y decirme todo lo que pasa ¿si?...-

-De… de acuerdo…- asintió Kaho mientras veía cómo Mei Ling se abalanzaba ante los tres seres. La verdad, a simple vista no parecía que estuviera fuera de práctica ni mucho menos. Sus movimientos eran hábiles y con gran destreza. Pero la primera dificultad vino cuando intentó incrustar una daga en el pecho de uno de esos seres. La daga pareció traspasar su cuerpo, que para Mei Ling estaba hecho de una consistencia gelatinosa. "¿Pero qué demonios…..?" alcanzó a pensar Mei Ling antes que uno de esos seres, con un rápido movimiento, le lanzara fuertemente contra la pared. 

-¡Mei Ling!- gritó Kaho desesperada. La mujer sentía demasiada presión… demasiada… nunca en su vida había mantenido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra nada o nadie. Y combatir por primera vez contra esos seres que parecían desvanecerse ante el contacto físico no era nada alentador. Pero debía intentarlo… tenía que intentarlo. Después de todo, Touya también estaba arriesgando su vida, esa idea le mantenía firme.  

Y no se encontraba nada lejos de la realidad. Unos metros más abajo, Touya Kinomoto se encontraba luchando a punta de espada por primera vez. "Y respaldando a uno de los amigos del mocoso" pensaba rabiando. Hasta el momento había logrado esquivar los ataques de aquellos extraños individuos. Parecían no tener alma propia, actuar como si fueran autómatas. Ken, por su parte, había recibido varios rasguños, pero hasta ahora nada de gravedad. En el fondo se sentía orgulloso. "Ya verá Mei cuando me vea…" pensaba. 

Xiao se notaba desesperado. "Esquivándolos no lograremos nada… debemos atacarles pero ¿cómo?" sus enemigos parecían estar hechos de aire. Parecían ilusiones y sin embargo, sus golpes dolían realmente. Con un movimiento venido casi de la nada misma, uno de esos seres le desarmó del brazo izquierdo, dejándole solo con una espada para defenderse. De repente, otro ser se le unió. Eran dos contra él… había luchado contra más enemigos al mismo tiempo, pero en esta ocasión y por primera vez en su vida, Xiao se sintió prácticamente indefenso. Trató de resistir lo mejor que pudo, pero entre ambos seres le quitaron también su otra espada. Le tenían acorralado… "Tsi…" pensó mientras sentía que se le helaba la sangre. Estaba a punto de regalarle su último pensamiento a su esposa, cuando repentinamente le cortaron de un solo tajo la cabeza a uno de sus agresores. Sorpresivamente, este desapareció en medio de una niebla negra. 

-Si rebanas su cabeza, les destruirás…- reconoció en Tao a su salvador. Éste le extendió una espada y Xiao se reincorporó, cortando la cabeza del otro ser.

-¡Bien, ya escucharon! ¡A cortar cabezas!- dio la orden, a Touya y Ken-… Kerberos, ve por Mei Ling… ¡Que no le pase nada…!

Kero, a pesar de la situación, se fue a regañadientes evadiendo a todos los enemigos y murmurando algo como "¿Y por qué tengo yo que velar por la chiquilla?". 

-Un golpe más y acabaré con ese ridículo hechizo protector que tienes… Sakura Li…- sonrió Feng con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos. Un asqueroso brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, según Sakura. 

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba incesante. Shaoran y Eriol apenas estaban reincorporándose. No podía dejar que lucharan en esas condiciones. La carta escudo no serviría, Feng la tenía totalmente desarmada. ¿Qué hacer? Feng soltó otra risa malévola mientras hacía un rápido movimiento con su espada, dirigido directamente al vientre de Sakura. El débil sello opuso resistencia ante el enorme poder de Feng. Pocos segundos después… sintió el sello romperse.

-¡Sakura!- escuchó a lo lejos el grito desesperado de su esposo. Sin embargo… no sintió ningún dolor. Ni siquiera sentía el poder de Feng como una amenaza para ella. Un aura de un intenso color dorado la cubría. La cara de asombro de Feng era previsible… pero ese asombro también se apoderó de Sakura. El sello de protección se había roto. La carta escudo estaba a varios metros detrás de ella. No podía sentir la presencia de Pai y Shaoran no se encontraba en condiciones de protegerla con su aura. ¿Quién la estaría protegiendo? A menos que…

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Shaoran, muy asombrado ante aquel inesperado espectáculo. Poco a poco, una pequeña pero firme presencia se fue sintiendo alrededor de Sakura. La presencia le era extrañamente familiar. Emitía un aura cálida, un aura que apenas empezaba a formarse. Lo más extraño del asunto es que aquella aura parecía provenir de ¿su esposa? Pero eso era totalmente imposible. Sakura no estaba creando ese campo de protección. Entonces, la única posibilidad es… a Shaoran se le heló la sangre. Esa presencia era tan parecida a la suya, no podía haber otra explicación-… ¿acaso es…?

-Oh sí Shaoran…- dijo Eriol, quien se había reincorporado a su lado-… tu hijo demuestra su poder mágico…- corroborando la sospecha de Shaoran. 

-Es imposible que ese estúpido bebé sea el causante de esto…!!- exclamó con rabia Feng. 

-¡¡Nunca dudes del poder del Clan Li!!- le repudió Shaoran, quien rápidamente corrió hasta donde su esposa y con un rápido movimiento desarmó a un desconcertado Tao Feng, quien cayó un par de metros delante de ambos. 

-Malditos… les maldigo a todos…- exclamó con rabia Feng, mirando a la pareja-… acabaré con todos y cada uno. Ya envié a mi ejército a tu casa, Li… dentro de muy poco terminarán con toda tu estirpe. Y yo me encargaré del trío principal…

-¡Maldito! ¿Ellos qué te han hecho? ¡Desquítate sólo conmigo! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!

-Al contrario, tienen todo que ver. Quiero que sufran… quiero destruirles a todos y cada uno. Mi venganza no se completará hasta verles hechos polvo… malditos… malditos…- repitió incesante. Se puso en pie y apuntó su espada hasta la pareja, quien se abrazaba con fuerza-… ¿acaso creen que pueden vencerme? Tengo el poder de mi lado…-

-"Es lo que tú piensas…"- se dejó escuchar una vez en todo el lugar. Sakura reconoció enseguida a Pai, empezó a mirar a todos lados, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía la voz de su amiga-…"el mismo poder que usaste para vengarte te lo regresaremos. Los seres que creaste deben ser encerrados por sus respectivos guardianes. Y ya tenemos dos para esa labor. Ahora… el poder se te ha quitado… y los Li se encargarán de destruirte"…-

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, una especie de humo emanó del cuerpo de Tao Feng. Éste se quedó quieto, al descuido… tan sólo murmurando unas cuantas palabras que ninguno de los tres presentes pudo comprender. 

"Es tu turno Sakura…" escuchó la voz de Pai dentro de ella. Instintivamente, Sakura llamó a su báculo mágico e invocó a la carta Espada. Todo el odio y rabia reprimidos salieron finalmente y avanzó con rapidez hacia Feng. Éste pareció reaccionar y esquivó el ataque de Sakura. Sin embargo, ahora Sakura tenía la seguridad que vencería. 

-¡Este es por todo lo que trataste de hacerle a mi bebé!- exclamó con rabia mientras luchaba contra él-… ¡Y por toda la angustia que me hiciste vivir las últimas semanas! ¡Por Lin… por cómo la utilizaste para tu conveniencia! ¡Por Tao, por cómo le trataste!

-¡Por toda mi familia, maldito!- prosiguió Shaoran, quien empezó también a pelear contra Feng, quien cada vez tenía unos movimientos más torpes-… ¡por meterlos en una guerra de la que no eran partícipes! ¡Por Lai Ming, por dejarle sin padre! ¡Por creerte Dios y jugar con tantas vidas inocentes!!- le dio un duro golpe en el costado. Feng soltó su espada y se tambaleó; cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Un río de sangre le corría por el costado izquierdo, sin embargo no gritaba de dolor… simplemente permanecía allí, como si ya no tuviera nada más qué hacer, salvo esperar la muerte. 

-Pero sobre todo…- terminó Eriol, acercándose a él y mirándole con rabia. Justo cuando él pronunciaba éstas palabras, Feng le miró. Al ver la desolación y la derrota en sus ojos, Eriol experimentó una gran sensación de triunfo y alzó su espada ante él, dándole a entender que esta batalla la había perdido. Segundo antes de darle el último golpe y cortar su garganta pronunció-… esta va por Tomoyo…-

**Casa de los Li. **

Justo cuando Kero iba a jactarse de acabar con uno de esos seres tan extraños, éste se desvaneció. "¿Qué rayos…?" pensó el guardián. Cuando iba a hacer una protesta, se dio cuenta que no sólo ese había desaparecido, sino todos los que se encontraban en la habitación de Mei Ling. 

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Mei Ling una vez se hubo repuesto de la sorpresa. Tanto Kaho como Wei asintieron en silencio. Mei les indicó que descenderían hasta la planta baja, pero no se apresuraran y estuvieran alertas por cualquier eventualidad. 

-¡Ken! ¡Ken!- gritó ella una vez pudo abrazar a su novio fuertemente. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas, empapando todo su rostro, y el de su prometido- ¡Oh por dios, estás bien! ¡Me asusté tanto pensando en ti!

-Lo resistí Mei…- dijo sonriente. Se encontraba mal herido, pero nada especialmente grave. Le dio un profundo beso a su novia y sólo susurró a su oído en son de broma-… creo que pasé la prueba y oficialmente soy parte de la familia ¿no crees?

-Estás bien…- instintivamente, Kaho buscó el refugio en los brazos de Touya Kinomoto. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, sin embargo, el escuchar los latidos de ambos corazones era más que todo lo que se hubieran dicho en todos sus largos años de relación. 

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Xiao confuso a Tao, quien parecía ser el único que podría tener una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido.

-Creo…- sonrió Tao con tranquilidad-… creo que terminó…-

**~ CONTINUARÁ ~**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Bien bien… este es el penúltimo capítulo *Sniff* tal y como lo oyen. El penúltimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado… todo esto se me ocurrió mediante una aburrida clase de gobierno. Al principio sólo fue la idea general y luego las cosas fueron tomando forma y forma… hasta que quedó esto ^^ espero que haya llenado todas sus expectativas. Y si no lo fue, pues allí están los reviews, que para eso son. **

**Antes que nada… quiero agradecerles a TODOS Y CADA UNO de ustedes. Por sus reviews de apoyo, por estar siempre al pendiente de mí. A Kaysa, a mi hermosa Kaysa por estar siempre allí a cada nuevo fanfic que publico, a cada nuevo capítulo. A Sandra… que adoro demasiado y ha tenido DEMASIADA paciencia para conmigo. Pero los agradecimientos los dejaré para el siguiente capítulo, que será el último *Sniff*. Por ahora sólo quiero agradecer a manera general a aquellos que siempre creyeron en mí y que siguen siendo fieles a esta historia, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Muchas gracias, valen oro todos y cada uno.**

**Además les tengo buenas noticias. Como dato inútil del día les diré que cumplo el primero de diciembre. ¿Y eso qué? Dirán ustedes. Pues que he decidido darme un regalo a mí misma para mi cumpleaños. ¿Y cuál es ese regalo? Pues el final de "Secuela de un Amor". Llevo casi dos años con esta historia (sin contar a su madre, Destino y Esperanza) y creo que ya es justo que le de su final. Sé que las cosas buenas una nunca quieren que terminen, pero todo lo que inicia debe acabar alguna vez… y a esta historia ya le ha llegado su hora. De modo que… ¡Alégrense! Antes del primero de diciembre el capítulo 15 estará online. Eso significa que estén pendientes…**

**¿Adelantos del capítulo 15? NI UNO SOLO XD se esperan a que lo publique. Les aseguro que les agradará…**

**un**** beso a todos,**

**Meiko (****mei_akiyama@yahoo.com****)  **


	14. Nuevo Amanecer

**Secuela de un Amor.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

**Capítulo 14: "Nuevo Amanecer". **

-Creo que… creo que terminó…- 

**Meses después, residencia de la familia Li. **

El sonido del timbre se dejó escuchar dentro de toda la casa. Pero nadie pareció acercarse a la puerta a abrir. De modo que minutos después, el timbre sonó nuevamente. Pero otra vez cayó en oídos sordos; nadie acudió a su llamado. Por tercera vez se escuchó el timbre y finalmente una voz desesperada se escuchó desde el piso superior. 

-¡¡Por favor, que alguien atienda esa puerta!!- chilló Mei Ling desde su habitación. Ella misma hubiera atendido de no ser porque hoy era un día muy especial. De hecho, era "su" día especial. Finalmente hoy consumaría su relación con Ken, al unirse con él en matrimonio. Y estaba por las nubes. Lo único que le preocupaba era verse hermosa, en lucir impecable para la ceremonia. Sin embargo, no dejó de preguntarse quién podría ser. Miró el reloj. Aún era demasiado temprano como para que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Puesto que ella, a diferencia de Sakura, decidió realizar la ceremonia religiosa en su propia casa. Lanzó un suspiro de fastidio cuando escuchó el timbre sonar una vez más. ¿En dónde rayos estaban todos? Se preguntó, impaciente. 

Nadie en la familia le prestaba atención al timbre puesto que se encontraban en el patio preparando los últimos detalles de la ceremonia. Tsi se encontraba dándole órdenes a los meseros de cómo colocar las copas y ofrecerlas a los invitados. Ella hacía un mes atrás que había dado a luz a un hermoso niño, le habían puesto por nombre Xian, en honor al padre de Xiao. Luego de su alumbramiento se encontraba más activa que nunca, y se había prácticamente ofrecido a ser una especie de organizadora de bodas, para Mei Ling. Tenían que reconocer que fue de muchísima ayuda, la mayoría de las decoraciones habían sido idea de ella. 

Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba descansado en una de las mesas. Ya lucía una enorme barriga, producto de su estado. Se encontraba en el último período de su embarazo. Según el doctor, debería dar a luz muy pronto. Aún ella y Shaoran se mantenían firme en su decisión de desconocer el sexo del niño. Sin embargo, en una conversación con Mei Ling y Tsi, la primera no pudo evitar preguntarle a Tsi si conocía el sexo del bebé de Sakura. Tsi, por toda respuesta dijo: "Créeme que es algo totalmente inesperado". Aquellas palabras le dejaron más consternada aún. ¿De qué podría tratarse? Suspiró mientras se llevaba la mano al enorme vientre. Las últimas semanas habían sido realmente fatales.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- se le acercó Tsi ofreciéndole un vaso de agua-… luces cansada.

-Lo estoy Tsi…- hico un puchero infantil mientras tomaba el vaso en sus manos-… a veces siento que llevara cinco niños y no uno. Además… aún no entiendo cómo estás tan recuperada y activa… fue apenas un mes. Cuando esto termine querré dormir por un mes seguido…-

-Créeme Sakura, cuando "eso" termine, apenas será el comienzo…- sonrió Tsi un tanto despreocupada-… cuando tengas al bebé en tus brazos no querrás soltarlo ni por un segundo…

-Pues no veo pruebas de lo que dices. Si eso es cierto ¿en dónde dejaste al pequeño Xian?-

-Está con su padre... no quería que el pequeño participara en "cosas de mujeres" tan temprano…- rió Tsi de buena gana. 

-Disculpen señoras, pero tienen visitas…- les avisó Wei con una sonrisa.

-Creí que las invitaciones estaban fijadas para una hora después…- se extrañó Sakura.

-Oh, sus visitas no están oficialmente invitadas a la boda…- repuso Wei. Sakura frunció el ceño pero hizo un gesto a Wei que les dejara pasar. 

Cuál fue la sorpresa para ambas de encontrarse cara a cara con Tao y Lin. Ambos venían tomados de la mano, y lucían radiantes. Sakura les sonrió ampliamente. Se llenaba de dicha de verlos así. 

-Es un gusto verlos…- sonrió Sakura haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran un poco más. Les ofreció asiento, pero Tao amablemente la rechazó. 

-No queremos importunar… además…- él miró a su alrededor-… veo que tienen una especie de celebración. 

-Mi prima se casa el día de hoy…- inquirió Shaoran, entrando a la escena. Lucía un elegante esmoquin color café. Le sonrió a la pareja- ¿qué se les ofrece?

-En realidad venimos a despedirnos…- comentó Tao, mientras Lin se apoyaba en su hombro-… nos iremos al extranjero. No sabemos con exactitud por cuánto tiempo, o si regresaremos algún día a Hong Kong. Por lo pronto queremos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos…- sonrió él mientras miraba con complicidad a su acompañante, quien se sonrojaba con disimulo.

-Señora Tsi… ¿podría darle esto a Lai Ming?- Lin extendió un sobre hacia la aludida-…estuve debatiéndome si verla o no. Pero verla para sólo despedirme sería muy duro. Y llámeme cobarde, pero no quiero enfrentarme a eso… tan sólo entréguele el sobre. Y dígale… que la extrañaré mucho. 

-Lai Ming se encuentra de vacaciones en Londres con su amiga Sandra. Era necesario que ella también saliera de este ambiente por un tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, cuando regrese le daré tu carta y tus saludos…- 

-Aquí en Hong Kong siempre serán bien recibidos…- comentó Sakura mientras se ponía en pie junto a su esposo-… recuerden que ya todo queda olvidado y son amigos de esta casa. Si regresan algún día no duden en visitarnos…- 

-¿Crees que sería bueno regresar algún día?- pregunta Tao a Lin, una vez ambos estuvieron fuera de la casa. 

Su novia sonríe ampliamente, mirando aquella vieja y enorme casa, que tenía el aspecto de mansión señorial. Suspiró profundamente mientras tomaba la mano de Tao. 

-Ahora lo primordial es alejarnos. La distancia nos ayudará a olvidar… pero, es bueno saber que podemos seguir considerando Hong Kong nuestro "hogar", al que siempre volveremos, tarde o temprano…- asintió la chica, mientras se ponía de puntillas para besar a Tao sorpresivamente. 

-¿En serio se presentaron Lin y Tao?- preguntó Mei Ling mientras era ayudada por Tsi a colocarse el tocado en su cabeza. La novia lanzó un dejo de desaliento- me hubieran avisado. Habría gustado despedirme de ellos también…- 

-Vamos Mei, ya no te quejes… además, no podías correrte el riesgo que Ken te viera antes de la boda ¿o sí?- la regañó Tsi justo cuando terminaba de arreglarla-… a Sakura le habría dado un ataque. Ya sabes, ella insiste en que esta boda quede perfecta.

-El burro habla de orejas- se mofó Mei, refiriéndose a la manera en cómo Tsi estaba manejando su boda. La aludida le lanzó un puchero de reproche- vamos, es broma. Sabes muy bien que agradezco montones que me hayan ayudado con la boda. Sola jamás habría podido. Han logrado que ésta celebración sea casi perfecta…- Mei miró por la ventana, hacia algún punto lejano en el horizonte-... sólo faltaron Tomoyo y Eriol… sé que no es por su gusto, pero me habría gustado contar con su presencia. 

-El hechizo que hicieron sobre Tomoyo fue muy fuerte, Mei, ella aún se encuentra recuperándose. Y, según Sakura, Eriol la mima demasiado. Jamás permitiría que hiciera un viaje si eso significa arriesgar su recuperación. Ni siquiera para esta boda…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tan solo espero que mejore pronto y que la siguiente invitación sea a la boda de ella. Porque con eso que ahora Eriol es el desesperado por casarse- Mei soltó una risita divertida-… a esa Tomoyo todo le sale bien, tarde o temprano…-

-¡Tú no te quejes! ¡Te casas hoy!- reclama Tsi mientras se acerca a la puerta- dentro de unos minutos bajas. ¿Si? 

Mei Ling se contempló al espejo fijamente. Trataba de encontrar a aquella entusiasta y empedernida niña que siguió a su primo hasta Japón, sin pensarlo demasiado. Aquella pequeña, autodeclarada prometida del joven Shaoran Li, quien era un as para las artes marciales, era impulsiva y violenta algunas veces. Muchísimos años habían transcurrido desde que ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal de aquella casa, con tan sólo una maleta rosa y el firme deseo de encontrar a su "amado" Shaoran en Tokio. Fue muy feliz estando en Japón por primera vez, encontrar a Shaoran; conocer a todas aquellas personas de la secundaria Tomoeda. Y el resto… es historia. 

-¿Está lista Señorita Mei Ling?- escuchó la voz de Wei desde fuera. Ella simplemente sonrió, mirándose al espejo por última vez. En el reflejo le pareció verse a sí misma, de doce años otra vez. La sonriente niña, con su distintivo peinado de dos coletas le hizo un gesto de despedida.

-Estoy lista…- Mei Ling hizo también un pequeño gesto de despedida y abrió la puerta. 

**Tokio, Japón. **

-Estás pensando de nuevo en él… ¿no es así?- Kaho Mizuki apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Touya, quien observaba fijamente una fotografía de él hace algunos años atrás. Cuando apenas era estudiante de preparatoria. A su lado se encontraba Yukito Tsukishiro, su amigo de toda la vida. Miraba la foto con nostalgia, como queriendo retroceder el tiempo y detenerlo permanentemente en aquellos años.

Hacía mucho que no sabían nada de Yukito. Desde el fin de la batalla con Tao Feng, éste había desaparecido por completo. No sólo él, tampoco se sabía nada de Pai, Kogane o Nakuru. Pero a Touya sólo le preocupaba Yukito. ¿Dónde podría estar?

-¿Cómo no pensar Kaho?- lanzó un suspiro de desaliento- en todos estos meses he tenido la esperanza que se comunique. Que nos diga si está bien. A mi hermana por lo menos, o a mí. ¿Acaso no entiende que nos preocupamos por él? 

-Tranquilo Touya…- sonrió ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el acogedor hombro de Touya-… ¿no crees que lo hace por una razón? Tanto Yukito como Nakuru siempre vivieron bajo las condiciones de Sakura o Eriol. No es que protestaran, ambos eran sus amos y ellos les profesaban cariño y respeto. Pero ¿no crees que es hora que ambos vivan su propia vida? Sakura y Eriol afirmaron que ellos nos salvaron de Tao Feng. Ahora son ellos quienes deben la vida a Yue y Ruby Moon. Ahora están a mano… Yue y Ruby son libres ahora…- 

-¿Tú sabes algo?- Touya volteó hacia ella, quien lucía tan segura diciendo esas palabras. Había algo en su mirada que traslucía confianza. Que lo dicho era la única verdad. 

-No más que tú o Sakura…- posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Hacía rato lo deseaba. Sus labios se unieron en un silencioso ritual. 

-Bueno… si te soy sincero…- Touya respiró entrecortadamente. Los besos de Kaho siempre hacían que perdiera la calma-… no te creo… pero… podemos discutirlo en la habitación. 

Kaho sonrió mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación entreabierta. Ahora era "su" habitación. La de ambos. Hacía poco más de dos meses que vivían juntos. ¿Casados? Esa palabra era casi un insulto en el diccionario de Touya Kinomoto. Kaho se había resignado a que quizás nunca vestiría de blanco. Ni tampoco recorrería el pasillo de una Iglesia, ni intercambiaría votos de amor. Pero ¿a fin de cuentas eso importaba? Se encontraba feliz y que la juzgaran por ello.

-Sí… será mejor discutirlo allí…- rió divertida mientras le tomaba juguetonamente de la corbata y lo llevaba hasta la habitación.

**Hong**** Kong. **

-Sí acepto…- dijo finalmente Mei Ling. Volteó su mirada hacia Ken, su nuevo esposo. Ella tan sólo escuchó de lejos un "y les declaro marido y mujer" además del permiso del sacerdote para dar el clásico beso a la novia. Ella feliz dio un saltito y tomó por sorpresa a Ken, así como a todos los presentes. Plantó sus labios en los de su "marido". Aquella palabra sonaba tan extraña. Ahora le llamarían "señora" Mei Ling. ¿Señora? ¡Aún no estaba tan vieja! ¿O sí? 

-Tenía que ser Mei Ling…- comentó Shaoran por lo bajo, arrancándole una discreta risa a Xiao. Tsi por su parte, también sonreía hasta que finalmente miró a Sakura, quien lucía un poco cansada. Había insistido en estar de pie en las partes de la ceremonia que lo requirieran. "Quiero compartir plenamente este día con Mei Ling". Para no preocupar a Shaoran le hizo señas para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Sakura tan sólo esbozó una débil sonrisa, asintiendo en silencio. Sin embargo, el cansado aspecto de Sakura le recordaba a ella misma. Hacía apenas un mes atrás ella lucía así, los días previos al nacimiento de Xian. ¿Acaso Sakura…? No, era imposible. Pero algo en su instinto de mujer le prevenía. Intuición femenina le llamaban. 

-¿No te recuerda a nuestra boda?- comentó Xiao, desviando su atención. 

-Claro… recuerdo que "alguien" perdió los anillos a la última hora…- suspiró Tsi, en un tono de reproche.

-Fue culpa del…- él suspiró y besó a su esposa-… ¿realmente eso importa ya?

-En realidad no, pero me quedé esperando como diez minutos por los anillos- ella contempló su dedo anular. Justo allí brillaba un rubí, su piedra favorita. "Aunque valió la pena la espera" admitió ella en sus pensamientos, esbozando una sonrisa. 

-Un brindis por Mei Ling y Ken…- Shaoran alzó la copa, siendo imitado por todos los presentes- porque conozco a Ken desde hace poco. Pero supo hacer feliz a mi prima como nadie. Porque supo adaptarse a la familia… y en realidad no es fácil- soltó una risa divertida-… y porque ha sabido ganarse mi respeto. Sé que será un buen esposo. Y qué decir de Mei Ling… a pesar que muchas veces no lo sintió así, es un especial y muy importante miembro del Clan Li. Que se ha esforzado muchísimo, ha hecho muchos sacrificios por quienes ama; es por eso que afirmo…- miró a su prima fijamente, quien se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas por aquel discurso de Shaoran-… que ella posee más magia que todos nosotros juntos. 

-Le tendrás que pedir ayuda a Shaoran con tu discurso para la boda de Tomoyo…- decía Tsi mientras aplaudía a Li Shaoran por aquel conmovedor discurso. Pero al voltear hasta su amiga, se dio cuenta que efectivamente ella no se encontraba nada bien- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estás bien?

-Creo que ya…- alcanzó a decir la aludida mientras respiraba agitadamente. 

-¿Ya?- su instinto femenino la alertó enseguida de qué se trataba- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Quieres decir "ya" es hora?- Sakura la miró fijamente, estaba sudando muchísimo. Ella asintió débilmente. Tsi se puso de pie, alarmada.

-¡¡Ya es hora!!- exclamó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. 

-¿Qué?- Shaoran enseguida llegó junto a su esposa, comprobando que no se encontraba nada bien- ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? Sakura te ves mal… es como si estuvieras…- entonces, captando la situación, el ramo de rosas blancas de Mei Ling cayó al suelo. Segundos después, lanzó un grito de histeria-… ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡¡Va a tener un bebé!! ¡¡Va a tener un bebé!! 

Ken trató con todos sus esfuerzos de calmar a su esposa, pero era en vano. Mei Ling estaba a punto de provocar histeria colectiva en su propia ceremonia de bodas.

-¡Calma todos!- Tsi pidió la palabra- La señora Li va a dar a luz… de modo que nosotros debemos irnos con urgencia al hospital. Pedimos disculpas…- luego llamó a una Mei Ling más calmada- Xiao y yo nos vamos con Shaoran y Sakura al hospital… tú puedes seguir con tu ceremonia, desde mi móvil te mantengo al tanto…

-Pero… no, quiero estar con Sakura y Shaoran. Es un momento muy importante y… de todas formas, ya estoy casada- ella muestra su anillo a Tsi- eso es lo importante.

-De acuerdo, entonces despides a los invitados, luego te cambias y junto con Ken nos encuentras en el hospital ¿de acuerdo?- 

Al verla alejarse con rapidez, Mei Ling agradeció al cielo por darle una amiga que sabe actuar perfectamente bajo presión. Ella, en su lugar, seguramente seguiría gritando sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Suspiró. Debía madurar, aún le faltaba mucho. ¿Podría lidiar con un matrimonio con una personalidad como esa? Entonces, alzó la mirada, Ken le miraba nervioso sin saber qué hacer frente a todos esos invitados. "Bien Mei Ling…" se dijo ella para darse fuerzas "es hora de empezar tu vida de mujer adulta… y casada…" 

**Hospital de Hong Kong.**

Shaoran Li siempre se había caracterizado por el un hombre calmado. Muy pocas peces perdía la paciencia. Incluso en su última batalla con Tao Feng, trató de mantener la calma hasta el último momento. Pero ahora, con su esposa en una sala de partos y sin mayores noticias de parte de los doctores, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Se encontraban allí desde hace una hora aproximadamente. Y él no ha estado sentado un segundo. 

Xiao lo observaba, recordándose a sí mismo un mes atrás. Lo mismo había ocurrido. Él, mirando a nadie en particular en ese hospital. Desesperado por tener noticias de su esposa. Y sin embargo…

-…al final todo salió bien…- dijo a su amigo, poniéndose de pie a su lado. Shaoran volteó hacia él, sin saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Se hallaba absorto en su propio universo-… te lo dice alguien con experiencia…-

Shaoran comprendió sus palabras, al menos eso pareció. Y arqueó sus labios, en señal de agradecimiento por su apoyo. 

-¡Estamos aquí!- comentó Mei Ling, acercándose hacia el trío, siendo seguida más atrás por Ken. 

-Aún no sabemos nada…- suspiró Tsi, mirando el rostro de desesperación de Shaoran- pero ya mandé a una enfermera por noticias. Muy pronto sabremos de Sakura, no te preocupes…- animó a Shaoran. 

Mei Ling lanzó un suspiro de desaliento. Ken enseguida se acercó a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?- 

-Sí…- Mei Ling miró de reojo a Tsi, quien lucía calmada, a pesar de la situación-… es sólo que, mira a Tsi. Ella luce tan madura, tan calmada. Cómo supo manejar la situación a pesar de la presión que debió estar sintiendo. Y yo… sólo pude gritar eufórica, como niña de dieciocho años. Me pregunto si podré manejar esto… si sabré cómo actuar. ¿Y si nunca maduro realmente?

-Pues parece que estuvieras hablando de otra persona- admitió Ken, lo cual dejó sorprendida a Mei Ling-… parece que esa Mei Ling que hablas no fue aquella que despidió a los invitados. Las excusas que diste, incluso la dirección del hospital y los números de la casa por si alguno quería recibir noticias del bebé y Sakura. Y cómo llamaste al aeropuerto para posponer nuestro viaje en dos días. Eres muy madura Mei Ling, sólo que cuando es realmente necesario lo demuestras. Además ¿te digo un secreto? Me gustas más infantil… me encantas así…- pero no pudo continuar más, puesto que recibió un apasionado beso de parte de su esposa. Ese beso que llevaba encerrada la felicidad plena. Aquella que sólo se logra cuando sabes que esa es "la" persona. "La" correcta. 

Todos hicieron silencio cuando una enfermera se acercó a ellos. Shaoran la miró fijamente, como si en ella estuvieran todas sus esperanzas. Y, como para dejarle tranquilo, la enfermera esbozó una sonrisa. 

-No se preocupen, al principio el parto se complicó mucho. Pero ya el doctor tiene la situación bajo control. Dentro de poco vendré a avisarles cuándo pueden pasar a verla…- les dijo de manera tranquilizadora. Shaoran sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, tan sólo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. 

-¡Qué bueno!- exclamó Mei Ling alegremente y dio un pequeño abrazo a su primo-… ahora ¿no te molestas si te pregunto algo? Es sólo que deseo saber cuál será el nombre de mi sobrino o sobrina. 

-¿Ya nació? ¿Ya nació?- una vocecita chillona se dejó escuchar desde el bolso de Mei Ling, el cual empezó a moverse de una manera descontrolada, hasta que finalmente se abrió para dejar al descubierto a Kero- no salí antes porque los recién casados tenían un momento romántico- Ken se sonrojó al tope, al igual que Mei Ling- y luego porque escuché una voz desconocida. Pero tenía que estar aquí… ¡Planearon dejarme! ¿no es así?

-Ya, tranquilo Kero, nadie te reprocha que estés aquí. Tan sólo mantente dentro del bolso porque no me hago responsable si alguien te ve…- suspiró Mei Ling mientras miraba de nuevo a Shaoran- ¿entonces, escogieron ya un nombre?

-La verdad nunca discutimos ello. Pero Sakura comentó que si era niña, le agradaría llamarla como su madre.

-¿Nadeshiko?- comentó Kero- pues suena muy lindo.

-Y si es niño… pues… el nombre Kenji me agradó…-  

-Nadeshiko Li… Kenji Li…- repitió Mei Ling en alto muy sonriente-… suena muy lindo. 

-Señor Li y familia…- regresó la amable enferma que devolvió la tranquilidad a Shaoran-… pueden pasar a ver a la señora Li, se encuentra en la habitación 17. Es al final del segundo piso. Pero sólo unos minutos, ella debe reposar. Fue un gran esfuerzo para ella. 

Shaoran casi derrumba con su espada la puerta de la habitación 17. Al abrirla, lo primero que vio fue a una sonriente Sakura sentada en su cama. Sintió un gran alivio al verla tan bien. A pesar de no estar arreglada, sin una gota de maquillaje y con una clásica bata blanca de los hospitales; lucía hermosa y radiante. Pero luego, reparó en un punto curioso. Sakura no tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bultito blanco… sino ¡dos!. Kero casi al instante salió del bolso de Mei Ling y voló hasta su ama. 

-¡Pero si son dos!- recalcó Kero el obvio suceso. 

-Es por eso que el parto se complicó. El doctor que llevaba nuestro caso se encontraba de vacaciones. Y el médico en turno no sabía que se trataban de mellizos.- sonrió ella, haciéndole un gesto a Shaoran para que se acercase. 

Él enseguida acudió junto a su esposa. Eran dos niños muy hermosos, ambos tenían el rostro de su madre, eso era seguro. Ante aquel hermoso cuadro no pudo hacer otra cosa que robarle un beso a Sakura, quien sonrió ampliamente. Ella miró a los demás presentes y les hizo un gesto para invitarlos a pasar. Mei Ling se acercó con timidez y miró a uno de sus sobrinos. "En un solo día… novia… esposa… y ahora tía. ¡Y por partida doble!" pensó ella, contemplando a aquella hermosa criaturita quien llevaba la misma sangre. 

-Cuando nació el primero, pude sentir una gran fuerza emanando de mí…- sonrió Sakura, emocionada al narrar aquel tan mágico momento- y al nacer el segundo era como si esa fuerza recién emergida hubiera encontrado su complemento. 

-Son hermosos Sakura…- admitió Tsi, contemplando a otro de los bebés. 

-Yo les presento a Kenji Li…- dijo, señalando al de la derecha-… y Aiko Li…- dijo mirando a la pequeña de la izquierda.

-¿Aiko?- se extrañó Shaoran- pensé que querías ponerle como tu madre.

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Pero esta pequeña es fruto de nuestro amor Shaoran, y no hay mejor nombre para ella…- admitió Sakura mientras besaba la frente de su pequeña hija. Fue ella quien nació primero. Y Kenji es su hermano menor, por dos minutos y medio…- sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo- ahora ambos están dormidos, pero he visto que tienen ojos verdes. 

-Justo como su madre… justo como yo lo deseaba- sonrió Shaoran, besándola de nuevo. 

-Vaya…- Kero se colocó sobre Aiko-… es muy linda Sakura. Hasta le veo un extraño parecido a ti… y bueno, el mocosito también está muy lindo. 

-¿Mocosito?- preguntó Shaoran, en tono de reproche. 

-Exacto ¿cómo es eso de mocosito?- le reprendió Mei Ling, tomándole por la cola.

-Bueno… sé que ambos llevan la sangre Li en sus venas. Sin embargo, no me culpen por sentir cierta predilección por la niña, en cuanto la vea pensaré en Sakura, sin embargo, cuando vea al niño, lo más seguro es que recuerde a Li cuando era "el mocoso".

Justo antes que empezar otra acalorada discusión entre el guardián y Mei Ling; Shaoran mandó a callar a ambos, puesto que podían despertar a los bebés. Eran hermosos… y lucían tan indefensos. Sin embargo, Shaoran tiene muy presente que eran esos dos pequeños quienes habían protegido a su esposa durante la batalla con Feng. Eran ellos quienes habían creado ese campo de energía para proteger a su madre, en presencia de una amenaza. Sí, ambos tenían un enorme poder, digno de la dinastía Li y digno de Sakura Kinomoto. Sus hijos tenían un alto potencial mágico, y era su deber y el de su esposa enseñarles cómo usarlo en el futuro. Pero… ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora, tan sólo debían dormir y descansar. 

Tsi contempló a su esposo, quien no había pronunciado palabra desde que entraron a la habitación. Se había quedado fijo, mirando a los pequeños de Shaoran y Sakura. 

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?- le preguntó acercándosele por detrás y dándole un beso en la nuca. 

-Nada en realidad…- suspiró, viendo a los pequeños dormir plácidamente. 

-Has estado muy pensativo…-

-Lo sé… pero no es nada malo. Al contrario…- besa las manos de su esposa-… tan sólo pensaba… tan sólo pensaba… que Xian tendrá a alguien con quien jugar. Y también alguien a quien molestar. Porque estoy casi seguro que al crecer, Xian y Kenji se llevarán muy bien; y fastidiarán a Aiko…

-¿Si? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? Recuerda que quien lee el futuro aquí soy yo, querido mío…- sonrió divertida. 

-No hay que ser un experto para saberlo Tsi. ¿Acaso no puedes imaginarlo?-

Tsi quedó pensativa unos instantes, como suspendida en el tiempo. Sí, le parecía imaginarse a su hijo junto con el de Shaoran, persiguiendo y hostigando a Aiko, quien les reprendía severamente y explotaba con facilidad, justo como haría su tía Mei Ling en su juventud. 

-Sí, realidad no hay que ver el futuro…- sonrió Tsi. "Aunque el futuro de esos tres es aún más interesante de lo que crees. Y también de los demás niños que vienen en camino…". 

**Meses después.**

**Londres, Inglaterra. **

Se miró una vez más al espejo. Lucía radiante aquel día. Nada ni nadie podría empañar su felicidad. Durante la noche anterior se preguntaba constantemente si se trataba de un sueño. Pero el reluciente zafiro que relucía en su dedo anular izquierdo le recordaba que se trataba de una dulce realidad. 

Hoy era "el" día. Luego de tanto dolor, de tanto sacrificio. Finalmente uniría su vida al hombre que amaba. Para ella era de suma importancia vestirse de blanco y realizar esa ceremonia. Era mucho más que un ritual para ella, era la consumación de un amor que llevaba años gestándose en el corazón de ambos. 

Eriol la había consentido tanto luego del enfrentamiento con Feng. Ella despertó de aquel hechizo ante la mirada vigilante de Spinel Sun. La primera palabra que salió de sus labios fue "Eriol". A pesar que el guardián le pidió permaneciera calmada, ella no pudo estar tranquila hasta ver nuevamente el rostro de su amado. Quiso ponerse en pie, peor aún se encontraba muy débil. Eriol la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Permaneció allí, siendo cuidada y mimada por él y su guardián durante los siguientes días, semanas y meses. Recordó que una noche, antes de dormir. Eriol pronunció un "te amo", pero éste se encontraba lleno de dolor y vergüenza. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y le confesó que temió demasiado perderla: "puse en peligro tu vida, jamás me lo perdonaré Tomoyo. Mi T-chan… no quiero separarme de ti nunca más, jamás lo soportaría. Te necesito tanto mi T-chan… quiero que compartas mi vida para siempre… para siempre…".

-¿Se puede pasar?- Sakura toco la puerta un par de veces, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella accedió y a los pocos segundos su amiga estuvo dentro de la habitación. Enseguida corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo- luces tan hermosa, Tomoyo…-

-Imagino que estuviste igual de hermosa el día de tu boda- comentó con un haz de tristeza-… lamento no haber estado allí ese día tan importante. Y tampoco para el nacimiento de tus hijos… me siento tan mal por ello…-

-Ya no te preocupes. Lo importante es que estarás conmigo en los recuerdos que vienes. Además, durante todo ese día estuve pensando en mí. Tu presencia jamás me abandonó y era como su estuvieras allí dándome tu fortaleza. Cuando estaba en el hospital, sola y sin Shaoran, tú jamás me dejaste. Eso me dio fuerzas. Ahora, es mi turno de darte fuerzas yo; compartiré este momento contigo cada segundo. 

-Sakura…- Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo para no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

Sakura tomó el tocado, confeccionado con rosas blancas y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Tomoyo. 

-Eriol morirá en cuanto te vea…- afirmó mientras hacía un guiño a su amiga. 

-Oh Sakura ¿en dónde quedaron esas dos niñas de hace años atrás?- suspiró Tomoyo, mientras ambas se miraban al espejo, abrazadas. Sakura miró una foto que Tomoyo tenía en el tocador. Era una fotografía de ambas cuando apenas se graduaban de la primaria. Curiosamente, estaban abrazadas en la misma posición que lo están ahora, más de diez años después. Tomando en cuenta eso, Sakura supo qué responder. 

-Allí están, viviendo dentro de nosotras…- afirmó mirando aquella foto, la cual le llenaba de nostalgia. "En realidad no pareciera que ha pasado tanto tiempo" pensó. 

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Shaoran a Eriol, en la habitación de junto. 

-En realidad no lo sé…- comentó el novio mirándose al espejo- ¿Tú qué me dices? Ya has pasado por esto… ¿qué se siente?

-Lo harás bien. Siempre y cuando no dejes en vergüenza a Tomoyo…- lanzó una risita-… extraviando los anillos una hora antes de la ceremonia.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso van a encararme eso toda la vida?- exclamó un muy indignado Xiao, mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa. 

-¿Los anillos?- preguntó Eriol, consternado. ¿Qué había hecho los anillos? No podía recordarlo a ciencia cierta. 

-Tranquilo, Tsi los está cuidando. Se declaró su custodia personal. Desde que ocurrió "cierto" incidente, no se despega de ningún anillo en ninguna boda- comenta Shaoran, tratando de contener la risa.

-Cómo odio que hayas tenido la boda perfecta…- masculló Xiao. 

-¿Perfecta?- Shaoran arqueó sus cejas- ¿Disculpa? ¿Hablamos de la misma boda? 

-Tienes razón, aún recuerdo la "mágica" aparición de tu cuñado a último minuto…- Xiao estalló en risa-… cuando se fue me comentaste que temías que cometiera una "locura". Seguro pensabas que Touya iba a raptarse a Sakura o algo así…- 

-Sí… algo así pensé- admitió Shaoran, no muy contento de ser ahora el centro de las burlas. 

-Chicos, dejen de pelear…- comentó Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación-… la novia ya está lista. Pero recuerden que no puede salir hasta que Eriol no se haya ido.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Eriol, muy ansioso.

-Radiante…- respondió Sakura, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y en verdad luce muy linda?- preguntó Mei Ling muy ansiosa a Sakura, cuando tomó su asiento.

-Demasiado hermosa Mei Ling. Pero ya la verás… es que aunque la describiera me faltarían palabras. Lo más importante es que luce muy feliz…- admitió ella.

-Me alegro y lo mejor es que tengo los anillos. No se extraviarán de último minuto- celebró Tsi, mostrándoles el cojín violeta en donde estaban acomodados los anillos. 

-Quedaste con un trauma de por vida ¿no es así?- rió Mei Ling ante la avergonzada cara de su amiga. 

-Algo así… ¡Pero no puedes culparme! Pensé que no me casaría…- se quejó Tsi quien, como nunca, hizo un pequeño berrinche. 

Mei y Tsi empezaron una amena discusión que era observaba atentamente por Spi; quien se había acomodado perfectamente entre ambas mujeres, justito en el bolso de Tsi. Él quería estar presente en la ceremonia de su amo Eriol. Él quería que su amo fuera feliz, y se había dado cuenta que nadie mejor que Tomoyo podía lograr eso. 

-Sabía que te encontrarías por aquí…- escuchó la vocecita de Kero justo a sus espaldas.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?- le recriminó Spi. 

-Oh pues dejé a los niños con Wei en el hotel…-

-De modo que ahora estás de niñera- Spi rió de buena gana- pobre de ti!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya quiero verte a ti cuando Tomoyo tenga bebés!- profetizó Kero, haciendo que Spi callara de súbito. ¿Tomoyo? ¿Bebés? Él definitivamente no servía para eso. Siempre pensó que cuando algo así ocurriera, iba a ser Nakuru quien cuidara de los hijitos de Eriol. "Nakuru…" pensó con cierta tristeza. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Nakuru le hacía muchísima falta. 

-¿Estás pensando en Ruby, verdad?- adivinó Kero, él se puso a su lado y lanzó un suspiro de tristeza- también extraño a Yue…

-Yo… no la extraño-

-No seas mentiroso. Sabemos que ellos son nuestro complemento, nuestra otra mitad. O por lo menos, así siempre lo sentí. Ahora que no están, no siento que algo me falta, como creí; sin embargo, siento que me falta un amigo. 

-…- Spi bajó la mirada. "¿Dónde estás Ruby?" pensó con tristeza "¿Dónde estás que ni siquiera pareces acordarte de mí?"

"Siempre fuiste un lobo solitario Yue… pero ¿ni siquiera una palabra para saber dónde estás?" pensaba por su parte Kero. 

Todos guardaron silencio en cuanto Tomoyo estaba a las puertas de la iglesia. Caminó tomada del brazo de Shaoran, a penas ella puso un pie dentro, las lágrimas de la señora Sonomi Daidouji no se hicieron esperar. "Mi pequeña…" alcanzó a escuchar Sakura. Pero, en realidad, no era para menos; su linda T-chan lucía hermosa. Nunca la sonrisa la abandonó, en ningún momento de la ceremonia. Ella y Eriol estuvieron tomados de las manos mientras el sacerdote hablaba a los presentes. Al momento de intercambiar los votos, cuando Tsi llevó con mucho orgullo los anillos. Siempre la sonrisa estuvo allí. Estaba en un momento de éxtasis del que nadie podía bajarla. 

-Acepto…- asintió Tomoyo ante la pregunta del sacerdote. 

-… puede besar a la novia…- y, a diferencia de Mei Ling, Tomoyo aguardó pacientemente el beso de su Eriol. Él posó sus labios sobre los de ella, como firmando el fin de la ceremonia y, a la vez, el inicio de su nueva vida. 

-Nunca voy a dejarte… nunca más…- le juró él, entre cada beso. 

-Si lo hicieras iré justo tras de ti… te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir- ella besó su cuello. 

-Después de tantos años, de tantas sucesos. Es increíble que ahora estemos aquí. Que estemos juntos. Si me hubieran dicho eso cuando salí de Japón por primera vez… no lo hubiera creído. 

-Si me hubieran dicho esa vez que estuve en tu mansión, que estaba despidiendo a quien sería mi esposo, habría muerto de risa y tomado al individuo como un loco que no tiene nada que hacer más que inventar tonteras. 

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Eriol, mientras la abrazaba y ambos miraban a todos sus invitados sonreír y divertirse. A Sonomi tomando fotos de Sakura y Shaoran, quienes tan sólo sonreían nerviosamente ante las atenciones de la señora Daidouji. A Tsi y Xiao observando aquel espectáculo, divertidos de lo lindo. A Kero relamiéndose su pedazo de pastel y observando si alguien había descuidado el suyo para robárselo; bajo la mirada cautelosa de Spi, cuidándose de no ingerir nada azucarado. De Mei Ling frustrando los planes de Kero de intentar robar un pastel. De Ken mirando a su esposa, divertido. Y al buen Wei, muy sonriente, quien finalmente había llegado a la fiesta luego de la ceremonia. Y con él estaban los tres pequeños: Xian, Kenji y Aiko. A pesar de tener unos escasos meses de vida, ya los pequeños eran muy activos y debían estar bajo constante vigilancia. Y por supuesto, tal y como había predicho Tsi; ya se distinguía el extraño y mágico lazo que unía a Xian y Kenji; así como pareciera que éstos disfrutaban ver llorar a Aiko. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa felicidad, pareciera que algo faltara. 

-Piensas en Nakuru, ¿no es así?- preguntó Tomoyo, quien tan sólo vio asentir en silencio a su esposo. 

-Sé que ambos están bien, tanto ella como Yue. Sus presencias están lejanas, pero bien…- 

-Tal vez ellos no quieren ser encontrados ¿no crees?- Tomoyo se apoyó en su esposo-… tal vez están disfrutando de todo lo que les había sido negado por su condición. Tal vez… cuando estén listos ellos volverán a nosotros.

-Tal vez tengas razón- admitió mientras le robaba un beso- por lo que ahora debemos concentrarnos en nosotros. El avión sale en dos horas… 

-Una luna de miel en Venecia y Sicilia suena muy romántico- dijo ella, sonrosándose como una novata de quince años. 

-Te hice sonrojar…- dijo él, con aire triunfal.

-Lo admito. Pero no celebres, aguarda a que estemos solos…- dijo ella en un leve tono seductor.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? Estoy ansioso…-

-Luego del discurso de Sakura…- Tomoyo se volteó hacia su amiga haciéndole una seña. Sakura entonces llamó a todos los presentes, eran menos invitados que en la boda de Mei y Ken. Eriol y Tomoyo querían una celebración privada y familiar. 

-Como algunos han de saber, conozco a Tomoyo desde que tengo memoria. Nuestros lazos de sangre dicen que somos primas; pero lo que sentimos una por la otra es algo mucho más fuerte que un simple parentesco. Nos amamos porque así lo demuestran nuestros actos y palabras. Porque en cada momento importante de mi vida ha estado Tomoyo, así como yo pretendo estar en cada uno de sus momentos especiales. Cuando pequeñas, no existió poder alguno que pudiera separarnos; a pesar que éramos muy diferentes y que ella pudo correr algún riesgo a mi lado, jamás me abandonó. Ahora, hemos tomado caminos un poco separados; pero a fin de cuentas eso no importa. Ambas sabemos que nos tenemos una a la otra; que siempre nos desearemos lo mejor y estamos allí para apoyarnos. Porque nuestro cariño transciende el tiempo o la distancia. Te quiero Tomoyo, y sé que serás muy feliz junto a Eriol, quien me consta te ama y respeta- y, contra todo protocolo, Tomoyo fue corriendo a los brazos de Sakura para darle un fuertísimo abrazo. 

-Te quiero amiga… gracias… gracias por todo…- dijo, sin despegarse de Sakura. 

-Gracias a ti…- Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a Eriol- ahora, ve y sé feliz. 

-Hermoso discurso…- Shaoran se acercó a Sakura luego que se despidieran de los recién casados. 

-Me salió del corazón…- se sonrosa de la pena- no fue la gran cosa. Tan sólo dije lo que sentía con palabras bonitas. 

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué me dirías a mí en una situación parecida?-

-¿Si fueras tú quien se casa?- frunció el ceño Sakura. Shaoran se apenó por el mal uso de sus palabras. Luego de unos minutos, ella rió de buena gana. 

-Te diría que eres mucho más que mi destino. Que eres la persona a la que estuve esperando toda la vida. Y desde aquella vez en el aeropuerto, cuando apenas era una niña, supe que eras la persona para mí. Que nuestros caminos se cruzaron nuevamente años después porque era algo irremediable. Que aunque deba pasar sobre mil Tao Feng, aunque mi vida corra peligro mil veces más; jamás me alejaré de ti. Además, ahora tenemos dos partecitas de nuestro corazón jugando por allí- comentó mientras miraba desde lejos los cochecitos de sus hijos, quienes eran entretenidos por Kero y, sorprendentemente, por Spi-… ahora sé que estar juntos es lo que nos hace poderosos. 

-Sabes que no sé usar las palabras como tú…- se apenó Shaoran- sólo digo que te amo. Que te amo…-

-Y que no importa lo que venga, siempre y cuando nuevo amanecer sea a tu lado…- 

**A las orillas del mar, en algún lugar lejano. **

Los últimos rayos de sol matizaban el horizonte, tiñéndolo de un hermoso tono rojizo. La marea estaba desciendo, y la mar parecía tranquila e imperturbable. Justo a la orilla, cuatro figuras estaban sentadas allí. Las aguas rozaban sus pies, pero ellos parecían despreocupados por este hecho. Simplemente observaban aquel hermoso espectáculo, que era el atardecer. 

-Es hermoso- suspiró Pai, rompiendo aquel mágico silencio. 

-Vaya que lo es…- admitió Yue mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. 

-La magia es nada comparada con esto…- ella se acomodó con facilidad entre los brazos de su Yue. 

-Pero ¿saben? Es inevitable que recuerde al amo Eriol…- comentó una triste Ruby. De todos, ella era quien más nostalgia sentía por el abandono a Eriol.

-Yo también lo recuerdo, y todos los días Ruby. Pero ellos ya no necesitan de nosotros- comentó Kogane, besando la mano de su compañera- ahora la felicidad tiñe sus vidas. A nosotros nos queda buscar nuestra propia felicidad. Estoy segura que ellos entenderán. 

-Lo sé… tampoco me estoy quejando por ella- admite Ruby mientras tímidamente posa sus labios sobre los de Kogane. A pesar que hace mucho son pareja, aún le da algo de pena besarla frente a Yue y Pai. Poco a poco, Kogane se había propuesto quitarle esa vergüenza y con calma y paciencia lo estaba consiguiendo. 

Pai entrecerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias de Yue. Cuando despertó como Esperanza, la única preocupación que tenía era ayudar a su ama Sakura. Y cuando regresó de nuevo para protegerla de Feng, su única prioridad era su ama Sakura. Primero estaba eso antes de estar junto a su amado Yue. Siempre ordenó sus prioridades de acuerdo a su ama Saura. Por ella se había convertido en guardiana de extraños seres que poseían poderes desconocidos para ella. Esperaba que nadie abriera la caja en donde estaban contenidos. No sólo porque sería peligroso, sino porque no estaba preparado para tener otro amo. La única ama que conocía era Sakura. Es por eso que habían guardado la caja en el recinto de un viejo y olvidado templo celta. Donde no estuviera al alcance de nadie. 

Ahora, podía dedicarse a ser ella, a ser Pai. No estaba ligada a Sakura o al mago Clow. Ahora simplemente podía ser lo que siempre quiso. Al igual que su hermana, Kogane, habían acordado vivir intensamente y olvidarse de lo demás. ¿Extrañarían a Eriol y Sakura? Cada segundo de sus vidas. Pero serían eso, "sus" vidas. Y nadie podría quitárselas. 

-¿Algún día regresaremos?- fue la pregunta de Ruby, la cual dejó fríos a todos. ¿Regresar? Ninguno había pensado en eso todavía. 

Kogane, quien era la que siempre mantenía la calma en un momento así, se acercó a su Ruby y, moviendo sus cabellos, le dio un apasionado beso en el cuello. 

-Claro que regresaremos. Le debemos demasiado a Eriol, y también a nuestra ama Sakura. Lo haremos, cuando sea el debido momento… por lo pronto vivamos nuestras vidas como si fuera el último segundo de ellas. 

-Cuando sea el momento de regresar, lo sabremos- concluyó Yue, poniéndose en pie y estirando su mano para ayudar a Pai a levantarse. "Touya…" pensó él, contemplando el rojizo horizonte "trata de ser feliz con Kaho y espero que algún día puedas perdonar mi huida". Al momento de ponerse en pie, Pai unió sus labios en un dulce beso. "Adiós Sakura, espero regresar pronto para poder abrazar a tus bebés. Adiós Shaoran, nunca olvidaré lo que significaste para mí en algún momento. Gracias por todo…". 

"Mi amo Eriol, espero que algún día pueda perdonarme. Y mi lindo Spi, siempre fuiste mi único amigo, aunque tal vez ahora no lo creas" se despidió Nakuru también. "Mi padre Eriol, procuraré ser feliz con Ruby. Sakura, perdón por todo lo que hice… pero ahora sé feliz. Yo volveré, algún día…".

Así, las cuatro figuras empezaron a caminar, a perderse en el horizonte; hacia un rumbo desconocido. Pero su paradero en verdad no importaba. Lo importante es que con cada nuevo amanecer, tratarían de vivir intensamente. 

**~ FIN ~**

**Notas Finales: **

¡Wow! Cuando tecleé "…eternamente" me dije: "vaya… en verdad terminó". Si hago cuentas, han sido como dos años y medio con esta historia. *Suspiros* parece increíble que tanto tiempo haya pasado. Es como si fuera apenas ayer que empecé a escribir el primer capítulo de toda esta saga, incluyendo "Destino y Esperanza". Que fue apenas ayer que de mis manos nacieron Pai, Kogane o Lin. Confieso que hubo momentos en que ya no veía sentido seguirle… ¿para qué? Pero, entre reflexiones, le debo demasiado a esta historia. Ella me ha visto crecer como escritora. Aún me falta muchísimo camino por recorrer, pero miro hacia atrás y tengo la satisfacción de haber mejorado. 

Hoy es 29 de noviembre y, como algunos saben, el 1 de diciembre cumplo 17 años de edad. Este es el regalo que me di a mí misma. Luego de tantos sacrificios, desveladas, traumas por falta de inspiración, arrebatos inspiradores, momentos inolvidables desarrollando la trama… aquí está. Con esta historia cierro un ciclo, una nueva etapa de historias vendrán pero como ésta, ninguna. Como dije en algún momento, mi alma está entremezclada con cada frase escrita en ella. Mi corazón está latente en Pai, Kogane, Tsi o Xiao. Esa Meiko se quedó con esta historia. La que está madurando quedará en otras. Pero esta etapa se cerró.

Por medio de esta historia conocí a demasiadas personas. A **Sandra, a quien no puedo dejar de agradecer por todo el apoyo brindado. Por estar siempre allí, a pesar de todo lo que hice esperar. **

**Kaysa****, no tengo palabras cielo. Gracias por cada mensaje, por cada palabra de aliento, por cada alegría compartida, por cada review. Eres de lo mejor mi linda. **

**Ann****, a quien admiré desde un primer momento por ser tan excelente escritora y luego adoré por la hermosa persona que es. El último capítulo va para mis tres soles, eso son ellas. ¡Las quiero mucho chicas!**

Sin embargo, también va dedicado a todos aquellos a quienes a través de este fanfic he entablado algún tipo de relación: a Yueccs, que desde un principio siempre me apoyó; a Yerlis, a quien no conozco desde hace mucho pero con su mail me dio saber que es una excelente persona; a Daryl, quien siempre deja y deja reviews preocupándose por mí, significa muchísimo para mí. A mi linda Chibi, que no me tuvo mucha paciencia (pero no la culpo) y ahora compartimos nuestro gusto por Inu-Yasha. A Shinji, quien seguramente ya se habrá olvidado de mí pero igual el capítulo va para él. A Rita, quien hace poco descubrió mis historias de anime, pero a quien tengo un especial cariño. Y a todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron. En total son 88, mil gracias a todos. Gracias por el apoyo, gracias por seguir leyendo… gracias por todo. 

Y a mis niñas que gracias a dios tengo en vivo y a todo color. A mi **Sakura, mi Macry, **quien me ha dado lo mejor que una amiga puede ser, y más. Quien estuvo conmigo desde el principio, quien vio nacer a Pai y Kogane. Quien siempre tuvo la primicia de todos los capítulos. Te quiero amiga… eres la mejor!. Y a mi hijis **Regina, a quien adoro y quiero!. Y me siento orgullosa por seguir los pasitos de su madre y escribir también historias. Gracias por el apoyo y el cariño preciosa, te quiero!**

Y por sobre todo, una persona que vio nacer esta historia. Pero por malas jugadas del destino no pudo verla terminada. Porque sé que nos veremos algún día otra vez. Y porque sé que desde algún sitio has de estarme viendo. La terminé… lo logré. Toda la historia es para ti, Rodolfo. Te amaré siempre, estés donde estés…

Por último, tengo planeado hacer una especie de epílogo, de un par de años después.  Cuando ya Aiko, Kenji y Xian estén creciditos. Ésta se tardaría un poco, pero ya tengo la idea en concreto. Mi pregunta es ¿les gustaría un pequeño epílogo?

Dejad reviews y para contacto mei_akiyama@yahoo.com 

Un beso a todos y nos vemos en la próxima historia o… hasta el siguiente amanecer…

Meiko Akiyama – 29/XI/2003


	15. Epílogo

**Secuela de un Amor**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

**Epílogo: "Un día normal en el Instituto"**

_Este epílogo se sitúa varios años después de el final del capítulo anterior. _

Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre sí cuando recorría los pasillos. Pero no le importaba, ella caminaba con tranquilidad con sus libros en la mano, como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Sus pisadas eran calmadas y muy seguras, con algo de frialdad, típico en ella. Alcanzó a escuchar murmullos de parte de un grupo de chicos cuando ella pasó por su lado. Le molestó un poco, pero no dejó verlo en su rostro, que permanecía inalterable. Ya sabía muy bien lo que hablaban. "Que si eres hermosa… bla, bla, bla…" no le gustaba eso. "Tienes el cuerpo de una diosa, tus hermosos cabellos cafés parecen mecerse con el viento y tienes unos penetrantes y profundos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, me gustaría ver qué esconden…" había sido lo último que le habían dicho. Claro, siempre obtenían un "no" rotundo como respuesta. A ella no le interesaban ni sus "profundos" ojos verdes ni sus largos y "hermosos" cabellos cafés. Sabía muy bien que los chicos la buscaban por algo más que su supuesta belleza, por eso siempre tenía el "no" tatuado en los labios. Con estos pensamientos, se detuvo en su casillero y lo abrió para meter los libros que llevaba y extrajo el cuaderno de historia, pues tenía clases al inicio del día. 

-¡¡Aiko!!- ella llevó sus ojos verdes hasta la dueña de esa voz. Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros, los cuales le caían en descuido hasta los hombros, sonrisa alegre y un tanto infantil; y con unos hermosos ojos rojizos era quien la llamaba- ¡¡No esperaste por mí hoy!!- hizo un puchero en reproche. 

-Lo siento… pero tuve que salir rápido…- se disculpó mientras cerraba el casillero-… aunque no creo que te hayas quejado… te vi llegar con Lao…- dijo mientras examinaba a la recién llegada con su mirada penetrante-… ¿te valiste de tu truco de damisela en apuros para que te trajera hasta aquí en su auto nuevo, Fei?

-Vamos, Ai, no te enojes… además era una emergencia…- tartamudeaba Fei, muy sonrojada-… y él se ofreció, y yo no pude negarme ¿cómo lo haría? Lao es muy guapo… aunque como siempre, está detrás de mi querida prima…-

-Sabes que jamás le haría caso a él… sé que te gusta, jamás le daré ilusiones ni nada por el estilo…- suspira Aiko mientras empieza a caminar, seguida muy de cerca por Fei, quien sigue sonriendo, a pesar de que el tema parece ser algo incómodo. 

-¡Sé que no lo harías, Ai, confío en ti! Pero eso no quita que el chico quiere contigo, está en último curso… y tiene auto, sería divertido que salieras con él…- le sugiere Fei mientras entran al salón, el cuál aún estaba algo vacío, faltaban todavía varios minutos para que comenzaran las clases. 

-¡Cómo si quisiera!- dice soltando una risita burlona y tomando asiento-…además ¿tú crees que los revoltosos me dejarían en paz si supieran que tengo alguna cita?... por cierto… desde que llegué a la escuela no los he visto…- 

-No, no he visto a Xian… ni tampoco a Kenji…- suspira Fei, un tanto desilusionada, mientras toma asiento junto a su prima-… y como no tenemos clases con ellos si no hasta después del receso… ¿y ya han planeado qué haremos en estas vacaciones?...-

-¿Vacaciones? Fei, aún faltan dos semanas…- suspiró Aiko mientras abría su cuaderno- primero hay que preocuparnos por los exámenes finales…- 

-¡¡Ni hables de eso!!- Fei puso una pose algo dramática al exclamar aquella frase, que se valió la risa de los que estaban presentes y la vergüenza de su prima, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena-… el primer examen es en dos días y no he estudiado nada… ¡Qué terror!... pero podría pedirle a Kenji que me ayudara…- sonrió ampliamente-… y así tú podrías estudiar a solas con Xian, no sería genial, Ai?

Ella sólo suspiró por las ocurrencias de su prima. No había duda que Fei se parecía muchísimo a su madre, la tía Mei Ling, ambas siempre estaban rebosantes de alegría. Trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo en la clase de historia, pero esa materia no se le daba bien. No es que tuviera mala memoria, simplemente que le parecía una clase un tanto aburrida. Volteó hacia su derecha, en donde estaba Fei muy sonriente tomando apuntes. Suspiró, luego le pediría a su prima los apuntes prestados. Luego de una monótona clase de historia, tenían clases de idiomas. Esa sí la disfrutaba mucho. Era buena para el inglés, sobre todo porque Kotori le había ayudado mucho en eso. Era una de las más destacadas en esa clase. A mitad de aquella clase, la escucharon un alboroto proveniente del pasillo. El profesor salió, muy sorprendido. "¡Ranas en el salón de informática!" exclamó mientras entraba de nuevo al salón. Enseguida, Aiko y Fei intercambiaron miradas. "Kenji y Xian…" pensaron ambas. Eran los únicos capaces de hacer algo como eso. Lo mejor de todo, para ellos, es que podían utilizar sus poderes y así jamás ser inculpados. "Pero ya verá Xian…" pensó Aiko decidida. 

Al salir al receso, Aiko fue corriendo al salón de informática; seguida de su prima Fei. Allí el salón estaba desordenado, las sillas y bancas tiradas, seguramente por las mujeres al ver a los anfibios en el salón. Se encontraban allí las personas de la limpieza, pero ya ningún profesor o alumno. Aiko dio media vuelta y fue por los pasillos, con paso seguro hacia el patio. "Oh, allá vamos, Li…" pudo escuchar comentarios a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltearse. Sus intenciones eran llegar hasta el patio, pero se detuvo ante una amplia ventana, que dejaba ver gran parte del patio. Allí, cerca de un árbol estaban dos jóvenes, de espaldas a ella. Abrió la ventana con fuerza y no lo pensó dos veces, después de todo estaba sólo en el primer piso del edificio y la altura era moderada. Dio un pequeño salto y quedó en el patio. "Oh, no otra vez…" escuchó un suspiro atrás de ella, proveniente de Fei. A su prima no le agradaba saltar por las ventanas, aunque fuera una altura tan pequeña como esa. Se acercó con rabia hacia uno de los chicos y tiró de sus cabellos marrones, haciendo que éste emitiera un quejido, entre dolor y sorpresa. 

-¡Pero es que ustedes no aprenden!- exclamó ella muy enojada- ¿Qué es lo que les han dicho sobre moderar el uso de su poderes?

-Vamos querida Ai…- el chico, luego de reconocer a su "agresora" le sonrió ampliamente y la miraba fijo con sus ojos color miel-… sólo fue para divertirnos ¿no nos delatarás verdad?

-¡Mira, no me interesa lo que tú hagas, Xian! ¡Pero no metas a mi hermano en esto! ¿De acuerdo?- dijo ella, casi en tono de orden. 

-Oh, vamos, Ai…- ahora se puso en pie el otro chico, quien sus ojos eran también de un color verde intenso y su color de cabellos también era igual al de Aiko, sus facciones eran muy parecidas, revelando su condición de mellizos-… sólo fue para divertirnos un rato…-

-¡Ya hasta empiezas a hablar como…!- miro al otro chico despectivamente- ¡¡… como… "este" individuo…!!

-¡¡Vamos, Fei!! ¿Tú nos apoyas no es así?- Xian buscó apoyo en la recién llegada. 

-No estoy de acuerdo en que usen sus poderes para divertirse sin medir las consecuencias…- opinó Fei, poniéndose de parte de su prima. 

-Vamos… ya suenas como "ella"- dijo Xian usando el mismo tono que antes Aiko había usado con él.

-¡¡No te soporto!!- exclamó la chica de ojos verdes, muy molesta, mientras se daba la vuelta-… nos toca clase de biología juntos… ¡Más vale que no armes un escándalo o te las verás conmigo!- le advirtió mientras se alejaba, junto con Fei. 

-Vaya que se enoja rápido…- suspiró su hermano, volviendo a sentarse al pie del árbol, seguido por Xian. 

-Mi querido Kenji…- dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el hombro de su amigo-… tú sabes que me encanta llevarle la contraria a tu hermana… ¿no es así?

-Mira Xian, te apoyé con lo del alboroto en el salón de laboratorio porque en verdad necesitaba divertirme, pero creo que ya es suficiente…- cortó Kenji, volviendo a su semblante común, uno más serio y maduro. 

-¡Vamos, no te escondas bajo esa seriedad! ¡No conmigo, recuerda con quién hablas, Kenji Li!- le advirtió Xian en un tono divertido-… además, molestaríamos a nuestra querida Ai y eso es lo mejor de todo ¿no crees?

Kenji dudó por unos segundos, a veces los planes de su amigo conseguían meterlos en más de un lío. Quizás era por eso que los dos se llevaban tan bien, cuando Kenji necesitaba divertirse, allí estaba Xian; y cuando Xian necesitaba enseriarse, allí estaba Kenji. "La recompensa será que Aiko se enoje…" pensó de nuevo, mientras sonreía. ¡Cómo le encantaba ver a su hermana enojada!. 

-¿Cuál es tu plan…?- preguntó mientras veía la sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿A cuánta distancia necesitas estar de un objeto para moverlo con libertad?- fue la extraña pregunta de Xian. 

Ambos chicos pudieron sentir las miradas de reproche de Aiko y Fei en cuanto pisaron el salón de biología. Pero, para sorpresa de las chicas, éstos se sentaron alejados de ellas, muy cerca del pizarrón. "Esto ya no me gusta…" pensó Aiko, sospechando que 'algo' se avecinaba. Ella quiso cambiarse de puesto, para tratar de impedir lo que fuera que tramaran, pero no pudo porque el resto de los alumnos se apresuró a entrar. 

La clase empezó con normalidad, y los minutos pasaban… y nada ocurría. Por lo que Aiko decidió no prestar tanta atención a Xian y a su hermano, y empezar a tomar apuntes de la clase. Porque también eso podía ser un plan para distraerla a propósito y que no lograra concentrarse en la clase. "Con ellos todo es posible…" pensó mientras anotaba datos en su cuaderno. El profesor estaba dando clase sobre la estructura ósea de los organismos vivos. Empezó con unas láminas de esqueletos de animales que había colgado sobre el pizarrón. Hizo todo un diagrama sobre esa clase de esqueleto y luego pasó a la explicación del esqueleto humano. Para eso tenía un esqueleto de yeso que había traído para aquella clase. Mientras el profesor tocaba el cráneo, pasaba sus manos por el tórax, y Aiko trataba de hacer bien el dibujo del esqueleto para poder estudiar más tarde, escuchó un grito que hizo que alzara la mirada. La mano de la calavera de yeso se estaba moviendo. Sin razón aparente. Luego, cayó de bruces, quedando inmóvil como hacía segundos antes. La clase entera empezó a murmurar y el profesor, aunque algo aterrado, mandó a callar a todos y prosiguió con la explicación. Otro grito de parte de los estudiantes no tardó en escucharse. Nuevamente la calavera alzaba su mano y les hacía un gesto, como saludándoles a todos. Algunas chicas que estaban en las primeras sillas se pararon y corrieron hasta el fondo del salón, gritando encolerizadas. Los únicos que parecían no estar asustados eran Xian y Kenji. "Pero claro…" pensó Aiko, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría. Era obvio que los chicos estaban utilizando su magia para mover el esqueleto y provocar caos en la clase. Ante el asombro y terror de todos, el esqueleto empezó a menearse y realizar un extraño baile. A estas alturas el profesor había quedado también hasta el fondo del salón, pálido y tembloroso. Alumnas gritaban con terror "¡Alguien haga algo!". 

-A ver si esto les parece divertido…- murmuró Aiko. Con mucho disimulo abrió la palma de su mano, y miró fijamente al esqueleto. A los pocos segundos, dejó de moverse, quedando estático en la posición de ese extraño baile que realizaba. Las caras de todos, incluyendo las de Xian y Kenji, se contorsionaron de asombro. Enseguida, el esqueleto pareció voltearse hacia los dos muchachos y con algo de lentitud se encaminó hacia ellos. Xian y Kenji contemplaban, atónitos y sin poder mover un músculo, cómo el esqueleto se dirigía hacia ellos, justo cuando quedó frente a ellos, éste quedó inmóvil de nuevo y se desplomó sobre ambos, quienes no tardaron en pegar un grito de horror. 

-¡¡Ah!!- gritó Kenji, apartando el esqueleto de su cuerpo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Se volteó, como limpiándose, pero se encontró cara a cara con Aiko, quien lo miraba con una amplia y triunfante sonrisa. 

-Aiko…- murmuró Kenji, quien también se había dado cuenta de todo. 

-Donde se divierten dos, se pueden divertir tres ¿o no?- les dijo, por toda respuesta, sin borrar aquella sonrisa triunfal de sus labios. 

-¡Bien, prima!- aplaudió por lo bajo Fei, quien al igual que la mayoría de la clase, había retrocedido. 

-Lograste armar todo un escándalo…- le reprendió Kenji cuando las clases hubieron concluido.

-¿Y eres precisamente "tú" quien me dice eso?- se queja Aiko, aún muy enojada. 

-¡Sólo nos divertíamos! ¡No tenías por qué comportarte de esa manera!- Xian la tomó del brazo, como para obligar a que la mirara. 

-No creo que, luego de haber iniciado todo ese alboroto, tengas autoridad para reprenderme…- dijo, mientras se soltaba con brusquedad de Xian. 

-Es que no puedo creer que hayas roto las reglas… porque en eso eres peor que tu hermano…- sonríe Xian, como si estuviera feliz de la reacción de Aiko. 

-Vamos a ver cuánto te dura la sonrisota cínica en la cara…- dijo Aiko mirándole fijamente. Xian se estremeció, ella sólo ponía ese rostro cuando…

-No, no, NO!!- exclamó mientras corría tras ella, tratando de detenerla- ¿No irás a hacer eso, verdad?

-Dame una buena razón para quedarme callada… oh, espera, digas lo que digas, nada me convencerá…- dijo mientras salía del instituto, ignorando los ruegos de Xian, y ahora también los de su hermano. 

La residencia de la familia Li había cambiado mucho, por lo menos en la última década. Luego del nacimiento de Fei, Mei Ling y Ken habían tomado la decisión de mudarse a un barrio en las afueras de Hong Kong. A Mei Ling siempre le había gustado el campo y tenían una casa realmente hermosa, en donde había nacido Fei. Sin embargo, cuando a la pequeña se le empezaron a presentar poderes mágicos, para sorpresa de toda la familia, Mei Ling decidió dejar a su hija al cuidado a su primo. Porque sabía que sólo en casa de Shaoran Li su hija podía desarrollar a pleno sus poderes. Las hermanas de Shaoran también se habían mudado con sus respectivos esposos, por lo que ahora la casa estaba a disposición sólo de Shaoran, Sakura y sus hijos. Y de la señora Ieran Li, pero ella se la pasaba viajando continuamente al extranjero y no estaba siempre en casa. Por eso, ahora habían reducido los cuartos, dejando sólo un par para las visitas, la habitación de la Señora Ieran, el cuarto matrimonial, y el de los chicos. Ahora la casa tenía un aire más familiar, y no la mansión imperial que parecía antes. Una hermosa fuente estaba en medio del patio trasero, que seguía pareciendo un pequeño parque. Sakura se había encargado de la decoración de la casa, ayudada por Tomoyo y Tsi. Había hermosos cuadros por todas las paredes y rincones. Shaoran bromeaba sobre que parecía una pequeña galería privada lo que tenían en casa. Contaban ahora con un enorme y bien adornado salón, que tenía un gran piano, en donde Aiko les deleitaba constantemente. Pero a la chica sobre todo le gustaba escuchar cuando su tío Eriol era quien tocaba el instrumento y su tía Tomoyo le hacía compañía. Tenían además, por orden de Shaoran, un cuarto en donde los chicos practicaban artes marciales. Contaba con todo lo necesario hasta tal punto, que Xian prefería aprender allí que en el de su propia casa, para fastidio de Aiko. Era común ver a los cuatro chicos, cuando eran más pequeños, corretear por todos los pasillos y subir y bajar escaleras con rapidez. Ahora Aiko y Fei se la pasaban tratando de huir de Xian y Kenji. A menudo se encerraban en el salón de reuniones, el cual habían ampliado puesto que el trabajo de Shaoran requería reuniones del Concilio muy a menudo. Sí, la Casa de la Familia Li había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Pero seguía existiendo el amor inalterable de Shaoran y Sakura; el mandato silencioso de la Señora Ieran, el escándalo de las hermanas Li cuando venían de visita, los gritos de Kero cuando sentía un rico olor proveniente de la cocina y la buena administración del fiel Wei. Porque, algunas cosas nunca cambiarán. Sobre todo la biblioteca de Shaoran Li, que había sido uno de los pocos cuartos de la casa que había permanecido inalterable, claro que habían agregado un pequeño librero de Aiko, que era fanática de la lectura. Pero por lo demás, Sakura decía que cuando entraba allí es como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. Y es allí, en la biblioteca, de donde provienen unos severos gritos.

-¡¡Vergüenza es lo que deben tener!!- se escucha una poderosa voz masculina, que sigue teniendo el mismo tono autoritario que antes. En ese sentido, Shaoran Li no ha cambiado. 

-Pero papá…- trata inútilmente de defenderse Kenji, porque siente que su padre le clava la mirada de "nada de lo que digas te salvará de un castigo". 

-Tu madre y yo te hemos dicho innumerables veces que no puedes estar mostrando tus poderes a diestra y siniestra, Kenji, debes aprender a ser responsable…- Shaoran le dijo estas palabras porque sabía el impacto que causarían en su hijo, quien se limitó a bajar la mirada. Kenji hacía poco tiempo le había dicho que le demostraría un comportamiento "a la altura", para que le empezara a tomar en cuenta a la hora de llevarle al Concilio. Esperaba que con esto su hijo aprendiera. 

Desde unos metros más atrás, Sakura contemplaba con ternura la imagen de sus dos hijos, siendo reprendidos por su padre. Aunque, al igual que Shaoran, desaprobaba su conducta; aquel acto le hizo ver que sus hijos ya no eran "sus pequeños", y que ya habían crecido. Aún recordaba cuando le había tejido su primera ropita a Aiko, pasó horas dejando que Pai le enseñara y no se sintió a gusto cuando lo vio "perfecto". O cuando le compró su primer par de zapatitos a Kenji, Tomoyo le enseñó cientos de diseños, hasta que finalmente ella logró decidirse. Cuánto habían crecido sus hijos!. 

-Estarán castigados… hasta nueva orden…- fue la sentencia rápida de Shaoran. 

-¿Qué?- se levantó Aiko enseguida, estupefacta- pero papá ellos…-

-Tú también tuviste participación… aunque fuera para detenerlos, Aiko…- respondió enseguida su padre, sabiendo qué trataría de usar su hija en su defensa-… de modo que también estás castigada… y redoblaremos sus estudios en la magia… a ver si aprenden a controlarla de una vez… ahora quiero que se retiren…

Kenji se paró con suavidad y dirigió una triste mirada a su padre, antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras de ella. Sin embargo, Aiko tomó su bolso con rudeza y se dio media vuelta murmurando algo como "injusto" y se fue, tirando la puerta con gran fuerza. 

-Tiene tu carácter…- comentó Shaoran a su esposa, quien lanzó una risa divertida. 

-¿Sí? Yo creo que es una mezcla de la testarudez de su tío, con la energía de Mei Ling…- le confesó a su esposo mientras se sentaba a su lado. 

-Pues no lo había pensado…- río Shaoran mientras lanzaba un suspiro. Sakura supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

-Han crecido bastante ¿no?- sonrió.

-Han tenido una buena madre, algo testaruda, pero buena madre al fin…- sonrió mientras besaba a su esposa.

-Oh… no me hagas empezar hablar de su padre…- soltó una risa Sakura. 

-Temo que se descontrolen un día en la escuela, o en cualquier otro sitio… me preocupa… no es sólo por mi posición en el Concilio, me preocupa que no tengan certeza de sus poderes y puedan dañarse ellos… o a terceros…- comenta Shaoran, con más seriedad. 

-Lo sé, y me preocupo igual que tú. Pero creo que, como les dijiste, deben ser ellos quienes asuman las responsabilidades de sus actos. Sé que sabrán afrontar cualquier eventualidad… tengo confianza en mis hijos…- dijo ella, mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo con firmeza, para darle seguridad.

-Yo también confío en mis hijos, después de todo, se parecen a su madre…- sonrió Shaoran mientras volvía a besar a su esposa. 

-Bueno, Kenji, pudo ser peor…- decía Xian a su amigo, para tratar de animarlo, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras de la casa- y si te sirve de algo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirán mis padres… porque de seguro el tuyo ya se los ha de haber dicho…- 

-Ojalá y te den lo que te mereces…- le comentó Aiko, quien estaba al inicio de las escaleras. La chica le miraba desafiante y a su lado estaba Fei. 

-No me digas…- se sonríe Xian, que se encontraba justo a la mitad de las escaleras.

-Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa…- le dijo Aiko, muy enojada-… si no hubiera sido por tu inmadurez, no, pero tenías que hacer una de tus bromas estúpidas… siempre nos meten en problemas…- 

-Vamos Aiko, que tú también participaste…- comenta Xian tranquilo, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. 

-¡No lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti!- dijo, más enojada que antes-… ¡¡Siempre termino en problemas por culpa tuya!! ¡¡Me tienes harta!!

-No me eches la culpa a mí, mi linda Ai…- se burla Xian, mientras desciende un par de escalones, previniendo lo que sucederá-… si te han castigado, es porque lo mereces…- 

-¡¡Maldito!!- grita Aiko mientras empieza a bajar las escaleras con rapidez, y Xian empieza a huir de ella. 

-Y aquí vamos otra vez…- suspira Fei mientras lanza una risita. La única persona que podía hacer que su prima perdiera totalmente los estribos era Xian. Nadie más tenía ese efecto en ella. Nadie más. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de Aiko que perseguía a Xian, descendió las escaleras hasta Kenji. 

-¿Estás bien…?- ella colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él, en señal de apoyo. 

-Tengo que demostrarle a mi padre que soy responsable…- confesó bajando la mirada. 

-Él sabe que lo eres, no importa lo que te dijo hoy. Sólo tienes que demostrarle que no se ha equivocado…- le sonríe ella, muy optimista. 

-Gracias Fei…- le sonríe Kenji débilmente. Por alguna razón, Fei encuentra siempre las palabras correctas. 

-¿Pero es cierto lo que me dice Wei? ¿Les han castigado?- dice mientras una pequeña desciende hasta donde se encuentran Kenji y Fei. Tiene largos cabellos grises que lleva recogidos en dos hermosas trenzas. Lleva un traje rosa que la hace ver casi como una muñeca de porcelana, puesto que su piel es blanca y sus ojos grandes y profundos. Kero llega detrás de ella. 

-Estos niños nunca aprenderán…- comentó Kero mientras veía a Xian correr, seguido de una amenazante Aiko-… deberían ponerse a practicar magia…- 

-Así es… tus hermanos están castigados Nadeshiko…- le confirma Fei a la niña, que no debe tener más que unos 11 años. 

-Vaya… de Aiko no me sorprende…- comenta la niña, mirando fijamente a su hermana, quien aún no se cansa de perseguir a Xian por toda la casa-… pero ¿qué hay de ti Ken? Podría pensar que Ai tiene razón, y que Xian te influencia demasiado…

Por toda respuesta, Kenji dio un respingo y sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana, a quien le acarició sus sedosos cabellos y ella le abrazó. 

-¡Ah! ¡Aiko ya basta! ¿Podrías dejar de perseguir a Xian por una vez en tu vida?- exclama Nadeshiko molesta- si ya él está a tus pies… no hace falta que hagas más nada…

-¿Qué?- comenta Aiko, más enojada por la actitud de su hermanita, quien siempre se ponía de parte de Xian- ¡¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios absurdos?!!

-Bueno, ha sido un verdadero placer jugar, Ai, pero ya me tengo que ir. Continuamos luego ¿de acuerdo? Fue un gusto verte Nadeshiko, aunque lástima que tan poco. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela chicos… ¡¡Adiós!!- dicho mientras hacía ademán de mandarle un beso a Aiko, y luego correr para salir por la puerta principal. 

Mientras, Aiko quedó allí, inmóvil, contemplándolo irse con lentitud. Detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Xian, por lo que él era. Era alguien descuidado, que no se preocupaba por nadie más que por él mismo, que se creía invencible e intocable. Esa actitud la desesperaba. 

-¡¡No te soporto!!- gritó a todo pulmón, como queriendo que él pudiera escucharle, aunque estuviera ya fuera de su casa.  Entonces sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella. Se volteó para observar a su hermano, quien daba un hondo suspiro, como haciéndose de la vista gorda. Mientras su prima Fei le miraba con cierto aire de reprimenda, y su hermanita Nadeshiko sonreía divertida. Y esa era precisamente la mirada que odiaba, porque su hermana pasaba demasiado tiempo cerca de Xian… y la estaba contagiando. Suficiente tenía con aguantarse la risa sarcástica de Xian todo el día en el instituto, para ahora prolongarla en casa con su hermana.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo seria, mirando fijamente a Nadeshiko-… estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Xian… 

-Ah ¿no me digas que eso te incomoda? Yo creí que… pues yo creí que a ti Xian te tenía sin cuidado…- le sonríe ella, contestándole con cierta ironía. "¿Desde cuándo esta niña ha madurado de esta forma?" piensa Aiko con enojo, pero no se dejará vencer, no por una niña. 

-Me preocupa sólo cuando afecte a quien quiero…- dijo, sonriendo casi de la misma manera que su hermanita-… y eso incluye a Kenji y a ti… de modo que, deja de usar ese tonito conmigo porque no te va a funcionar…- dice mientras empieza a subir las escaleras-… y mejor ya vete a dormir, que mañana tienes que ir a clases ¿eh?

-¡Tú también tienes que ir a clases! ¡No me trates como a una bebé!- exclamó Nadeshiko, muy molesta. 

-Eres la bebé de la casa…- comentó Aiko mientras subía las escaleras a saltitos, en un tono infantil que hacía rabiar a su hermana menor. 

-¡Es a veces insoportable!- hizo un pequeño puchero y empezó a subir las escaleras. 

Finalmente, cuando las dos se hubieron ido, Kenji soltó una sonora carcajada que se había estado guardando. Fei lo contempló estupefacta, pero feliz que el humor de su primo haya mejorado. 

-Bueno, creo que iré a dormir. Después de todo, mañana tenemos un largo día de clases, más la tarea extra que nos espera al llegar a casa…- suspiró mientras subía las escaleras-… que tengas buenas noches, Fei…-

La chica respiró hondo, y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Había sido un día muy largo, y los protagonistas habían sido ellos, como siempre ocurría. Eran prácticamente un símbolo en el instituto. Por eso, las chicas se la pasaban persiguiendo a Xian y Kenji, incluso apostando por ellos. En cuanto a Aiko y ella, los chicos eran más reservados en cuanto a acercarse. Puesto que el carácter de su prima ya era famoso. Además, a nadie le gustaría aguantarse le ira de Kenji o Xian si llegaran a cometer algún error con ellas en alguna cita. Aiko tendía a alejar a los chicos, tarde o temprano. En cuanto a ella, tenía algunas citas. Pero el tema "amor" era algo diferente para ella, puesto que sabía que su corazón estaba ocupado… por "él". Y era curioso, aún no se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre en alto. 

-Buenas noches, querida Fei…- le sonrió su tío Shaoran.

-Oh, igualmente tío…- le sonríe Fei, el encontrarse con su tío le tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Has sido buena espectadora el día de hoy?- pregunta Shaoran Li, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Más o menos, tío… en verdad hubiera querido detenerlos, pero… usted sabe que cuando ellos se descontrolan, es casi imposible- se excusó ella, mientras bajaba la mirada. 

-Fue lo mejor, o habría tenido que verme en la penosa obligación de retarte a ti también, sobrina…- dice él mientras coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, quien sonríe algo nerviosa por aquella respuesta. 

-Bueno… yo sólo… sólo… quería pedirle que no fuera tan severo con ellos, tío- dice ella, casi a manera de súplica-… ¿por favor?

-Ya veremos, Fei- sonríe mientras le da unas palmaditas en su espalda, a manera de despedida-… ya mañana diré por cuánto tiempo es su castigo. A lo mejor sólo es hasta que terminen los exámenes, así tienen excusa para no salir y quedarse en casa a estudiar mucho…- 

Fei rió de buena gana, al conocer finalmente los planes de su tío, quien siempre pensaba en todo. 

Prendió su lámpara de noche, mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. Dio un hondo suspiro, y tomaba un puñado de pastillas, de una cajita en donde las guardaba. "¡Cómo lo detesto!" seguía pensando, muy enojada. Se sentía a reventar de rabia cada vez que algo así ocurría. ¿Por qué siempre Xian lograba meterla en problemas? Nunca lograba quitárselo de encima, siempre que pasaba algo, bueno o malo; Xian estaba allí. 

-¡¡Pastillas!!- dijo Kero mientras entraba por su ventana- ¿Me darás algunas?

Ella, sin pronunciar palabra, le extendió la caja en donde las tenía. El pequeño guardián se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a comérselas con rapidez. Aiko suspiró, buscó en el segundo cajón de su escritorio y sacó otra cajita, forrada en terciopelo negro. Cuando la abrió se dejó ver un dije en forma de girasol, su flor favorita. Se la habían regalado para su cumpleaños pasado ¿quién? Xian. "Espero que te guste…" le había dicho cuando se lo entregó. Luego se enteró que le había pagado a su tutora para que le comprara el regalo. "¡¡Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de escogerlo tú mismo!!!" le había reclamado aquella vez. Así ocurría, siempre que creía que su relación estaba bien, pasaba algo y todo se enredaba. 

-¡¿Estás pensando en el hijo de Xiao y Tsi?- preguntó Kero, con un par de pastillas en su boca. 

-¿Qué?- se asustó por la repentina pregunta- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-Estás mirando el regalo que te dio…- concluyó Kero sin quitar la vista de la cajita-… que por cierto, sólo la usaste esa vez… y se te veía muy bonito.

-Insensible…- murmuró mientras dejaba caer la cajita en el cajón y cerrándolo, para luego mirar a Kero- ¿Qué no te cansas de comer dulces?

-¡¡Nunca!!- admitió Kero, sin ningún pudor. 

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon un par de golpecitos en la puerta. Aiko lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba. Lentamente la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura de su hermano. 

-¿No has tenido suficiente por hoy?- preguntó ella, mientras se volteaba a verlo. 

-¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que nos dejarán con el castigo?- preguntó Kenji, como si no hubiera escuchado a su hermana, tendiéndose en la cama de ella. 

-No lo sé…- admite ella, suspirando con algo de tristeza-… pero no creo que dure tanto, seguro y a papá se le pasa el enojo en un par de días…-

-Eso espero…- dice, mientras clava la mirada en el techo. 

-No hay duda que aún eres un niño…- sonrió Aiko ampliamente-… ¿cómo pudiste seguirle la corriente a Xian? Y luego dices que quieres ser el responsable… ah, "hermanito" ¿qué haré contigo?

-¡¡No lo digas como si fueras mayor que yo!!- exigió el chico, dando un brinco y sentándose en la cama. Él detestaba que Aiko usara ese tono en la palabra "hermanito".

-Pero si soy mayor que tú, por dos minutos…- saltó ella de alegría, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a él-… de modo que, quieras o no, eres mi hermano menor. 

-Cierto yo soy el menor… pero tú…- en los labios de Kenji se dibujó una sonrisa-… tú eres el monstruo… 

Entonces el rostro de Aiko cambió radicalmente. Ella detestaba enormemente que le llamaran "monstruo". Por alguna extraña razón, su hermano le llamaba así desde que eran pequeños. El "apodo" se le quedó. Incluso, Xian se lo decía algunas veces, cuando quería que realmente se enojara. 

-¡¡No soy ningún monstruo!!- se quejó ella. 

-Vamos, todos lo sabemos, eres el monstruo…- sonrió mientras tomaba un caramelo y, sin dejar de repetir "monstruo" ante la enojada mirada de su hermana, lo introdujo en su boca-… eres el monstruo, Ai, acéptalo…-

-¡¡Dios… eres tan tan fastidioso!! Pero bueno…- suspiró ella, a punto de lanzar una burla mayor-… no puedo esperar mucho de ti, después de todo, eres un simple "mocoso".

Kenji casi se atraganta con el caramelo. Lo había dicho. "Mocoso", aquella palabra tenía un extraño efecto en él. No importaba si fuera de broma o en serio, él de todas maneras se enojaba. Su hermana especialmente le molestaba con ella, cada vez que él la llamaba "monstruo", ella respondía llamándole "mocoso". Y era la historia de nunca acabar. 

-¡¡No soy ningún mocoso!!- se quejó él, molesto. 

-Ah… vamos…- dice ella sonriente, mientras lo empujaba por la espalda, llevándolo fuera de su habitación-… ya vaya a dormirse "mocoso"…

-¡¡No soy ningún mocoso!!- volvió a gritar, una vez más, ya fuera del cuarto de su hermana. 

-Seguro, buenas noches, mocoso…- sonríe antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¡¡Igual para ti, monstruo!!- gritó con fuerza, antes de dirigirse a su habitación, y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. 

A pesar de no quitarle la vista de encima a las pastillas de Aiko, Kero no había pasado por alto ese incidente. Cuando ocurrían las guerras verbales de "monstruo-mocoso" sentía cierta añoranza por los tiempos pasados. Muchas cosas habían pasado, algunas casi imprevisibles para ninguno de ellos. Después de todo ¿cuándo se imaginaba él viviendo en Hong Kong? Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho muchos años atrás, él se hubiera reído. "Mi ama es apenas una niña y claro que no terminará casándose con ese mocoso" habría sido su respuesta. Sin embargo, ahora Sakura estaba junto al "ex mocoso". Y tenían tres hijos maravillosos. Después de todo, no cambiaba la vida que tenía en Hong Kong por nada del mundo. Aquí era feliz, claro que "jamás se lo confesaré a Li" concluyó. 

-¡¡No soy ningún monstruo!!- se quejó Aiko por lo bajo, tendiéndose en la cama, haciendo un puchero. 

Kero simplemente sonrió, metiendo la última pastilla en su boca mientras pensaba.

"¿De dónde se me hace conocida esta escena?"

~ FIN ~

**Notas de la Autora: Pues aquí está el epílogo que tanto les había prometido. Lo escribí hace muchísimo tiempo, mucho antes de tener el final de la historia. Es simplemente que necesitaba escribir acerca de mis personajes, de Aiko y Xian, a quienes imaginé desde que estaban en el vientre de sus respectivas madres (de acuerdo, eso sonó muy cursi, pero no puedo describirlo de otra manera. **

**Sé que muchos se estarán preguntando qué pasó con Pai, Yue, Kogane o Ruby. Pero a ellos cuatro es mejor dejarlos tranquilos, al fin y al cabo encontraron lo que querían: vivir. **

**Realmente no sé si darle carpetazo final a esta historia. Sé que Aiko, Xian, Kenji, Fei e incluso Sakura y Shaoran aún tienen mucho que vivir en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas. Pero todo dependerá de ustedes, en todo caso, mis niños siempre estarán viviendo dentro de mí. **

**No sé si decirles un "adiós" o darles un "hasta luego" sólo quiero agradecerles nuevamente por todo el apoyo brindado con los años a esta historia que se llevó un pedacito de mí y me ayudó a madurar tanto de niña a mujer como de escritora. Gracias por todas sus palabras de aliento en los momentos difíciles y muchas gracias por acoger en sus corazones a Pai y Kogane. Gracias por leer este trocito de la vida de Aiko, Xian, Kenji y Fei. Gracias por pedir un epílogo que mostrara a mis cuatro hermosos niños que nacieron desde el fondo de mi corazón. **

**Un saludo a todos, para contacto escribir a meiko@wings.distant-sky.org - por favor NO SPAM. **


End file.
